El Clan Haruno
by Dreaming So Loud
Summary: Cuando un clan auto-desterrado de Konoha comienza a mostrarse nuevamente ¿Qué pasará con la aldea? ¿Qué pasará si declaran guerra? ¿Que hará Sasuke si la clave es Sakura? Alerta de OCs! Capítulo 14!
1. Chapter 1

En la madrugada, un grupo de ninjasiban saltando por entre los árboles de uno de los bosques del País del Fuego. La meta: Konoha Gakure no Sato. ¿Por qué? Pues… al parecer ni ellos sabían la respuesta a ciencia cierta. Hace unos días les había llegado un pergamino a cada una de sus residencias en los diferentes países o aldeas en se encontraban, dándoles instrucciones de reunirse en la Villa del País del Fuego.

- Flash Back -

En el País del Viento, en Suna Gakure para ser más precisos, una chica se acababa de levantar. Recorrió los pasillos de su casa, soltando un leve quejido debido a la igualdad entre los muros, el piso y el techo. Todos del mismo color, del mismo material, de la misma textura… eran iguales. Después de un tiempo de caminata, llegó a la cocina y algo en la ventana le llamó la atención, un pergamino de Konoha.

En el país del Tierra ocurrió lo mismo, Hierba y Lluvia también. En otros países que aún no eran muy importantes sucedió también y todos decían lo mismo, solo cambiaban de color.

- Fin Flash Back -

— Vaya… me pregunto por qué nos habrán llamado esta vez — murmuró uno de los chicos de aquel grupo. Cabello castaño, un poco largo, y sus ojos eran verdes claro. Tenía una camisa beige de manga corta y cuello alto, y un chaleco color café. Tenía unos pantalones de éste mismo color y calzaba unas sandalias ninja. Éste chico no aparentaba una edad muy joven que digamos, aunque no parecía rebasar los treinta años. Al parecer no llevaba bandana de ninguna aldea ninja.

— Y yo que voy a saber, estoy igual de informada que tú — le respondió con una voz muy amenazante una chica de unos, aparentemente, veinticinco o veintiocho años. Su cabello era de un peculiar color morado claro, liso y hasta la cintura, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos verdes claro. Ella vestía una blusa que se le taba atrás del cuello, color lila, y una especie de chaquetilla negro que le llegaba sobre el ombligo y era de manga corta.

— ¡Ya, ya! Sea lo que sea, ya vamos a llegar ¿cierto? — dijo una muy sonriente chica de unos diecisiete años. Cabello rojo un poco largo pero amarrado en una coleta con mechones rebeldes que le hacían compañía al fleco de la chica que poseía ojos jade. Llevaba una blusa negra de manga larga, que le sobrepasaban las manos por unos diez centímetros, y unos bermudas rojos olgados. En sus pies llevaba las sandalias que usan todos los ninjas a la altura de los tobillos.

— ¡Será divertido! ¿No lo crees, Kana-nee? — preguntó un pequeño chico de cabello anaranjado tirándole a rubio y un poco largo y de unos ojos verde jade. Seguramente tendría alrededor de unos quince años. Vestía una camisa anaranjada con mangas cortas y de cuello alto y amplio, y unos bermudas amplios color negro, con sandalias ninja del mismo color. También tenía vendajes en sus piernas, que llegaban debajo de la rodilla.

— ¡Compórtense! — ordenó un hombre de, al parecer, unos treinta y tres años más o menos, rubio, ojos verdes. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas de cuello alto color negro y debajo de ella una camisa de malla ninja de manga corta. Llevaba unos pantalones color mostaza demasiado holgados, y unas botas ninja.

— Tranquilo. Están todos muy emocionados, déjalos hablar — dijo una chica de unos veintitrés años quizás, cabello verde claro, liso y le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, y los ojos del mismo color pero en tonalidad más fuerte. Ésta traía puesto un vestido beige, con detalles en color verde olivo, y unas sandalias ninja verdes.

— Ahh… creo que hubiese sido mejor si hubiese venido antes, como lo tenía planeado — murmuró, más que nada para sí misma, una chica de cabello azul oscuro y ojos jade, aparentemente, de unos diecinueve o veinte años de edad. Ésta llevaba una blusa de tirantes color negra y sobre ésta una blusa igual pero en color azul y un poco más corta. Traía puesto unos bermudas negros y unas botas ninja de color azul oscuro y en su mano derecha un guante sin dedos de malla el cual le llegaba casi hasta el codo. Además de en su rostro llevar una expresión de fastidio.

— ¿Es decir que Ajisai-neechan nos quería abandonar? — preguntó la chica de pelo rojo con ojos llorosos a la de azulados cabellos.

— Sí — dijo secamente la de los cabellos azules. A lo que la pequeña de cabellos rojos se echó a llorar.

— Ajisai-san, no debería ser tan directa con Kana-san ¿sabe?- dijo el chico de cabellera rubia en reprimenda — ¿Ya ves lo que ocasionaste? — le dijo viendo a Kana que lloraba como si no hubiese un mañana.

— ¡Kana-neechan! ¡No llores! — murmuró el pequeño de cabellos naranjas.

— ¡Momiji-chan! — dijo la chica de la blusa de mangas largas al pequeño chico antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

— ¿Pues qué quieres, Rengyo? la niña es demasiado sentimental y eso no es culpa mía — le respondió como defensa la chica de cabello azul al rubio.

— A decir verdad, Ajisai tiene razón, Rengyo. Kana es muy sentimental — mencionó como apoyo la chica del cabello verde.

— Yanagi, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe — respondió duramente Rengyo.

— Rengyo — llamó la chica de cabello morado a su compañero rubio —, te recuerdo, _de nuevo_, que no eres "líder" ni nada por el estilo, así que no tienes derecho de hablarle así ni a Yanagi, ni a Ajisai ¿entendiste?

— Rengyo-san, Kiri-san tiene razón, tú no es líder — dijo el chico castaño.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sekoia! ¿¡Te has puesto de su lado! — respondió dramáticamente el rubio.

_"¿Y este qué trae?" _pensó la de cabellos lilas mientras miraba raro al rubio "_serio, mandón, luego grosero y ahora dramático…" _

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya puedo ver las puertas de Konoha! — gritó feliz Kana adelantándose a todos.

_"Y ésta es igual…"_pensó Kiri dando un suspiro en resignación.

-¡Hay que hacer una carrera!- dijo Momiji entusiasmado -¡El último en llegar a Konoha es Rengyo cuando se acaba de levantar!

-¡¿Qué dices, mocoso?- grita Rengyo enfadado, obviamente, y aún más por el hecho de que en cuanto los demás escucharon aquello apresuraron notoriamente el paso -¡Desgraciados!… ¡Me las pagarán!

* * *

Una cansada chica de ojos jade y cabello rosado bostezó. No había podido dormir muy bien ya que a cinco minutos de finalizar su turno llegaron Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Choji de su misión, así que, en consecuencia, llegaron también, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin; puesto que la misión de Naruto y los demás consistía en traer de vuelta a Sasuke, y como los otros no se despegaron de él, también se fueron para Konoha. Al parecer en el camino se encontraron a algunos Akatsuki e Itachi, según dice Naruto, fue borrado del mapa. Y algunos llegaron heridos debido a la pelea y Sakura tuvo que dar órdenes por ahí para que todos fueran atendidos. Ésos cinco años desde que se comenzó a dedicar a la medicina y a entrenar con Tsunade le habían ayudado a ganar el puesto de encargada del hospital de Konoha a sus escasos 18 años.

- Flash Back -

— Cinco minutos… sólo cinco minutos más y me podré ir a casa… — dijo una muy cansada chica de cabellos rosados mirando el reloj como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo desde la recepción del hospital — ¡El maldito reloj no avanza!

— Sakura-chan…— murmuró Hinata desde el pasillo al ver a Sakura recargada en la recepción, mirando el reloj muy, muy concentrada — Ahh... Buenas noches, Sakura-chan…

— Buenas noches, Hinata-chan… ah, hoy si que tuvimos trabajo ¿verdad? — Sakura fue interrumpida por cierto rubio ojiazul quien entró algo herido en la habitación — ¡ah!... Naruto... Me alegra que hayas vuelto al fin — dijo la de ojos jade algo aburrida mientras seguía mirando al reloj.

— ¡SAKURA-CHAN! — gritó Naruto mientras corría a abrazar a su ex-compañera de equipo.

— Naruto, esto es un hospital, por amor de Dios, estate quieto — le dijo la cereza al de los ojos cielo que se detuvo frente a ella con cascaditas en los ojos.

— ¡Que mala eres, Sakura-chan! — murmuró el rubio. En esos momentos las puertas del hospital se abrieron y cedieron el paso a algunos shinobis. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji pasaron a la recepción del hospital sin heridas graves. Justo atrás de ellos entraron algunos ninjas que ella no veía hace tiempo, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin y a… Sasuke. Éstos últimos estaban un poco más heridos.

— Hmm…— Sakura examinó a los recién llegados con la vista y luego comenzó a dar las órdenes pertinentes — Hinata cura a Neji, tiene heridas leves así que no quiero que tardes mucho para que puedas continuar con los reportes que hacías hace rato. Ino encárgate de Kiba, Aiko, sana a Choji y a Shikamaru, sus heridas son leves y superficiales. Reiko, examina los huesos de Juugo, me parece que tiene algunos rotos, Kira, haz lo mismo con Suigetsu, Hikari realízale unos exámenes a Karin, su herida en el brazo derecho parece infectada, y Ginko cura a Sasuke. Naruto, tú ven conmigo, te curarás en unos minutos y Tsunade-shishou quería hablar con el equipo 7.

— ¿Y el teme?

— Dobe — dijo Sasuke dándose por aludido y en un tono de desagrado. Sakura y Naruto lo miraron un poco extrañados y después se miraron nuevamente.

— Sai ya se adelanto, Naruto. Vino a decirme y regresó con Tsunade-shishou — dijo Sakura calmada mientras Sasuke abría los ojos ¿no era él? ¿Ese bastardo en realidad le quitó su lugar en su equipo? Bueno, no era que le importara en realidad —. Y dile Sai, Naruto, no merece que le digas así, es una buena persona… a veces.

— De acuerdo, Sakura-chan — dijo Naruto —. Sólo porque tú me lo pides. Bueno, entonces ¡Vamos a alcanzar al baka!

Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza — Naruto te recuerdo _otra _vez que es un hospital, no puedes gritar... a estas horas ya debe de estar con Tsunade-shishou…

— Entonces podemos ir tranquilos, pues Kakashi llegará tarde — dijo Naruto sonriendo.

— Supongo… Aún no entiendo como Kakashi hace para llegar tan tarde…— suspiró Sakura.

- Fin Flash Back -

— Maldito Uchiha — murmuró la chica al recordar lo sucedido la tarde del día anterior — No tienes ni idea de cuánto te odio…

* * *

_"Estúpida almohada… estúpidas sábanas… estúpida cama… estúpido hospital… estúpida Haruno…"_estos pensamientos eran los que tenía el Uchiha menor en aquellos momentos. Desde que había llegado ayer, como a las 6 de la tarde, lo habían llevado a hacerle estudios de las heridas que llevaba, ya se las habían curado, pero, aún así, lo tendrían en observación "_mejor dicho, en supervisión, para que no "se me ocurra escapar"… seguro fue orden de la alcohólica que tienen aquí como Hokage…" _Esa Haruno ¡esto era su culpa! Y además ¿quién se creía esa? Aún seguía siendo una molestia, una enorme y estúpida molestia. Aun que, los años le habían sentado bien a ella. Ya nadie le podía decir 'plana', había crecido y sus curvas se habían marcado. Su rosado cabello, corto y que mantenía en dos coletas bajas…

— Mierda, me tengo que largar de aquí antes de que piense en cosas peores — le dijo el Uchiha al aire.

— ¡Hola, teme! — saludó Naruto entrando animado por la puerta — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Hnn…

— ¡Ohh! ¿Enserio? Me alegra… — dijo sarcástico el rubio —Ya hablando, en serio...

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja — ¿Puedes? — preguntó sarcástico.

— Sí, sí puedo — respondió el rubio al poner sus ojos en blanco — Tsunade-obaachan quiere que vayamos algunos a su oficina… no sé para qué, sólo vine por ti, así que te espero abajo, baka.

— Hmph…

— Lo tomaré como un sí… — dijo Naruto al salir de la puerta.

* * *

— Vaya… a pesar de todo lo que sucede en la aldea este lugar sigue siendo muy tranquilo — dijo Sakura sentada en una especie de cerro. Ese era un lugar precioso ya que tenía una vista espectacular de un enorme campo de flores y árboles cubiertos de ellas. Las más hermosas de aquel campo podían resaltar las Sakura, las Kiri, las Orquídeas, las Hortensias, los Crisantemos, las Rosas, las Violetas, entre muchas otras. También había muchos árboles, Sauces, Secoyas, Robles. En fin, eran muchas clases de árboles, flores, plantas, arbustos y eso a ella le fascinaba. Las plantas que ahí se encontraban eran capaces de convivir, aunque no fuesen de la misma clase de ambientes, por alguna razón ahí eran capaces de florecer. Sólo habían 3 personas que sabían de aquel lugar. Ella, Naruto y Sai.

"_Sasuke…"_suspiró al pensar en él, en las misiones que cumplían como el "equipo 7", en el día que se fue, en lo que la hizo sufrir, en lo que le dijo el día anterior, en lo mucho que le había costado no abrazarle al momento en que lo vio, no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima solitaria bajara a su mejilla.

— Ese día volvíamos de una misión ¿no es verdad? — se escuchó una voz cerca de ella la cual Sakura reconoció de inmediato y supo a que se refería.

— Sí… por culpa del tarado de Naruto nos perdimos — recordó la chica sin poder evitar que una risilla escapara de sus labios — y terminamos vagando por aquellos bosques por un buen tiempo…

— Entonces te dijo… — Sai decidió que era mejor no recordarle lo que el rubio dijo en aquel momento — entonces te hizo enojar y le diste un golpe muy fuerte en su cara y le mandaste a volar varios metros — dijo Sai con una de sus sonrisas en su rostro.

— Y cuando fuimos a buscarlo — dijo Sakura — terminamos aquí…

— Y ustedes decidieron no decirle a nadie más acerca de este lugar para que no lo destruyesen — dijo el pálido chico sentándose al lado de la chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes — Ése fue un gran día ¿no?

— Si, lo fue… — murmuró Sakura — En verdad que es muy bonito este lugar…

— Lo sé… por eso me encanta venir aquí…

El moreno vio que la chica se volvía a entristecer así que pensó en algo para evitar aquello — Pues tú contrastas con toda esta belleza, fea — la consecuencia sería grande, pero al menos al final le animaría.

— ¡BAKA! — le gritó la chica en el oído — ¡Ya se me hacía que la paz había durado mucho! ¡Con uno de tus comentarios tenías que salir¡ ¡¿Por qué lo haces?

— Te ves linda al estar enojada — dijo el chico con una de sus sonrisas en su rostro mientras se cubría la oreja que había sido víctima del grito de la cereza.

— ¿E-en serio? — dijo la de los ojos jade sonrojándose un poco y olvidando por completo su enojo.

— Sí… — le respondió Sai y luego paseó su vista por entre las flores y árboles provocando un silencio, que la verdad, no los incomodaba.

— Por cierto, Sai — dijo la cereza interrumpiendo el silencio — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Bueno, dos cosas. La primera es molestarte — la Haruno le miro un poco divertida —, pero hay unas personas en la entrada de Konoha y dicen conocerte…

— ¿Qué? ¿A mí? — dijo la de los ojos jade señalándose a sí misma — Ah, bueno. Pues, vayamos a ver quién es — finalizó sonriéndole al chico. La chica se puso de pie, pero aun así no se movió, se quedó mirando a las flores.

El chico sonrió, con una de sus sonrisas verdaderas que en contadas ocasiones se ven — Te gusta mucho este lugar, ¿no es verdad, Sakura?- la chica se giró a verlo y le sonrió dulcemente para luego decir "vamos" y comenzar a caminar en dirección a Konoha. "_Sakura… no merece a alguien que le provoque sufrir más_" pensó el chico, quien por la mirada que tenía la chica antes de que el llegara a su lado pudo adivinar su pensamiento, "Sasuke".

— ¡Oye, idiota! ¡¿Te quedas o vienes? — le gritó Sakura que ya había caminado mucho y estaba muy alejada de él.

-Sí.

* * *

— ¡Aah! ¿Qué parte de "_urgente_" no entiendes, ninja de segunda? — le gritaba una mujer de cabello lila a uno de los shinobis que vigilaban la entrada a Konoha.

— Número uno, mi nombre es Kotetsu, no "ninja de segunda" — dijo un chico de cabello azul muy oscuro y despeinado que tenía una banda en la cara y en el mentón y con la bandana de Konoha —, y en segunda, no es que no entienda el significado de "urgente", es que no les puedo permitir el paso ¿Qué parte de eso no entiende usted?

— Me estas comenzando a molestar ¿sabes?

— Lo mismo digo.

— ¡Kotetsu-san! ¿Qué haces? — dijo la cereza que apenas llegaba a la puerta y varió su vista desde él a la llamativa mujer de los cabellos lilas que ya tomaba a Kotetsu por el cuello de la camisa — Kiri — ésta sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida y algo irritada de Kotetsu. La Haruno siguió viendo las personas que se encontraban cerca y vio a la de cabello azul que estaba junto a la olivo — Ajisai, Yanagi — luego miró al rubio — Rengyo — luego miró a los sonrientes del de cabellos anaranjados y de la pelirroja y al castaño que estaba junto a ellos — Momiji, Kana, Sekoia…

— Sakura-san, ¿Los conoces? — preguntó Kotetsu.

— Sí, somos… parientes — dijo Sakura sonriendo.

— ¡Ja! ¡Lo ves! — dijo Kiri sonriendo y señalando a Kotetsu. Este optó por ignorarla y rodar los ojos.

— Kotetsu-san… ellos pueden pasar, algo les mandó la Hokage ¿no? — los ninjas de cabellos de variados colores asintieron — Lo ves Kotetsu-san, pueden pasar… Por cierto, ¿dónde está Izumo?

— Al parecer enfermó el otro día — dijo el ninja de oscuros cabellos azulados.

— Bueno, espero se recupere pronto — dijo Sakura —. Bueno, vamos a la oficina de Tsunade-shishou — comentó mirando a las personas que habían llegado — ¿Tú también vienes? — dijo Sakura mirando a Sai.

— Sí — se limitó a decir el joven aludido antes de comenzar a caminar.

* * *

— ¡Sakura-chan! — llamó cierto rubio de ojos cielo y que causó la atención de la cereza.

— ¡Naruto! — dijo la chica en forma de saludo levantando la mano hasta que el rubio no estuvo a su lado _"… y también trajo a Sasuke…"_— Uchiha.

— ¿Los conoces, Sakura-chan? — preguntó la olivo.

— Así es — respondió esta —. Uzumaki Naruto — dijo señalándolo con la mano —, es mi mejor amigo, y desde hace años ha sido algo así como mi hermano.

— Ah ¿y el otro? — preguntó Kana.

— Uchiha Sasuke — dijo la cereza mirándolo, Yanagi miró de pies a cabeza al Uchiha —. Y ya conocieron a Sai — dijo señalándolo a él también.

— ¿Ustedes también van a donde la Godaime? — preguntó la de los cabellos azules que por primera vez hablaba.

— ¿A dónde la vieja? Sí, precisamente íbamos de camino hacia allá — dijo el rubio hiperactivo muy emocionado "_le darán misión supongo_" pensó la cereza.

— ¿Y tú qué rango eres? — preguntó Rengyo.

— ¡Y empieza con eso otra vez! — le gritó Kiri en la oreja a Rengyo, recordando el interrogatorio previo que le hizo a Sai.

— Kiri-oneechan — murmuró la pelirroja haciendo una ademán con las manos como para que lo dejase en paz —, déjalo ser…

— Sabes, Feita Linda, tú a veces eres igual — dijo con una sonrisa el artista.

— Hmph… — Sakura miró a Sai de una forma no muy amigable pero después miró a los demás — Bueno… vamos a la oficina de Tsunade-shishou de una vez… ya saben que no le gusta esperar…

— ¡Claro, Sakura-chan! — dijo animadamente Naruto.

El camino a la torre fue relativamente tranquilo, eso si se descuentan las constantes peleas entre Rengyo y Kiri, al parecer esos dos en verdad no se soportaban. Al llegar al despacho de la Godaime los jóvenes ninja pudieron ver a Shizune envuelta en un mar de papeles, "_seguro de misiones pendientes_" pensó la chica del cabello rosado —¡Shizune-dono!

— Sakura-chan — dijo la ayudante de la Hokage en forma de saludo —, ustedes deben ser…

— Sí, nosotros somos — dijo rápidamente Rengyo.

— Ah, bueno… Uchiha-san, sus compañeros le esperan frente a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade-sama — informó Shizune.

— ¡A ver a la vieja! — gritó Naruto, lo que hizo que Sakura lo tomara de la oreja y se lo llevara casi a rastras diciéndole algo sobre "respetar a la Quinta" o algo así. Detrás de ellos iban ya todos los demás mirando divertidos la escena. Llegaron a la puerta, Sakura no reparó en ver a ninguno de los miembros del Hebi así que sus "parientes" optaron por imitarla e ignorar a las personas que estaban frente a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage.

— ¡Sakura! — dijo la Hokage desde su escritorio levantándose y dejando en evidencia el hecho de que había estado utilizando unos brazos falsos para sostener los papeles mientras ella feliz de la vida bebía su preciada bebida: Sake —, asumo que ellos son los demás ¿no? — los 'parientes' de Sakura asintieron mientras la Quinta se quitaba sus "brazos", la mujer caminó hasta estar enfrente del escritorio para después apoyarse en este — como Kakashi no ha llegado los que no posean el apellido Haruno se largan de esta habitación y a los portadores de éste los quiero frente a mí.

— ¡Obaachan, si esto tiene algo que ver con Sakura-chan yo quiero saber! — dijo decidido el ojiazul.

— Estoy de acuerdo con él, Tsunade-sama — apoyó Sai —. Si usted lo permite, espero permiso para permanecer aquí.

La Godaime miró a Sakura y al ver que a ésta le daba igual asintió — Ya que Sakura no tiene inconveniente alguno, supongo que se pueden quedar.

— ¡Nosotros nos vamos! ¿Quieres ir a comer, Sasuke-kun? — le preguntó la pelirroja de lentes al azabache.

— No, nos quedamos — dijo el chico de ojos negros, sentándose en una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas. La chica hizo un berrinche y luego se sentó en el suelo aún algo enojada.

— Bien — murmuró Tsunade al ver que Naruto y Sai se habían sentado en un sillón y que al parecer, por ahora, no molestarían —, quiero todo que me sea de utilidad para saber sobre ustedes ¿entendieron? — los Haruno asintieron ante una mirada extrañada de los demás, exceptuando claro, a la Hokage Tsunade —, y para llenar el papeleo éste que Shizune me pidió para archivar en eso de los clanes del País del Fuego — dijo la Hokage, después tomó unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio y una pluma para escribir en ellos.

— A-al parecer comienzo yo — dijo Sekoia, el castaño, al notar que era él a quien la Quinta miraba — Soy Haruno Sekoia, 31 años, mi fecha de nacimiento es el 16 de Agosto. Mi altura es de 1.82 metros Mi rango es Jonin, y soy originario de Konoha Gakure no Sato, sin embargo, los últimos meses mi localización ha sido fuera del país. Soy perteneciente al Clan Haruno, ocupando un lugar en la séptima rama, la utilidad de mi rama se basa en la protección de las demás ramas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Clan Haruno? ¿Había algo como eso? Tsunade terminó de anotar y señaló a la que le seguía, Kana.

— ¡Sí, sí! — respondió ella animada — Mi nombre es Haruno Benikaname, pero siempre me dicen "Kana", tengo 17 años y cumplo el 31 de Octubre. Mido 1.50 metros y soy Chunin. Nací aquí en Konoha. Soy del Clan Haruno y soy de la quinta rama, nosotros asesinamos al que la primera rama o la rama sagrada nos ordenan.

Tsunade se le quedo viendo a la chica, al igual que los que no pertenecían al Clan Haruno, con algo de temor debido a su sádica sonrisa. Una chica con aspecto de niña inocente ¿Una asesina a sangre fría sin remordimientos? Terminó de escribir y señaló al siguiente: Momiji.

— Yo soy Haruno Momiji — comenzó el de cabellos anaranjados —, tengo 16 años y nací el 21 de Septiembre aquí en Konoha. Mido 1.42 metros y soy chunin. Pertenezco a la cuarta rama, hacemos compañía a las demás ramas, pero en especial a la principal y a la sagrada.

"_Al menos este es más normal_" pensó la rubia amante del sake al terminar de escribir. Solo una duda invadía su mente ¿Quiénes eran las "Rama Principal" y la "Rama Sagrada"? Sin embargo pensó que luego lo descubriría y nombró al próximo: Rengyo. Este adoptó pose militar y dio su información.

— Haruno Rengyo — dijo — 33 años. Nací un 7 de Marzo. Mido 1.87 metros. Mi rango es Jônin. Nací en Konohagakure no sato, País del Fuego. Miembro del Clan Haruno. Integrante de la tercera rama, apoyamos y aconsejamos en decisiones a la rama sagrada y a la principal.

— Y a molestar gente — agregó Kiri con una sonrisa. Rengyo la fulminó con la mirada.

La siguiente era Yanagi, sin embargo, en ese momento un "Puff" interrumpió en la habitación dejando a la vista a un hombre alto, de cabello plateado y con prácticamente toda la cara tapada que leía un libro — Hola — fue lo único que dijo.

— Hatake, llegas tarde — dijo la Quinta.

— No lo culpe, shishou — dijo Sakura en defensa de su ex-sensei —, seguro que se perdió en el sendero de la vida o algo así — el Hatake levanto su cara del libro para dar a ver lo que parecía ser una sonrisa debajo de su máscara, pero vio que había personas "extras".

— ¿Quiénes son? — preguntó el peliblanco.

— Familia de Sakura — respondió únicamente la Quinta —. Hatake, vete a donde Naruto y déjame seguir con lo que hacía ¿entendido? — acto seguido el hombre de cabellos plateados se sentó en el sillón donde se hallaban Naruto, Suigetsu y Sai — Ahora sí, comienza.

— Ah, mi nombre es Haruno Yanagi, tengo 23 años y soy originaria de aquí, Konoha — dijo la chica de cabellos verdes con una amable sonrisa y una dulce voz —. Mido 1.66 metros y soy Jonin. Soy miembro del Clan Haruno, y formo parte de la Sexta Rama. Nosotros, junto con la Octava Rama nos encargamos de la paz en el interior del clan.

— Yo soy Haruno Ajisai — comenzó la chica de cabellos azules una vez la Hokage la señaló —, tengo 19 años, nací el 20 de enero en el Hospital de Konoha. Mido 1.68 metros, y soy Jonin. Pertenezco al Clan Haruno, siendo parte de la octava rama, junto con la sexta nos encargamos de la paz en el interior del clan.

— Ahora tú — dijo Tsunade al terminar de escribir y le hizo unas señas a Kiri.

— Ah, soy Haruno Kiri, 28 años, nací el 14 de septiembre — comenzó a decir —. Mido 1.72 metros y soy Jonin. Soy de Konoha y pertenesco al Clan Haruno. Soy miembro de la rama principal, somos la rama más importante después de la sagrada y, junto con esta, tomamos las decisiones del clan, pero nuestro deber más importante es que al nacer un nuevo miembro de la Rama Sagrada se le asigna un miembro de nuestra rama para protegerle y ayudarle siempre.

— Ya veo — murmuró la Hokage terminando de anotar — ¿Y tu Sakura?

— Me parece que ya tiene mi información, Tsunade-shishou.

— Sakura, tengo que llenar ésto con tus datos también y no pienso buscar tu expediente — dijo la Quinta señalando unos archiveros totalmente desordenados, con pergaminos y legajos por todas partes y con algunos cajones abiertos que mostraban que adentro de ellos había un enorme desastre. Sakura se puso nerviosa, miró a su lado, la mirada atenta de Sai y de su ex-sensei Kakashi, la mirada impaciente de Naruto… y la mirada fría e inexpresiva de Sasuke, pero que estaba perturbadoramente fijada en ella — ¿Y bien? ¡Si no me lo dices tú buscarás el expediente! — dijo la rubia en tono de amenaza, la cereza suspiró derrotada.

— Mi nombre, edad, rango, origen y esas cosas las puede llenar usted de memoria — dijo mirándola acusadoramente —. Con respecto al Clan… mi rama es la, am, la rama sagrada y eso — dijo sintiendo cómo los ojos de Naruto y de más de uno se abrían —. Me encargo de tomar las dediciones del clan, mi, ah, "compañera" asignada es Kiri, ahora soy la única persona en esta rama, los demás han… um, fallecido.

— ¡Sakura! — le llamó la Hokage en tono aprensivo, Sai, Kakashi, Naruto, e incluso Sasuke, miraban a Sakura sin poder creerlo ¿Sakura líder de su clan? Naruto y Kakashi habían formado ya una sonrisa. ¡Eso sin duda les volvía a confirmar que Sakura era una kunoichi muy fuerte! ¡Nada menos se esperaban de Sakura! — ¡¿Cómo no me habías dicho algo de tal importancia?

— Lo siento — intento disculparse la cereza.

— No es su culpa, Tsunade-sama — dijo la chica de cabellos amatistas, captando la atención de la rubia — Sakura no podía decir que ella era líder del clan.

— ¿Y por qué? Si se puede saber — dijo la Hokage un poco malhumorada. Ella ya había abandonado su posición frente al escritorio y se hallaba buscando una botella de sake en unas estanterías.

— Porque Yu... — comenzó a decir la amatista, pero fue interrumpida.

— Por que quien mató a mi familia, me mataría a mí — dijo con una voz más fuerte a la que Kiri había usado antes. Ésta la miró extrañada mientras la cereza le dedicaba una mirada llena de reproche — pero yo no me molestaré en matar a esa escoria — dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke. El Uchiha ya no podía controlar sus expresiones, éstas sí se presentaron. La molestia, la estúpida molestia ¿era líder de su clan? ¿Estaba en la misma situación que él? ¿Y aun así mostraba sus sonrisas? ¿Cómo podía no querer venganza?

— ¡Sin duda valió la pena quedarse, dattebayo! — exclamó Naruto con extrema alegría.

— Bueno, le quería decir... no soy _oficialmente_líder del clan, ése es un asunto que necesito arreglar.

— De acuerdo — dijo la Hokage para después suspirar —. Me agrada oír que no matarás a esa persona, Sakura — murmuraba la Hokage. No tendría a otro Sasuke, eso era bueno — ¡Uchiha! — llamó, el moreno, que ya había recuperado su perfil frío e inexpresivo le miró denotando su atención — ¿Dónde se van a quedar? Tengo entendido que por un tiempo el barrio Uchiha estará inhabitable ¿o me equivoco?

— No, no se equivoca, y no lo sé, ¿en un hotel? — dijo el Uchiha.

— Hablando de hogares — intervino Rengyo — Tsunade-sama ¿preparo lo que le pedí?

— Si, sus cosas ya están en la mansión Haruno- dijo la voluptuosa rubia.

— ¿Nos mudaremos ahí de nuevo? — preguntó la pequeña pelirroja con emoción. No había estado ahí, viviendo, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— Así es — le respondió el rubio.

— Bueno, bueno… he notado que tienen 4 habitaciones de sobra — dijo la Godaime. Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron.

_"No por favor, no por favor, que no sea lo que pienso_" pensaba la cereza.

— Eso es verdad, Hokage-sama — dijo Yanagi.

— En ese caso — la Hokage volteo a ver al Uchiha.

"_¡No lo diga!"_pensaba alarmada la cereza mientras miraba con pánico a ésta. Sin embargo, era ignorada olímpicamente.

— Se quedarán en la casa de Sakura hasta que limpien el barrio, cosa que ustedes, el equipo Hebi, y quien se ofrezca a ayudar, harán — informó la quinta —. Claro, a menos que los Haruno opinen lo contrario — dijo mirándolos. Sakura iba a mencionar algo, pero Rengo y Yanagi fueron más rápidos.

— Por supuesto que no Hokage-sama — dijo Rengyo.

— Entre más, mejor — dijo Yanagi sonriendo.

— Hmph- dijo el Uchiha levantándose de la ventana. Sakura le miraba con el ceño fruncido, aunque el parecía no notarlo.

— Muy bien, esta decidido, se quedarán en nuestra casa hasta que limpien la suya — dijo Rengyo sonriéndoles, pero, detrás de él, Kiri estaba tomando a Sakura de los brazos para que esta no lo hiciera trizas. Después de todo, le necesitaban para cumplir aquel objetivo por el que habían sido llamados a Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

"_¡Maldita sea, Tsunade-shishou! ¡Mira en los líos que me metes!_" pensaba Sakura.

— Sakura — le llamó su prima de cabellos amatistas — ¿Sigue todo como lo dejamos? ¿O has ido a la casa a hacer arreglos o cosas así?

— Pues sólo fui ayer para dejar mis cosas y limpié un poco — dijo la cereza.

— Sakura-sama ¿De dónde conoces al Uchiha? — preguntó Yanagi.

— …Alguna vez fuimos compañeros de equipo — respondió Sakura secamente, sin permitir que los recuerdos regresaran.

Detrás de ellas iban el rubio hiperactivo favorito de todos y su "hablador" amigo de cabello azabache. Este aún seguía en estado de shock aunque no lo demostrara y no lo admitiera. Por otro lado, el rubio aprovechaba la ocasión para conocer más a la familia de Sakura, puesto que nunca había visto ni a sus padres; también intentaba conocer mejor a los otros dos amigos de Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo, porque a la pelirroja no le hablaba. Con Kakashi le hubiera gustado haber hablado también, pero estaba tan concentrado en su libro que no le contestaría.

— Por cierto — dijo Rengyo interrumpiendo la conversación —, ya va siendo hora de comer… ¿Por qué no compramos algo y lo comemos en casa? — le preguntó a Sekoia.

— Por mí no hay problema — respondió el castaño.

— ¿Y qué compramos? — preguntó Yanagi entrando en la conversación.

— ¡Ramen! — gritó Naruto metiéndose a la conversación, y, al parecer, auto-invitándose.

— Me parece bien — dijo Yanagi con una sonrisa.

— Muy bien…— dijo Naruto —¡Sakura-chan, vamos al Ichiraku!

— De acuerdo…

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión Haruno. No era muy grande la construcción, pero los jardines sí lo eran. Había una pequeña vereda, hecha con piedras lizas y de color blanco, que llevaban a una fuente que se posicionaba enfrente de la entrada a la mansión, esa fuente tenía lirios dentro de ella. Alrededor de toda la casa había unos rosales de rosas rojas, y detrás de ellos había unas enredaderas que cubrían parte de las paredes de la casa. Mientras ellos iban caminando por el camino de piedras pudieron apreciar que había muchos árboles de flores en la parte delantera de la casa y detrás de ella se podían ver las puntas de unos árboles enormes.

— ¿Ésta es tu casa, Sakura-chan? — preguntó el rubio que se encontraba distraído con todas las flores.

— Así es… ¿por qué? — preguntó Sakura mientras rodeaba la fuente.

— Por nada — murmuró el rubio. La casa no se parecía absolutamente en nada a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, es decir, a su departamento.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la entrada. Sakura miró a Naruto, parecía un niño pequeño que descubría algo totalmente nuevo, ella sonrió. Sasuke la miraba, ella sonreía, sonreía por Naruto. Sasuke bufó y miró a dónde se encontraba su clon, Sai. Cómo lo odiaba, simplemente no lo podía tolerar. Su sonrisa estúpida y falsa le invitaba a golpearlo justo en el centro de su pálida cara.

— ¡Hogar dulce hogar! — exclamó el castaño de ojos jade con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos asesinos del menor Uchiha.

La entrada de la casa era linda, y hogareña. Todo estaba hecho con madera, suelo, paredes y techo. En la entrada había una pequeña mesa con un florero y una flor de cerezo, en el lado derecho e izquierdo de la entrada. Debajo de estas mesas había unas pequeñas repisas para dejar los zapatos. Más adelante había un escalón, después de eso había un poco de espacio y frente a ellos se encontraban unas escaleras. Los pasillos del piso de abajo eran dos, y cada uno iba por un lado diferente de la escalera. Del pasillo que iba por el lado izquierdo parecía haber tres puertas, y del lado izquierdo, había dos. Se podía ver el final de los pasillos, había unas grandes puertas de cristal que le permitían el paso a la luz del sol. Y más atrás de esas puertas había algo así cómo un bosque.

— Bueno, yo iré a servir esto — avisó la Kiri levantando el ramen que llevaba en las manos —. Ven, Naruto — ya que el rubio llevaba las 15 rasiones de ramen que él se comería él las llevaba. El rubio siguió a la amatista hasta que entraron en la tercera puerta del pasillo izquierdo.

Sin decir nada, Sakura se adelantó a los demás y subió las escaleras, Kana y Momiji se miraron y subieron detrás de ella. Una vez se retiraron, el Uchiha miró de reojo al rubio de ojos jade.

— Rengyo ¿o me equivoco?

— No, ese es mi nombre — dijo el aludido sonriendo — ¿Se te ofrece algo, Uchiha-san?

— Mi habitación — demandó el azabache.

— Ah… pues, los guío a todos de una vez — dijo refiriéndose al Hebi —. Kakashi-san, Sai-san, siéntanse con la libertad de recorrer la casa — comentó.

— Mi habitación — repitió el Uchiha.

— Ah, sí, claro — balbuceó Rengyo —, en seguida se las muestro, Uchiha-san. Síganme, por favor — pidió el rubio de ojos jade a los integrantes del equipo Hebi. Lugo se giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras que se encontraban frente a ellos. Acto seguido los Hebi y Sekoia le siguieron.

— Linda casa — juzgó Kakashi, que por primera vez despegaba por dos segundos la vista de su preciado libro para ver la residencia de su ex-alumna.

— Kakashi-san… ¿quiere ir al jardín? — preguntó algo tímida la chica de cabello y ojos color verde claro, a Sakura siempre le pareció muy parecida a Hinata. El hombre de cabellos plateados le respondió con una sonrisa bajo su fiel mascara indicando un "sí", entonces la chica miró al pelinegro que veía muy concentrado cada parte de la casa — Sai-san ¿usted también quiere ir? — preguntó Yanagi.

— Seguro — afirmó el artista con una de sus sonrisas. La chica comenzó a caminar mostrándoles, junto con la chica de cabello azul, el camino al jardín, que más bien, parecía un bosque.

El pelinegro veía detenidamente cada lugar de la casa, seguro se encontraba evaluándola. "_Pues no está tan mal la casa de la molestia_" sentenció el azabache. El final de las escaleras daba a mitad de un pasillo. Al igual que el piso de abajo, el diseño era totalmente de madera. A la derecha había dos puertas, ambas café pero con un círculo, seguramente el símbolo del clan. Sí, lo era. Sakura siempre llevaba uno parecido en su ropa. En una puerta el círculo era de color verde y en la otra puerta, era azul. Ellos giraron a la izquierda, donde había otras dos puertas pero con los círculos en color amarillo y en color naranja, después de ellas se acababa el pasillo, pero se abría otro a lado derecho, a dónde ellos se dirigieron. En ese pasillo, había 5 puertas más, una tenía el símbolo de los Haruno en color rojo y la otra en color café más oscuro que la puerta, las dos del final puertas del final tenían el mismo símbolo en color blanco y la ultima puerta sin ningún símbolo "_será el baño_" pensó. Seguramente el pasillo del otro lado sería igual.

— Uchiha-san, ésta es su habitación — dijo Rengyo señalando una de las puertas con el símbolo blanco.

— ¡Si Sasuke-kun se queda aquí, yo me quedaré allí! — dijo Karin señalando la otra puerta con el símbolo en blanco.

— …De acuerdo — murmuró el castaño y antes de que lo notara, Sasuke casi le da un golpe con la puerta de su cuarto al cerrarla.

— ¡De nada! — se escuchó la molesta y sarcástica voz del rubio de ojos jade desde el otro lado de la puerta. "_La habitación_ _tampoco está tan mal, pudo haber sido peor_" pensó el moreno al ver el cuarto que le dieron. La verdad es que aquella habitación era linda, no era grande, pero tampoco era lo que se le llamaba 'mediano'. Tenía una cama de madera de color claro, con las colchas y las almohadas en color blanco con el símbolo Haruno en negro. Al lado de la cama había una mesita de noche, del mismo color, con una lámpara blanca sobre ella. En la habitación había también un ropero grande de madera, con un símbolo Haruno blanco partido a la mitad en medio de este, que funcionaba como perillas. Había también un escritorio color de madera, con una silla y cerca de él unas repisas. En la habitación había una ventana cubierta con unas cortinas blancas, el Uchiha se acercó y las abrió. La ventana daba con el patio trasero, era muy hermoso. Tenía árboles de todo tipo y más atrás era lo que parecía un bosque. Árboles altos, bajos, anchos, angostos, pinos, ébanos, secoyas. Eran una infinidad. Pero justo frente a la mansión había un claro, con muchos árboles de Sakura rodeándole y un estanque, no precisamente pequeño, a la izquierda. Se veía muy bien.

Después de ver toda la habitación, el Uchiha se sentó en la cama "_Sakura…_" pensaba "_ella me servirá_" Y es que desde en la mañana que escuchó que su ex-compañera de equipo era líder de su clan, jonin y aprendiz de la Hokage, pensó que ella le serviría para cumplir su segundo objetivo, rehacer el clan Uchiha. Y es que, si no era ella ¿Quién más? ¿Karin? ¡Antes muerto! Esa 'mujer' era lo más insoportable que había en el planeta, Sakura era molesta, no insoportable, además, la voz de Karin era chillona, la de Sakura, dulce. Y podría seguir comparando a Karin con Sakura pero no lo haría por dos razones, la primera, porque era molesto, y la segunda, porque no terminaría. Además, sería muy sencillo usar a Sakura, ¡ella estaba enamorada de él y prácticamente besaba el suelo por donde él caminaba! Sería la mujer más feliz del mundo si se lo llegaba a proponer y, obviamente le diría que sí, lo que hacía todo más fácil.

* * *

— Oye, Naruto — llamó la pelimorada de ojos jade a el rubio que la acompañaba —, tu quieres mucho a Sakura-chan ¿verdad?

— Claro — Naruto, que cambió su mirada del ramen que se encontraban calentándose, a sus manos, las cuales tenía sobre la mesa donde se hallaban sentados —, yo no tengo familia, y Sakura, desde hace muchos años, ha sido algo así como una hermana para mí.

— Entonces la conoces desde hace mucho — el rubio asintió —. En ese caso… ¿Sabes por qué Sakura-chan se pone triste y habla de manera seria en cuanto el Uchiha es mencionado?

— Obviamente — dijo el rubio "S_i ella es familiar de Sakura-chan ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepa?"_ pensó intrigado al ver el rostro de la kunoichi de cabellos morados, notó que quería que se lo contara — ¿Por qué no lo sabes tú?

La chica se desconcertó un poco ante la pregunta, pero respondió — Fui enviada a una misión poco antes de que Sakura cumpliera los once años, aquella misión se extendió y la terminé hace unos meses, pero por… asuntos clasificados, no había podido volver… pero en verdad me interesa saber que le sucedió.

— Bueno — murmuró el rubio —, es una historia muy larga, pero intentaré resumirla un poco... A Sakura-chan siempre le gustó el teme de Sasuke y cuando el teme, Sakura-chan y yo, quedamos juntos en el equipo Sakura se enamoró más y más de él. Luego al teme se le ocurrió largarse de la villa e irse con Orochimaru, y, en el proceso, dejo a una Sakura inconciente en una banca cerca de la entrada de Konoha después de decirle quien-sabe-que-cosas sólo por haber intentado impedir que se fuese de la villa. Eso y que después de muchos intentos de encontrarlo, dimos con él y no intentó matar en más de 3 ocasiones.

— Entiendo — murmuró Kiri mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Naruto con curiosidad mientras cambiaba la mirada de la Haruno al ramen, y luego de nuevo a la Haruno.

— Lo mataré — respondió sencillamente la amatista, pero se detuvo al notar la mano del rubio en su brazo.

— No lo hagas — pidió Naruto, Kiri estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero la mirada de Naruto la detuvo —. Créeme cuando te digo que eso pondría peor a Sakura-chan… además, el tendrá su castigo — dijo con voz seria. "_Estará dolido_" pensó la de ojos esmeralda al ver que Naruto tenía un semblante serio, enojado y triste a la vez —, si Tsunade-obaachan se niega a dárselo, yo se lo daré… tiene que saber lo que le ha provocado a Sakura, y tiene que compensárselo.

— Naruto… — murmuró la de cabello morado, después bufó — Vale, no lo mataré, por ahora.

— Con eso me basta…— dijo el rubio, después recordó la comida y miró a dónde se encontraba su ambrosía — ¡Ahh! ¡Ya está el ramen!

La mujer de los cabellos amatistas se acercó dónde se encontraban los ramen y los movió todos a una bandeja de color plateado, seguramente de plata — Naruto, avísale a los demás para que vengan a comer ya ¿quieres?

— Claro — el rubio salió de la cocina para hablarles a los demás.

La Haruno tomó la bandeja y la llevó al comedor. Aquella era una habitación muy amplia, tenía una mesa café oscuro para 16 personas con unas sillas que le hacían juego. En el centro de aquella mesa había un florero grande con flores rosas. Cerca de la mesa, arrimado contra la pared, estaba un mueble, café oscuro también, con un cristal que dejaba ver que dentro del mueble había una amplia vajilla de platos y vasos blancos. Había una ventana grande con cortinas blancas. En una de las paredes había una especie de estandarte, con un dibujo de una espada con muchos adornos y unas flores de sakura. Ese emblema cambiaba cada vez que había un nuevo líder del clan, como esta vez era Sakura la líder, era lógico que las flores fuesen de un cerezo, esa era la flor de Sakura y la llevaba en su escudo y en su espada. Siempre la llevaría consigo. Al igual que los demás de la familia, que llevan las flores o plantas que tienen por nombre… es parte de ellos.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Sakura, seguida de Kana y Momiji. Ambos corrieron al ver la comida y se sentaron juntos en la mesa, tomaron un plato de ramen cada uno y comenzaron a comer. Yanagi entró a la habitación, seguida de una inexpresiva Ajisai, y al verlos les dio un pequeño manotazo para que soltaran los palillos.

— No deben de comer, sino hasta que todos estén en la mesa — dijo Yanagi —. Es de mala educación — ambos chicos bufaron y se cruzaron de brazos. Yanagi se sentó junto a ellos, y Ajisai a su lado, dejándola entre ella y Kana.

Después, gruñendo porque Karin iba pegada a él, entró Sasuke a la habitación junto con el Hebi. Sakura, quien momentos antes se había sentado, desvió la mirada con algo de enfado. Sasuke sonrió mientras se sentaba, la Haruno estaba celosa. Sakura bufó, no quería a Sasuke cerca.

Seguido entraron Sekoia y Rengyo, hablando animadamente de las experiencias que habían tenido respectivamente al estar lejos de la aldea, realizando misiones especiales cada uno por su cuenta. Se sentaron en la mesa sin dejar de hablar. Ellos siempre se habían llevado muy bien, y cuando ellos estaban juntos, y serios, había un ambiente increíble. Ambos eran altos, y de complexión grande. Eso, sumado al aire maduro que emanaban, provocaba respeto, y solía tranquilizar a Momiji y a Kana cuando se aceleraban de más.

Naruto y Sai, seguidos de Kakashi quien leía su libro fueron los últimos en entrar. Naruto iba hablando muy divertido con Sai, quien sonreía de manera sincera esta vez. Naruto llamaba a Sai "su obra maestra", puesto que lo con él hizo lo que con Sasuke nunca pudo. Hizo que fuera más animado y alegre, le amplió su mundo y lo alejó de los movimientos que el odio provocaba en el mundo ninja.

— Linda casa la que tienes, feita linda — dijo Sai sentándose a la derecha de Sakura, cosa que no le agrado al Uchiha. Esa patética imitación suya, no solo le quitó _su _lugar en _su_ equipo, sino que ahora le intentaba quitar a _su _Sakura. Porque ella era _suya_ y de nadie más, ella le daría los descendientes que él tanto ansiaba. El Uchiha apretó los puños bajo la mesa, ya odiaba a ese payaso.

— Muchas gracias, Sai — dijo sonriendo la pelirosa.

— Por cierto, Sakura-chan, me enteré de que hace poco regresaste de una misión junto con el teme, Neji y Yamato ¿Qué tal les fue en ella? — preguntó el rubio hiperactivo sentándose entre la de cabellos morados y la de los azules.

— Pues bien… pero hicieron tanto ruido que nos costó un poco más detenerles — dijo la cereza — ¿no es verdad, Sai?

— Si… la verdad es que eran más fuertes de lo que parecían — murmuró el artista pelinegro.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, todos platicaban entre sí, excepto, claro está, el chico de cabellos azabache y de ojos negros, perteneciente al Hebi. Al final de la comida Rengyo, Sekoia, Yanagi y Ajisai llevaron todos los platos a la cocina. Después de unos momentos Kana y Momiji fueron a la cocina, ya que se decidió que ellos serían los encargados de lavarlos.

— Sakura-chan — llamó la de cabellos morados del clan Haruno con una sonrisa en su rostro — ¿Qué tal si vamos al patio? Quiero ver que tanto has mejorado, aunque, según me ha dicho Naruto, sé que no eres débil. También que eres candidata para ser una de los nuevos "Sannin Legendarios", al igual que él y Sai, ¿no es verdad? — Sakura asintió y el moreno Uchiha se levantó de la mesa. Esto era el colmo. En menos de un segundo se encontraba dirigiéndose a su habitación.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — gritó la pelirroja de anteojos del equipo Hebi, antes de ir corriendo tras el Uchiha.

— Me aseguraré de que esa no rompa nada durante el berrinche que seguro hará cuando Sasuke le cierre la puerta en la cara — dijo Suigetsu, que, acompañado de Juugo, abandonó la habitación en busca de la pelirroja loca.

"_Débil_" esa palabra resonó en la mente de la kunoichi de cabellos rosados. Para cuando despertó de su ensimismamiento, Kiri movía una mano frente a ella, y ella, Kiri, Naruto, Kakashi y Sai eran los únicos en la habitación. La amatista la vio reaccionar y desistió de su actividad.

— ¡Hasta que reaccionas, Sakura-chan! — dijo el rubio hiperactivo.

— Lo siento ¿me decían algo o algo así? — preguntó la cereza.

— Que si quieres ir a entrenar un poco conmigo — respondió Kiri.

— Vale, Kiri-neechan — dijo la Haruno mientras se levantaba.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Qué patio más grande! — pronunció el rubio al ver el tamaño del patio de su casi hermana.

— ¿Realmente lo crees? Pues, supongo que al haber crecido aquí nos debimos de haber acostumbrado ya el tamaño — murmuró Kiri — ¡Hey, Naruto!... ¿él siempre lee ese libro? — preguntó señalando al ex-sensei de cabello plateado del rubio y la de cabellos rosados, que, desde que lo vio por primera vez, rara vez despega la mirada del libro y que ahora se encontraba regresando al interior de la mansión para leer en paz.

— No- dijo el rubio —, a veces lee el primero, a veces lee el tercer libro… cuando sale uno nuevo no deja de leer ese.

— Entonces, Kiri-neechan… ¿En verdad quieres que peleemos en serio? — preguntó Sakura desde en medio del claro.

— No me gustaría hacerte daño, Sakura-chan — dijo la ninja de cabellos morados y ojos verdes, a lo que Sakura frunció el seño ¿la estaban subestimando de nuevo? —. Aunque… creo que esta vez me preocupa más que no me vayas a hacer daño a mí —confesó — Ya que con la que me enfrento… será una de los nuevos "Sannin Legendarios".

— Entonces peleemos en serio — dijo la cereza adoptando una posición de combate.

— Antes de eso, Sakura — interrumpió Kiri — ¿Ya lo tienes? ¿Lo pudiste desarrollar sola? Porque si ya lo tienes lo deberíamos de usar ambas…

Sakura abandonó su pose y sonrió — ¡Deberías irlo activando, Kiri-neechan! — Naruto, Sai y Kakashi, que se encontraban sentados cerca de la puerta que daba con la casa no las entendían ¿Qué querían usar las Haruno?

Hace poco que había subido a su habitación, prefería no ver al artista frustrado ese. Ahora, no conforme con todo lo que ya le había quitado, le daban a ese bastardo la oportunidad de conseguir un puesto para el que seguramente él, Uchiha Sasuke, estaba más calificado. Aunque seguro se lo darían ahora que regresó.

Aburrido de su posición, se sentó cerca de la ventana. Quizá el ver el bosque le tranquilizaría un poco. Y así fue, hasta que la molesta "kunoichi", si es que se le podía llamar así, de cabello rosado caminó hasta el centro del claro, seguida por su prima de cabello morado. Quizás habían peleado, ya que el Uchiha notó que Sakura se ponía en posición de ataque. Pero algo dijo la mayor ya que Sakura abandonó su pose sonriendo y le dijo algo. Luego de eso, ambas bajaron sus rostros y quedaron ocultos en sus flequillos.

Ninguno de los que presenciaban lo que sería en algún momento una batalla sabía muy bien que era lo que ocurría. Es más ni sabían de qué era lo que estaban hablando, pero lo que si sabían era que las dos chicas comenzaron a emitir mucho chakra, eso se sentía en la presión del aire.

— _Shihai ken…- _dijeron ambas chicas aún con la cabeza gacha _-…¡Chikyuugan!_- las dos levantaron la cabeza, ambas con la mirada distinta. Sakura no poseía aquellos hermosos e inocentes orbes jade que la identificaban, ahora tenía una mirada rosa, del mismo tono que su cabello. Aunque aún así aquella mirada que poseía ahora era bonita, no lo era tanto como la antigua. La mirada de la amatista cambió de ojos verdes, a unos ojos morados, un poco más oscuros que su cabello.

— Veo que no mentías, Sakura-chan — murmuró.

— ¿Por qué habría yo de hacerlo, nee-chan? — dijo molesta la cereza con las manos en la cintura.

— Claro… el caso es que lo tienes ¿no? — mencionó la amatista.

— Cierto — dijo la ahora chica de ojos rosas, tomando de nuevo posición de ataque — Ahora sí, Kiri-neechan.

— Vale, vale… sí que eres impaciente — murmuró la ahora mujer de cabello y ojos morados, adoptando, igual, una posición de ataque —, a la cuenta de tres ¿va?

— Uno — dijo la pelirosa.

— Dos.

— ¡Tres! — a las fracciones de segundo ambas kunoichi ya se habían lanzado a correr una contra la otra.

* * *

"_¡¿Qué rayos?"_ era lo único que cruzaba la mente del Uchiha. En definitiva estar fuera de Konoha no le hizo ningún bien. Rápidamente se movió de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Él no se perdería esta pelea, no lo haría aún así tuviese que soportar al "señor sonrisas".

— ¿A dónde vas, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó la chillona voz de Karin y después ella apareció pegada a su brazo. No podría ver bien el combate entre ese par de Haruno si ella estaba con él.

— Ahora no, Karin — dijo fríamente el Uchiha soltándose del fuerte agarre de la de los anteojos.

— ¡Pero, Sasuke-kun!

— ¡He dicho que no! — dijo cortante el Uchiha mientras doblaba el pasillo para ir al patio de abajo. Karin, le siguió ¡no se quería ir de su lado! Después de todo, ella sería quien le diera a Sasuke los herederos que tanto anhela, ella se aseguraría de ello. Si de Sasuke se trataba, ella era capaz de matar a toda la "competencia". Ambos llegaron al patio y ella se asustó al ver a la niña chicle y a la pelo de uva intercambiando una serie de patadas y golpes que, de seguro, con uno de ellos matarían a cualquiera que se les acercara. Quiso regresar a la casa, pero al ver que su Sasuke-kun se sentaba junto a la "basura", como denominó a los otros, ella optó por sentarse también.

— ¿Qué hacen? — preguntó el Uchiha. Algo raro en él, pero, en aquel momento realmente tenía curiosidad.

— Ellas querían entrenar — le respondió Sai, provocando un gruñido de parte del Uchiha.

La de ojos morados se encontraba realmente en problemas. Si uno de los golpes de Sakura le daba directamente, se podría despedir de la integridad física de alguno de sus huesos, eso era seguro. La cereza le intentó dar un golpe en la cara, pero la de cabello amatista se agachó, aunque Sakura fue más rápida que sus reflejos. De un segundo a otro pasó lo que temía, uno de los golpes de Sakura encestó en su estomagó y la mandó varios metros lejos, hasta que un árbol detuvo su viaje. Debido al impacto escupió un poco de sangre. Con algo de trabajo se reincorporó y pudo ver a Sakura para en el mismo lugar como si nada.

— ¿Ahora si me tomarás en serio y dejarás de jugar, Kiri? — preguntó la kunoichi aspirante a Sannin desde lejos.

— Vale, Sakura, tu ganas, me dejaré de juegos— la amatista, se agachó un poco y con uno de sus pulgares limpió algo de aquel líquido carmín con el que segundos antes había manchado el césped de su bello jardín. Se puso de pie, con una mirada seria hacia la kunoichi de cabellos rosados que acababa de golpearla. Lo que estaba sucediendo era algo muy nuevo para los que veían la pelea desde una distancia que ellos consideraban "prudente" ya que nunca, ni siquiera Kakashi, habían visto a algún Haruno peleando con su Kekkei Genkkai.

— _¡Sakura Seigyo!_ — gritó Sakura, al momento unas grandes ramas salieron de cada uno de los lados de la cereza —_¡Sakura no Yari!_ — aquellas ramas, que ahora eran más del tamaño de un tronco, se dirigían hacía Kiri a mucha velocidad, lo cual para ella, era algo fatal; sin embargo, para los espectadores era algo hermoso, ya que a lo largo de su camino extendía más ramas con flores de cerezo.

— _¡Kiri no Tate!_ — en ese momento, unas ramas salieron del suelo, entrelazándose entre ellas formando algo así como un escudo con flores moradas. El ataque de Sakura chocó contra aquella muralla hecha de kiris. La chica de ojos y cabellos morados, saltó la barrera que ella misma había hecho y cayó en una de los troncos que Sakura había usado para su ataque y al momento de estar en contacto con este se echó a correr hacía donde la chica de cabellos y ojos rosas. Aunque no pudo hacer mucho, ya que a mitad de camino, una rama salida del otro tronco se enredó en uno de sus pies y la levantó al aire. En ese momento Sakura comenzó a correr a donde ella, seguro la golpearía.

Kiri no quiso averiguarlo, hizo que una rama con la punta afilada se levantara del suelo y traspasara la rama de Sakura que la sostenía. Kiri cayó con una rodilla en el piso y rápidamente saltó hacia atrás.

— ¿Corriendo? ¿Huyes, Kiri? — dijo Sakura sarcástica. Se había detenido en cuanto vio que Kiri comenzó a alzar una rama para cortar la que ella la había atrapado segundos antes.

La de cabello morado ignoró el comentario y mordió su dedo — Bien, Sakura, veo que has mejorado — con el dedo llenó de sangre hizo un círculo en el aire, lo curioso es que el líquido no cayó al piso, sino que se quedó en el aire con la forma que la mano de la Haruno amatista le había otorgado, luego puso su mano en el centro y una nube de humo la tapó.

Sakura se llevó un dedo a la boca también y lo mordió provocando que un hilillo de sangre saliera de él, después de ello repitió el acto de su prima.

Al despejarse ambas nubes de humo, se pudo ver que en la mano de la amatista había una especie de sable. Por otra parte, en la mano de la cereza estaba la espada que hace rato habían visto en el dibujo del estandarte que se hallaba en una de las paredes del comedor.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen? — preguntó el artista.

— Es nuestro Kekkei Genkkai — dijo Sekoia que había salido de la casa a ver por qué el alboroto — Así como los Uchiha tienen el Sharingan y como los Hyuuga poseen el Byakugan, nosotros poseemos el Chikyuugan, que también fue conocido en alguna ocasión como "La Flor de Konoha"… Aunque nosotros no nos preocupamos por darnos a conocer, como otros clanes, con que nosotros y el, o en este caso la, Hokage estemos enterados de nosotros y nuestro Kekkei estamos bien.

— Entonces… el Chikyuugan permite controlar las plantas — concluyo Sai después de ver cómo su amiga era capaz de controlar las sakuras.

— Básicamente… sí, aunque es algo un poco más complejo — dijo el castaño —. Al nacer te entregan a una planta, árbol, fruta o flor en específico, dependiendo de la Rama en la que estés. Por ejemplo, a mi me dieron a las secoyas, porque mi rama debe de ser fuerte, espiritual y físicamente.

— A mi me dieron a las benikanames — interrumpió la pelirroja que apareció ahí —, porque mi rama debe ser silenciosa y mortal, y las benikanames son pequeñas, pero son fáciles de controlar para asesinatos rápidos y precisos — dijo sonriendo cómo si estuviera hablando de perritos y gatitos.

— De acuerdo…— murmuró Sekoia mientras la miraba con cara de no entenderla — y esa es la que "controlas" como dices — dijo el castaño de ojos verdes, regresando a su explicación y viendo al pálido pelinegro —. Pero… esa es la primera "etapa" del Chikyuugan, además, con ayuda del Chikyuugan, puedes ver la energía vital de las personas, o plantas o animales, o cualquier cosa, pues, viva — pero al ver la cara de confusión de Naruto explicó un poco mejor — Por ejemplo, si haces un kage bushin todos tienen chakra, pero solo el original tiene la energía vital.

— Entiendo… creo — dijo Naruto volviendo su mirada a donde las dos chicas. Metales chocaban entre ellos. Este entrenamiento más parecía una batalla a muerte, pero, según Sekoia dijo, "ese es un entrenamiento normal". _"¡¿Qué rayos tiene esto de normal, 'ttebayo? ¡Parece que se quieren matar de verdad!"_ pensaba el rubio de ojos azul cielo con temor de que Kiri no fuese a dañar a Sakura-chan.

— Sin embargo — continuó el Haruno —, no todos tienen desarrollada ésta habilidad de ver la energía, o hay algunos que ni siquiera la tienen... como yo — confesó.

— ¡Sakura-sama, Kiri, dejen de pelear ahora mismo! — gritó potentemente Rengyo desde la entrada al jardín, interrumpiendo a Sekoia. Las chicas cesaron de su actividad y desparecieron las armas en unas nubes de humo.

— ¡¿Qué quieres, Rengyo? — gritó enojada la amatista.

— ¿Rengyo, qué no vez que estábamos entrenando? — repuso molesta la cereza.

"_¡Eso no es entrenar 'ttebayo! ¡Eso es quererse matar!" _pensaba el rubio.

"_En definitiva será ella. Ella me dará mis descendientes"_ pensó el moreno. Si antes la quería para ello, ahora la necesitaba para ello.

— Vale, vale — murmuró el moreno — pero ahora están entrando a ordenar sus habitaciones.

— ¿Qué te crees mi nana, Rengyo? — preguntó burlona la mayor.

El rubio la miró molesto — No, no soy tu 'nana', Kiri. Pero debes de ordenar _ya_ tus cosas porque mañana en la mañana vamos a ir a donde la Hokage y, te conozco, luego vas a andar desesperada porque no encuentras nada en tu habitación y no vas a tener tiempo de arreglar tu cuarto por las misiones.

— Hmph — musitó la amatista, y molesta desactivo su Kekkei, después entró a la casa. ¡Por qué tenía que tener razón el maldito y molesto rubio! Naruto y Sai entraron a la mansión después de ella y Rengyo se quedó mirando a Sakura.

— ¡No te preocupes, ya voy! — dijo desactivando el Chikyuugan y comenzando a caminar a la mansión.

— Vale — dijo el rubio, después entró a la mansión seguido por Sekoia. Pero al Sakura estar pasando junto al Uchiha, este le tomó un brazo, no muy cortésmente, y la detuvo.

— Vamos a hablar — dijo, más bien, ordenó el azabache a la chica de cabello cereza. Esta prefirió no oponer resistencia, lo más probable era que si no aceptaba la "oportunidad" ahora, él le estaría hostigando hasta que hablasen. El moreno la guió a alguna parte del bosque que la familia de la Haruno tenía en el patio. Soltó a Sakura y el caminó unos pocos pasos más, quedando de espaldas a la chica.

— ¿Me ibas a decir algo, Uchiha? — preguntó con un deje de molestia en su voz y con los brazos cruzados — Porque si no es así deberíamos de-

— Sakura, considérate afortunada, a partir de hoy eres la novia del último y más poderoso Uchiha — dijo firmemente el moreno, con una cara de superioridad y una sonrisa plantada en la cara. La de cabello rosa tenía una cara que reflejaba el hecho de que no se lo podía creer.


	3. Chapter 3

_"¡¿Novia?"_ pensaba la cereza que se encontraba en estado de shock. De la nada la de nuevo chica de ojos verdes comenzó a reír por lo bajo, mirando la cara extrañada del Uchiha — ¿E-enserio crees que aceptaré eso o algo así?- la Haruno no podía con la risa y es que por mucho rencor que le tuviese al Uchiha, esto era cómico. La hizo sufrir, la intentó asesinar a ella y a Naruto, la daño, la insulto, le hizo infinidad de cosas, y ahora el Uchiha llegaba con ella creyendo que podría decirle "eres mi novia" y que ella aceptaría gustosa la oferta. La cereza se giró, dispuesta a volver a casa — No lo haré, Uchiha, consíguete a otra… ¿Qué tal la tipa esa que siempre te acompaña?... Karin, creo — murmuró al irse. Pero un brazo la detuvo fuertemente y la hizo girar. Sasuke la tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos e hizo que lo mirara directamente a sus ojos negros.

— ¿Celosa?

— En tus sueños.

— Tú eres mía, Sakura — murmuró el peliazabache.

Sakura abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa "_Ahora soy suya_" pensó sarcástica — No le pertenezco a nadie, Uchiha — dijo fríamente la Haruno, y haciendo uso de su súper fuerza se soltó del agarre del Uchiha moreno y se giró dispuesta a irse.

_"Eres mía, te guste o no"_ pensó el Uchiha. En movimiento rápido tomó a la Haruno entre sus brazos de nuevo, pero esta vez no le dejo tiempo de reaccionar y la besó. No era un beso como los que ella había soñado para su primer beso. Este era brusco, era triste, era doloroso… era robado. La chica separo bruscamente al Uchiha azabache y con su fuerza concentrada en una cachetada mandó al más joven del, alguna vez, Clan Uchiha varios metros atrás.

— Eres imbécil ¿verdad? No puedes llegar con las personas y decirles que es tu novia y mucho menos besarlas — dijo la Haruno limpiándose la boca — Si así lo entiendes así te lo diré, Uchiha Sasuke, yo, Haruno Sakura, te odio, no soy tu novia y en cuanto me vuelvas a besar te dejo sin descendencia — dijo furiosa la Haruno ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarla de esa forma?

El Uchiha al escuchar aquello borró la sonrisa arrogante que antes tenía. El necesitaba de _ello_ para su descendencia. El moreno se paró de donde había caído con el empujón de Sakura y comenzó a caminar a donde la cereza se encontraba — ¿Me odias? ¿Qué no eras tú la molestia que me perseguía siempre? ¿La que me ofreció todo con tal de que me quedara aquí? Pues ahora acepto tu oferta, vamos a formar una familia.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío con aquella idea. Su mayor sueño de niña era ahora una de sus peores pesadillas — Pero desde hace rato que la oferta expiró, Uchiha — dijo la cereza al girarse y comenzar a caminar.

—Sigues siendo igual de molesta, Sakura — dijo el moreno con voz ronca.

— Yo siempre, y soy la mejor en ello — le respondió la aludida levantando un brazo. Algo tenía que hacer el Uchiha, la futura madre de sus hijos se estaba yendo.

— Me temes — murmuró el Uchiha.

— Bastante — respondió la chica.

— Eres débil, quizá hubieras sido más fuerte si hubieras sido alzada por otro clan — la cereza se detuvo—, uno no tan débil — agregó. El vengador sonrió de manera arrogante, la Haruno ya había caído.

— Pues viendo el tuyo cualquiera nota el porqué de tu forma de ser tan estúpida — dijo la Haruno quitándole a Sasuke la sonrisa del rostro —. Viniendo de un clan tan solidario que se matan los unos a los otros por poder y por diversión… de un clan tan ruin que matan a sus mejores amigos solo por que los consideran molestos o un obstáculo. ¿Qué clase de clan es ese? ¿Qué clase de familia es esa? Es asqueroso, Uchiha… me das asco — dicho eso, la chica desapareció en una nube de pétalos de las flores de cerezo dejando a un Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos. Esas cosas tan horribles que Sakura le dijo. Tan horribles, tan sucias… tan ciertas. "_Ya verá Sakura cuando la vea_" la chica acababa de herir a su orgullo de Uchiha y él no lo dejaría así, ella se las pagaría. La cara del Uchiha cambio drásticamente a una de entre terror y sorpresa -¡¿Y cómo se supone que voy a regresar?- gritó el Uchiha al aire ya que se acababa de dar cuenta que ni se fijó a donde caminaba y ahora no sabía cómo volver porque el patio de la Haruno era realmente grande.

* * *

Sakura apareció cerca de la entrada de la mansión, sentía como sus lágrimas la amenazaban con salir. Había sido capaz de fingir perfectamente con el Uchiha. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y agarró el lugar donde se hallaba su corazón, como si se lo quisiera sacar para evitarse aquel dolor que la poseía en esos momentos. Ella lo sabía, aún lo amaba, pero también sabía lo que el Uchiha quería. El quería descendencia, y para ello necesitaba a una mujer, y ella hubiera sido solo eso, la mujer que le diera su descendencia. Lo más probable es que después de que ella le diera a Sasuke lo que él quería, el joven Uchiha la abandonaría a su suerte.

Sakura ya no pudo con esos pensamientos. Las lágrimas le ganaron a la kunoichi de cabellos rosados y se hicieron presentes en su bello rostro. Ella comenzó a correr con un rumbo que sólo ella sabía para llorar en paz.

* * *

— Ese Rengyo, ni que tuvieres tantas cosas que ordenar — murmuraba malhumorada la amatista mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del primer piso. En ese momento vio como Sakura entró corriendo a la casa, tenía la cabeza gacha, pero seguramente estaba llorando. Ella se había quedado fuera con él. Seguramente el Uchiha era el responsable de las lágrimas de aquella que era como su hermana menor — ¡Sakura! ¿Qué te sucede? — le preguntó cuando la kunoichi pasó a su lado, pero esta le ignoró y siguió su camino — ¡Sakura! — discutió unos segundos consigo misma sobre seguir o no seguir a la pequeña de cabellos cereza, al decidirse la amatista llamada Kiri caminó en busca de la chica de cabellos rosados y de ojos jade, conocía mejor que nadie a Sakura, o por lo menos solía hacerlo, y por ello sabía a dónde iría. Caminó hasta la entrada de la casa y abrió la puerta. Caminó hacia la derecha hasta llegar a una especie de enrejado con una puerta la cual tenía el kanji de "sagrado" en la parte más alta. La puerta estaba abierta, así que supuso que había atinado y que allí se encontraba Sakura.

Entró al lugar, había muchas lapidas, seguro era un cementerio. Se acercó a una y se agachó. Activó el Chikyuugan por un instante e hizo crecer una pequeña flor violeta. Aquella lápida tenía grabado el nombre de 'Haruno Bioretto'. Kiri se levantó y siguió su búsqueda de la cereza. Caminó hasta el centro del lugar, había cuatro columnas que sostenían un pequeño techo. Debajo de aquel techo había algo así como dos ataúdes de piedra. Uno tenía el nombre de 'Haruno Tsubaki' y el otro poseía la inscripción 'Haruno Momo'. Caminó por en medio de ellas y pudo ver a Sakura recargada en el ataúd de Momo y llorando sonoramente.

La amatista se acercó y le pasó la mano por detrás de los hombros, acercándola un poco a sí — ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? ¿Qué sucedió? — le preguntó en un susurro a Sakura. Quería reconfortarla y hacerla sentir mejor pero no podría si no sabía por qué causa necesitaba la cereza que la reconfortaran.

— No quiero hablar de eso — dijo la Haruno, entrecortada debido al llanto y apoyándose en el ataúd, cerca de Kiri.

— Bien — dijo la mayor. En aquel momento comenzó lo que desde en la mañana se tenía previsto, la lluvia. Sakura se apoyo más en la pelimorada encargada de su bienestar, que había sido su niñera, su compañera, su maestra, pero más importante… su amiga.

Después de un rato, Sakura se había quedado dormida, aunque aun tenía la respiración irregular debido a su llanto. La lluvia que antes había comenzado como llovizna ahora estaba más fuerte, pero no tanto como para quedarse allí en el frío en vez de entrar a la casa. ¡Como se notaba que ya casi era invierno! Kiri tomó a Sakura en brazos y comenzó su camino hacia la casa.

"_Sakura-chan_" pensaba la amatista al ver a su casi hermana en sus brazos. A pesar de su edad, aún tenía un aire de inocencia. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese despreciable Uchiha a dañar a Sakura? El camino no era largo, así que llegaron pronto. La mayor de las Haruno subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Sakura, para después acostarla en la cama.

El cuarto de Sakura era realmente muy lindo. Tenía una cama con la madera barnizada en negro y con las colchas de color rosa polar con el símbolo Haruno en blanco, las almohadas eran al revés, color blanco con el símbolo en rosa. Había también una mesa de noche negra con una lámpara rosa y unas fotos, una del equipo 7, otra era de ella con Kiri, Rengyo y los demás Haruno. Y la otra era de una mujer muy hermosa, cabello rosado, era rizo y largo le llegaba a la cintura, también poseía inocentes ojos verde jade. En su rostro había una sonrisa muy hermosa, que siempre que la veía le recordaba a Sakura. Ella perecía estar embarazada, ya que su vientre estaba crecido. A su lado, estaba un hombre más alto que ella, ella le llegaba a los hombros. El tenía el cabello rojo y un poco largo, era muy liso también. Poseía igual que la mujer, unos hermosos ojos verdes, solo que los de él no eran inocentes, eran más bien calidos, en su rostro igual estaba una sonrisa y abrazaba a la mujer de rosados cabellos.

El resto de la habitación era muy parecida a la de Sasuke. Un armario negro con el símbolo Haruno en rosa polar, un escritorio negro y repisas del mismo color. Un librero lleno de libros de medicina. Y una pequeña mesa baja con unos cojines para sentarse. Kiri miro la foto de los padres de Sakura unos segundos y salió del cuarto. En definitiva ya no era la Sakura de antes. Al cerrar la puerta y girarse puedo ver a Rengyo apoyado en la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Qué tenía? — pregunto el rubio al momento de hacerse a un lado para que la amatista entrara a su habitación.

— No lo sé, Ren, no me lo dijo— murmuró al abrir la puerta —. Creo que aun está muy dolida por lo que sea que el Uchiha le haya hecho o dicho.

— ¿El Uchiha?

— Sí, el Uchiha, la dejaste afuera con ése, y quién sabe qué le habrá dicho o hecho — respondió la Haruno. Entrando a la habitación —. Ahora, si me disculpas — dijo dándole un portazo en la cara al rubio. La habitación de la kunoichi de cabellos lilas era igual a la de cabellos rosados, solo que en lugar de ser rosa polar era lila y en el librero no había libros de medicina, sino de historias de varios tipos. En la mesa de noche había dos fotos. Una era de un equipo. Estaban 3 niños y un adulto. Los más jóvenes eran 2 niñas y un niño. Una de las niñas era ella, la otra era una chica castaña, de cabello corto y lacio, muy sonriente, con unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas y con tres pequeños perros grises sobre ella. El niño era de cabello rojo y ojos azules. Atrás de ellos estaba su sensei, una mujer de unos 25 años, cabello negro y ojos azules "_Hana ¿Qué habrá sido de ti?"_ pensó al ver a su mejor amiga en la foto, luego paseó su vista al pelirrojo de ojos cielo _"… Akaoi_" abrió el ropero y sacó ropa seca.

* * *

Ya era de noche, no había parado de llover, al contrario, la lluvia se había hecho más fuerte. Y Rengyo había insistido para que Naruto, Kakashi y Sai se quedaran. Naruto aceptó gustoso y sin necesidad de insistirle, Sai solo dijo que sí y Kakashi, el dijo que no era necesario y desapareció en una nube de humo. Aún no había rastros del Uchiha.

— ¡Ese idiota! ¿Dónde se habrá metido? — se preguntaba Naruto. Estaba con Kiri, Ajisai, Karin, Sai y Suigetsu en la cocina. Kiri, que estaba preparando la cena, cortaba las verduras para el platillo que pensaba hacer.

— No lo sé, Naruto, la última vez que lo vi estaba afuera — murmuró Kiri, la amatista —. Aunque si el tipo no es tan idiota como parece debió haber estado aquí hace horas, a menos que sus intenciones fuesen pescar un resfriado.

Karin comenzó a discutir debido al insulto que la amatista le había dedicado a Sasuke. Después de unos minutos ambas estaban gritando y Kiri amenazaba a Karin con el cuchillo con aparente intención de acribillarla. Ante tal acción, Karin optó por tomar un tenedor para amenazar de igual manera a la amatista.

— Karin… — gruñó cierto azabache desde la entrada de la cocina. Estaba mojado y con algo de lodo en los zapatos. Kiri desistió de su actividad de sostener el cuchillo alarmantemente cerca de Karin para sonreír con superioridad.

-Pero, Sasuke-kun- repeló Karin comprendiendo que la llamaba para que se detuviese.

— ¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, teme! — dijo Naruto desde su lugar, comentario que, obviamente, el Uchiha ignoró.

— ¿El baño? — preguntó Sasuke esperando respuesta de Ajisai, o de Yanagi.

— Arriba, y por cualquiera de los dos pasillos hasta el final — respondió la chica de cabello azul. El Uchiha comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, perdiéndose entre la madera.

— ¿Saben qué? Yo ya me voy — dijo la chica de los anteojos al salir de la habitación, no sin antes mirar con odio a Kiri, quien la despedía alegremente.

— De acuerdo, a menos que alguno quiera ayudarme a cocinar, se van yendo también — dijo Kiri a los demás. Naruto y Sai se quedaron mientras que los otros dos se fueron.

— Muy bien… Sai ¿puedes preparar bolas de arroz?- preguntó la Haruno al artista, el cual asintió. La amatista entonces le señaló una esquina donde estaba todo lo necesario para que hiciera las antes mencionadas bolas de arroz — Y tú, Naruto ¿Qué puedes hacer?

— ¡Ramen! — contestó el rubio con emoción. La chica de cabellos morados, Kiri, miró extrañada a Sai, quien se encogió de hombros y optó por ignorarlo. Kiri suspiró.

— ¿Algo más? — preguntó la amatista.

— Uh… he visto a Kakashi-sensei hacer ensaladas — dijo en rubio con una dedo en el mentón, dándole aire de pensador.

— Vale, tu harás la ensalada — dijo señalando el refrigerador —. Allí está todo lo que creo que puedes necesitar.

— Muy bien — dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

* * *

— ¿Entonces qué haremos si los rumores son verdad, Ren-san? — preguntó el único castaño en toda la mansión. Estaba sentado en uno de los cojines de la mesa baja en el cuarto de Rengyo. El cuarto de Rengyo era igual al de Sakura, Kiri, Ajisai, Kana, Momiji y los otros. Solo que cada uno variaba en color y en los libros que tenían los muebles. Por ejemplo, el de Rengyo estaba con los muebles en negro y todo lo demás en un amarillo claro con el símbolo Haruno en blanco.

— ¡No lo sé, Seko! — exclamó alterado el rubio que se hallaba caminando como fiera enjaulada.

— Entiendo que estés alterado, Rengyo, pero si te pones así no puedes pensar bien — observó el castaño de ojos jade.

— ¡Pero es que no me puedo tranquilizar! ¡Sabes tan bien como yo la razón por las que nos llamaron! — exclamó el rubio deteniéndose de golpe y mirando a Sekoia.

— ¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Pero no vamos a ganar nada alterándonos! ¡Muy al contrario, debemos mantener la calma si-

— ¡Tu ganas, Sekoia! — dijo Rengyo dando un respiro y sentándose frente a él en la mesilla — Pero sabes tan bien como yo a lo que no vamos a enfrentar… y no estamos en los mejores términos con los demás Haruno desde que los de la Rama Sagrada fueron asesinados y lo sabes… ¡dudo que nos podamos defender correctamente con sólo 8 de nosotros!

— Lo sé — contesto el castaño mirando la mesa —. Y también sé que sería muy difícil convencer a todos de que acepten a Sakura como líder, ellos aún creen que Sakura es una niña que no podría llegar a asumir una responsabilidad de esa magnitud…

— ¡Pero nosotros ya sabemos de lo que Sakura podría llegar a ser capaz! — exclamó Rengyo — ¡Esa Fuerza-

— Esa fuerza — interrumpió Sekoia — podría matarla si no la controla bien… y lo que menos queremos es eso, Ren-san, no sólo porque no podemos permitir que la Rama Sagrada se extinga por completo, si no porque no podemos dejar que nuestra Sakura-chan muera.

— Cierto… entonces deberíamos entrenarla — dijo animadamente el rubio.

— Esa no es una idea _tan_ mala, como las que me esperaba de ti — murmuró el castaño, pero Rengyo estaba tan concentrado pensando en quien sería la mejor opción para entrenar a Sakura.

— ¡Sekoia deja de hablar y ayúdame a pensar quien es la mejor opción para entrenar a Sakura-sama! — dijo el rubio.

— Vale — murmuró el de los ojos jade aludido.

— ¿Qué tal yo? — propuso el rubio señalándose a sí mismo con petulancia.

— No lo creo…

— ¿Tú?

— No creo poder hacerlo.

— ¿Ajisai?

— No creo que ella sea capaz… Es decir, es de muy pocas palabras, no creo que sea capaz de entrenar a alguien…

— ¿Yanagi?

— Demasiado tímida… además, sabes de sobra que ella usa su Chikyuugan _solamente_ si la situación lo amerita — dijo el castaño de ojos verdes recalcando la palabra 'solamente'.

— ¿Kiri?

— Ella si podría… es decir, aunque no lo vayas a admitir ella es la que más desarrollado tiene el Chikyuugan y la que mejor se lleva con Sakura.

— Vale… será _ella_ la que entrene a Sakura-chan…

— No le llames con ese tono — murmuró el castaño —, sabes que si te escucha…

— Vale, vale — dijo el rubio —. Pero aún nos queda la duda de que haremos si _ella_ termina uniéndose a esa asociación de idiotas, el… ¿akatsuki?

— Cierto — apoyó el castaño —, suficiente tuvimos cuando nos enteramos de que Konnan se había unido. Y ella tenía realmente buen dominio de aquella técnica, además de que la que creó no está tan mal.

— Fue una verdadera lástima — murmuró el rubio.

— Bueno… lo mejor será hablar con Sakura antes de que Tsunade la mencione _ella_ mañana.

— Cierto… luego no tendría idea sobre quién se está hablando y eso no sería nada bueno, le podría incluso restar importancia.

— Deberíamos de hablar con ella ahora.

* * *

— Vaya compañera que me vine consiguiendo — mascullaba la cereza mientras cambiaba las sábanas de su cama —. Sólo a ella se le ocurre meterme a la cama estando mojada — la kunoichi, luego de tender la cama, tomó las sábanas mojadas y las metió a una canasta, la cual tomó y se dispuso a bajar al primer piso. Llevaba media hora despierta y lo primero que había tenido que hacer al despertar era darse un baño, ya que no sabía cuántas horas llevaba ahí mojada y no quería pescar un resfriado…

— ¡Sakura-chan! — interrumpió el grito del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

— ¿Qué sucede, Naruto? — preguntó la Haruno alarmada por el estado de su amigo.

— ¡La cocina está en llamas!

— ¡¿Qué? — Sakura bajo a toda velocidad a la cocina y vio una escena un poco inusual. La del cabello azúl sostenía un extinguidor en las manos y le estaba echando la espuma que contenía a la que seguramente era Kiri, aunque no se podía distinguir muy bien ya que estaba llena de dicho material. Sai también tenía espuma, pero seguía concentrado en los onigiri que le habían ordenado hacer. Desde el montón de espuma se pudo apreciar una mirada asesina.

— ¡Naruto! — gritó la espuma — ¡¿Cómo has causado esto! ¡Lo único que tenías que hacer era una simple ensalada!

Sakura lo miró con cara de incredulidad — ¿La quemaste haciendo una ensalada?

— Sabes, esto es un poco más complejo de lo que podría llegar a parecer — se defendió el rubio.

— ¡Naruto! — gritó la espuma mientras se lanzaba sobre él.

* * *

"_¿Qué habrán sido esos gritos?_" pensaba la olivo. Ella había estado leyendo desde hace un rato y al escuchar semejantes gritos levantó la mirada del libro.

— ¡Kiri-nee, tranquila! ¡Kiri-nee, la violencia no solucionará nada! ¡¿De dónde has sacado la pala? ¡Teme, ayúdame! ¡Teme, no me ignores! ¡Kiri-nee, baja el cuchillo! ¡Teme, deja las estúpidas bolas de arroz! ¡Sakura-chan, ayúdame! ¡Kiri-nee, tranquila!

— Pobre chico — murmuró la Haruno de cabellos verdes poniendo una mano en su mejilla. Ya imaginaba lo que Kiri le habría hecho al rubio de ojos cielo.

* * *

— Kiri-nee… — murmuraba el rubio. El pobre de orbes cielo se encontraba mucho más que golpeado, con cascaditas en los ojos y mirando a Kiri. De repente una idea cruzo su mente y pasó su vista al "artista frustrado" que seguía preparando las bolas de arroz y a la de cabello azúl que estaba guardando el extinguidor -¡¿Y ustedes porqué no hicieron nada?

— No era mi problema — dijo secamente la Haruno azul cerrando la pequeña puerta del estante donde había guardado el extinguidor.

— Te lo mereces, Naruto-kun — dijo el artista de cabello negro mientras seguía con sus bolas de arroz.

— Que malos son — murmuró el rubio.

— Vete — dijo la amatista con un aura negra señalando la puerta.

— ¿Ah? — balbuceó el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

— ¡Estas vetado de la cocina! ¡Vuelves a entrar y no sales, Naruto! — gritó la Haruno de cabellos morados.

— ¡Vale! — dijo el aterrado rubio al salir corriendo de la cocina.

— Bueno… habrá que limpiar el desastre de Naruto — dijo Sakura mirando toda la espuma que había, además de la comida tirada.

— Vale — dijo Ajisai que tomó un trapeador del cuarto de limpieza y se lo pasó a la cereza, luego sacó otro para ella.

— Vaya amigos que te conseguiste, Sakura- murmuró Kiri riendo por lo bajo.

— Lo sé, pero… cuando no hace cosas idiotas es muy buena persona — murmuró la kunoichi de cabellos rosados.

* * *

Ya había pasado media hora desde el "pequeño" incidente de Naruto en la cocina. La cena había demorado un poco más debido a ello, pero a fin de cuentas ya todo estaba listo y en la mesa, aunque decidieron omitir la ensalada. La cena consistía en las bolas de arroz hechos por Sai y pollo con verduras. Ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa. La cereza prefería evitar lo más posible chocar miradas con el más joven del que alguna vez fue el Clan Uchiha. Esta vez Naruto optó por sentarse lo más lejos posible de la kunoichi de cabello morado. Sai rió por lo bajo ante la acción tan infantil del rubio.

— ¡Qué se aproveche! — cantó la pelirroja al llevar uno de las bolas de arroz de Sai hasta su boca — ¡Increíble! ¡Está delicioso!

La cereza imitó su acción y se llevó otra de las bolas de arroz de Sai a su boca — ¡Sai, están deliciosos! — dijo volviendo a morder el arroz.

— Gracias, Sakura — dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamó Suigetsu — ¡Esto es definitivamente mucho mejor a las porquerías que cocinaba Karin!

— ¡Cállate, idiota! — gritó molesta la pelirroja.

— ¡Es cierto, teme! ¡No sabía que cocinaras tan bien, 'ttebayo! — dijo el único poseedor de ojos azules en la casa — De hecho ni siquiera sabía que podías cocinar.

— Supongo que he de tomarlo como un cumplido, Narutín — respondió el artista.

— ¡Baka! — le dijo el rubio en contestación por el apodo de 'Narutín' — Hablando de bakas… — murmuró girándose a donde Sasuke —. Baka, tú aún sigues siendo genin, dattebayo — dijo riendo Naruto.

— ¿Es genin? — preguntó incrédula Kiri con una sonrisa burlona. Después de que Naruto se lo confirmara asintiendo con la cabeza, la Haruno comenzó a reír — ¿Un Uchiha genin a sus 18 años? ¡Hilarante!

— Patético — agregó Ajisai.

— ¿Es eso verdad? Es decir ¿_Realmente_ es un genin? — preguntó incrédulo Rengyo.

— Seguramente será genin por ser un desertor, pero tendrá la fuerza y habilidad de un chunin o jonin — opinó Yanagi —. Es decir, después de todo es un Uchiha.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¡Es un genin! — rió Kana.

El Uchiha evidentemente se molestó ante las acciones de los Haruno, sin embargo lo único que escapó de sus labios fue un simple "Hmph" e ignoró que seguían diciendo. "_No cabe duda de que son igual de molestos que Sakura_" pensó.

— ¡Vaya, Uchiha! En definitiva tienes el don de la palabra — dijo sarcástica la mayor de las Haruno, Kiri.

— Kiri-neechan tiene razón, baka — dijo Naruto riendo —, deberías hablar más 'ttebayo.

— Si hablo o no, no es tú problema, usuratonkachi— respondió fríamente el Uchiha, a lo que el rubio dejo de reír, se veía dispuesto a contestar algo.

— ¡Cállense de una buena vez! — interrumpió el rubio Haruno — ¿Por qué no comen en silencio y después se pelean tanto como gusten?

— Vale— murmuraron todos, a lo que Rengyo sonrió.

Al terminar la cena, Naruto se ofreció a llevar los platos sucios a la cocina, recibiendo en respuesta una mirada asesina de parte de Kiri y de Sakura, así que desistió a la idea y fueron Suigetsu y Juugo quienes terminaron llevando los platos. Rengyo le dedico una mirada seria a Sekoia, el cual entendió y miró a Sakura.

— Sakura… creo que deberíamos de hablar contigo — dijo el castaño seriamente a lo que Sakura se extraño.

— Va-vale — dijo la cereza un poco nerviosa, pero aún así se levantó, al igual que sus parientes. Lo que les pareció raro a Naruto, a Sai y a Sasuke, fue que todos estaban serios, hasta la pequeña pelirroja que siempre estaba saltando de un lugar a otro estaba seria. Los vieron alejarse y entrar a la sala. Así que Naruto y Sai los siguieron y se escondieron como solo un ninja sabe hacerlo, detrás de la puerta. Después de unos minutos donde supusieron se estaban acomodando, se pudieron al fin escuchar voces.

— Rengyo… ¿Se puede saber que es tan importante? — se escuchó la voz de la ninja médico, aprendiz de la Hokage.

— Es cierto, Ren — dijo la amatista— ¿Por qué tanta seriedad? ¿Qué le quieres decir o qué? ¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho nada de hablar con ella?

— Rengyo-san — murmuró la olivo -¿Qué sucede?

— Bueno — murmuró el rubio —, verán, sucede que…


	4. Chapter 4

Para que luego no haya confusiones se los explicaré ahora:

En el Clan es como si hubiese varias familias, lo que distingue entre un miembro de una familia en específico y no de otra es el color de cabello y de ojos con el Chikyuugan activado. Entonces el clan queda dividido así:

Shiori (blanco): La Pura.

Pinku (rosa): La Sagrada.

Murasaki (morado): La Principal.

Aoi (azul): La Octava.

Midori (verde): La Sexta.

Kiro (amarillo): La Tercera.

Orenri (naranja): La Cuarta.

Akai (rojo): La Quinta.

Chiro (café): La Séptima.

Kuroi (negro): La Demoníaca.

AH! Y para Ellistreil aquí está lo que pediste :

Rosa—Sakura

Morado—Kiri

Azul—Ajisai

Verde—Yanagi

Amarillo—Rengyo

Naranja—Momiji

Rojo—Kana

Café—Sekoia

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… solo los OC que uso para este fic ;P…

* * *

— ¡Wah, Rengyo! ¡Dinos de una buena vez! — dijo algo desesperada la pelirroja. Rengyo suspiro y le dedicó una mirada cansada. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan impaciente?

— Bueno, supongo que todos habrán oído de Nanohana alguna vez — comenzó el rubio.

— ¿Na-nanohana? ¿Ella sigue con vida? — preguntó Kiri con las pupilas dilatadas y una clara mirada que mezclaba miedo e incredulidad. El castaño asintió con la cabeza — Re-ren… ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Nanohana aún está viva? — los demás la miraron confundidos, pero a ella no le importó. Sentía terror de sólo pensar que eso era verdad. Quería que eso fuese una estúpida broma de mal gusto.

— Bueno, bueno… ¡pues yo no tengo idea de quién es! — exclamó el de cabello anaranjado, no soportaba la clase de ambiente que se había provocado —, entonces espero me digan ya que no quiero parecer un ignorante…

— Debo admitir que yo tampoco sé — murmuró la olivo — pero a juzgar por la reacción de Kiri-san dudo que vaya a ser algo muy bueno.

— Ya quedó claro que ninguno, aparte de ustedes tres, sabe algo de ella — dijo la pelirroja.

— Vale, vale — murmuró el rubio —. Bueno… ustedes sabrán que tanto el Shiori como el Kuroi tienen un poder que va más allá de lo que nosotros podemos tener y usar — los demás asintieron — Por ende, también saben que como la Rama Sagrada, la Pinku, se ha creado por descendencia del Shiori, tienen controles similares al Shiori o al Kuroi.

— Nanohana — continuó el castaño — es descendiente pura del Kuroi, es decir, ella no tiene ninguna vinculación sanguínea directa con los Haruno que no sean del Kuroi… y por ello sus únicos gustos son, pues, algo así como matar, destruir y cosas por aquel estilo — Sakura y Yanagi sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar aquello —. Normalmente estos gustos los poseen todos los que tienen vinculación sanguínea con el Kuroi, como Kana… pero como tienen otra clase de sangre sus deseos por matar no son tan fuertes. Sin embargo, debido a que ella no tiene alguna sangre que sea capaz de ayudarle a que disminuya su gusto por el asesinato…

— Es como si hubiese nacido para matar…— murmuró Sakura.

— Es más algo así como una necesidad para ella — dijo Kiri.

— ¡Un momento! — interrumpió Kana — Yo sí nací para matar, es un gusto, por así decirlo, pero no es una necesidad ¿Por qué para ella sí lo es?

— No lo sabemos realmente — respondió Rengyo —, pero suponemos que es solamente algo de su sangre…

"_Que horrible_" pensó Sakura.

— ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera al oír su nombre, Kiri? — preguntó seriamente la de cabello azul — ¿Y por qué la dabas por muerta?

— Porque… — murmuró la de cabello morado — hace 7 años, los miembros del Consejo del Clan me mandaron a mí, a nee-sama, a un miembro del Akai y a otro del Aoi, en una misión para asesinarle — informó ella — Luchamos una vez, huyó y la tuvimos que buscar — prosiguió Kiri — esto sucedió unas cuantas veces más, 12, para ser exactos… En alguna de ellas murió Bara, miembro del Akai, y en otra batalla murió Kiku, él era del Aoi. Pedimos refuerzos, ya que sabíamos dónde y a qué horas podríamos encontrarla… y llegaron 6 miembros del Chairo, dos del Murasaki, uno del Aoi, tres miembros del Akai junto a este payaso — dijo señalando a Rengyo.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó Rengyo.

— En la última pelea que tuvimos con ella — prosiguió Kiri ignorando completamente a Rengyo —, la cual fue hace unos meses, perdimos a todos…

— _¡Rengyo, todo el lado sur está completamente destruido! ¡No podemos pasar por ahí!_ —_ le gritó Kiri a Rengyo mientras ellos, junto a tres pelirrojos y cinco castaños corrían por una selva._

— _¡Kuso! ¡Doraji! ¡¿Qué hay al frente? _—_ le preguntó Rengyo a la hermana mayor de Kiri. Rengyo estaba de espaldas lanzando muchos kunai y shuriken a la mujer que les perseguía. Todos los que se encontraban allí estaban usando el Chikyuugan, así que quizás ella veía algo._

_Esta vez a una chica de ojos y cabello morado, pero, a diferencia de Kiri, con su cabello muy corto y hermoso, a pesar de estar manchado de algo de la sangre que se había perdido, fue la que respondió _— _¡Hay una montaña a la derecha, Ren! ¡Posiblemente se trate de alguna especie de barranco!_ —_ dijo esta _— _¡A menos que quieras escalar esa no es una posibilidad!_

— _¡Akaro! ¿Tú vez algo?- le preguntó Rengyo a uno de los pelirrojos de ojos rojos._

— _¡Negativo! _—_ gritó el pelirrojo _— _¡todo se encuentra—AHH! _—_ el pelirrojo fue atravesado por una especie de rama negra, parecía podrida y estaba llena de espinas. El pelirrojo aún parecía estar vivo, pero la rama y las espinas lo habían atravesado tan profundamente que seguramente varios, si no es que todos, sus órganos vitales estaban destrozados y la pérdida de sangre era demasiada, aumentó a cada segundo._

— _¡AKARO! _—_ gritó la otra pelirroja, pero fue jalada por el rubio._

— _¡Ayame, no nos podemos detener! _—_ le dijo Rengyo a la pelirroja._

— _¿Por qué?..._ — _se escuchó la voz de la mujer que los perseguía al momento de dejarse ver a la luz de la luna. Era una mujer de, seguramente, unos 25 años. Su cabello era negro, liso y le caía poco más allá de la media espalda. Sus ojos eran negros, pero se veía el sadismo y los deseos de matar con toda claridad. Vestía un vestido negro hasta medio muslo, se encontraba descalza y con los pies manchados de sangre, que obviamente, no le pertenecía a ella — preguntan… ¡Simplemente porque es divertido! ¡Los mataré por esa única razón! _—_gritó la mujer de cabellos negros alzando varias ramas negras con espinas desde donde ella se encontraba hasta donde se encontraban los demás._

_Sangre._

_La sangre de las personas fue lo único que se pudo percibir después del ataque de la chica de cabello negro. Todos estaban muertos. Todos menos dos. Después de eso, todo calló. La pelinegra al parecer había creído matar a todos, así que se dispuso a irse. Con una sádica sonrisa se giró._

— _¡Doraji-neesama! — de un momento a otro se escuchó un grito agudo que interrumpió el silencio y la quietud de la noche. La pelinegra se giró de nuevo a donde se hallaban los, al parecer, sobrevivientes. Kiri se acercó a donde la mujer de cabello morado y corto. Kiri había sido herida gravemente en uno de sus costados, pero viviría, si es que la pelinegra no le hacía nada más. Al llegar al lado de la Haruno recién atravesada pudo apreciar lo que temía. Había muerto. Su hermana mayor acababa de morir a manos de esa asesina a sangre fría. La única Murasaki sobreviviente en aquel campo acercó una mano a su ahora fallecida hermana y, como para comprobar que fuese cierto, tocó la sangre que caía por la rama. Aquella sangre, sangre de su hermana, empapó sus dedos y comenzó a gotear _— _Tú…_

— _Kiri _—_ murmuró el rubio. Su estado no era el mejor, tenía una grave herida en la pierna izquierda y otra en su costado derecho. Pero aún tenía tiempo como para curarse y vivir, aunque, por ahora, corría la posibilidad de desangrarse. Tenía que admitirlo, desde niños, él y Kiri nunca se llevaron bien. Siempre peleaban por la atención de Doraji, cuya edad se acercaba más a la de Rengyo. El y Kiri no tenían relaciones directas de sangre o algo así, por lo que técnicamente no eran familia, había bastantes diferencias entre los dos y prácticamente todo el tiempo se estaban peleando. Pero se preocupaba por ella, bastante._

—_¡Tú la mataste! ¡Mataste a mi hermana! _— _gritó a todo pulmón la amatista levantando la vista. Ya no tenía el Chikyuugan normal. Este le había dejado el iris morado, pero la pupila tenía un círculo blanco que la rodeaba._

— Al final — murmuró el rubio — Kiri hizo que el barranco de la derecha se quebrara y le cayera encima a Nanohana. No creí que pudiese sobrevivir ya que después de la batalla que le diste, Kiri, ella estaba muy cansada y herida — dijo Rengyo mirando a Kiri.

— Es mi culpa — dijo la amatista. Ella se encontraba mirando seriamente sus manos las cuales empezó a cerrar con fuerza, al igual que sus ojos —, y si mueren más personas a causa de ella… será mi culpa también.

— ¿Kiri-neechan, estas bien? — preguntó la cereza algo asustada por el comportamiento de su prima. "_Ella nunca había actuado así_" pensó "_Ella no es sanguinaria ni se culpa por las cosas que suceden_". La kunoichi había imaginado lo que pudo ser el combate de su prima y… ella no era la clase de personas a las que les agrade mucho hacer esas cosas, o por lo menos, no lo solía ser.

— Mierda — murmuró la de cabello morado al momento en que se ponía de pie. Notó como los demás no la dejaban de ver así que se volteo molesta ante ellos — ¡¿Qué me ven? — luego dirigió su molesta mirada a Rengyo — ¡¿Y tú qué? ¡Sigue hablando! ¡Dinos que tiene que ver ella con lo que sea que va a pasar! ¡Vamos, dilo! ¡Rápido! ¡No tenemos toda la noche, Ren!

— Va-vale — balbuceó el rubio "_Al menos ya está norma_l" pensó — Al parecer se han presentado casos de homicidios múltiples dónde la responsable es una chica de cabello y ojos negros y se han efectuado cerca del lugar en donde se encuentra la base de un grupo llamado "Akatsuki".

— Ren-niichan — llamó la pelirroja levantando la mano como niño pequeño que pide permiso para hablar a su profesor —¿Cómo han sido esos homicidios?

— Han sido atravesados con ramas o troncos — dijo el castaño de ojos jade a todos los allí presentes —, y ya que aquellas ramas son de color negro no cabe duda de que—

— ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? — preguntó Kana.

— Onee-chan… ¿no has puesto atención verdad? — preguntó Momiji, la pelirroja lo miro detenidamente.

— ¿Se nota? — preguntó entonces Kana.

— Bueno… ¿Qué decías, Rengyo? — preguntó Sakura mientras Momiji comenzaba a explicarle a Kana lo ocurrido.

— Decía que aquella forma de matar es solo posible lograrla o con un jutsu de Mokuton muy poderoso o con el Kekkei Genkkai del Clan Haruno — dijo Rengyo — Y ya que supuestamente otras personas del clan se han encargado de matar a los demás miembros del Kuroi… sólo queda la posibilidad de que la culpable haya sido—

— Nanohana — murmuró con sus ojos muy abiertos la chica de cabello lila.

— Así es — murmuraron también el castaño y el rubio.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales todos estuvieron procesando la información, Ajisai hablo — Después de analizar lo que nos han dicho, sólo me quedan dos dudas.

— Adelante — dijo el castaño —, trataremos de responderlas, Aji-san.

— La primera es ¿Por qué nadie nos había dicho de esto?

— Esta información había sido reservada para los miembros mayores de 30 años del Clan — respondió el rubio —, si se las hemos dado a conocer es porque consideramos necesario el que tengan conocimiento de esta… ya que posiblemente vayamos a enfrentarnos con ella.

La amatista frunció el seño notoriamente — ¡¿Y por qué motivo no se me había informado de ello? ¡Después de todo, matar a Nanohana es mi misión, Rengyo!

— Según el líder de temporal, has fallado en tu misión, Kiri — dijo el rubio y Kiri abrió los ojos una vez más —. Yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero bien sabes que hasta que Sakura no ocupe el puesto ante todos, las decisiones de "el líder", a pesar de que no sea el líder legítimo, se tienen que acatar.

— En pocas palabras — dijo la amatista — hasta que Sakura quite a ese payaso del puesto no podré seguir con esta misión ¿no es así?

— Em… Sí. Algo así — murmuró el castaño.

— Ya entiendo — dijo sonriendo Kiri — Sakura-chan nos vamos — dijo tomando por el cuello de la blusa a Sakura.

— ¿A-ah? — balbuceó la cereza parpadeando un par de veces.

— ¿Y a dónde van? — preguntó Sekoia.

— A derrocar al idiota — dijo tranquilamente Kiri.

— ¡Oye! ¡No puedes hacer eso! — dijo el rubio a lo que la amatista le miro con una expresión que claramente decía "Dame una buena razón para no ir y derrocar al idiota ese ya mismo, cabrón, a menos que quieras que te mate a ti también" — Si quieres hacer eso deberás de demostrar que Sakura posee total dominio del Chikyuugan y aún no lo tiene y eso bien lo sabes — Sakura le miró no muy amablemente.

— ¡Pues discúlpame por no ser tan fuerte como usted, Haruno Rengyo-sama! — dijo algo ofendida la de cabello rosa — ¡Estoy segura de que usted podría hacer todo lo que yo hago sin derramar una gota de sudor ya que usted es tan fuerte!

— ¡N-no digo que Sakura-sama no tenga buen control o que no sea fuerte! — dijo nervioso el rubio — Es sólo que…

— Es sólo que le falta camino por recorrer — dijo el castaño tratando de arreglar el error del rubio de ojos jade — Pero, Sakura-sama, es muy hábil, seguro que no tardará mucho.

— ¿Y quién me entrenará? — preguntó la kunoichi de ojos jade y cabello rosado — ¿Tú, Rengyo? — preguntó dedicándole una mirada no muy amable al rubio.

— Nope — respondió sonriente el rubio — Kiri-chan te entrenará — dijo señalando a la chica de cabellos lilas y ojos jade.

— ¿Ah? ¿Yo? — balbuceó Kiri.

— Si tú — dijo Rengyo y puso sus ojos en blanco — ¿O es que acaso hay alguna otra Kiri aquí? ¿No? Qué raro…

— Vale — dijo Kiri pasando su mano por detrás de los hombros de la cereza de hermosos ojos jade — ¡Sakura-chan será la kunoichi más fuerte en todo el País del Fuego cuando el entrenamiento termine!

* * *

— ¡Baka, casi no se escucha! — dijo Naruto a Sai. Naruto estaba con el oído pegado a la puerta y Sai, bueno, Sai es Sai, él solo estaba ahí acompañando al ninja cabeza hueca, número uno en sorprender a la gente.

— Claro que no se va a escuchar, Narutín — murmuró el artista lo que causo que se le hinchase una vena de la frente a Naruto —. Pusieron un jutsu silenciador, eso es muy obvio.

— No, artista frustrado, no es tan obvio.

— Narutín, apuesto a que un niño de la academia de da cuenta de ello — dijo el pelinegro — aunque es lógico que tú seas quien no lo note.

— ¡Baka!

— Bueno, Narutín ¿Qué no estabas intentando escuchar?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! — Naruto volvió a pegar la oreja a la puerta como si nada de la pelea hubiese ocurrido, lo que causó que Sai riera por lo bajo.

Pasaron unos minutos y Sai pensó que sería mucho pedir el mantener a Naruto con la boca cerrada por mucho más tiempo — Narutín, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo, ya que no vas a escuchar y ellos saldrán en cualquier momento…

— ¡Shh! ¡Cállate, baka! ¡Déjame oír! — dijo Naruto volteando a donde Sai.

— ¿Oír qué, Naruto? — murmuró una voz, la cual no le pertenecía ni a Naruto ni a Sai.

— Lo que están diciendo allí adentro — respondió el rubio.

— ¿Y está interesante?

— No mucho, no he podido oír mucho por que usaron un jutsu silenciador.

— ¿En serio? Que mal — murmuró aquella voz y Naruto volteó solo para ver a una furiosa Sakura la cual estaba rodeada de un aura maligna.

* * *

— ¿Naruto? ¿Por qué estás tan golpeado? — preguntó la Hokage al rubio de ojos azules.

— ¡Porque... — pero al sentir la penetrante mirada de la kunoichi de cabellos rosados en la nuca descartó la idea de mencionar lo que sea que fuese a decir — No importa…

— Bueno, si tu lo dices — murmuró restándole importancia —. Ahora, Naruto, Sai, Hebi… ¡Fuera de mi oficina! ¡Ahora! — los aludidos salieron pesadamente de ahí, después de unas cuantas quejas de Naruto donde decía algo sobre no poder dejar a Sakura sola en un momento como aquel o cosas así, dejando a los Haruno con la Hokage. Esta miraba como la puerta era cerrada para luego mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Rengyo — Se los has dicho ya ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que sí, Tsunade-sama — murmuró Rengyo.

— Bien, me has ahorrado trabajo — murmuró la Quinta hojeando unos papeles — Bueno, entonces a partir de hoy dejaré los entrenamientos de Sakura en sus manos y le acortaré sus turnos en el hospital… — tomó una de las hojas sobre el escritorio y se la extendió a Sakura — Esos serán tus nuevos turnos, como verás están algo acortados, mucho, comparándolos con los que tenías. Sólo preocúpate por asistir a tus turnos y a los entrenamientos.

— Está bien, Tsunade-shishou — la cereza tomó los horarios que le extendía su maestra asombrándose por el recorte del tiempo — ¡Tsunade-shishou! ¡Estos turnos son demasiado cortos! ¿¡Quién será la persona que me supla!

— Tú no te preocupes por ello, Sakura — dijo la Quinta tranquilizando un poco a su ex-pupila.

— Bueno, a parte de eso, aquí están los campos de entrenamiento que estarán desocupados por uno o dos meses — la rubia de dos coletas extendió un mapa de Konoha a Rengyo, este lo tomó y miró.

— ¿Podríamos usar esta? — preguntó señalando uno de los campos más alejados a la villa.

— Usen el que quieran — dijo la Quinta apoyándose con los codos en la mesa y poniendo sus manos frente a su mentón —. Pero eso sí, antes de que se marchen — murmuró la Godaime al ver que los otros comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida — ¿Me podrían contestar algo? Aunque… supongo que si no quieren o pueden hacerlo estará bien.

— Seguro, no hay problema, Tsunade-sama — dijo la amatista.

— ¿Qué le enseñarán a Sakura? — preguntó la nieta del Primer Hokage. Con los años se había encariñado en verdad mucho con la Haruno, ya la consideraba algo así como su hija, y le preocupaba un poco si lo que le fuesen a enseñar lastimaría o perjudicaría a la líder o futura líder o lo que sea del clan Haruno.

— Esto… pues, lo básico ¿no? — murmuró Kiri como si fuera algo obvio — Las bases del Chikyuugan, lo necesario para que sea una espadachín, reglas y normas, jutsus del clan y cosas así…

— ¿Qué es eso de _espadachín_?- preguntó la Quinta. Era algo raro en extremo ver a un ninja usando espadas. Algunos usaban katanas, pero ese no solía ser un estilo de pelea usual.

— _Espadachín_, lo que se usa es casi lo mismo que una katana, al menos en forma — explicó Ajisai —. Las espadas que usamos nosotros tienen características especiales, debido a eso, algunas personas las llaman "_Akuma no Ken_", que significa "las espadas demonio". Los que las llaman así dicen que están poseídas — la Hokage la miraba con una ceja arqueada mientras Ajisai le explicaba —. Sin embargo, la única verdad es que éstas son forjadas desde antes de nuestros nacimientos, y al momento de éste, se le impregna nuestra energía. Esto permite que le controlemos con mayor libertad, es decir, le podemos cambiar la forma o si pesa, digamos 80 kilos, la sintamos como si fuera de 2.

— ¿Algo más? — preguntó la Quinta mirándola seriamente.

— Exigen sacrificios — agregó. A la Quinta parecía que se le zafaba la mandíbula.

— Bueno, supongo que se pueden retirar — dijo Tsunade una vez se compuso.

— Si — murmuraron los Haruno mientras comenzaban a dirigirse a la salida.

— Rengyo… tú te quedas — dijo severa la quinta.

— D-de acuerdo, Tsunade-sama — musitó el rubio de ojos verdes con algo de sorpresa. Al salir los demás de la habitación el rubio miró a la Hokage — ¿Para qué me necesita, Hokage-sama?

— Necesito recuperar los datos perdidos — dijo la Hokage levantándose de donde su escritorio para ir a donde unos archivos — Me han dicho que con el incidente de hace 7 años se perdieron muchos, por no decir que prácticamente todos, los datos de los Haruno, y ya que yo llevo 6 años en esto de ser Hokage. Yo no he visto absolutamente nada de ellos más que lo que fue reescrito de Sakura, aunque no decía nada sobre liderar algún clan o algo así.

— Bueno, pues… en ese caso ya le dimos algunos datos de nosotros — dijo el rubio —, aunque la verdad me preguntaba por qué los necesitaba si se supone que ya estábamos en los archivos. Debo admitir que no imaginaba que lo de hace 7 años viniese a afectar en los archivos… ¿nada más resulto dañado?

— No, parece que sólo querían borrar lo de los Haruno — murmuró la Hokage.

— Qué raro — murmuró —. Bueno, Hokage-sama, me retiro — anunció el Haruno –. De inmediato comenzaré a preparar los datos que sé, también le pediré ayuda a Sekoia y a Kiri, ellos también deben de saber algunas cosas ya que son los mayores después de mi.

— De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Rengyo — agradeció la Quinta —. Te puedes ir.

— Bien — balbuceó el rubio al salir de la oficina y toparse con que no había nadie en el pasillo —. Se han ido sin mi… seguro que es culpa de Kiri — murmuró notoriamente enojado.

* * *

— Entonces… ¿Por qué el Uchiha ese y sus amiguitos nos siguen a todos lados, Sakura-chan? — preguntó alegre Kana.

— ¿Ami-qué? — preguntó algo indignado Suigetsu.

— Porque tienen que estar vigilados por dos meses, y nos asignaron a nosotros para ello en lo que consiguen a alguien más — aclaró Sekoia.

— Ya veo — murmuró la pelirroja.

— Esto… ¿Dónde se metieron Kiri y Naruto? — preguntó la cereza tratando de encontrar señales de Kiri o de su hiperactivo amigo, pero sin resultados.

— Creo haber escuchado hablar a Kiri-san sobre algo de conseguir nuevas armas- murmuró Yanagi —. Me parece que para su entrenamiento, Sakura-sama.

— Me hubiese dicho y le acompañaba — musitó para sí Sakura — ¿Y el baka?

— Yo sé, Sakura-sama-chan — dijo la alegre pelirroja.

Sakura le miró "¿_Sakura-sama-chan_?"

— Naru-chan se fue persiguiendo a Sai-chan — dijo la pelirroja.

— Bueno, entonces vayamos a comer algo — propuso el castaño de ojos jade.

— Vale, Seko-chan — canturreó la pelirroja subiendo a la espalda de Sekoia y asomando su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de el castaño — ¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

— Al restaurante de Musuro-san.

— Ah, sí. Bueno, no me importa. Vamos con Gingin-chan — ordenó la pelirroja.

Sakura paró en seco — Ajisai ¿Qué horas son? — preguntó.

— La una de la tarde — mencionó mirando el reloj que tenía en la muñeca.

— Mierda… había quedado con Kiba-kun de verle en el campo de entrenamiento hace media hora — murmuró para sí la chica de cabello rosa, luego suspiró —. Bueno, ¿Por qué no van a comer ustedes? Los veré en casa dentro de unas horas — dicho eso, comenzó a saltar de techo en techo, dejando unos pequeños pétalos de flores de cerezo en cada lugar que pisaba, seguramente con dirección al lugar donde se debió ver con Kiba momentos atrás.

"¿_Kiba-kun?"_ pensó el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido. Que él supiese, ella nunca había sido muy afecta amiga de Kiba… ni de ningún otro chico que no fuese del equipo siete. Y nunca había llamado a alguien más con el "-kun" ni con ese tono. ¿Tanto pudieron haber cambiado las cosas mientras él no estuvo en Konoha? Por ejemplo, estaba el rubio hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente; había madurado, sólo un poco, pero lo había hecho. Y ahora, allí estaba aquella molestia de cabellos rosados, ya no le había estado molestando pidiéndole citas en cuanto podía, o mirándole todo el tiempo, o… llamándole "Sasuke-kun" de aquella molesta manera. Ahora sólo estaba el frío y despreciativo "Uchiha".

— Las cosas cambian, baka — se escuchó la voz de Naruto. Al parecer, mientras el Uchiha estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, llegaron Naruto y Sai, y los Haruno se llevaron al resto del equipo Hebi a conocer Konoha. Pero Naruto y Sai se quedaron con él, seguro por todo ese asunto de que necesitaba estar cuidado por dos meses. Seguramente el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha había estado mirando mucho tiempo el lugar por donde desapareció Sakura — Sakura-chan es una de las personas que más cambió aquí.

— Hmph.

— Quizás no te importe, teme, pero aunque al principio Sakura-chan casi se suicida por tu partida, creo que le favoreció mucho — informó el ninja rubio a su compañero ex-traidor de Konoha — No es la misma que conociste hace años, así que, no te atrevas a tratarla igual que antes, teme — dijo un poco mordaz el amante del ramen.

— Hn.

— Teme… — gruñó Naruto un poco irritado ante la respuesta del Uchiha, levantó uno de sus puños y también tenía una vena palpitante en su frente.

— Dobe… — le respondió por primera vez en toda la conversación el menor de los únicos sobrevivientes Uchiha.

— Teme…

— Dobe…

— Teme

— Dobe

— TEME

— DOBE

— ¡TEME!

— ¡DOBE!

Sai, mientras tanto, se encontraba a una distancia "segura" de aquel dúo, los miraba, ambos estaban que echaban chispas, seguro la falta de constancia les afecto.

* * *

— Voy tarde… — murmuró la kunoichi de cabellos rosados mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol. Últimamente Kiba la había estado ayudando a desarrollar un poco más sus sentidos. La verdad es que ya llevaban cerca de un años desde que él le comenzó a ayudar y la kunoichi ya le había tomado mucho cariño ¡es que él era como un cachorro! Además se parecía mucho a Naruto en cuestión de personalidad y eso le agradaba, la hacía sentirse en confianza.

— Llegas tarde, Sakura — murmuró con un tono algo molesto el Inuzuka, aunque estaba muy claro que no estaba molesto — ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— Lo siento, Kiba-kun — se disculpo Sakura.

— ¿Kiba-_kun_? — preguntó con una ceja arqueada, pero con una sonrisa.

— Sasuke se molestó — dijo ella con una sonrisa. Obviamente había notado la mirada asesina que la siguió después de que se le escapara el "-kun". Kiba rió y ella le sonrió. Un ladrido del sonoramente el fiel y canino compañero del chico castaño, Akamaru, les interrumpió, obviamente queriendo llamar la atención.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho a ti también, Akamaru-kun — dijo divertida la kunoichi mirando al canino, luego de sonreírle un poco al animal volteó su vista a Kiba —. En fin, lo que sucedió fue que, como ya sabes, "Uchiha y asociados" — mencionó de manera algo irónica — se están alojando en mi casa, y Tsunade-shishou nos mandó llamar para decirnos que a partir de hoy, Kiri-neechan y los demás me van a comenzar a entrenar para ese asunto de volverme líder del clan…

— ¡Ohh! Bueno, en ese caso, Sakura, te deseo buena suerte en esos entrenamientos — le dijo Kiba con una sonrisa en el rostro —. Y creo que lo mejor sería suspender los nuestros, Sakura.

— Preferiría hacer ambos, Kiba — respondió Sakura.

— No lo creo — contradijo el castaño —. Dudo que los entrenamientos que ellos te darán sean tan sencillos, por lo que te cansarás. Además, juntando ése cansancio, más el que mis entrenamientos te dejan… Sakura, tu cuerpo no lo resistirá.

— Por lo pronto hagamos el de hoy ¿Sí? — pidió la de cabellos rosados.

— Vale — respondió el Inuzuka después de soltar un suspiro.

* * *

— ¡Hasta que me pude librar de ellos un rato! — exclamó en tono agobiado la kunoichi amatista extendiendo sus manos en el aire y comenzando a hablar sola — Me preguntó si Hana-chan vivirá en el mismo lugar que antes — dijo mirando a todos lados —. Bueno… no lo sabremos hasta que comencemos a buscarla por ahí ¿cierto? — se cuestionó a sí misma comenzando a correr por entre las calles de la ciudad de Konoha.

Mientras se dirigía a casa de su ex-compañera de equipo se pudo dar cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado la tan bella y pintoresca ciudad de Konoha. Aunque, claro está, el principal cambió que notó fue el quinto rostro, el de la Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, en el cerro de Konoha.

Después de estar un rato corriendo llego a la casa de su amiga, la descendiente del Clan Inuzuka. La chica de cabello morado se arreglo un poco lo que se había desordenado mientras venía corriendo y tocó la puerta. En el momento en el que la puerta se abrió, la Haruno pudo divisar la figura de una mujer de cabello castaño y rasgos caninos en su rostro, sobre todo los marcados colmillos. También tenía un par de marcas rojas en la cara.

— ¿Acaso eres Kiri? — preguntó la señora.

— Sí, soy yo, Tsume-san — dijo sonriente la chica a la madre de su mejor amiga —. Dudo que haya muchas mujeres con un cabello como el mío.

— Bueno, eso es cierto — dijo Tsume antes de reír un poco — ¡Hace mucho que no te pasabas por acá! Estabas de misión ¿no? ¡Qué bueno! Misiones largas significan buena paga — dijo la mujer sonriendo — ¿Qué haces afuera? ¿Por qué no pasas, Kiri? — dijo sonriendo la señora del Clan Inuzuka mientras se hacía a un lado para que la chica pasase — Hana está en el consultorio, asumo que recuerdas donde está ¿verdad?

— Claro — dijo la chica adentrándose en la casa. Caminando de allá para acá, la Haruno descendiente del Murasaki dio con la puerta que daba al consultorio para animales de Hana — ¿Es que nunca cambiarás de actividades, Inu-chi?

— ¡Kiri! — musitó alegre la castaña de marcas rojas en la cara, dejando de lado a uno de sus perros, los hermanos Haimaru, para saludar a su amiga — ¿Qué no estabas de misión?

— Sí, regrese ayer y apenas me he podido escapar hoy — dijo riendo Kiri — ¿Y cómo has estado, Hana?

— Pues bien, con más trabajo que cuando te fuiste… pero me gusta lo que hago — dijo sonriendo la Inuzuka.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo para poder hablar más a gusto?- propuso la Haruno — Así, de paso, me muestras lo mucho que ha cambiado este lugar. Vi algunas cosas de camino a tu casa, pero, seguro no es nada.

— Bueno, como lo prefieras, Kiri — dijo la castaña haciendo unas señas a sus canes para que las siguiesen.

* * *

En la noche, los residentes de la mansión Haruno se encontraban de nuevo en la sala, esta vez, para discutir sobre los entrenamientos de Sakura. Cada quien era uno de los mejores en respectivas áreas. Kana era, por mucho, una de las mejores con la espada dentro del clan, aunque fuera un asco en lo demás. Kiri era una de las más capacitadas cuando se trataba del Chikyuugan. Rengyo y Sekoia, cualquiera de los dos podría ser el mejor en cuestiones de normas y reglas del clan, ya que eran los más correctos dentro de la casa. Más que nada Sekoia. A Yanagi ninguno de los presentes le podría vencer usando solamente los jutsus del clan. Y Ajisai, al tener una fascinación con los libros antiguos, poseía un amplio repertorio de jutsus de diversos elementos y un amplio conocimiento de una gran variedad de cosas en general.

— Pero no creo que Kana sea capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para poder enseñarle a Sakura — se quejó Rengyo por enésima vez sobre lo mismo.

— Kana es una kunoichi con una gran capacidad para las espadas y el taijutsu — informó Ajisai —. Si se concentrara un poco sería capaz de volver a Sakura en una excelente maestra de la espada.

— Pero necesitaríamos algún… motivador — agregó Kiri.

— ¿Dulces? — sugirió Yanagi.

— Esa sería una buena propuesta… — murmuró Sekoia — Con lo mucho que a ella le encantan los pasteles, chocolates y dulces… sí, creo que con eso bastaría tratándose de ella.

— Por cierto — dijo Kiri volviendo a captar la atención -¿Dónde está ella ahora?

— Creo que con Sakura y Momiji en el patio — dijo Sekoia.

— Bueno, en ese caso ya quedamos — anunció Rengyo —. Kiri le dará lecciones del Chikyuugan los Martes y los Jueves, Kana entrenará la espada con Sakura Miércoles, los lunes aprenderá jutsus del clan con Yanagi y los Viernes estudiará la teoría con Ajisai, o las reglas y normas del clan con Sekoia o conmigo. ¿Les parece eso bien?

— Sí — dijo Ajisai sin separar la mirada de un libro nuevo que consiguió mientras le mostraba la ciudad a los integrantes del equipo Hebi.

— Seguro — musitó Yanagi.

— Por mí no hay problema — dijo Kiri.

— Claro — dijo sonriendo el castaño.

— En ese caso comenzaremos mañana los entrenamientos — anunció Rengyo con voz potente.

— No hables así, te repito, por millonésima: No eres líder ni rey ni nada como para hablarnos de esa forma, Rengyo — dijo irritada Kiri.

— Calla, plebeya — ordenó Rengyo señalandola.

— Y ahí vas de nuevo — murmuró en un tono cansado Kiri — Para esto mejor me voy a mi cuarto, quiero preparar todo para el primer entrenamiento de Sakura-chan — dijo saliendo de la habitación, acto que la mayoría imitó. En aquella sala, de los cinco que estaban, solo quedaron el castaño y el rubio.

— Rengyo ¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien? — preguntó Sekoia — ¿No dejará esto muy desgastada a Sakura-san?

— En un principio, sí. La dejará exhausta — dijo el rubio en tono serio —. Pero, al igual que a los demás, esto le enseñará a no ser dependiente de su chakra ¿no recuerdas que para eso son las Akuma no Ken, para pelear aún cuando ya no haya ni una gota de chakra?

— Supongo que si lo pones así — murmuró Sekoia —, sólo espero que Sakura-san resista los dos meses.

— Sakura-san es una persona muy fuerte, aunque no muchas personas se lo hagan notar — reconoció Rengyo —. Tienes que tener fe en ella, Seko, después de todo, ella es hija de Tsubaki-sama y de Momo-sama.

— En eso tienes razón — dijo el castaño — Creo que Tsubaki-sama y Momo-sama estarán muy orgullosos de los resultados que Sakura obtendrá si termina con esto.

— Es lo más seguro — murmuró Rengyo —. Sólo de ver a Sakura, cualquiera, experimentado claro, podría suponer los resultados que presentará — dijo sonriendo.

— Bueno, me voy a mi habitación — dijo el castaño saliendo de la habitación.

El rubio se asomó por la ventana que daba a unos árboles, seguramente de sakura, aunque, por las fechas que eran, ya tenían pocas flores en él — Sólo espero que Sakura-sama resista los entrenamientos de Kiri y de Kana — murmuró para sí el rubio —. Sí lo hace, con las capacidades que tiene, los resultados superaran las expectativas de cualquiera…

Algo sí que quedaba claro, los próximos dos meses, no serían misión fácil para Sakura, pero si los lograba superar, la recompensa seguramente sería enorme.


	5. Chapter 5

Dos meses. Por fin aquellos dos tormentosos meses habían pasado. Sakura se sentía muy aliviada, pero más que eso, se sentía orgullosa. Orgullosa de lo que ella misma había logrado antes, y orgullosa de lo mucho que había progresado con los entrenamientos que había recibido. Durante aquellos dos meses había entrenado mente, armas, cuerpo, sentidos, normas… y el Chikyuugan.

Al parecer era cierto lo que le decían. Ella poseía un enorme poder, controlar la primera etapa del Chikyuugan en poco más de un mes, al parecer era un logro. Y también pudo desarrollar la segunda etapa de este, aún no la podía controlar a la perfección, pero iba bien. Los jutsu que Ajisai le había estado enseñando eran muy complicados, pero, aún así, había intentado aprenderlos lo mejor posible. Los jutsus de Yanagi, por otra parte, habían sido fáciles de aprender, aunque se notaba que a Yanagi no le desgastaban tanto como a Sakura. _"Será la práctica"_ pensaba siempre la kunoichi de cabellos rosados.

Algo que le llamó la atención fueron las clases que le dio Kana, no solamente por el hecho de que faltara muchas veces y fuese Momiji quien le impartía las clases en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Si no, porque aquellas clases le dejaban extrañamente exhausta. Siempre tuvo duda de aquello hasta que, un día descubrió la razón.

Lo que más trabajo le costó aprender, fueron sin duda, las reglas y normas. Es que, simplemente ¡Eran demasiadas! Y la verdad es que, las más nuevas, eran sin lugar a dudas las más estúpidas; no poder levantar la cabeza en presencia del Líder, no hablar si el Líder no se los ordena ¡Que estupideces!

Madurando mente y conocimientos le ayudó mucho Ajisai, era bueno tener a alguien para conversar a quien se le pudiese denominar inteligente sin que esa persona dijese 'que problemático' todo el tiempo. Aunque, a decir verdad, Ajisai es más del tipo que escucha, no aporta mucho en conversaciones informales…

Por otro lado, a las dos semanas de estar Sasuke y su equipo en su casa, fueron transferidos al barrio Uchiha, cosa que alivió un poco a la Haruno descendiente del Pinku. El verle todos los días, ser fría y distante, quitarle importancia a aquél estado no era una tarea fácil, considerando que, aun que ya no lo amase, aún sentía algo por él, por el pasado que una vez compartieron y eso. Y la verdad, aún le dolía la indiferencia y las maneras con las que el moreno Uchiha le hablaba. Eran simplemente inhumanas.

Al cumplir el mes y medio, la Quinta le revocó el castigo al Uchiha y a su equipo, así que, unos días después, presentaron todos un examen especial. Sasuke consiguió su transferencia a chunin, puesto que, aunque tuviese el grado necesario para ser jonin, o incluso ANBU, aún no poseía la entera confianza de la Quinta. Su equipo solo ascendió a Genin, ya que ni siquiera son de la villa y ellos tampoco tienen la confianza de la Quinta aún.

— Tsunade-shishou — llamó Sakura entrando al despacho de la Quinta — ¿Me mando llamar?

— Si, Sakura — dijo la ex-maestra de la chica al momento en que le indicaba que pasase —. Ya ha concluido tu entrenamiento, ¿no es verdad? — la cereza asintió — Bien, porque tienes misión — Sakura se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada — Necesito a 7 ninjas en el país de la Hierba. Serás la encargada de esta misión, puedes denominar a otros 6 ninjas, los que quieras mientras tengan un rango de chunin o superior. Aquí está la información que necesitarás, entonces ¿la aceptas?

— Sí, Tsunade-shishou — la Haruno se tomó unos minutos para leer el contenido de la hoja que le había dado la Hokage. Una misión no muy sencilla. En resumen, un par de ninjas de Kusa habían sido raptados por los Akatsuki. La misión consistía en encontrar a esos ninjas de Kusa, devolverles a salvo y, si se podía y sin arriesgarse, traer o en su defecto matar a los miembros del Akatsuki implicados en el secuestro.

— Sakura… ¿A quienes eliges para la misión? — preguntó la Quinta Hokage.

— Pues… viendo de que trata la misión — murmuró la chica _"El objetivo, aunque no lo diga, hace que resulte obvia una lucha contra los Akatsuki, así que necesitaría a alguien que sepa luchar contra ellos y no puedo involucrar a Naruto"_ — Hatake Kakashi — _"Para esto, necesitaríamos encontrarles" _— Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji — _"También necesito a una persona de confianza, y que sea buena para luchar hasta el último momento" _–Haruno Kiri- _"También servirá alguien que ataque a distancia, o que pueda distraer" _–Sai- _"Y a alguien muy fuerte que pueda luchar junto a Kakashi mientras rescatamos a los ninjas de Kusa… pero para eso debe de conocer el estilo de pelea de Kakashi…" _— Pf… y a Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿Al Uchiha? — preguntó desconcertada la Hokage, pestañando un par de veces — pensé que lo querías lo más lejos posible.

— Y así es, Tsunade-shishou — reconoció la Haruno — Pero, por más que me cueste admitirlo, él es uno de los más calificados para esta misión… a demás, por mucho, demasiado, preferiría pedir a Naruto que a ese Uchiha… pero, tratándose de Akatsuki… lo mejor para él es no ir.

— Me alegra que lo entiendas, Sakura — dijo Tsunade con algo de orgullo hacia la madurez de su casi hija —. Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer por Naruto es mantenerlo lo más alejado de Akatsuki.

— Lo sé — murmuró algo entristecida la Haruno, odiaba no poder hacer nada contra ello.

— Sakura, por favor dale esto a Kiri — dijo la Quinta extendiendo una bandana que distinguía a los shinobis y kunoichis de Konoha, era de color negro, le recordó a la de Naruto en cuanto la vio.

— Vale, Tsunade-shishou.

— Asegúrate de que sí la lleve — dijo la Hokage —, me hizo cambiarle el color así que más le vale llevarla.

— Bueno, Tsunade-shishou ¿Les avisará usted a los encargados para esta misión o prefiere que vaya yo a por ellos? — preguntó la chica dirigiéndose ya a la puerta.

— Me ahorrarías trabajo si vas tú, Sakura — dijo alegre la Hokage. Mientras menos trabajo, más temprano se iba a beber su sake.

— Vale, Tsunade-shishou—dijo la ojijade saliendo de su oficina —. Shishou floja — murmuró antes de desaparecer en una nube de pétalos de sakura.

* * *

— Ya olvidaba sus malditos retrasos — murmuraba malhumorada Sakura en la puerta principal de Konoha.

Hacía dos horas y media que había ido con la Quinta, y de ahí se había ido directo a su casa, para prepararse y avisar a Kiri. Allí mismo mandó unos pergaminos que contenían la información de la misión para los ninjas encargados de esta. Hace ya una hora que todos estaban ahí, excepto, claro está, el maestro de los retardos y señor de las excusas patéticas, Hatake Kakashi.

— Lo mato — murmuraba Kiri cada cinco minutos. Se había puesto la bandana en el cuello, al más puro estilo Hinata. Akamaru, que estaba junto a Kiba gruñía también de vez en cuando.

— Feita linda — llamó Sai, provocando que un gruñido escapase de los labios del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sai? — respondió Sakura. Eso hizo que el Uchiha volteara la cara. ¿Por qué le respondía de tan buena forma a ese imbécil?

— ¿Alguna vez Kakashi te respondió aquella pregunta? La del porqué de sus llegadas tardes… — preguntó el artista.

— Pues ahora que me acuerdo de ello… no, Sai, nunca la respondió —dijo un poco desilusionada la kunoichi.

— ¡Hola! — dijo el ninja copia apareciendo frente a ellos.

— Llega tarde — gruño Sakura.

— Sí, yo… es que había una anciana y-

— Seguramente — le interrumpió Sakura. Kakashi sonrió.

— ¿Salimos ya? — preguntó el ninja mientras comenzaba a caminar con el libro frente a su cara. Sasuke, Neji y Sai le siguieron sin decir nada.

"_¡Que poca vergüenza tiene!"_ pensaron con cara de asombrados Kiba y Kiri aunque al momento en que notaron que les iban a dejar ahí, les comenzaron a seguir.

* * *

— Tsunade-sama — llamó Shizune al momento en el que entraba en el despacho y veía a la Hokage dormida sobre un mundo de hojas y pergaminos — ¡Tsunade-sama!

La nieta del Primero se levantó rápidamente y con algunas de las letras de los documentos que "revisaba" marcadas en una de sus mejillas — ¿Qué sucede, Shizune? — preguntó con voz aún soñolienta.

— Las personas que mandó llamar ya están aquí — dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasasen.

— Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Aburame Shino — llamó la Hokage a los que se encontraban ahí presentes —. Les voy a dar una misión, es de reconocimiento, así que no será muy difícil. Shikamaru, tu estarás a cargo — dijo la mujer acercando unos papeles al Nara.

— Qué problemático — se quejó el pelinegro tomando los papeles.

— Al parecer se está planeando algo en contra de Konoha en una ciudad del País de la Lluvia — informó la Quinta —. Así que irán a investigar y en caso de que si se esté planeando algo, tienen mi permiso para atacar solamente a las personas apropiadas y antes de eso, deberán mandar un reporte con exactamente la misma información que descubrieron ¿Entendieron? ¿Entendiste, Naruto?

— ¿Por qué me lo repite solamente a mí, 'ttebayo? — preguntó con inocencia Naruto.

— Porque eres el único que no piensa antes de actuar — respondió con algo de molestia la Quinta —. Hinata, te confío a éste tarado, si se sale de control, tienes mi permiso para sellarle el chakra o dejarlo inconsciente o lo que se te ocurra.

— H-hokage-sama… no… no creo que sea ne-necesario que le haga eso a Naruto-kun — dijo tímidamente la Hyuuga.

— Bueno, sólo lo digo, tienes el permiso — dijo la rubia.

— E-está bien — murmuró la chica de cabellos azulados. El rubio la miró desconcertado.

— ¡¿Hinata-chan? — exclamó el rubio — ¡N-no me digas que en verdad lo vas a hacer! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata-chan, respóndeme! ¡No me digas que le vas a hacer caso a la vieja!

— ¡Naruto! — reprendió la Quinta antes de estrellarle contra una pared — ¡Vuélveme a llamar vieja y juro que esta vez sí te mato!

— ¿Cuándo salimos, Hokage-sama? — preguntó Ino interrumpiendo el enojo de la Hokage.

— En dos horas — respondió ésta tratando de mantener la calma.

— Tienen dos semanas para descubrir algo — dijo la Quinta antes de que los shinobis salieran —, si no descubren nada para ese entonces, regresarán a la villa ¿Entendieron? ¿Entendiste, Naruto?

— ¡¿Por qué sólo me preguntas a mi 'ttebayo?

— Si entendimos, Hokage-sama — murmuró Shino, mientras con sus insectos levantaba al escandaloso rubio para sacarlo de la oficina. Cuando todos salieron la Quinta mandó llamar a Shizune, que llevaba un par de botellas.

— Maldita alcohólica — murmuró Naruto ya libre de los insectos de Shino.

— Nos vemos en la puerta principal de Konoha en hora y media — dijo Shikamaru antes de irse caminando lenta, y hasta perezosamente.

— Bueno, nos vemos luego — se despidió Naruto. Shino, había llegado sin hacer ni decir nada, y ahora se había ido de la misma forma.

— Nos vemos al rato, Hinata — dijo Ino haciendo un ademán con la mano antes de irse.

— Nos vemos, Ino-san — le respondió en un murmuro la pequeña Hyuuga mientras la miraba alejarse _"Una misión con Naruto-kun…" _pensó emocionada Hinata al momento de ella comenzar también a caminar hacia su hogar.

* * *

Había pasado más de un día y medio desde que habían salido de Konoha, ya estaban unas cuantas horas de su destino y estaba anocheciendo. Lo malo, y por no decir incomodo, era que el camino no era el más ameno. Kakashi se encontraba leyendo aquel libro que nadie más se encontraba autorizado a leer. Sasuke, como si él fuese a entablar una conversación con alguien o algo. Sai iba algo pensativo, ni siquiera molestaba a Sakura, como normalmente lo hacía cuando iban con Naruto. Quizá la presencia de Sasuke era la que le afectaba y le tenía raro. Kiri se encontraba extrañamente seria y pensativa, también. Y Neji, pues son las mismas razones que las de Sasuke seguramente.

El único con el que podía conversar a ratos era con Kiba, y es que ese chico era tan parecido a Naruto. Kiba, Naruto y Sai se habían vuelto amigos muy cercanos estos años. Se divertían mucho juntos, eso era obvio. Y eso le agradaba a Sakura.

— Nee, Kiba-kun — dijo la kunoichi llamando la atención del castaño y comenzando a sentir una mirada llena de rabia en su espalda.

— Dime.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — fue una pregunta hecha sin pensar, sólo estaba aburrida y quería matar tiempo. Hablaron un rato de algunas trivialidades, siempre bajo la mirada del Uchiha menor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kakashi. Sakura paró en seco, al ver un claro debajo de donde se encontraban y los demás imitaron su acción — Acamparemos aquí — anunció.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú decides?- preguntó mordaz Sasuke. Quería algo de venganza, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero la quería.

— ¿Qué no leíste su pergamino, Uchiha? — preguntó la Haruno con una sonrisa — Yo estoy a cargo de esta misión.

— Hn — musitó antes de bajar por entre los árboles hasta llegar al claro.

Kiba y Sai rieron y chocaron palmas con Sakura, luego bajaron también, Kiri le sonrió y Kakashi ni había despegado la mirada del libro. Sakura bajó, seguida de su ex-sensei y de Kiri.

En menos de media hora ya tenían el campamento armado y una fogata encendida gracias a los dotes de fuego que tenía Sasuke. Había tres tiendas, una para Kiri y Sakura, otra para Sai y Neji, y la última no quedó más opción para Sasuke que compartirla con el que alguna vez fue su sensei, Kiba acordó dormir afuera, ya que no iba a dejar a Akamaru solo a la intemperie. También acordaron las guardias que harían, ya que, aunque se encontraban aún en el País del Fuego, nunca faltaba la probabilidad de ser emboscados por ninjas invasores o cosas del estilo.

— Si mis cálculos no me fallan — dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los miembros de su equipo que se encontraban sentados junto a la fogata —, deberíamos de estar llegando a Kusa mañana al mediodía.

— ¡Genial! — exclamó animado Kiba — Dormiremos en un hotel.

— Así parece — murmuró Sai —…cara de perro.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó con disimulada calma el Inuzuka.

— Pues cara de perro, cara de perro — dijo Sai con una sonrisa de las que solo él sabe dar, provocando que Kiba se enfadara.

— Teme… — gruñó amenazante el Inuzuka.

— Estoy aburrido, así que te molestaré, cara de perro — dijo Sai con otra sonrisa que molestó aún más a Kiba.

— ¿Qué soy tu juguete? — preguntó sarcástico el castaño.

— Por ahí va la idea — dijo Sai y Kiba gruño —, al igual que la Feita Linda.

— No empieces, Sai — dijo secamente la cereza. No le gustaba que la tratasen como a un objeto.

— Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir — dijo Kakashi, guardando su libro en una de las bolsas de su chaleco.

— Yo iré a dar un paseo, regreso pronto — dijo Sakura al momento en el que se ponía de pie.

— Voy también — dijo Sasuke. Kiba alzó una ceja, más no dijo nada.

— Yo sí me iré a dormir — dijo Kiri estirándose un poco y comenzando a caminar hacia la tienda.

— Yo también — murmuró el Hyuuga.

— Bien, yo también me voy a dormir — dijo Kakashi —. Sólo no vayan a tardar — eso último fue dirigido a Sakura y a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué tengo cara de irresponsable o algo así? — preguntó algo irritada la Haruno de cabellos rosados. Kakashi solo sonrió bajo su máscara y entró a su tienda — Estoy comenzando a sentir unos enormes deseos de golpearlo — murmuró Sakura.

— Yo también iré a dormir — dijo Sai

— Bueno, volvemos en un rato — anunció Sakura mientras comenzaba a caminar, seguida de Sasuke.

Caminaron unos minutos, hasta llegar a un claro más amplio, donde se podía apreciar perfectamente el hermoso cielo que se posesionaba de la noche, iluminado por una hermosa luna acompañada por la luz de las estrellas. Cerca de la mitad del claro estaban un par de rocas, la joven descendiente del Pinku se sentó en una de ellas y comenzó a mirar la hermosa luna. El joven Uchiha solo estaba allí parado. Miraba la luna o el cielo de vez en cuando, y luego dirigía su mirada a donde la cereza, luego a la luna de nuevo. De esa forma transcurrieron los primeros minutos. Sakura se sentía algo incómoda con la presencia del Uchiha, pero él parecía no notarlo.

— Sakura — llamó el Uchiha, la de los ojos jade giró su rostro hacia él, aunque sus pupilas permanecían en el cielo nocturno.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó la kunoichi al notar que el de cabello azabache no le decía nada.

— Tú… ¿Qué sientes por mi? — el Uchiha había decidido ya que si quería tener a Sakura con él para rehacer el clan tenía que hacerle ver lo muy enamorada que todavía estaba de él. Lo que no contaba, era con el cambio que ya Naruto le había avisado de la única mujer ex–integrante del equipo 7. Aun así, el ego y el orgullo Uchiha le impedían creer aquello.

— Uh… ¿Qué siento por ti dices? — murmuró la kunoichi — Pues creo que aunque lo intente no puedo odiarte, Uchiha — dijo en un tono cansado Sakura. Sasuke sonrió triunfante y con superioridad —. No, no puedo… No te odio, pero si te desprecio — admitió Sakura con repulsión —. Las cosas que has hecho… las personas a las que desilusionaste y las personas a las que heriste, y con libertad y sin ninguna vergüenza me incluyo entre ellas… esas cosas, y otras más me han hecho despreciarte, y me han hecho sentir algo como repulsión hacia ti… — dijo la chica de peculiares cabellos rosados. El Uchiha no le daba crédito a lo que veía y oía en aquel momento —. No te odio, Sasuke. Siempre me ha resultado difícil odiar a las personas — dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro —. Aunque cada vez te acercas más a ese punto.

Después de expresar aquellas palabras que la estaban matando por dentro, la Haruno se levantó de la roca y al pasar a un lado del Uchiha le murmuró — Al parecer, lo que quería hacer no lo podré hacer si estás tú aquí… me largo — ¡Ella se había quedado ahí sentada porque esperaba que él se fuese! Y, al parecer, al ver que no lo conseguiría, decidió irse ella. ¡Esa no era Sakura! ¿Quién era esa?

* * *

— ¿Sakura? — llamó Kiba al ver llegar a la Haruno. Venía con la cabeza gacha y con las manos en sus ojos. Al estar más cerca del Inuzuka se tiró de rodillas y Kiba pudo ver que la kunoichi tenía la respiración entrecortada. _"¡Esta llorando!"_ resolvió sorprendido el castaño — ¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo algo? — preguntaba preocupado el Inuzuka, tomó los hombros de la chica y esta levanto la cabeza, dejando ver lo que el Inuzuka temía. Ella estaba llorando — O-oye, tranquila — murmuró reconfortante y la estrechó en su pecho.

— Gracias, Kiba — murmuró la chica después de unos minutos.

— No hay problema, Sakura — murmuró también Kiba, sonriéndole de manera que la chica se tranquilizara —. Ahora ¿Me dices por qué llorabas? O prefieres no hacerlo…

— Porque me odio — dijo la chica seriamente pero Kiba pudo ver que lo decía con un deje de tristeza.

— O-oye, no hay motivo para eso — dijo Kiba algo nervioso. No sabía qué hacer cuando las personas lloraban, menos si era una chica, y aún menos si era Sakura.

— Si lo hay — respondió ella encogiéndose en los brazos del Inuzuka.

— No es verdad — insistió el Inuzuka, ella le miró con sus ojos vidriosos —. Ah… Mira, eres una persona, ah… Eres muy amable con todos… y ah, trabajas muy duro y siempre te quieres superar… y, ah… ¡Y serás una Sannin! Y… — el Inuzuka estaba muy nervioso, no sabía qué más decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. Una pequeña risa le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a Sakura para topársela sonriéndole.

— Gracias, Kiba-_kun_ — dijo recalcando el "-kun", por lo que el chico rió. Ya estaba mejor.

— Sakura, deberías ir a tu tienda — aconsejó el Inuzuka. Sakura se separó de él, le deseó buenas noches y se metió a su tienda, no sin antes asegurarse de lavar su rostro con algo del agua que llevaban. No quería que su prima le preguntara sobre su estado.

Kiba se quedó fuera un rato, miraba la luna y Akamaru dormía a su lado, dándole algo que usar como respaldo. De repente el canino se levantó, preocupado un poco a Kiba. Akamaru comenzó a gruñir, eso no le dio buena espina al Inuzuka — ¿Qué sucede… — el Inuzuka detectó un olor que hizo que sus pupilas se le dilatasen — Le avisaré a los demás — le dijo a Akamaru antes de ir a las tiendas a despertar a los demás.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kiba? — murmuró algo desganada Kiri saliendo de la tienda.

— ¿Cara de perro? ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó somnoliento Sai. Kakashi asomó su cabeza desde la tienda, no parecía soñoliento, así que lo más seguro es que no hubiese estado durmiendo.

— Akamaru detectó un olor extraño — dijo Kiba mientras el perro aún estaba algo inquieto y gruñía — Es algo como sangre, pero, huele raro…

Sakura salió de la tienda — Kiba ¿A cuánto está eso de aquí?

Kiba olfateó un poco — Como a una hora… es-espera… hay, algo más es en la misma dirección pero como… a media hora — Sakura maldijo por lo bajo y llamó a Kakashi.

— Kakashi ¿podrías invocar a Pakkun? — pidió la cereza. El ninja copia hizo lo que Sakura le pidió sin cuestionar, sentía curiosidad acerca de la capacidad de liderazgo de su antigua alumna. Después de una nube de humo, apareció un pequeño perro con la bandana de Konoha — Sai ve por Sasuke.

— Vale — dijo Sai.

"_Pakkun es para guiarnos a ese lugar… bien pensado, Sakura" _pensó Kakashi.

— Muy bien, Kakashi, Sai, ustedes irán por Sasuke. Luego vayan a ver qué es lo que hay en el lugar de donde proviene el segundo olor — ordenó Sakura. Luego miró a Kiri y a Kiba.

— Kiri ¿Aún tienes a Kamikichi? — preguntó Sakura.

— ¿A Kami-chi? — preguntó Kiri sin entender — Pues si…

— ¿Estará en condiciones de ir? — volvió a preguntar la cereza.

— Supongo — murmuró Kiri aún sin comprender.

— Pues tráela y ve con Kiba a ver que es ese olor — ordenó Sakura.

— Bien — dijo Kiri mordiendo uno de sus dedos y chocándolo contra el piso. Se produjo una nube de humo. Al disiparse esta, se pudo ver a un perro un poco más grande que Akamaru, era negro, pero con un color marrón en sus cuatro patas, en el hocico y en la punta de la cola. Tenía una apariencia parecida a la de un pastor alemán.

"_Un contrato con los perros_" pensó el ninja copia _"es enorme, debe ser de algún escuadrón de ataque o algo así"_

— ¿Otra vez sola? — habló el animal — Kiri ¿Por qué nunca invocas a los demás? A veces se vuelve aburrido el ir sola de allá para acá ¿sabes? — se quejó.

— Kamikichi… hace mucho que no se te veía — dijo Pakkun intentando llamar la atención de la invocación recién llegada.

— Si, lo que digas — dijo ignorando al pequeño perro — ¿Qué rayos es esa peste? — preguntó identificando el olor.

— Eso, es lo que vamos a averiguar — dijo la Haruno subiendo al lomo de la canina.

— ¡Vamos, Akamaru! — mencionó el Inuzuka al subir al lomo de su antiguo compañero.

— A la velocidad a la que deben ir deberán llegar a ese punto en media hora — informó Sakura —. Así que-

Una explosión interrumpió a la cereza, frente a ella había caído Sasuke de rodillas y mirando a donde la explosión. Tenía una quemadura en el brazo derecho y parecía que le dolía.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso, Uchiha? — preguntó alarmada Sakura, más no recibió respuesta -¡Uchiha, responde! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

— Ese chakra era de miembros de Akatsuki — dijo secamente el moreno — Pero no los vi.

— ¿Qué dices? — _"ellos se habían ido en dirección a Iwa… ¿Cómo es que…?" _pensó Sakura — Bueno, asumo que queda claro lo que tenemos que hacer…

— ¡He estado aburrida desde hace unos meses! — exclamó emocionada la amatista — ¡Esto será interesante!

— Pero… — intento decir la cereza — hay algo que…

— Sakura — dijo la chica mirándola seriamente —, cuando se te da la oportunidad de una pelea, peleas. Si no se te da la oportunidad… bueno, igual buscas una forma para hacerlo. Si debes pelear lo haces, y si no, lo intentas.

— Claro — murmuró la cereza con una ceja arqueada. ¿Qué clase de estúpida lógica era esa? Lo único que entendió fue que la amatista quería pelear. Optó por ignorarla para pensar en algo que tuviese lógica. Había algo que no le gustaba. Se supone que la base de los Akatsuki quedaba en alguna parte de Iwa esta vez, así que ¿Por qué estarían ahí? O no sería… ¿no habrían sido ellos quienes estaban conspirando contra Konoha y ahora iban a atacarla? Pero…

— No tendría sentido comenzar blandos — dijo la amatista mordiendo, ya por segunda ocasión su pulgar y provocando que un hilillo de sangre escapara de él nuevamente por la herida que había sido reabierta — Kamikichi, ven conmigo — dijo formando un circulo en el aire y apareciendo una espada. Kamikichi suspiró y caminó perezosamente al lado de la Haruno.

Sakura le imitó la acción de su prima, apareciendo ella una espada con el escudo de unas flores de cerezo.

Sakura y Kiri activaron su primera etapa del Chikyuugan, Neji resaltó sus venas, dejando ver que ya había activado también su Kekkei, el Byakugan. Kakashi y Sasuke dejaron ver su Sharingan. Y Sai sacó uno de sus pergaminos y su pluma. Kiba, por su parte, dejó ver unos colmillos más grandes de lo normal, a la vez que dejaba escapar un gruñido.

Sakura puso su espada frente a ella y puso una mano en la punta de esta — ¡Florece… — comenzó a decir.

- Flash Back -

— _¡Sakura-sama-chan, te cansas demasiado rápido! — se quejaba Kana en uno de los entrenamientos que tuvo con Sakura._

— _¡Lo siento, Kana! Pero… — decía Sakura con aspecto muy cansado y con su espada en mano — la espada… me absorbe chakra… _

— _Es algo lógico que no hayas notado antes, Sakura-sama-chan _—_ decía la pelirroja acercándose a Sakura _—, _la espada siempre te ha robado chakra, pero como ni la usabas no lo notabas. Como ahora si la utilizas, ya te has dado cuenta._

— _Pero _— exhaló —_ ¿Por qué?_

— _No lo sé _—_ dijo divertida la chica del Akai –. Pero, para que no lo haga más, tienes que aprenderte su nombre._

— _¿Nombre?_

— _Claro _—_ canturreó Kana como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo _— _¡las espadas son como las personas! Tienen su nombre y pueden llegar a decidir si los dueños de ellas son dignos o no… y si deciden que no, lo más común es que maten a esa persona _—_ dijo con un semblante serio que, en ella, provocaba más miedo en el ambiente._

- End Flash Back -

—… encela al invierno… — prosiguió la cereza mientas comenzaba a bajar la mano por la espada.

- Flash Back -

— _Oye, Kana _—_ llamó la cereza, hastiada por los inhumanos entrenamientos de la pelirroja _— _¿Para qué las espadas? ¿Qué no basta con los jutsus o qué?_

— _La verdad no, Sakura-sama-chan _—_ respondió la chica sorprendiendo a Sakura _—._ Los jutsus del clan Haruno no son muy fuertes y usan una gran cantidad de chakra… por eso yo no los uso _—_ dijo añadiendo un tono infantil y divertido a eso último _—. _Bueno, por esa razón, sólo pocas personas logran dominar aquellos jutsus haciéndolos útiles en batalla, como Yana-chan o Aji-chan._

"_¡Por eso me canso yo y ellas no!" pensó la kunoichi de cabello rosado._

— _Por eso, y porque normalmente los Haruno no tenemos mucho chakra _— _prosiguió Kana _—, _las primeras generaciones de Haruno desarrollaron el arte de las espadas, haciéndose casi casi algo así como un clan de samuráis…_—_ dijo sin mucha emoción en sus palabras _— _pero, terminaron inclinándose más por el arte ninja. Aun así, no se dejó nunca de practicar con la espada, porque piensan que nos podría sacar de un apuro cuando no tengamos chakra._

— _Ya veo _—_ dijo la kunoichi de cabellos rosados mirando su espada._

— _Pero _—_ añadió Kana _—, _cuando aprendes el nombre de tu espada y la liberas… tienes que hacer una ofrenda _—_ Sakura la miró con confusión._

— _¿Una ofrenda?_ —_ preguntó._

— _Sí, una ofrenda _—_ repitió Kana _—. _Normalmente exigen chakra, algunas otras piden algo de sangre, o no sé, varía de acuerdo a la persona y a la espada._

- End Flash Back -

— … _Kurahaji_! — gritó bajando la mano de golpe y esparciendo su espada en pequeños filos. _"Ahí va mi chakra"_ pensó algo deprimida la kunoichi de ojos ahora rosas al sentir una gran baja en su chakra.

"_Qué diablos…"_ pensó el Uchiha al ver como aquellos filos parecían pétalos de cerezos, y todos ellos comenzaban a formar un par de flores de sakura que se posaban a los lados de la kunoichi.

— ¡Resplandece entre la oscuridad de las almas, _Tsukiuranai_! — ordenó la de cabello y ojos amatistas. Su espada relució en una tonalidad lila mientras se acomodaba para dar paso a lo que lució como una especie de arco. Tenía una luna en el centro, estaba en forma de luna creciente y a la derecha de la luna tenía una flor, seguramente la que Kiri controlaba. El arco se extendía para arriba y para abajo, con ramas provenientes de la flor, siendo casi del tamaño de Kiri. A los lados, el arco poseía una especie de chakra que emanaba del centro.

— Neji — llamó Kakashi, captando éste el mensaje, se fijó más a fondo en las recién aparecidas armas. Una cara de desconcierto se apoderó del rostro del chico de ojos perla — ¿Qué sucede, Neji? ¿Sabes cómo funcionan? — Neji asintió tímidamente, algo raro en él, pero no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que era. Al sentir las miradas de los otros integrantes del equipo, el Hyuuga prosiguió a decir lo que deducía. Además, también vio como Sakura le miraba, probablemente ni ella estaba segura de cómo funcionaba.

— Sakura — murmuró llamando la atención de todos —, tu… espada o lo que sea te quitó mucho de su chakra… ¿Verdad? — la kunoichi asintió pues, efectivamente, Kurahaji se lo drenó — La espada se dividió en muchas navajas, todas ellas cargadas con su chakra, así que supongo las puedes controlar a tu voluntad… ¿estoy en lo correcto?

— La verdad es que ni yo sé muy bien cómo funcionaba — admitió Sakura —, pero creo que tu teoría debe ser correcta, puesto que sí, las controlo.

— Y Kiri… — comenzó el Hyuuga.

— _Tsukiuranai_ también me absorbe algo de chakra, pero con ellos fabrica unas flechas y me permite re-direccionarlas aún una vez lanzadas.

A la lejanía se comenzaba a escuchar los pasos de los Akatsuki que se acercaban. Todos se pusieron ya en sus respectivas poses de pelea. Y comenzaron a aguardar la salida de los Akatsuki.

— Sakura — susurró Kiri a que sólo la cereza la pudiese escuchar — Prométeme… prométeme que solo lucharás a distancia esta vez.

— D-de acuerdo— dijo también en susurro Sakura aunque sin entender las razones.

— Pakkun — llamó Kakashi a su perro que aún permanecía ahí —, mejor vete ahora.

— Pero—

Sin embargo, antes de que el animal tuviese tiempo de repelar desapareció en una nube de humo. Pakkun era un perro de un escuadrón de rastreo, no era de escuadrón de ataque como parecía serlo el perro de Kiri, así que él no había recibido ningún entrenamiento especializado en ello.

Kiba, Akamaru y Kamikichi parecían también en posición de ataque, mostraban sus colmillos y gruñían sonoramente. Kamikichi parecía algo emocionada con la idea de una pelea contra rivales fuertes finalmente.

"_¿Cuánto van a tardar?" _pensaba con algo de fastidio la amatista.

Unas sombras finalmente aterrizaron frente a ellos, eran 6. Al poder verles notaron que efectivamente se trataba de los Akatsuki. A pesar de que estaban cubiertos por las capas y los sombreros característicos de su organización criminal, se podía reconocer a uno, sobretodo. Alto y con una espada envuelta en vendas detrás de él. Si, definitivamente era Kisame. Sasuke puso cara de incredulidad.

"_¡Kisame! Pero si yo lo maté… ¡Lo maté a él y a Itachi!" _pensó desesperado el Uchiha con su Sharingan girando rápidamente.

— Pareces algo inquieto… — dijo una de las cuatro sombras, provocando que a Sasuke de le dilatara más que notoriamente la pupila y que comenzara a sudar frío — estúpido hermano menor — dijo quitándose el sombrero dejando a ver lo que el menor Uchiha más temía. ¡Era Itachi, ¿Cómo es que estaba vivo? Esa era la pregunta que golpeaba una y otra vez la mente de Sasuke.

— Itachi — gruñó el menor de los Uchiha.

— Veo que me reconoces — dijo irónico Itachi. El Sharingan de ambos Uchiha estaba girando descontroladamente.

— ¿Tú no eres… Haruno Sakura? — dijo otra de las sombras.

Sakura se sorprendió, nunca se había relacionado mucho con los akatsuki como para que la recordaran. El único que podría haberlo hecho hubiera sido — Sasori — gruñó desviando la vista de los Uchiha.

— Veo que me recuerdas — murmuró el Akatsuki —. Supongo que te cobraré la muerte de mi otra mitad — dijo quitándose él también el sombrero de paja —. Ahora tú—

Lo que Sasori iba a decir, fuese lo que fuese, había sido interrumpido por una flecha que había ido a parar a menos de 5 centímetros de sus pies — Qué aburrido eres, Sa…¿Sa…? Um… como sea que te llames- dijo Kiri –. Ahora… ¿pelean o qué?

— Kiri — mencionó Kakashi en tono de reproche, la amatista bajó un poco el arco y miró al ninja de cabellos blancos que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Bien, veo que ustedes quieren pelear — dijo otra voz, que nadie parecía conocer —. Pero el Kyuubi no está con ustedes, así que no sirven de nada. Váyanse ahora, y les tendremos piedad… pero si se quedan los mataremos — dijo el Akatsuki con un deje de diversión notorio en su voz.

— El Kyuubi… ¡¿Por qué quieren a Naruto?- preguntó fieramente Sakura, casi como un rugido, sorprendiendo un poco más al Uchiha —¡¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz de una buena ves?

— Porque lo necesitamos para nuestros planes, Cerezo — dijo Itachi, ganando una mirada de odio de Sasuke. No por Naruto, el sujeto le daba igual en ese momento, sino por la forma en la que le habló a Sakura. Demasiada familiaridad.

— ¡No dejaré que vayan por Naruto! — dijo la kunoichi con rabia en su voz _"Esta vez me toca a mí cuidarte las espaldas, Naruto" _pensó la Haruno cuando lanzó las navajas que había en las dos flores que tenía a sus lados, directamente a donde los Akatsuki, pero estos saltaron antes de que les tocasen. Aún así, las navajas con apariencia de pétalos pasaron a los árboles que había detrás, atravesándoles y provocando la caída de algunos.

— Es una técnica interesante — admitió Sasori que se hallaba a un lado de Sakura — ¿Es nueva? — preguntó con ironía mientras le encestaba una patada en el estómago impulsándola hacia arriba, dándole tiempo a Sasori para invocar a un par de marionetas.

"_Kurahaji… ven" _pensó la Haruno mientras, aún en el aire, hacía un movimiento de las manos haciendo que las pequeñas navaja fuesen a donde ella más rápidamente de lo que atacaron a los Akatsuki.

— No creo que eso te… — Sasori se calló al ver que los pétalos se dividían en grupos, unos despedazaban a las marionetas mientras que otros rodeaban a Sakura.

* * *

"_Esa técnica… se parece a la de Gaara_" dijo Kiba mientras miraba la pelea de Sakura. Un ladrido de Akamaru lo distrajo de la cereza para ver que otro de los Akatsuki le intentaba dar una patada en el rostro. Pero usó sus brazos para cubrirse y tomar el pie del encapuchado y lanzarle lejos. Ahora él ya tenía su pelea también.

— _Ninpou Chouju Giga_ — un par de leones hechos con tinta se abalanzaron contra el Akatsuki que se acercaba a Kiba y Sai deteniéndole, aunque parecía que no resistirían mucho.

— ¡_Juujin Bushin_! — Akamaru se transformó en una versión un tanto animal de Kiba y se posó sobre él — ¡_Gatsuuga_! — ambos, tanto Kiba como Akamaru se lanzaron contra el Akatsuki que se estaba terminando de librar de los leones de Sai. Al tocarle el ataque se disolvió en una nube, indicando que se trataba de un Bushin.

— Mierda — maldijo Sai mientras comenzaba a dibujar varias serpientes en su pergamino — _Ninpou Cho_-

— Nope — dijo como reproche el Akatsuki pateando el pincel y el pergamino lejos de Sai y posándose justo frente a él —, eso es como hacer trampa — dijo burlón el Akatsuki. Sai sacó su Katana que llevaba en la espalda, pero, al atacar al criminal, éste la detuvo con un kunai —. Veamos si puedes sin tus dibujitos.

— ¡_Jinju Konbi Henge: Soutorou_!- Sai pateó al Akatsuki provocando que este saliera volando — ¡_Garoga_!- una enorme versión de Akamaru con dos cabezas le atacó con un remolino de gran tamaño y fuerza desde su espalda, hasta hacerlo caer en el suelo, provocando un gran cráter.

* * *

— Bastardo — gruñó Sasuke — ¡Te mandaré al infierno esta vez! — gritó mordaz lanzándose al ataque con un kunai en mano. Con la mano izquierda lanzó varios shuriken que su hermano esquivó con facilidad, apareciendo después en la espalda de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué no vas a pelear como la ultima vez, estúpido hermano menor? — preguntó con sarcasmo el mayor de los Uchihas. Golpeándole en la espalda solo para que Sasuke desapareciera en una nube de humo dejando a la vista solo un pedazo de tronco.

— ¡_Katon: Gokakyo no Justsu_! — una gran bola de fuego se vio dirigida a la espalda del mayor de los Uchiha, pero al contacto este desapareció volviéndose en un grupo de cuervos negros "_Mierda_" maldijo Sasuke en su mente, colocó una de sus manos frente a él, con dos de sus dedos hacia arriba — ¡_Kai_! — dijo apareciendo en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba antes de haberse lanzado contra Itachi.

— Entonces… ¿ya piensas iniciar, estúpido hermano menor? — preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha con un deje de burla en su voz.

— Teme — gruñó de nuevo Sasuke.

* * *

— Tobi no va a pelear por que Tobi es un buen chico — dijo en un tono inocentón uno de los Akatsuki dejando ver que llevaba puesta una máscara anaranjada que solo dejaba ver su ojo derecho.

— Que lastima, Tobi, pero al ser miembro se Akatsuki se me ha ordenado llevarte a Konoha para una interrogación.

— Pero Tobi no dirá nada — rió el hombre de la máscara.

— Hablarás — aseguró Kakashi.

— Nopi — respondió el Akatsuki. Kakashi, ya algo desesperado, comenzó a hacer girar su Sharingan.

Tobi rió — Veamos como usas el sharingan, Kakashi — dijo para sí mismo mientras detenía el kunai de Kakashi con el suyo propio.

* * *

— ¿Tú vas a pelear conmigo? — preguntó Kisame en un tono de burla que molestó a Neji.

— Hmph — fue lo único que musitó Neji al momento de formar una sonrisa llena de superioridad en sus labios.

— Parece que alguien se cree mejor que yo — dijo con ironía el tiburón.

Neji optó por ignorarlo y se lanzó contra él, con su chakra concentrado en las palmas de las manos. Intentó golpearlo una vez, sin embargo, su gran espada, forrada con vendas, lo cubrió. Intentó golpearlo nuevamente, pero sus ataques fueron boqueados. Después de unos segundos de pelea, y de repetidos golpes que terminaron en fracaso, Neji tuvo una idea. "_Lo tengo"_ pensó el Hyuuga al ver que al golpearle en la muñeca, el tiburón, humano o lo que sea que fuese, soltó la espada y esta cayó algunos metros más para allá. Neji sonrió con superioridad y Kisame le miró divertido.

— Crees que ya estoy acabado… ¿Verdad? — preguntó notoriamente divertido el de la piel azul. Neji le miró con suspicacia — Samehada.

— Kuso — maldijo Neji mientras daba un salto hacia atrás evitando ser cortado en dos por la espada que regresaba a manos del tiburón.

* * *

— Bien, bien — dijo divertida la amatista con el arco apuntando al último de los miembros de Akatsuki —. Espero me des buena pelea.

— Ja — rió el Akatsuki por lo bajo —. Te digo lo mismo…— comentó con voz sombría, pero parecía la voz de una mujer.

— Kiri, ella…— gruñó Kamikichi después de centrarse más en el aroma de la Akatsuki.

— Tranquila… no creo que ella nos pueda hacer nada, Kami-chi — dijo confiada la amatista.

"_Es que eres demasiado confiada e imprudente, Kiri" _pensó la canina

— ¿Ya sabías que eres una anciana engreída? — preguntó con diversión la Akatsuki.

— ¿Y tú que eres una morra estúpida? — gruñó Kiri echando humo por las orejas.

— Pero al menos tengo novio — rió la chica.

La amatista gruñó — _Shingetsu _— murmuró mientras la luna que estaba en el arco, desaparecía hasta ser sólo una línea en el extremo del arco, y la flor cubría todo el centro —._ Yosoku: Hoshigun _— exclamó mientras 10 flechas de chakra eran disparadas al cielo por el arco de la amatista.

— ¿Ah? ¿Así que el poder de ese arco tan llamativo es salir disparadas a la nada? — exclamó irónica la Akatsuki para después lanzar una carcajada.

Kiri estiró la mano izquierda y la extendió a que tapara la imagen de aquella Akatsuki en el rango de su vista — Regresa y cumple tu promesa, Tsukiuranai — murmuró muy bajo Kiri mientras cerraba la mano. Las flechas que había disparado al cielo regresaron precipitadamente y se estrellaron donde la Akatsuki. Ésta, por mera suerte, logró esquivar la mayoría. Los únicos daños que recibió fueron el que una flecha se le clavara en el hombro y que entre otras más le quitaran el sombrero y este quedara clavado en el piso.

Los ojos de la amatista no podrían estar más dilatados _"Es… ella"_ — Nanohana — murmuró débilmente la kunoichi. Una súbita ira la poseyó. Quería su sangre, y la quería ya. El arco de la chica comenzó a brillar con aquel resplandor lila una vez más dejando paso a una espada alargada y afilada, en el mango tenía una luna menguante en color lila. Era linda, si no la iban a usar para acabar con tu vida.

— Bastarda — gruñó la chica — ¡Esta vez sí morirás! — amenazó mientras comenzaba una carrera para llegar a donde la asesina.

— ¡Kiri, detente! ¡No ataques sin pensar! — gritó la invocación de la amatista, comenzando a ir tras ella. Pero, de un momento a otro, Kamikichi desapareció. Kiri le había des-invocado.

— Jaja… ilusa — rió de manera sanguinaria Nanohana mientras alzaba uno de sus brazos.

Kiri la esquivó y siguió corriendo, pero la rama comenzó a crecer tras ella. Para su desgracia, la rama era más rápida.

— ¡Kiri-nee! — gritó Sakura a lo lejos.

— Nana — llamó Itachi —, dijeron que no querían muertes.

— Ni modo — contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros —, ella lo provocó.

"_B…bastarda…"_ pensó Kiri mientras caía al frío suelo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Corro… corro sin saber a dónde. Y para ser franca, no me interesa mientras pueda huir de ese lugar. Tan frío, tan oscuro, tan… ¡ah!, no sé cómo salir de aquí. Comienzo a desesperarme. El pasillo gira a la derecha, y yo giro con él. Sólo puedo escuchar mis jadeos y mis pisadas, y de vista… pues solo un par de metros más allá de donde me encuentro y el vapor que sale de mi cuerpo al exhalar. ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Quiero salir! ¡QUIERO HUIR!_

— _Kiri…_

_¿M-me hablan? Corro con más fuerza, sin embargo, la voz me sigue llamando, cada vez el sonido es más fuerte y cada vez le temo más. Cuando la voz parece estar gritándome justo detrás de mi me giro y me encuentro con… ¿Mi hermana?_

— _¿Hermana? — pregunto. Estoy en mi casa, en piyamas recostada en mi cama. Mi hermana mayor está junto a mí y parece algo enojada ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Era una pesadilla! Y mi hermana me ha estado intentando despertar… Con razón está enojada._

— _¡Hasta que despiertas, Kiri-chi! — me dice con ironía. ¿Tanto tiempo me ha estado despertando?_

— _Jeje, lo siento, hermana — le digo un poco nerviosa._

— _No… ya no hay problema. Ahora arréglate si no quieres que te deje — me dice mi hermana levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta._

_Mi hermana es una kunoichi hermosa, tiene sus ojos verdes claros y con un brillo muy hermoso, su cabello es morado, casi vino, es largo y lo tiene recogido en una coleta alta. Siempre viste de color rojo con dorado. ¡Se ve tan bien! Espero ser como ella cuando tenga su edad, ella tiene 28 años, y yo tengo 15 así que supongo que aun me queda tiempo, jaja. Ella me prometió ayer que me ayudaría a entrenar el Chikyuugan hoy, antes de la reunión con el Hokage. Me arreglo rápidamente, me visto con lo de siempre: Un kimono lila, con un trío de flores negras agrupadas en la parte de abajo, que me llega poco antes de medio muslo, y unos pesqueros de color negro con unas sandalias ninja del mismo color. Mi corto cabello lila me lo he recogido en una coleta el día de hoy, aunque casi no alcanzaba a hacerla. Bajo y noto que mis padres no están, aunque es obvio, ayer salieron de misión con Tsubaki-sama. Me dirijo a la puerta y al abrirla noto que mi hermana me está esperando con cara de impaciencia._

— _Bien, vamos — dice saltando a uno de los techos cercanos, la imito. Después de unos minutos llegamos a un área de entrenamiento._

_Después de un par de horas de entrenar con Doraji-neesama me dirigí a donde el Hokage. Al llegar veo que Hana-chan, Aka-baka y Naoko-sensei ya habían llegado, me disculpo por mi retraso y entramos a la oficina de Sarutobi Hokage-sama._

— _Veo que ya llegaste, Naoko — le dice el Hokage a mi sensei —. Bueno, les daré la misión._

_¡Misión! ¡Hace mucho que no tengo una! Sólo ruego a Kami-sama que no sea una de esas patéticas misiones de perseguir gatos, llevar a un tipo a una aldea vecina, regar el jardín de alguna persona perezosa que no lo quiera hacer por sí misma o alguna de esas. Últimamente nos han tocado muchas misiones de ese estilo… ¡Somos chunins, no niños de la academia, por amor de Dios!_

— _¿De qué trata la misión, Hokage-sama? — pregunta Naoko-sensei muy respetuosamente._

— _Irán al país de las aves — dice el Hokage extendiéndole un pergamino a Naoko-sensei — La misión consiste en capturar a algunos ladrones, posiblemente asesinos que han secuestrado a la hija de un poderoso señor feudal._

— _Bien, Hokage-sama — dice Naoko-sensei cuando toma el pergamino — partiremos de inmediato._

— _Sólo una cosa, Naoko — interrumpe el Hokage al ver que Naoko-sensei ya nos estaba haciendo señales para que saliésemos de la oficina._

— _¿Qué cosa, Hokage-sama? — pregunta Akaoi._

— _Los ladrones no tienen ninguna bandana de ninjas o algo, pero por las técnicas que describen, al parecer sí lo son… así que tengan cuidado… en especial tu, Kiri — ¡Ninjas de alto rango! ¡Genial! ¡Voy a patear traseros y…! Esperen ¿Me dice a mí que tenga cuidado? ¿Por qué sólo a mí? ¡No es justo! Le sonrío fingidamente y asiento con la cabeza, tragándome las ganas de saltarle encima. Cuando salimos de la oficina Naoko-sensei lanza un chiflido para que le prestemos atención._

— _Bien, vayan a hacer sus cosas, nos vemos en una hora en la entrada principal — dice antes de desaparecer en un "Poof" ¡Dios! ¡Cómo odio esos "Poofs"! ¡Espero que cuando salga de éste equipo no tenga que volver a enfrentarme con mis odiados "Poof"!_

— _Bueno, supongo que me voy — digo tratando de ocultar mi molestia. Akaoi ríe ante esa acción — ¿Qué se supone que es lo gracioso? — le digo con un puchero de niña pequeña._

— _Estás molesta — dice en el momento en el que para de reír._

— _Hmph — gruño molesta mientras me giro._

— _¿No dirás nada? — pregunta algo incrédulo. ¿Qué tan raro es que no le haga nada? Comienzo a caminar._

— _¡Oh, vamos! — exclama él — ¿no me digas que te estás volviendo blanda, Kiri-chan?_

— _¡Yo no soy blanda! — le grito, el me sonríe ¿Qué le pasa? Tsk… qué molesto es cuando se pone de esa forma. Le miro con odio ¡Me sigue sonriendo! — Te odio — susurro enojada._

— _Ah, chicos… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos yendo a arreglar las cosas? — propone Hana, como siempre ella es la que nos frena. Miro a Akaoi por última vez antes de girarme molesta para irme a casa._

_¿Por qué me molesta tanto? Es sólo un idiota, lo voy a golpear cuando lo vea en la entrada. Apresuro mi paso, y en poco tiempo llego a mi casa, veo una nota en la mesa. Es de mi hermana mayor, se va de misión. Subo a mi habitación y arreglo un cambio de ropa y algunos utensilios básicos para nosotros los ninjas. Tomo un papel de mi escritorio y escribo una nota._

_Hermana:_

_Me voy de misión, es en el país de las aves así que creo que volverás antes que yo. Si todo sale bien creo estar de vuelta para dentro de unas 3 semanas; nos vemos hasta entonces._

_Besos._

_Kiri._

_PD: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien_

_Bajo y la dejo en la mesa, tomo una manzana de la cocina y salgo de la casa dirigiéndome a la entrada de Konoha como solo un ninja sabe hacerlo. Mi hermana siempre se preocupa demasiado cuando salgo, supongo que cree que soy muy impulsiva para ser Chuunin… por algún motivo todos lo piensan. Mierda, qué problemático es esto. Ese Akaoi no sale de mi cabeza. Qué molesto, ahora tengo más ganas de golpearlo. Ya veo la entrada de Konoha, y su molesta mata de pelo roja también se encuentra ahí. Creo que notó mi chakra ya que voltea a donde me encuentro yo. Por algún motivo siento un gran calor en mis mejillas ¿Estoy sonrojada? Tsk… espero no lo note._

— _Veo que llegas a tiempo, blanda — ¿Q-qué ha dicho? ¡Y yo que pensaba perdonarle!_

— _Muérete, Aka-chan — le digo molesta, el frunce el seño, yo más que nadie sé cuanto odia que le digan "Aka-chan". Por eso se lo digo en los momentos cuando me molesta en serio… momentos como ahora._

— _Tsk — musita él, yo sonrío con satisfacción y me siento en el piso a esperar a la sensei y a Hana-chan… ¿Cuánto podrían tardar?_

_A los cinco minutos llega Hana con sus perros, los hermanos Haimaru. Los tres son adorables ¡los adoro! Platico con Hana-chan en lo que llega Naoko-sensei. Akaoi parece estar aburrido, ya que no habla, no se mueve, no nada de nada. No le saco conversación o lo incluyo a la mía con Hana-chan ya que, pues, estoy enojada con él. Si, pueden decirlo ¡Soy una sentida! Pero cuando el tema es de Akaoi, soy algo extraña, y no sé por qué…_

_A la media hora llega Naoko-sensei, no es tarde así que ninguno decimos nada. Comenzamos la caminata, que más tarde se convierte en un ir saltando de rama en rama rápidamente. He ignorado a Akaoi todo el camino, sigo sin saber el porqué de mis acciones ¡Y esto cada vez me desespera más! Quizás ya ni tiene que ver nada con Akaoi y sólo estoy descargando con el pobre mi frustración de no saber qué es lo que me sucede. Tsk… que estupidez. Miro a mi derecha, Hana me ve divertida, le pregunto la razón y ella acelera su paso… que injusticia._

_Tardamos cuatro días de viaje, pero al fin valió la pena. Estamos ya en el País de las Aves, revisando la mansión del señor feudal ése, mientras Naoko-sensei le hace algunas preguntas. No parece haber nada, mínimo nada que yo pueda ver. Y a juzgar por la cara de Hana y Akaoi ellos tampoco. Los perros de Hana siguen olfateando el lugar, pero no parecen haber encontrado nada. Un ruido me saca de mis quejidos mentales, uno de los perros de Hana está ladrando. Los tres chuunin le seguimos en la dirección a la que va. ¡Yo no puedo oler nada! Vaya mi frustración — ¿Qué es lo que huele? — le pregunto a Hana que parece que también ha olido algo._

— _No lo sé — me responde — nunca lo había olido antes._

— _¿Le decimos a Naoko-sensei? — pregunta Akaoi._

— _¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! — le digo — Es algo obvio. No sabemos qué es y los causantes podrían ser esos ninjas de alto rango ¿Recuerdas?_

— _Hmp — musita antes de voltearse de espaldas a mí._

— _Tsk… pareces un niño pequeño — insulto dándome yo también la vuelta. Escucho como Hana suspira y va ella a donde Naoko-sensei. A los pocos minutos llega Hana con Naoko-sensei detrás de ella. Un poco después llega un hombre corpulento y un de edad avanzada, mas no viejo. Seguro que ese es el Señor Feudal._

— _¿Han encontrado algo, preciosa? — me pregunta ese tipo con una voz grave. Ya no me cae bien._

— _Yo no — digo seca —, ellos — menciono señalando a los Haimaru. Si se lo quiere agradecer a alguien, que se lo agradezca a ellos._

— _Ah… bien — dice el hombre._

— _Es un anillo — dice Naoko-sensei al sacar una joya de debajo de una mesa, seguramente eso era lo que olieron los Haimaru — ¿Lo reconoce? — le pregunta al tipo feudal o lo que sea._

— _No — dice. ¿No podría él ser un poco más comunicativo acaso?_

— _¿Totalmente seguro? — insiste Naoko-sensei. El hombre asiente con la cabeza — En ese caso debe de ser de las personas que han entrado a su casa — el hombre se sorprende un poco, pero parece entender que la sensei tiene razón._

— _En ese caso… lo dejo en sus manos, confiables ninjas de Konoha — dice el Feudal. ¿Y este que se trae? "Confiables Ninjas de Konoha"… éste tipo esta zafado._

— _Gracias por la confianza en nosotros — responde Naoko-sensei inclinándose un poco —. Ahora, con su permiso, comenzaremos la búsqueda._

— _Por favor… encuentren a mi hija — pide._

— _No se preocupe, la traeremos enseguida — responde Akaoi sonriéndole con confianza al señor. Él le sonríe de vuelta y comenzamos a salir del hogar del tipo. Cuando salimos comenzamos a buscar un rastro de los ladrones. Bueno, Hana y los Haimaru buscaban, nosotros estábamos detrás de ellos esperando a que encontraran algo._

— _Sensei… ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que vayamos a tardar en encontrar algo? — pregunto aburrida._

— _Pues… eso depende — dice Naoko-sensei —. Si son ninjas de alto rango, como sugirió Sandaime Hokage-sama, lo más seguro es que hayan escondido bien su rastro._

— _O sea… ¿Qué es posible que no les encontremos? — pregunto algo fastidiada. Ir a un país que no queda precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina del País del Fuego, estar horas como una idiota buscando pistas en casa de un Señor Feudal y en el pueblo éste… ¿Para no encontrar a los bastardos esos? ¡Jaja! No lo creo._

— _Pues no dije eso, Kiri- me dice la sensei —. Y antes de que estés insultando a los ladrones en tu mente — mierda ¿Cómo lo adivino? —, ten en cuenta que es muy difícil, incluso para un ninja, esconder su olor… así que, si buscamos en las fronteras de la ciudad, lo más seguro es que o Hana o sus perros encuentren el olor de eso ladrones._

— _Vale — digo desganada._

— _Tan desesperada como siempre, Kiri-chan — dice en tono "resignado", según él, Akaoi. Siento como al instante una vena de mi frente comienza a palpitar._

— _Bastardo — gruño enojada._

— _¡Kiri-chan! ¡Esas no son maneras de hablar para una chica! — dice con reproche —… aunque tratándose de ti, pues, uno duda… Tú sabes…_

— _¡Bastardo! — grito enojada. El solo me sonríe y eso hace que me arda más — ¡Te voy a ca—_

— _Kiri, cálmate — me interrumpe Naoko-sensei._

— _¿Por qué no toca algo de música, Sensei? — dice Akaoi y yo le miro confundida — Tú sabes, la música amansa a las bestias._

— _¡Te voy a partir en dos, maldito maricón! — le grito y justo cuando estoy a punto de golpearle Hana nos interrumpe._

— _Al parecer hay algo, es un rastro muy débil, seguro que ya está muy lejos, pero aún así los percibo — dice Hana señalando una dirección._

— _Bien… en ese caso, no hay tiempo que perder — dice Naoko-sensei mirando al lugar que Hana le había señalado — Si dices que el rastro es muy débil lo mejor será seguirlo cuanto antes._

— _De acuerdo — digo yo._

— _Por mí, bien — dice Akaoi. Al parecer en su voz se nota algo de alivió._

— _Entonces vayamos — dice Hana interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, acompañada del ladrido de sus perros._

— _Bien — dice Naoko-sensei mientras emprende paso, con nosotros detrás de ella._

— _Hana-chan — le llamo — ¿Cómo que tan lejos queda el lugar en donde se encuentran?_

— _Al parecer están a unos dos o dos y medio días a velocidad ninja… lo que quiere decir que ellos han estado caminando por como cinco días a velocidad normal._

— _Ya veo — murmura Akaoi._

— _No te metas en las conversaciones en las que no te llaman, Aka-baka — digo resaltando lo último y noto como una vena se le ha hinchado en la frente. Sonrío con superioridad y Hana suspira. ¿Soy yo o es que ella siempre suspira cuando me peleo con Akaoi? ¿Por qué será? ¿No será… no será que a ella le gusta Akaoi? ¡Sí! Eso explicaría como es que ella suspira cada que lo molesto o golpeo… ¡Soy brillante! ¡Lo he deducido yo solita!_

_Dos días después de caminar y correr y saltar y trepar y nadar… y muchas otras cosas, Hana al fin dice que ya los huele cerca, y Naoko-sensei dice que ya puede sentir unos chakras extraños, seguramente de ellos. Para este momento ya nos encontramos en el País de la Tierra, y lo que es peor, cerca de Iwa. En estos momentos los términos con ellos no son precisamente los mejores. Aunque por mínima suerte no estamos tan mal, quizás si llegamos a necesitar su ayuda nos la podrían brindar… quizás._

— _¡Están muy cerca! — informan Naoko-sensei y Hana casi al mismo tiempo._

— _¿Qué hacemos, sensei? — pregunta Akaoi._

— _Pues… no creo que huir nos haga volver más pronto ¿o sí? — dice irónica la sensei._

— _¡Bien! ¡Tendremos una pelea! — digo yo un tanto excitada. ¡Cómo adoro esas partes en mis misiones! ¡Hacen que toda la espera y la caminata valgan la pena!_

— _Kiri… tienes que controlarte en esos aspectos ¿Entiendes? — me dice Naoko-sensei con un tono extraño en su voz —. Uno de estos días te vas a venir matando por tu insensatez, o incluso peor… vas a terminar matando a otras personas por ello — ¿De qué habla? ¡Yo no soy y nunca seré una persona insensata!_

_Dos ninjas llegan de repente y se sitúan frente a nosotros, con una mujer detrás de ellos, amarrada y con una pañoleta en la boca. No parecen tan fuertes esos sujetos, no creo que vaya a ser algo muy difícil el detenerles. Es más, yo sola podría con ellos — Kiri, Akaoi — llama Naoko-sensei y nosotros le prestamos atención —, ustedes encárguense del de la derecha, Hana, tú y yo nos encargaremos del de la izquierda ¿entendieron? — pregunta en un murmuro para que los ninjas enemigos no le escuchen._

— _Sí — decimos los tres al unísono, obviamente yo un poco desganada. Trabajar con un idiota como Akaoi. En fin, una pelea será una pelea aunque tu compañero de equipo sea un idiota incompetente, tal y como Akaoi lo ha demostrado desde, pues, siempre._

— _Solamente no me estorbes — le murmuro a Akaoi de una manera un poco mordaz, aunque no fuese aquella mi intención._

— _¿Estorbar? — susurra con algo de confusión Akaoi._

_Sin darme tiempo de responder, el ninja de la derecha se abalanza contra nosotros dos, y, por suerte, ambos le esquivamos. Saco algunos kunais de mi bolsillo y se los lanzo al tipo. Él los esquiva, pero esa era la intención. Con un leve movimiento de mi muñeca los kunais regresan y se le clavan al sujeto en la espalda. Akaoi aprovecha la sorpresa y el dolor del ninja para golpearle repetidas ocasiones. Después de unos cuantos golpes el tipo reacciona y bloquea los ataques de Akaoi, lanzándole a mi lado. Al parecer no estorbará tanto. El ninja éste crea unos cuantos clones y se dirige a atacarnos. Comienzo a juntar chakra, creo que esta será una perfecta ocasión para probarlo al límite, aunque, quizás ni sea tan necesario. Hago un par de sellos, aún no domino su activación totalmente si no los hago. Cierro los ojos, y al abrirlos, puedo sentir como mi visión cambia y puedo ver perfectamente cuál es el ninja original y cuál es la copia. El ninja ya está cerca, saco unos shuriken de mi bolso y se los lanzó al verdadero. Éste los esquiva una vez más, pero Akaoi ya sabe cuál es el verdadero. Akaoi se desvanece en una nube de humo y me alegro al notar que al ninja no le ha interesado en lo más mínimo. Saco, una vez más, uno de mis kunais y lo uso para golpear los clones del ninja y hacerlos desaparecer. Pero para ese momento el ninja ya me ha herido con un kunai también, tengo una rajada en el brazo, lo cual me está provocando una terrible excitación._

_Comienzo a reír y el ninja es golpeado por la espalda a cortesía de Akaoi, provocando de uno de los kunais que le lancé y que él no se molestó en sacar se le encajase totalmente. Akaoi se sitúa a mi lado y me sacude un poco — ¿Kiri? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien? — me comienza a preguntar preocupado. Tsk ¿Es qué no le enseñaron a preocuparse solo por uno mismo a una batalla o qué?_

—_Ja ja, claro que estoy bien… mejor que bien — le digo, sin poder evitar sonar un poco sádica —. Es él quien no lo estará — digo al notar que el ninja se desvanece en una nube de humo. Tsk, que patéticos que son los clones, no aguantan nada —. Muy bien, señor ninja malo. ¿Por qué no se muestra ahora? ¿O es que le dan miedo un par de niños de 15 años? — digo mientras río. La verdad es que odio que las personas huyan de las peleas, y no soy del estilo que suele perdonar a esas personas — ¡Joder ¿Es que no tienes las agallas para pelear, remedo de ninja?_

— _Kiri… no le provoques, aún no sabemos de lo que es capaz este ninja — me advierte Akaoi, aunque a decir verdad me encuentro con tal excitación a causa de la pelea que me resulta difícil escucharle claramente. Lo único que tengo totalmente claro en mi mente es el hecho de que me muero por matar a este ninja._

— _Tsk… no seas paranoico, Aka—_

_Antes de que pudiese decirle algo a Akaoi, una gran roca casi nos aplasta y pudimos escapar de ella por los pelos. Chasqueo mi lengua cuando noto que otra piedra de igual tamaño se dirige a mí. Ésta es un poco más difícil de esquivar, puesto que estamos en el aire, pero eso no me impide hacerlo. Aterrizo en tierra firme y a los dos segundos la tierra comenzó a temblar, y yo, comencé a correr. Cada paso que daba, un enorme pico de tierra se elevaba detrás de mí. Y yo no podía contraatacar. Tsk, me siento inútil de esta forma._

_Luego de unos segundos de estar corriendo, las rocas dejan de salir y miro atrás para ver qué ocurre. Akaoi está luchando con mero taijutsu con el ninja, distrayéndole y provocando que deje de concentrarse en su jutsu de tierra._

— _¡Akaoi! — exclamo para mí misma y sin querer le he distraído de su pelea, provocando que el ninja vea un espacio para golpearle y mandarle lejos. Al hacerlo, veo que el ninja se dirige a donde está plasmado Akaoi. No puedo evitarlo, algo dentro de mi me obliga a ir a protegerle. Corro tan rápido como mis piernas me permiten para ponerme frente a Akaoi, pero por más que corra, sé que no llegaré a tiempo como para evitarle el golpe final. Decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es llamar la atención del ninja para que no golpee a Akaoi — ¡Oye, tú! — grito logrando hacer que baje un poco su velocidad, lo cual sé que me ha iluminado un poco los ojos con algún deje de esperanza — ¡Si tú, el bastardo que se hace llamar ninja? ¿Es que acaso no sabes que atacar a tus oponentes cuando ya están inconscientes es algo demasiado vergonzoso, idiota bastardo?_

_No supe a qué horas exactamente, pero al ninja estaba a escasos tres metros delante de mí. Pude sentir como se encontraba reuniendo chakra en su mano, y esta pasaba a estar envuelta en un fuego tan rojo como la sangre. No soy tan tonta como para quedarme a ver qué es lo que sucederá, intento moverme, pero mi cuerpo no responde; y es en ese momento en el que reparo en el hecho de que unas cuerdas de chakra sostienen firmemente mis piernas y mis brazos. Ya sé lo que sigue. No me gusta para nada._

_Veo que el termina de reunir su chakra. Cierro mis ojos. Espero lo peor, ya estoy resignada. Espero… espero… Pero ¿por qué no sucede nada? De pronto, siento algo, pero no es lo que me imaginaba que sentiría. Es algo húmedo y está caliente… No es exactamente lo que pensaba que pasaría, es decir… Espera ¡No! ¡No lo habrás hecho! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime que no te has hecho el valiente, idiota!_

_Con el terror inundando mi cuerpo, me aventuro a abrir los ojos. Apenas están abiertos y mis pupilas ya se han dilatado como nunca en mi vida lo han hecho._

_Estoy cubierta de sangre. Pero no cualquier sangre, esta es su sangre. Miro al frente y lo veo a él. Akaoi. ¡Imbécil! ¡Ha cubierto el ataque con su cuerpo! ¡Maldito idiota! Siento que algo resbala por mi mejilla, hace mucho que no lo había sentido. Hace tanto que no había llorado. Su cuerpo cae sobre el mío, el cual ya no tiene las cuerdas de chakra. Y lo abrazo, más fuerte que nunca — Akaoi…— le susurro. Siento como más lágrimas acompañan a la primera. No había llorado desde hace tanto porque mi padre me dijo que llorar es de débiles, y que él no aceptaría como descendiente a alguien débil. ¡Pero eso me importa una mierda ahora! — Oye… Akaoi, Akaoi respóndeme! ¡No me dejes hablando sola, estúpido! — le digo apretándolo más fuerte a mi pecho, hasta que escucho un gemido de dolor que hace que deje de presionarle. _

— _Kiri… eres… una imprudente… ¿Sabes? — me dice._

— _Lo sé — le digo entre sollozos — y tu un idiota ¿Por qué no me dejaste recibir las consecuencias de mi error?_

— _Porque…— comenzó, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo con una risa queda — No sé — responde —. Ah, tenía que… probarlo — me dice cada vez con menos voz. Es cierto, el había estado desarrollando una técnica… algo de un espejo me parece. Quería que reflejase el ataque del enemigo, lanzándoselo de vuelta. Pero aún no estaba perfeccionado y aún se le filtraba algo del ataque. Alzo mi vista y puedo apreciar que el ninja estaba muerto._

— _Le has matado — digo con un deje de diversión en mi voz y una sonrisa. Todo eso fingido. Por dentro estoy que me muero ya que el estado de Akaoi no le dará mucho tiempo._

— _Kiri… yo… — me dice ya con un hilo de voz._

— _¿Tu qué? — pregunto con algo de insistencia._

— _Yo…_

— _¿Qué sucede, Aka-kun?… me puedes decir lo que sea — digo sonriendole y estrechándolo un poco a mí._

— _Me… me lo he guardado… por algún tiempo …— dice con un hilillo de voz._

— _¿Qué?… ¿Qué cosa? — le pregunto con una sonrisa. Mis mejillas están más empapadas que nunca. Nunca había llorado tanto._

— _Yo te… amo… estúpida Kiri — me dice al acariciarme la mejilla justo antes de cerrar sus orbes azules._

— _¿Aka? ¿Aka? — le llamo, pero sigue con los ojos cerrados — ¡Oye, Aka-baka, no me ignores! ¡Sabes que odio que hagas eso! ¡AKA! — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas? ¿Por qué me ignoras cuando necesito oír tu voz? — ¿Aka? — ¿Es que acaso no me piensas responder, cobarde? — Akaoi… AKAOI… ¡AKAOI!- grito cada vez más fuerte y estrechándolo más a mí. Tengo ya una enorme mancha de su sangre en mi kimono… ¿Y saben qué? ¡No me importa! Lo que me importa es él…_

_¡Quiero que vuelva!_

_¡No quiero que se vaya!_

_¡AKA!_

* * *

Una lágrima resbaló por la pálida piel de la chica de cabellos lilas — Aka — murmuró ella en sueños, ya era como la quinta vez que lo decía. El hombre de cabellos rubios y el jonin de cabellos blancos la miraban, sin comprender que era de lo que hablaba la amatista. La chica comenzó a abrir con pereza los ojos. Parecía que estaba algo confundida. Despertar en una habitación del hospital de tu aldea, después de estar al borde de la muerte no es algo que te pase todos los días. Intentó levantarse pero un intenso y punzante dolor en el estomago se lo impidió.

— No te puedes levantar, Kiri — dijo autoritaria la voz de Rengyo.

— ¿Dónde… estoy? — preguntó con la poca voz que tenía la chica amatista.

— Estás en Konoha, en el hospital — respondió el rubio —, y más te vale irte acostumbrando porque te quedarás aquí por otros cuarenta días.

— ¿Cuarenta días? — murmuró de mala gana. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron — ¿Sakura? ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? — pregunto preocupada la amatista intentado levantarse, de nuevo en vano, y con el intenso dolor renunció a la idea y se volvió a recostar.

— Sakura está bien — dijo el jonin de cabello blanco mientras leía su libro: "Icha Icha Paradise" —. Supongo que recuerdas que fuiste atravesada.

— Literalmente — contribuyó Rengyo.

— Sí — dijo con desgano. Esa es de la clase de cosas que a uno no le gusta recordar.

— Pues, después de que la Akatsuki te atravesara, se fueron — informó el ninja copia —. Lo más seguro es que al notar que no ganarían nada y que Naruto no estaba con nosotros, hayan decidido que irse era la mejor opción si no querían llamar la atención.

— ¿Y qué fue de los demás? — preguntó la kunoichi.

— Pues… Sai, Kiba y Neji, se dieron de alta hace ya una semana, Sasuke se fue a su casa desde hace dos días, Sakura sigue inconsciente y yo estoy perfecto — dijo Kakashi mostrando una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

— ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo he dormido? — preguntó la amatista.

— Dos semanas y media, Kiri — respondió Rengyo, Kiri se mostró notablemente sorprendida ¿Tanto había dormido? —. Aunque es algo natural después de que te atravesaran.

— ¿Qué no lo pueden decir de alguna manera más suave o que suene menos horrible? — preguntó Kiri. Los ninjas negaron.

— Es divertido ver tu cara — dijo Rengyo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué pasó en la misión, Kakashi? — pregunto la amatista.

— Pues…cuando los Akatsuki se fueron, Sakura se fue a tu lado y te comenzó a curar — la kunoichi miró enternecida a ningún punto fijo de la habitación —. Sasuke le dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo, que tenías el estómago destrozado y que era mejor que se resignara — la mirada de la kunoichi cambió y parecía querer asesinar algo —, pero como últimamente lo ha estado haciendo, ella no le prestó atención y te siguió curando. Al parecer recreó las paredes de tu estómago y otros órganos, y aceleró el proceso de regeneración de tu piel… pero ya le quedaba tan poco chakra que cayó desmayada y no se ha levantado — dijo el peliblanco, pero al notar el rostro de la preocupada Haruno agregó —. Sólo está dormida, despertará en cualquier momento.

— ¿Y la misión? — preguntó la ya más aliviada Kiri.

— Al parecer los ninjas raptados fue un señuelo — dijo Rengyo —. Ésos tipos pensaban que enviarían a Naruto y por eso lo hicieron.

— ¿A Naruto? — preguntó confundida y miró a Kakashi — Por el asunto ese del Kyuubi, me imagino.

— Así es — respondió el ninja que no había dejado de leer en todo momento.

— El punto es que los ninjas ya han vuelto a Kusa y la misión ha terminado con éxito — dijo el rubio.

— Bueno… supongo que ahora no me queda de otra más que la de resignarme a estar acostada estos próximos cuarenta días ¿no? — preguntó la chica de cabellos lilas.

— Así es — dijo autoritario Rengyo.

— Sí, claro…— murmuró muy bajo la kunoichi. En cuanto se sintiera un poco mejor y el rubio o quien sea que le estuviese vigilando se distrajese… se saldría de allí.

— Y me voy a quedar aquí, así que no intentes escapar — dijo el rubio sabiendo lo que la amatista pensaba. Ella entornó los ojos.

— Pesado — le dijo.

— Inmadura — le respondió el Haruno. Kakashi rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo. Kiri desvió su mirada del rubio para ver al ninja copia.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Kakashi? — preguntó con curiosidad la amatista.

— Porque cuando despertaras ibas a necesitar a alguien que te explicara a detalle el paradero de la misión — dijo el peliblanco —. De lo contrario hubieses matado a Rengyo por no darte información concreta y luego saldrías a buscar a alguien para que te la diese.

— Pudo haber sido — murmuró la amatista con una sonrisa fingida.

— Bueno, es por eso por lo que la Hokage me mandó aquí, para estar cuando despertaras — resumió el ninja copia. Kiri sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas. ¿El jonin había estado ahí todo el tiempo que durmió?

— No es muy difícil saber que harías eso — dijo el jonin de cabellos blancos —. Sólo con ver tus reacciones comunes se podría suponer eso.

— Sí, cualquiera lo sabe — murmuró Rengyo con el ceño un poco fruncido. Después cambió su mirada a una de burla y miró a Kiri —. Aparentemente eres muy predecible.

— Y tu pareces ser lento — murmuró la aludida.

— ¿Y tú cómo se supone que sabes si lo soy o no? — preguntó Rengyo alzando una ceja. A la amatista le brilló uno de sus verdes ojos con maldad y justo después lanzó el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche situada junto a su cama. Este objeto impactó justo en la cara del rubio, que cayó al suelo.

— Así es como lo sé — dijo Kiri con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa de la misma naturaleza, eso sin mencionar el deje de diversión en que se hacía notar en su voz.

* * *

— ¡Tsunade-sama! — llamó Shizune entrando al despacho de la Quinta.

— ¿Qué pasa Shizune? — preguntó la voluptuosa rubia.

— Pues… Haruno Kiri ya ha despertado — dijo Shizune. Tsunade sonrió orgullosa —. Esto… Tsunade-sama… ¿Por qué sonríe así?

— Un ninja debería dejar el trabajo de haber sobrevivido a eso — dijo Tsunade —. Es cosa de Sakura el que ella haya salido viva y con un indicio de probabilidad de que se recupere lo suficiente como para seguir siendo ninja. Ella, Sakura, ha mejorado mucho… y no le falta ni poco para superarme — dijo orgullosa, pero en cosa de medio segundo cambió su semblante a uno de amargura y depresión —. Y yo no hago más que hacerme vieja y hundirme en estas montañas de papel.

— Tsunade-sama — murmuró con vergüenza ajena la pelinegra mientras veía con una gota en la nuca como la rubia se tiraba en su escritorio.

— ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba! — dijo poniendo una pila de papeles en el escritorio de la Hokage. Ésta levanto su cabeza y miró a Shizune con desgano.

— ¿Tengo que firmar eso? — pregunto como una niña pequeña que no quiere hacer algo que sabe que tiene que hacer.

— No, Tsunade-sama — dijo Shizune y la Hokage se animó — Esta es la información que le pidió a Rengyo-san hace casi tres meses.

— ¿Lo de su clan? — preguntó Tsunade tomando las primeras 2 hojas de la pila.

— Así es…— afirmo Shizune.

— Bueno, ya que en estos días lo estaré leyendo — dijo viendo de forma maliciosa a Shizune, a la cual prácticamente le temblaban las piernas —, tú te encargarás de la repartición de misiones y todo eso.

La asistente de la Hokage suspiro aliviada. "_Sólo era eso_" pensó — Vale, Tsunade-sama, pero solamente 3 días.

— ¿3 días nada más? — preguntó algo decepcionada la Godaime — Pensé que mínimo lo harías una semana o algo así…. Quizás hasta un mes.

— Usted abusa de mi buena voluntad ¿lo sabía? — murmuró Shizune — Sólo 3 días, Tsunade-sama, o va a terminar provocando que los del consejo la quieran quitar de su puesto.

— Ya quieren — dijo la Quinta sonriendo con, después comenzó a tronar los nudillos de una de sus manos —. Pero sólo deja que lo intenten.

— Tsunade-sama…— murmuró con vergüenza ajena Shizune.

— Bueno, voy a comenzar a leer — dijo comenzando a prestarle más atención a las hojas que ya había tomado — ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, Shizune. Cuando lleguen Naruto, Hinata, Lee y Kana los haces pasar a mi oficina, no quiero a nadie más que a ellos aquí ¿entendido?

— Entendido, Tsunade-sama — dijo la mujer de cabellos negros. Al percatarse de que la Quinta no le diría o encargaría nada más se giró, dispuesta a irse.

— Alto ahí, Shizune — dijo autoritaria la Hokage lo cual provocó que Shizune se girará de nuevo para verla.

— ¿Algo más? — preguntó la pelinegra.

— Me podrías traer más sake, Shizune — pidió la Godaime meneando una botella vacía y viendo a Shizune con cara de necesidad. Necesidad de alcohol, claro está.

— Vale, Tsunade-sama — dijo Shizune con una vergüenza ajena del tamaño de los rostros de los cinco Hokage mientras salía de la oficina de la rubia.

* * *

— Entonces, están diciendo que Tsunade-obaachan nos mandó llamar a los cuatro, para una misión juntos — preguntó desconcertado Naruto a una pequeña chica de cabello azulado y ojos perla, a una adolescente con apariencia de niña de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes y a un tipo raro con cejas voluminosas, vestido con un leotardo verde o algo así.

— Sí, Naruto-kun — murmuró Hinata.

— ¡Llevamos explicándotelo los últimos cinco minutos, Kitsune-chan! — repeló la pelirroja.

— Naruto ¿Es que acaso tu llama de la juventud se ha apagado? — preguntó dramáticamente el de las cejas, alias Lee.

"_¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!_" pensaron Kana y Naruto mirándolo con vergüenza.

— No, sólo quería estar seguro — dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara, Kana sonriese también y que Lee se animara y levantara uno de sus pulgares como solo él y Gai saben hacerlo.

— Esto… ¿va-vamos a entrar? — preguntó Hinata.

— ¡No! — repeló Kana — Vamos a quedarnos afuera un rato más… ¡no quiero misión!

— Pero, Benikaname-san, si deja de hacer misiones, tarde o temprano su llama de la juventud se extinguirá — previno Lee dramáticamente — ¡Y no hay nada peor que una llama de la juventud extinguida! — dijo dramáticamente. Kana lo tomó por el cuello de su leotardo y lo bajó para que su rostro quedara a su altura.

— Escucha, cejas de azotador, estoy cansada, he entrenado mucho y no quiero ninguna estúpida misión ahora ¿me he dado a entender? — dijo Kana cambiando a una apariencia asesina y provocando que el alumno estrella de Gai asintiera rápidamente — Además soy _Kana_ no Benikaname… me molesta ¿entendiste?

— S-sí, Kana-san — dijo Hinata algo preocupada por la reacción de la pelirroja — Lee-kun no… Lee-kun no le volverá a decir así ¿vale?

— Supongo — masculló la Haruno soltando al verde.

— Bueno… vamos a ver cuál es la misión — dijo Naruto comenzando a ir al despacho de la Quinta.

— ¡Vale! ¡No dejemos que la llama de la juventud se extinga por falta de misiones! — exclamó emocionado Lee mientras le seguía el paso a Naruto.

— S-sí — murmuró levemente la Hyuuga.

— Hmph — musitó la pelirroja al notar que se quedaría sola allá afuera.

Al entrar en el edificio de la Hokage caminaron, como siempre, hasta la oficina de la Quinta. Pero se percataron de que Shizune estaba con mucho, mucho trabajo; más que él de costumbre. Estaba detrás de una montaña de papeles, aunque estaban ordenados eran muchos.

— Esto… Shizune-san ¿Po—

— Tsunade-sama se encuentra revisando unos documentos y me pidió encargarme de repartir las misiones — respondió la mujer, adivinando la pregunta.

— ¿Es la información que le trajo Ren-chan? — preguntó Kana ya recuperada de su arranque de seriedad, cosa que Lee agradecía ya que la "niña" era terrorífica cuando se ponía seria.

— Um, pues si, Kana-san, es esa — aceptó la mujer pelinegra.

— ¿Entonces tú nos darás la misión? — preguntó Naruto.

— No — dijo Shizune —. Tsunade-sama me pidió hacerlos pasar en cuanto llegasen para que ella les pudiera explicar bien en qué consiste su misión.

— Bueno, en ese caso, vamos pasando — dijo dando pequeños saltitos hacia donde la oficina de la Hokage.

— Sólo… toquen antes de entrar, por favor — pidió Shizune.

— Vale — dijo Naruto, este se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla como un loco — ¡Tsunade-obaachan! ¡Tsunade-obaachan, abre la puerta! — Lo siguiente que el rubio pudo ver fue un puño que lo golpeo provocando que con su cuerpo destrozara la pared que tenía detrás.

— Mira cómo eres de confianzudo — reprendió Kana.

— Duele — se quejó Naruto. Por lo menos la parte que quedaba consciente de él.

— Pasen ya — dijo la Godaime volviendo a entrar a su despacho.

— Gracias — dijeron los que aún estaban consientes entrando a la oficina. Lee decidió cargar a Naruto para que no se fuese a quedar afuera, así que una vez todos estuvieron dentro y que la Hokage se sirviera un trago más de sake, esta comenzó a hablarles sobre la misión.

— Muy bien — dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su sake —. Se van para Suna. Hinata, tú serás la líder en esta misión.

— ¿Y-yo? — tartamudeó la de los ojos perla.

— Sí, o ¿acaso creías que iba a poner a Naruto o a Kana? — preguntó divertida, pero al ver la cara de la heredera Hyuuga prosiguió a hablar —. Naruto actúa sin pensar, y al parecer Kana también, y Lee — dijo viendo como el otro le decía cosas sobre llamas y juventud a Naruto y Kana que estaban muy deprimidos por la 'confianza' que les tenía la Hokage —…Lee es Lee — luego le hizo una señas a Hinata para que se acercase y luego susurró —. Además… tú eres la más normal en este equipo.

— B-bueno, yo me encargaré de esto, Tsunade-sama — murmuró la de ojos perla.

— Bien, en ese caso se las explicaré bien — dijo Tsunade —. Van a ir a Suna, directamente con el Kazekage, él les dará la información detallada de su misión. Por lo pronto les diré que consistirá en ayudarle al Kazekage con un par de problemas que ha tenido dentro de Suna. Ahora, vayan a preparar sus cosas y los quiero en la entrada principal en una hora. ¿Entendido? ¿Entendido, Naruto?

— ¿De nuevo? — exclamó con cansancio y con desesperación el zorro.

— Hinata, quédate un poco más, te tengo que decir algo importante — agregó seriamente la Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

— Va-vale, Tsunade-sama — dijo la Hyuuga regresando, ya que, junto con los demás había empezado a caminar para salir.

— Bueno, te diré — comenzó masajeando un poco su sien después de que Naruto, Kana y Lee cerraran la puerta —. No quería enviar a Naruto a esta misión… de hecho, ésta y la última que le asigne es porque lo pidieron específicamente a él. La vez pasada no me lo pude explicar, me supongo que es por la fama que Naruto se ha creado, aunque está claro que esta vez es porque Gaara, el Kazekage, lo conoce desde hace mucho y ha de saber que Naruto se desempeñará bien en lo que sea que le vaya a pedir.

— Ah… Tsunade-sama… ¿Por… por qué me dice esto a mí? — preguntó Hinata.

— Quiero que tengan vigilado cualquier movimiento de los que se acerquen a él — dijo seriamente la Quinta —. Akatsuki aún quiere a Naruto, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad?... El caso es que parece ser que Akatsuki está, o estaba hace unas semanas, cerca de las fronteras del País del Fuego.

— De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama… no-nosotros nos encargaremos — dijo Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia _"No me perdonaría si a Naruto-kun le llegase suceder algo" _—. M-me retiro para prepárame para la misión e informar a mi padre de mi partida.

— Bien — dijo Tsunade mientras tomaba unos papeles de una pila que tenía cerca de ella. La Hyuuga salió del despacho para prepararse para la misión a Suna.

* * *

— ¡Maldita anciana! — replicaba una mujer de cabello y ojos negros, tenía unas vendas en el hombro y pecho debido a su batalla librada hace unas semanas — ¿Qué clase de brujería le ha hecho a mi hombro? ¡Lleva herido desde que me dio con una de sus estúpidas flechas!

— Si no mal recuerdo, Nana — dijo un chico-marioneta de cabello rojo —. Ella mencionó algo de una predicción ¿No?

— Sí, _"yosoku: hoshigun"_, pero eso fue una predicción de un ejército de estrellas — tradujo la de cabellos negros —, y eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

— Kiri es capaz de controlarlas porque usa su chakra en ellas — dijo Konan. Nanohana, "Nana", gruñó.

— Eso no evita que sea una maldita anciana… la próxima vez que la vea la mataré — comentó riendo la pelinegra.

— Loca — dijo el pelirrojo rodando los ojos.

— No te hagas, tú también lo estás — se defendió Nanohana con voz de mujer indignada.

— Nunca lo contradije — dijo seco Sasori.

— Tobi… ¿qué mierda haces? — dijo la Haruno descendiente del Kuroi al ver al tipo de la máscara naranja dibujando con unos crayones.

— Tobi hace dibujos porque Tobi es un buen chico — dijo felizmente el aludido.

— Pareces un niñato — criticó Nanohana.

— ¡Nano-chan es una mala chica! — lloriqueó Tobi.

— Tobi… por eso estoy aquí — dijo Nanohana con una gota en la nuca.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, al fin acabo el cap… aunque no estoy muy convencida del como me ha quedado… Todavía no pongo el por qué ciertos Akatsuki siguen con vida… lo pondré pronto ¡lo juro!

En fin… les comenzaré a dejar unas 'fichas' de los personajes OC para que conozcan un poco más sus gustos y cosas así… y no, no son de las "detalladísimas" presentaciones que Kakashi impuso al equipo 7 cuando se estaban conociendo ni tampoco son iguales a las que puse en el primer capítulo del fic… bueno, van por colores, la primera es: Kiri.

**NOMBRE:** Haruno Kiri.

**EDAD:** 28.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:** 14 de septiembre.

**SIGNO:** Virgo.

**ALTURA:** 1.72m.

**PESO:** 60 Kg.

**RANGO:** Jônin.

**ALDEA:** Konohagakure no sato.

**PAIS:** País del Fuego.

**CLAN:** Haruno.

**COSAS QUE LE GUSTAN:** Entrenar (ya sea ella o a Sakura), luchar, las peleas y los perros.

**COSAS QUE ODIA:** Rengyo, gatos, los hospitales, Rengyo, las amistades de conveniencia y a Rengyo.

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **Cosas picantes en general y fresas.

**LEMA:** "Prefiero perder una batalla por lo que amo, a perder una batalla sin saber el porqué luchaba".

**MAYOR INFLUENCIA:** Haruno Doraji (Dora-oneesama/hermana muerta).

**MAYOR CUALIDAD/ES:** Buena en lucha y la que ha controlado más rápidamente el Chikyuugan (a excepción de Sakura, por supuesto)

**MAYOR DEFECTO/S:** Impaciente, imprudente, insensata y confiada.

**INVOCACIONES:** Perros.

_(Actualización: 10 de marzo de 2010) _

_Lo siento por no haber puesto ninguna clase de comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, pero es que los estoy editando durante estos días y es como que, quito lo que puse cuando los subí por primera vez, pero ya no sé qué poner y lo dejo en blanco. Lo siento xD. _


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sensei. Sólo espero que al final quede SasuSaku en el manga/anime porque de lo contrario no habrá más Kishimoto-sensei, si es que me doy a entender ¬¬…

* * *

Los ninjas de la Hoja llevaban ya tres días de camino y ya podían visualizar la gran muralla que rodeaba a Suna. Aunque, gracias a Kami-sama, ningún Akatsuki se había atravesado en el camino, este _no_ fue tranquilo. Es que, no es como que si el viaje fuese con tres de los ninjas más escandalosos y habladores de Konoha sería algo tranquilo ¿verdad? Aun así, Hinata ni los notaba mucho ya que estaba más alerta a las posibles presencias de chakras y apariciones de naturaleza Akatsuki. Al llegar a Suna, pudieron divisar 2 figuras, seguramente Gaara y, al parecer, su hermana.

— ¡Gaara! — llamó alegre el rubio mientras se acercaba a su amigo — Cuanto tiempo ¿verdad?

— Sí — se limitó a decir el pelirrojo.

— ¡Hola, Naruto! — exclamó Temari.

— Buenas tardes, Temari-san, Kazekage-sama — dijeron animadamente Lee y tímidamente Hinata.

— ¿Ah? ¿Ése es el Kazekage del País del Viento, Hina-chan? — preguntó Kana asomándose por el hombro de Lee. Obviamente ella se subió a la espalda de éste a menos de la mitad del camino, así que se fue la mayoría del camino a costas de él.

— Así es, Kana-sama — explicó Lee —, Gaara-sama es el Kaze—

— ¡No te pregunté a ti, cejas! — gruñó Kana estirándole, todo lo que pudo, las mejillas al mini-Gai.

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó Temari mirando a la pelirroja, quien seguía estirándole las mejillas al chico del traje verde, quien ya soltaba cascadas por los ojos.

— Ella es Kana — dijo Naruto —, es familiar de Sakura-chan o algo así.

— Haruno Benikaname — dijo Kana saltando de la espalda de Lee y mostrando una sonrisa —, Kana. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? — dijo mirando a Gaara.

— Salvaje — murmuró Lee sobándose las mejillas, la pelirroja le miró con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera y el del traje verde se enmudeció de golpe.

— Sabaku no Gaara — dijo secamente el pelirrojo, para después ignorarla y comenzar a hablar con Hinata.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas, oneechan? — preguntó Kana mirando a Temari.

— Sabaku no Temari, su hermana — dijo la chica rubia.

— Bueno, hola, Tema-chan, Gaara-sama-chan- dijo alegre la pelirroja sonriéndole a Gaara, el cual la miraba con la ceja arqueada.

— Esto… Ka-kazekage-sama — llamó la Hyuuga llamando la atención de todos — ¿Pa-para que nos necesitaba a-aquí?

— Les explicaremos eso en la cena — dijo Temari dando la vuelta —. Por ahora síganos para mostrarles las habitaciones en donde quedarán.

— De acuerdo, Temari-san — murmuró Hinata caminando detrás de la kunoichi de la arena.

— Bien — dijo Naruto siguiendo a las chicas.

— Sí — canturreó Kana al momento de subir en la espalda del vestido de verde — ¡Anda, cejas! — exclamó señalando al frente, a donde se dirigían los demás.

— Pero… Kana-sama — balbuceaba Lee — ¿Qué usted no puede—

— ¡Que andes te digo! — gritó la niña haciendo que el otro corriese hasta alcanzar a los demás.

— Naruto…— llamó Temari logrando la atención del rubio — ¿Por qué Lee-san obedece de esa forma a Haruno-san?

— Creo que le tiene miedo…— dijo el kitsune recordando lo ocurrido hace unos días antes de entrar a la oficina de la Hokage, y un par de ratos en el camino donde la pelirroja se ponía de una manera escalofriante. Ella en sí era escalofriante — Y no es él el de la culpa — murmuró.

— ¿Ella… da miedo? — comentó la rubia con una ceja levantada, como si no se lo pudiese creer. Aunque, pues la niña tenía cara de ángel, en verdad que no era fácil creerlo si no la conocías como ellos la habían conocido.

— Algo — dijo con un hilo de voz el rubio.

— Ya llegamos — dijo Temari después de un rato de caminata.

— ¡Gaara, ¿tu vives aquí? ¡Es enorme! — dijo Naruto al momento de entrar.

— Es algo normal —murmuró Gaara — he pasado aquí toda mi vida.

— ¿Toda tu vida? ¿No te aburres de vivir siempre en el mismo lugar? — preguntó Kana — A mí me gusta mudarme a menudo, aunque sea de habitación… o si no me voy a acampar al patio o—

— Kana-chan… creo que vienes muy conversadora hoy — dijo Naruto tapándole la boca a Kana —. Gaara parece cansado ¿Por qué no le dejas dar un respiro de tanta plática? — dijo recordando cómo todo el camino Kana parecía haber ido acosando al Kazekage.

— Na-Naruto-kun tiene razón, Kana-san — dijo Hinata —. Gaara-san debe estar exhausto de su trabajo como Kazekage… n-no deberías molestarle — murmuró la Hyuuga sólo para que Kana le oyese.

— No… no sabía que eso lo podría molestar — murmuró la Haruno —. Bueno, en ese caso me callo.

— Bien — dijeron el Uzumaki y la Hyuuga para darse cuenta de que Temari, Lee y Gaara ya estaban en las escaleras esperándoles para subir a mostrarles sus respectivas habitaciones.

— Bueno, les mostraremos las habitaciones — dijo Temari comenzando a subir seguida de todos los demás —. Ésta es de Lee y Naruto — dijo señalando una de las puertas del pasillo después de caminar unos minutos y subir dos pisos —, y ésta de enfrente es la de Hinata y Kana — dijo señalando la puerta paralela —. La mía esta unas cinco puertas más allá, si necesitan algo, háganmelo saber — dijo amablemente la kunoichi de Suna.

— Gracias, Temari-san, Kazekage-sama — dijo Hinata al entrar a su habitación.

— Gracias, Tema-chan, Gaara-chama — dijo Kana siguiendo a Hinata.

— Nos vemos en la cena, Kazekage-sama, Temari-san — dijo Lee antes de entrar a su habitación y haciendo una leve reverencia.

— Nos vemos luego, Gaara, Temari — dijo animadamente el rubio despidiéndose con la mano antes de entrar a su cuarto.

— Nos vemos — dijo Gaara al momento en el que Naruto entraba al cuarto —. Bueno, iré a trabajar.

— Gaara… ni para que te molestas en hacerles los reportes, sabes que ellos no lo van a leer — dijo despreocupadamente la rubia — bueno, quizás Hinata-san si lo leería… pero sólo ella.

— De igual forma — dijo dando media vuelta para irse.

— Gaara — llamó la mayor obteniendo que su hermano detuviese su paso — No te explotes, por favor.

— Lo procuraré — fue lo que obtuvo en respuesta antes de que el pelirrojo siguiese su camino.

— Con eso me basta — dijo la kunoichi de la arena antes de irse a su antes mencionado cuarto.

* * *

— Kana-san — llamó la Hyuuga que llevaba unos minutos recostada en la cama, descansando del largo viaje —, creo que de-deberías ser más respetuosa co-con el Kazekage-sama.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó la chica pelirroja que antes de que Hinata le habase se encontraba saltando en la cama — No me lleva muchos años, a demás… — dijo cayendo sentada y clavando su mirada en el techo de la habitación — me parece que quiere que no le llamen con tanto respeto y educación como todo el mundo lo hace… o eso creo yo.

— Aun-aunque creas eso, Kana-san—

— Kana-chan está bien — interrumpió la pelirroja.

— Bueno, Kana-chan, aunque cre-creas eso, deberías de respetarle un poco, después de todo, é-él es el kazekage-sama — dijo la chica de los ojos perla —. A un Kage se le debe de gua-guardar respeto.

— De acuerdo, supongo que puedo procurar un poco más de "respeto" — murmuró Kana.

— Eso es-espero, Kana-chan — susurró la Hyuuga.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Naru-chan que lo amas, Hina-chan? —preguntó de golpe la Haruno descendiente del Akai, provocando un enorme sonrojo a la Hyuuga.

— ¡K-Kana-chan! — llamó la Hyuuga — ¿C-cómo sa-sabes que a mí… que a mí Na-Naruto-kun…

— ¿Qué como sé que a ti te gusta Naru-chan? — completó la pelirroja y la pequeña tomatito Hyuuga asintió tímidamente — Pues, eso se nota.

— ¿Q-q-qué? O sea que… — murmuró Hinata con la cabeza gacha.

— Tranquila… Naru-chan es muy lento en lo que respecta a… bueno, darse cuenta de todas las cosas que suceden a su alrededor — dijo Kana para tranquilizar a la Hyuuga —. Así que él no se dará cuenta.

— Me alegro — susurró la Hyuuga.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — preguntó Kana.

— N-no — mintió Hinata.

— Bueno, pues — comenzó a decir Kana — ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes a Kitsune-chan, Hina-chan?

— P-porque… Porque Naruto-kun…no cre-creo que él…

— Ahh… ya veo — dijo Kana tomando una pose que hacia parecer que se encontraba pensando —. Tú eres una de esas chicas que se la pasan repitiéndose a sí mismas que es imposible que el chico que les gusta se fije en ustedes ¿verdad?

— E-es que… Na-naruto-kun es tan valiente — dijo la heredera Hyuuga —, a él no le da miedo de-decir lo que piensa ni nada de eso… él es una persona increíble y yo… si-simplemente no creo que yo merezca estar junto a Naruto-kun.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera se lo has dicho? — insistió Kana — Es más… ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

— Po-porque no me gustaría perder el p-poco la-lazo de amistad que tenemos ahora — murmuró tímida la Hyuuga, aún nerviosa por el tema de la conversación.

— Vaya… es como me dijo una vez Momiji-chan "Si no arriesgas, no ganas… pero puedes terminar arriesgando algo más importante que lo que quieres ganar" — dijo Kana imitando a Momiji — ¿No es verdad? ¿No es eso lo que te sucede?

— Hai… creo que pu-puede aplicarse… creo — murmuró no muy convencida la Hyuuga.

— Aun así… yo digo que se lo deberías de decir— dijo Kana.

— Pe-pero — murmuraba la de los ojos perla en un vano intento por liberarse de aquella ya incomoda plática.

— Sin peros- interrumpió la de ojos limón — ¿Cómo esperas llegar a ser correspondida si no se lo dices?

— Creo que… no lo sé, Kana-chan… ¿por qué no mejor te arreglas para la cena? — evadió Hinata — Apuesto a que te quieres dar un baño.

— Pues ahora que lo dices…

— A-anda, anda. Ve tu primero — dijo la Hyuuga.

— De acuerdo, pero luego terminaremos de hablar de esto ¿entendido, Hina-chan? — dijo Kana con una con autoritaria que no iba para nada con ella.

— De-de acuerdo, hablaremos luego — dijo más aliviada la Hyuuga. Mientras veía como la Haruno tomaba sus cosas para darse una ducha en el baño que tenían en la habitación.

— Bueno, pues… ¡A ducharse se ha dicho! — exclamó Kana como una niña pequeña entrando emocionada al baño.

— Sólo a una persona como ella le puede emocionar de esa manera u-un baño — dijo para sí misma la Hyuuga.

* * *

— Luces agotado, cejotas — murmuró el Uzumaki al ver como Lee se tiraba en la cama.

— Agotado no — murmuró Lee sentándose en la cama — ¡Siento como mi llama de la juventud está siendo explotada por un demonio con apariencia de niña! — exclamó dramáticamente el pelinegro.

— Ajá, si claro, de acuerdo — balbuceó el zorro sin prestar la más mínima atención — Entonces… ¿Te prefieres bañar tú primero?

— Ah, de acuerdo — dijo Lee y luego se animó de golpe — ¡Nada mejor que un largo baño para reavivar la llama de la juventud!

— Ajá, muy bien, si…

Lee tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño que se encontraba en la habitación.

"_Como habla de cosas sin sentido…"_ pensó el rubio agradecido de ya no escuchar nada acerca de "llamas de juventud" o cosas del estilo "_Ahora que me pongo a pensar en eso… Hinata-chan se veía muy seria desde que salimos de Konoha… um, no, seria no estaba… estaba más bien atenta"_ analizó el kitsune _"¿Por qué habrá sido? Hm, la vieja se quedó hablando con ella cuando nos encargó la misión... ¿Le habrá dicho algo que la haya hecho preocuparse?"_ luego recordó que Sakura y su equipo habían tenido un encuentro con el Akatsuki hace no mucho y eso lo hizo pararse de golpe _"¿Será eso? ¿Estaría Akatsuki cerca? Hm, no creo… no les he sentido y creo que después de todo este tiempo me he de haber memorizado muy bien sus chakras…"_

El futuro Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas comenzó a caminar con maleta en mano y se dirigió al mueble donde le correspondía acomodar la ropa que llevaba para efectuar la misión, la cual aún no sabían de que trataba realmente. Dejó la maleta en el piso y la abrió, dejando ver su desordenado interior. El kitsune se sentó junto a ella para comenzar a desempacar.

_"Aunque…"_ pensó "_Hinata se veía linda al estar seria… pero creo que se ve más tierna sonrojada"_ al percatarse de sus pensamientos, se recriminó mentalmente. Reprimenda que fue acompañada por un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

— Entonces … Gaara-san — mencionó con algo de esfuerzo para obviar otros apelativos — ¿Qué nos quería decir? ¿Sobre qué trata la misión? — preguntó Kana tratando de ser más respetuosa, tal como se lo había prometido a Hinata.

— Es cierto, Gaara ¿De qué va esa misión? — apoyó Naruto.

— ¡Pondremos toda nuestra llama de la juventud en ello! — exclamó el alumno estrella de Gai.

— De acuerdo — murmuró la rubia de la arena con una gota en la nuca.

— Pues, en Suna han estado habiendo una serie de destrucciones, robos, asesinatos… ésa clase de cosas — confesó Temari —, y como los ninjas de Suna están demasiado atareados hemos tenido que pedir ayuda a Konoha.

— Por nosotros no hay problema Gaara — dijo sonriendo el futuro Hokage.

— P-puede contar con nosotros, Ka-Kazekage-sama — secundó la Hyuuga.

— ¡Pondremos toda nuestr—

— No te preocupes por nada — dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Lee.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer, Gaara-san? — preguntó Kana.

— ¡Lo completaremos con el poder de—

— Detener a los causantes de estos sucesos — explicó Gaara interrumpiendo a Lee —. Aunque la verdad… no sabemos ni quiénes ni cómo son.

— Sentimos no poder darles más información — se disculpó Temari.

— No hay problema — dijo Naruto —. Nosotros los podremos desenmascarar.

— ¡Naru-chan se cree detective! — exclamó riendo la pelirroja.

— Kana-sama, no está bien reírse así de las personas — dijo Lee.

— A ver, idiota, ¿Me dices en qué quedamos? — gruñó Kana tomando ésa personalidad demoníaca — Te lo recuerdo, tú te callas y no me molestas.

— Kana-sama — lloriqueó el ninja experto en Taijutsu.

— Ahora que lo pienso — interrumpió Naruto — ¿Dónde está Kankuro? — preguntó mirando a todos lados.

— Kankuro está de misión — respondió Temari.

— Ya veo — murmuró Naruto.

— Esto… Kazekage-sama — llamó Hinata — ¿Tiene alguna clase de información sobre los causantes de estos sucesos o los lugares en los que han estado? — dijo volviendo al tema.

— Pues sí, de hecho — dijo Gaara en lo que llegaba un ninja con la bandana de Suna, le daba unas hojas y se retiraba —. Aquí están los lugares destruidos y de las tiendas asaltadas y sus direcciones, también los nombres de los habitantes asesinados.

Temari suspiró — No tengo idea de que es lo que está sucediendo… pero esto me preocupa — confesó la rubia.

— Naruto — llamó el Kazekage y el rubio le prestó atención —. Prométeme una cosa…

— Claro — dijo el aludido sonriendo.

— Si es Akatsuki... te alejarás — dijo seriamente el pelirrojo.

— De acuerdo — murmuró algo molesto el rubio. No le gustaba huir de nada.

— No te preocupes por nada, Naru-chan — dijo divertida Kana —. Uh… espera ¿Qué no son esos bastardos que dejaron herida a Kiri?

— A-así es — murmuró Hinata.

— ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Un equipo de Konoha se ha enfrentado a Akatsuki hace poco ¿no? — exclamó Temari.

—Sí — dijo Kana.

— ¿Y qué tal les fue? — preguntó Temari.

— No preguntes — exclamaron Naruto, Lee y Kana a la vez con algo de depresión.

— ¿Tan mal? — dijo sorprendida Temari.

— U-una kunoichi al borde de la muerte, Sakura-chan s-sin chakra y los demás c-con heridas fuertes, aunque gracias a Kami-sama, ya han sanado — informó Hinata.

— Y Sakura-san sigue en coma — agregó Lee.

— Vaya — murmuró Temari —. Pues, espero que Sakura se recupere pronto.

— Sí — afirmó Gaara entregándole los documentos a Hinata —. Ella ha hecho mucho por nosotros... incluyendo salvar la vida de mi hermano en algunas ocasiones.

— Sí… Sakura-sama-chan es una kunoichi _muy _fuerte y la mejor ninja médico que conozco — exclamó alegre Kana — ¡Yo quiero ser como ella cuando sea grande! — dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

— ¿Qué eres ya alguien grande? O por lo menos pesas como uno — murmuró Lee muy bajo.

— ¿Has dicho algo, cejotas? — murmuró Kana con una misteriosa aura maligna a su alrededor.

— N-nada — dijo algo nervioso el del cabello de extraño corte y pésimo gusto para vestir.

— Me alegro — dijo la chica con una sonrisa malévola mientras Lee sudaba frío.

— Esto es patético — murmuró Temari viendo la escena.

— No hables hasta que no conozcas — precavió el rubio.

— Kazekage-sama — llamó Hinata logrando la atención de los presentes. En sus manos sostenía los documentos que el Kazekage les había entregado —, a-aquí parece que esos sucesos han sido todos en la misma zona de S-suna. En una de las regiones cercanas a la muralla norte.

— Así es — afirmó Gaara.

— Pues ¿no parece entonces que es alguien que han in-intentado entrar a Suna? — dijo Hinata tímidamente.

— Es una posibilidad, pero no podemos estar seguros — mencionó Gaara.

— Ya sabes, Hina-chan — dijo Kana —, eso puede ser lo que _ellos_ quieren que _tú_ creas.

— ¿Y quiénes son ellos? — preguntó Temari con un rostro de aburrimiento.

— ¡Mujer, como quieres que sepa! ¿Acaso parezco adivina o qué? — preguntó con indignación Kana al recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento.

— Loca — susurró Temari rodando los ojos.

— Pero, ella en parte tiene razón — dijo Gaara — ¿Y si ellos quieren que nosotros creamos que ellos quieren entrar cuando posiblemente ya están adentro o ya salieron?

— O para distraernos — murmuró Hinata.

— Es cierto, Hinata tiene razón — apoyó Naruto y Hinata se sonrojo por el hecho de que fuese él quien la apoyara.

— En ese caso ¿no deberíamos hacer un par de rondas antes de planear hacer algo? — propuso Lee.

— Me parece bien — dijo Temari.

— Creo que eso sería lo más apropiado — razonó Gaara.

— Buena idea, cejotas — exclamaron Kana y Naruto a la vez.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó hastiada Nanohana a Konnan, quien la estaba curando.

— Las heridas no parecen ceder, pero debo admitir que están mejor que cuando llegaste — respondió la de cabello azul.

— Hmp, supongo que te debería de decir "Gracias, prima" — dijo la pelinegra.

— No me molesta, no me importa — dijo monótona Konnan.

— Huh, ya veo — dijo con una risa sarcástica Nanohana —. Oye, Sasori ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? — cuestionó mirando al titiritero.

— La harás de todos modos así que sólo hazlo rápido — respondió el de cabello rojo.

— Cuando peleábamos con esos de Konoha, tu le dijiste algo a Sakura — dijo la de cabellos negros recordando — algo como "te cobraré la muerte de mi otra mitad" — dijo imitando el tono de Sasori, por lo que el aludido frunció el ceño —, o algo parecido… ¿A que te referías con eso?

— Hace unos años me enfrenté a ella y a mi abuela, y ellas destruyeron mi cuerpo y mi contenedor para mi chakra. Bueno, para la mitad de este.

— Ahh… creo que entiendo — dijo Nanohana —. Acabaron con un cuerpo de madera y con la mitad de tu chakra, y después de que te crearan otro cuerpo introdujiste tu otra mitad de chakra ¿no es verdad?

— Así es, bueno, en resumen — aceptó el Akasuna.

— ¡Ja! — rió la de cabello negro — ¡Qué patético "retorno a la vida"!

— Tsk — Sasori gruñó molesto por el comentario de la morena —. Lo único patético que yo veo aquí eres tú.

— ¿¡Es que acaso quieres pelear! — gritó amenazante la Haruno.

— No lo sé ¿Tú quieres pelear en esas condiciones? — dijo señalando la herida de su hombro al momento de sonreír con superioridad.

— Tú, imbécil — gruñó Nanohana.

— ¡Ya, ambos! — exclamó desganada Konnan — ¿Por qué siempre tienen que terminar en pelea ustedes dos?

— No lo sé — dijo Nanohana encogiendo el hombro que no se encontraba herido —. Supongo que no hay nada mejor que hacer.

— Tsk… eres una idiota — dijo Sasori.

— ¿Disculpa? — dijo la de cabellos negros como una niña engreída — ¿Me has llamado idiota?

— Sí, una idiota ¿Qué no escuchas bien? — respondió mordaz Sasori — Sólo a una idiota le divierte pelear de forma tan estúpida.

— ¿Entonces por qué te peleas tú conmigo? — preguntó ofendida Nanohana.

— Porque me molestas — respondió el chico con suma sencillez.

— Tú eres el idiota, estúpido Sasori — dijo Nanohana.

— Nanobaka.

— Sasori-baka.

— Nanobaka.

— Sasori-baka.

— Nanobaka.

— Saso—

La de cabello y ojos negros iba a seguir insultando al titiritero pero un intenso dolor en el hombro la hizo detenerse — Dejen de hacer estupideces — dijo Konan, quien ejercía presión sobre el hombro de Nanohana con uno de sus dedos —. Tú sientante de nuevo en el sillón, nunca dije que había terminado de curarte y Sasori, si no tienes nada que hacer aquí haznos el favor de largarte.

— Hmp — masculló el pelirrojo al salir de la habitación.

— En serio, no sé cómo los aguanto — murmuró Konnan mientras volvía a su tarea de curar el hombro de Nanohana. No conocía el arma de la kunoichi que le había hecho eso a la Akatsuki, pero esa herida estaba bien hecha, y no se iría pronto.

* * *

— Así que siempre si se ha puesto a leer los documentos, Tsunade-sama — murmuró Shizune al ver como Tsunade si leía los datos que Rengyo le había dado.

— Hay cosas un tanto... únicas de éste clan, por lo que veo — murmuró Tsunade mientras leía —. Es como el Hyuuga, que tiene características que ningun otro clan tiene.

— ¿Eh? — pronunció Shizune — ¿Como qué?

— Hay 10 "ramas", cada una un color diferente — dijo Tsunade —. Blanco, rosa, morado, azul, verde, amarillo, naranja, rojo, café y negro; cada una con una posición y ocupación distinta. Al parecer, en cada rama, en la persona que la representa posee un... ah, no entiendo si es sello o marca, pero el caso es que tienen algo que los identificia como "representantes" de la rama — explicó Tsunade —. También dice que para tomar deciciones, estos "representantes" se reúnen para dialogar, pero al final, son sólo sugerencias para el líder, quien puede ignorarlas o tomarlas en cuenta.

— Ahora que menciona lo de la marca... Kiri-san ¿no tenía ella una especie de tatuaje en uno de sus hombros? — preguntó Shizune.

— Me imagino que ella ha de ser algo así como la representante o algo — dijo la Quinta.

— Tsunade-sama... Si Sakura es la líder de su Clan ¿Por qué ella no tiene ningún tatuaje ni nada? — preguntó Shizune.

— Pues, en... ésta hoja — dijo Tsunade sacando una hoja de un desorden de papeles, provocando que una pila se cayera, aunque no lo tomó en cuenta —, dice que como los padres de Sakura murieron cuando ella era muy joven, los del "consejo", esos "representantes", dijeron que Sakura era muy pequeña para liderar el Clan. Y pues, no estaban muy equivocados... ella tenía 13.

— Pero ahora ya no la quieren dejar al mando ¿me equivoco?

— No... parece ser que al supuesto 'líder' ya le gusto su puesto y no parece querer retirarse pronto de ahí — dijo Tsunade con desgana.

— ¿Y dónde están? Es decir, fuera de Sakura y los que acaban de llegar, no he visto nunca a ningún Haruno por Konoha — preguntó la de cabello negro.

— Al parecer, después de la muerte de los padres de Sakura, las ramas se separaron y se mudaron de Konoha — explicó Tsunade — La amarilla se mudó a otra villa ninja y ha estado haciendo misiones para ella. La anaranjada simplemente se esfumó, la roja siguió las ordenes de la morada, la cual se mudó a uno de los pueblos cercanos a las fronteras con Taki. Todas se fueron.

— ¿Abandonaron a Sakura? — exclamó sorprendida Shizune.

— Algo así — murmuró Tsunade — Ya que sólo los más jovenes y que prácticamente no tenían idea de que rayos pasaba, eran los que venían a visitar a Sakura de vez en cuando.

— Bueno... pués si va a estar tan concentrada la dejaré leyendo otro rato, Tsunade-sama — dijo Shizune.

— Te lo agradecería — confesó Tsunade volviendo a tomar las hojas.

_"Hace mucho que no la veía interesada en algo... que no fuese sake o apuestas_" pensó Shizune al salir de la oficina y dejar a Tsunade para que leyese.

* * *

Aquí está la segunda ficha. La ficha es de: Haruno Ajisai. Ahora que lo pienso… ella casi ni ha hablado en todo el fic XD… procuraré ponerla más en algún capitulo.

**NOMBRE: **Haruno Ajisai.

**EDAD: **19 años.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: **20 de enero.

**SIGNO: **Capricornio.

**ALTURA: **1.68m.

**PESO: **50 kg.

**RANGO: **Jonin.

**ALDEA: **Konoha Gakure no Sato.

**PAIS: **País del Fuego.

**CLAN: **Haruno.

**COSAS QUE LE GUSTAN: **Leer, aprender jutsus y entrenarlos, escribir.

**COSAS QUE ODIA: **Ruido, peleas sin sentido (_principalmente_ las de Rengyo y Kiri donde los acusa de niños) y a las personas escandalosas.

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **Otoro.

**LEMA: **"Nunca comiences una pelea, pero siempre termínala".

**MAYOR INFLUENCIA: **Haruno Akamomo.

**MAYOR CUALIDAD/ES: **Lista, lectura rápida, piensa rápido.

**MAYOR DEFECTO/S: **Seria y se reserva opiniones, amenos que sea de gran importancia comentarlas.

**INVOCACIONES: **Lobos (gracias Marta-chan n.n)

_(Actualizado: 2 de Octubre de 2010)_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto (c) Kishimoto.

* * *

— Aburrido — murmuró Kana desde uno de los techos de la región norte de Suna. Desde temprano se habían dividido para buscar 'pistas' o lo que sea que les pudiese ayudar para saber quién ha sido el causante de los robos, destrucciones, asesinatos y esas cosas —. Aburre — Naruto había ido al este, Cejotas al oeste, Hinata al sur y a Kana le había tocado el norte —. Aburrido…— seguía murmurando.

— Uhh…— musitó mirando el borde superior de una de las murallas de Suna — Quizá allá arriba pueda ver más — dijo al dirigirse a la muralla _"Y de paso descansaré un rato, ja ja… pff... esto es en verdad muy aburrido" _pensó al comenzar a dirigirse a la muralla.

* * *

— ¡Esto es aburrido, dattebayo! —gritó Naruto desesperado en el lado este de Suna — ¡Y para colmo no hay ramen aquí!—dijo mirando de un lado a otro en una búsqueda perdida por su preciado ramen —Bien, todo está bien…— murmuró tratando de calmarse a sí mismo —debe haber ramen en alguna parte de esta ciudad, dattebayo... por mucho desierto que haya, tiene que haber aunque sea una tienda de ramen cerca de aquí.

* * *

— Aquí no hay rastros de aquellos ladrones, asesinos y demás sin llama de la juventud — exclamó Lee rastreando Dios-sabe-qué-cosas.

— Buscaré por allá — se dijo mientras corría en otra dirección. Se moría por encontrar a esos rufianespara mostrarles "el maravilloso camino de la llama de la juventud de Gai-sensei", para que se olvidaran de hacer el mal y vieran las hermosas luces de la llama de la juventud.

* * *

— N-no hay rastros de nada…—murmuró Hinata _"he, aunque es algo un poco o-obvio, los siniestros han sido en la región n-norte, a-así que la que podría tener suerte es Kana-san…"_ soltó un suspiro — creo que me siento algo inútil estando acá sin hacer nada…

— ¡B-bueno! — exclamó después de pensar unos momentos — V-voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda, ¡a-aun si las po-posibilidades de encontrar algo de utilidad aquí sean p-prácticamente nulas! — dijo decidida la de ojos perlas y cabello azulado — ¡E-estoy segura de que eso sería lo-lo que Naruto-kun haría!

* * *

— ¡De verdad que hay una gran vista desde la muralla! — exclamó Kana apreciando el hermoso paisaje de la villa que se veía desde aquella altura. De pronto sintió una especie de presencia detrás de sí que hizo que la pelirroja se quedara fría — Esto… G-gaara… ah — balbuceaba Kana al no saber que decir o hacer.

— ¿Qué haces, Kana? — preguntó Gaara sin deformar su expresión seria al ver que la chica no decía nada coherente.

— Pues… eh... Bueno, ¿y tu que haces aquí?

— Tomando aire fresco — respondió el kazekage.

La de ojos limón se sintió algo frustrada al ver que el pelirrojo no diría más, no estaba muy acostumbrada a entablar conversaciones con personas que hablase tan poco. Giró su vista nuevamente hacia el desierto despuésde unos segundos — ¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso? — cuestionó señalando unas sombras que venían de las afueras, del desierto del otro lado de la muralla.

— ¿Personas…? —dijo Gaara.

— Entonces no hay de que preocuparse — dijo Kana sonriendo y restándole importancia.

— Deberías bajar a investigar — sugirió Gaara, más como una orden —. Nos vemos en la cena — dijo el pelirrojo, aparentemente tenía intenciones de volverse a la oficina.

— Ah... — Kana detuvo al Kazekage sujetándolo por una de las mangas de su camisa — Gaara-san... ¿Me acompañarías?

Gaara suspiró, pero la siguió. Cinco minutos no eran nada, ¿cierto? Una vez abajo lograron denotar que se trataba de unos hombres, 5 para ser exactos. Gaara no parecía muy interesado, pero Kana por su parte, parecía sumergída en un estado de shock.

— ¿No es ese al que buscamos? — dijo uno de los sujetos señalando a Gaara.

— ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Es el Kazekage! — afirmó otro de ellos.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — preguntó Gaara y al no recibir respuesta preguntó otra cosa —¿Qué quieren en Sunagakure?

— ¡Vaya! Creímos que era un cobarde, ya que no daba la cara pese a que hacíamos tanto para llamar su atención.

— ¿Son ustedes quienes han estado causado aquellos siniestros? — preguntó Gaara refiriéndose al motivo por el cuál mandó llamar a Naruto y los otros.

— Si, queríamos que salieras de tu oficina, pequeño Kazekage — dijo una de las voces.

— Ahora, si nos disculpas — dijo buscando algo en una de sus bolsas.

Fue hasta entonces que el pelirrojo reparó en la falta de palabra de la Haruno, cosa aparentemente extraña, pues no parecía tener la capacidad de cerrar la boca — ¿Kana-san? — pregunto mirándo hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo. La pequeña tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, ausente. Depronto el Kazekage sintió un dolor agudo — ¿¡Que diablos! — un kunai acababa de rasgarle el brazo, provocando sangrado. Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, no se percató del todo qué exactamente sucedió, sin embargo, ahora frente a él, estaba la descendiente del Aka con una espada en la mano que bien podría doblarle la altura. Miraba, pues, al frente, directamente a los hombres que ahora lucían pálidos; sin embargo, desvió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos aqua de aquél que había crecido en la Arena. Gaara se asombró, pese a que no había una gran reacción en él, al notar los ojos cítricos de Kana, ahora transformados en un par de pisinas rojo sangre, clavados en él con un semblante serio.

— Gaara-san — murmuró al ver el brazo del Kazekage — ¿Ellos…? ¿Han sido ellos quienes han lanzado el kunai?

Gaara no le respondió, aunque parecía que ella había entendido que sí eran ellos los responsables. Se tomó el brazo, aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse al dolor, puesto que, desde que le quitaron el shukaku, la arena ya no lo protegía tan libremente como antes. Ahora sí tenía que estar alerta para que la arena se moviera para protegerle.

— Tenemos que irnos ya — dijo Kana mirando nuevamente al frente. Gaara no entendía, y el mareo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no parecía ayudarle a querer siquiera hacerlo. Nuevamente las cosas pasaron muy rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kana había descuartizado a todos los presentes sin piedad alguna, y caminaba de vuelta a donde Gaara. Sus ropas estaban ya escarchadas con un líquido carmín que hacía juego con sus ojos, su cabello, y ahora también con el filo de su espada —. Los kunais que le han lanzado tienen dos venenos — explicó la pelirroja mientras se pasaba el brazo bueno del Kazekage por su espalda, para ayudarlo a levantarse —. El azul cancela el fluido del chakra por unos minutos… horas en algunos casos — explicó la Haruno descendiente del Akai —. El morado, por otra parte, afecta los movimientos y mientras más te muevas, más rápido afecta.

* * *

— ¿Están bien? — preguntó Lee al entrar a toda prisa a la habitación del hospital junto con los demás de Konoha —¡Oh! ¡Kazekage-sama! ¡Ha sido dañado! Dígame quien fue el infeliz sin llama de la juventud que le ha causado esto y lo aniquilaré- exclamó con un misterioso fuego salido de la nada detrás de él.

— B-bueno ¿Y qué sucedió? — preguntó Hinata mientras Kana y Naruto se encargaban de apagar el fuego y tranquilizar a Lee.

— Hemos encontrado a los culpables de los siniestros- informó el Kazekage.

— ¿Q-quienes son los responsables? — preguntó la Hyuuga.

— No pude investigar... Kana-san se encargó de ellos antes de pensar qué hacer.

— ¿Kana? — repitió la Hyuuga mirando a la pelirroja qe peleaba con Lee. No le resultaban demasiado coherentes las palabras del Kazekage, no conocía un lado de Kana que fuese capaz de hacer eso... aunque bueno, si uno se pone a pensarlo: son ninjas, después de todo.

* * *

— Haruno Kiri, Haruno Ajisai, Haruno Mosochiko, Haruno Rengyo, Haruno Orenji, Haruno Ichigo, Haruno Sugi — murmuró la Hokage —. Representantes de la rama Murasaki, Aoi, Midori, Kiro, Orenji, Akai y Chairo respectivamente. Y con Haruno Daiki de líder autoproclamado y temporal del Clan.

— ¿Daiki? ¿En el sentido de árbol grande? — preguntó Shizune.

— Sí, el tipo se cambio el nombre — respondió Tsunade con hastío —. Entre más leo de él más pienso en lo egocéntrico que parece ser.

— Tsunade-sama, ya lleva mucho tiempo leyendo… ¿Cómo es que aún no termina? — preguntó Shizune — ¿O es que quiere evitarse sus labores como Hokage?... de nuevo…

— ¿Cómo crees, Shizune? ¡Pero que cosas dices! — dijo Tsunade como a quien acaban de descubrir en una mentira pero que insiste en seguirla — Lo que sucede es que Rengyo está en el hospital de Konoha con Kiri, él insiste en que se escaparía en cuanto se encontrase sola un rato, y como al parecer no tiene nada más que hacer, él está enviando más y más información.

— Pero ¿usted no quería estar informada?

— Sí, mas… ¡ésto es exagerar! — exclamó levantándose súbitamente de su silla y señalando las enormes montañas de papeles que había a un lado de su escritorio — Estoy segura de que incluyo biografía de todos los Haruno en el mundo.

— Como Hokage es su deber estar informada de todos los habitantes de esta aldea ¿no es verdad? — inquirió Shizune.

— Cállate — respondió la Hokage hastiada de su trabajo.

— Huh… y ¿qué más ha leído, Tsunade-sama? — preguntó Shizune para cambiar de tema.

— Pues… la mayoría de los miembros del clan no tienen un chakra muy impresionante — dijo la Hokage sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio —. Pero hay algunas excepciones, como Ajisai y Yanagi, que tienen un chakra enorme. Sin embargo, es consumido por los juutsus del clan, ya que estos usan mucho chakra y sólo quienes lo poseen son capaces de usarlos adecuadamente en un batalla — agregó.

— ¿O sea que son inútiles para quienes no tienen gran chakra? — preguntó Shizune.

— Les consumen mucho chakra — respondió Tsunade —. Por esa razón la mayoría se especializaron más en taijutsu y en mejorar su línea sucesoria, el Chikyuugan, y sólo aquellos con el chakra adecuado desarrollaron las técnicas —explicó la voluptuosa rubia —. Aunque Sakura, al estar más aislada del clan, fue capaz de aprender a controlar su chakra. Por lo que a pesar de no ser algo extraordinario, lo maneja a la perfección.

—¡Hokage-sama!— llamaron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Pasa! — exclamó Tsunade. Al instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer con vestimenta de hospital — ¿Qué necesitas, Mei?

— Sakura-san ha despertado — dijo la mujer.

— ¿¡Como! — exclamó Tsunade — ¿Cuando?

— Hace una hora más o menos — respondió la mujer llamada Mei —. Ya le revisamos y está en perfecta salud, su chakra ya se ha restaurado.

— Gracias al cielo — exclamó Shizune, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿¡Por que no me avisaron de inmediato! — reclamó la rubia de dos coletas —¡Shizune, vamos!

* * *

**NOMBRE:**

**Haruno Yanagi.**

**EDAD:** 23.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:** 8 de abril.

**SIGNO:** Aries.

**ALTURA:** 1.66cm.

**PESO:**46 Kg.

**RANGO:** Jônin.

**ALDEA:**Konohagakure no sato.

**PAIS:** País del Fuego.

**CLAN:**Haruno.

**COSAS QUE LE GUSTAN:**Cocina, limpiar, crear juutsus de tierra, pájaros e insectos en general.

**COSAS QUE ODIA:** Sapos, ranas, suciedad, a las personas malas y matar.

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **Dulces.

**LEMA:** "Es imposible hacer un apretón de manos con el puño cerrado".

**MAYOR INFLUENCIA:**Haruno Sugi (Sugi-sensei) y más tarde Uchiha Itachi.

**MAYOR CUALIDAD/ES: **Posee gran chakra y es excelente en juutsus de tierra y de su clan.

**MAYOR DEFECTO/S:** Demasiado buena, muy sensible, se bloquea cuando está a punto de matar a alguien (a menos que la persona en verdad haya hecho algo horrible).

**INVOCACIONES:** Águilas.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto (c) Kishimoto.

* * *

— 31 de diciembre, el preciado año nuevo, son ya las 5 de la tarde y Konoha se encuentra agitada. Compras y decoraciones de último minuto por todas partes. Niños y niñas jugando en la calle ya con sus kimonos puestos. Y, por si fuese poco, ¡el primer año nuevo juntos como familia! — dijo Rengyo dramáticamente.

— Tu mamá, idiota, tu mamá — renegó malhumorada Kiri, quien se encontraba con el abdomen vendado. Ahora la amatista tenía el cabello corto, apenas abajo de las orejas, puesto que al estar en cama mucho tiempo, comenzó a desesperarse con la longitud de su melena.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó el rubio — ¡Cuál es tu afán por amargar el ambiente en esta casa!

— ¡Yanagi-neechan! — llamó Momiji a la de cabellos olivos, mientras los dos mayores peleaban verbalmente — Kana-oneechan va a volver hoy ¿Verdad?

— Parece que sí — contestó Yanagi acariciando la cabeza de una pequeña águila —. Tsunade-sama me informó que Hinata-san había mandado un pergamino a Konoha diciendo que volverían para hoy como a las ocho de la noche a más tardar.

— ¡Que alegría! — dijo Sekoia — Kana-san le da un toque de de diversión y escándalo cuando esta aquí. Y eso de la otra misión que le duró un mes… la extrañas ¿verdad, Momiji?

— Ah — musitó la de cabello amatista — ¿Y Sakura-chan? ¿Dónde está?

— Con unas amigas — comentóYanagi mientras seguía consintiendo al ave —. Sakura-sama dijo que compraría un kimono, que el otro no era el adecuado.

— Pf, no las entiendo a ustedes las mujeres y a sus kimonos y zapatos y bolsos y… ¡ughh! — se quejó Rengyo, su comentario causo que las mujeres presentes le miraran con notorio odio.

— Lo que digas — dijo Ajisai rolando los ojos para después volver a su lectura.

— Imbécil — insultó Kiri.

— Ah, Kiri-san — llamó Yanagi captando la atención de la aludida — ¿Qué kimono te pondrás?

— Uh, pues — balbuceó Kiri cambiando su mirada de una de ira, la que le había dado a Rengyo, a una enternecida y a la vez triste — el de mi hermana.

Yanagi sonrió — Si es el que recuerdo, era muy hermoso.

— Si lo es — dijo la amatista — ¿Y tú que llevarás?

— Ah, lo conseguí el otro día, cuando fui a hacer las compras —explicó Yanagi —. Es muy lindo.

— ¿Y Ajisai? ¿Qué vas a llevar? — preguntó Kiri a la de cabello azul — ¿No llevarás kimono?

— Preferiría no hacerlo — dijo la de cabellos azules mientras leía.

— Hey… Yanagi-neechan ¿Me compraste unhakama a mí? — preguntó Momiji moviendo un poco a la olivo.

— Así es. En un rato te lo doy, ya cuando todos nos vayamos a cambiar — dijo Yanagi sonriendo.

— De acuerdo — dijo emocionado el de cabellos naranjas.

— ¿Y tu que vas a llevar, idiota? — preguntó Kiri a Rengyo.

— Pues… un kimono… con un hakama — dijo pensativo Rengyo —. Lo usual.

— Supongo — murmuró la amatista —, tampoco es que tuvieses muchas opciones… y para rematar estás que no te gustan las compras.

— Corrección: no me gustan las compras _si_ voy con mujeres — dijo el rubio —. Se tardan demasiado en escoger una simple cosa o incluso terminan sin escogen algo.

— Pues perdona por buscar algo ideal y no lo primero que veo — dijo ofendida Kiri.

— ¿Me estas insultando? — preguntó el rubio con una mirada asesina.

— Tómalo como gustes — respondió la amatista. Pareciese que rayos salían de sus respectivas miradas.

— Uh, ya empezaron — murmuró Sekoia.

— Ya llegué — se escuchó desde la puerta.

— Bienvenida a casa, Sakura-sama —dijo Yanagi mientras iba a la puerta para recibir a la pelirosa.

— Buenas tardes, Yanagi — saludó dejando en el suelo una bolsa.

— Buenas tardes, Sakura-sama — contestó la olivo — ¿Son ustedes las amigas de Sakura-sama? — preguntó viendo a las chicas que se encontraban junto a Sakura.

— Así es — respondió Ino.

Debidamente se presentaron Tenten, Hinata e Ino. Yanagi regresó a la sala, mientras que las kunoichis subían las escaleras con dirección al cuarto de Sakura. Era la primera vez que ellas entraban en aquella residencia Haruno, por lo que no podían dejar de preguntarse el porqué Sakura había dejado esa casa, para vivir en una mucho más modesta. Entraron a la habitación y cada una comenzó a sacar y a provarse los kimonos que habían comprado horas antes en el centro. Eran todos hermosos, estaban más que orgullosas de sus compras. Aprovecharon el tiempo, también, para indagar un poco en los últimos acontesimientos de la vida de la de los cabellos cerezas, pues desde que se enteraron de su nueva casa y de sus parientes tenían muchas dudas que no habían sido resueltas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sasuke-kun vivió contigo? — gritó Ino escandalizada cuando reaccionó.

— No conmigo, sólo aquí — respondió Sakura secamente.

— Sabía que se había mudado a una casa en las afueras mientras que el Barrio Uchiha era restaurado — dijo Tenten —. Pero no sabía que a tu casa.

Comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, pero Sakura ya no aportaba mucho. El tema del vengador no la dejaba presisamente en sus mejores condiciones. No entendía la emoción de Ino al haber hablado de él. Ella sabía más que perfectamente lo que él le había hecho, debido a eso, su reacción debió ser diferente, o tan sólo debió no haberse animado tanto. "_Él es sólo… un idiota…_" pensó la de cabello rosa al entrar al baño con su kimono en mano, para poder ponérselo.

* * *

— ¿Es cosa mía o siempre ponen los mismos adornos? — preguntó Shikamaru — Tsk. Qué problemáticos.

— Si se ve bien, entonces no importa — dijo Ino mirando con reproche al ciervo —. Y el querer festejar el inicio del año no es problemático.

— Ino tiene razón, Shika — apoyó Kiba.

— ¡Sakura-chan te ves muy linda! — dijo Naruto por enésima vez.

— Gracias, Naruto — agradeció la de cabellos rosados con una gentil sonrisa.

— Hinata-chan, también te ves muy linda — dijo el rubio acercándose un poco a la de ojos perla para sonreírle.

— N-na-naru-Naruto-kun… Gra-gracias — a penas pudo decir la de cabellos azulados debido al nerviosismo que sentía.

Neji parecía estar apunto de lanzarle amenazas al zorro, sin embargo, éstas fueron interrumpidas por Tenten, quien había tomado el brazo del Hyuuga — Ya, Neji, déjalo — dijo la castaña —. Mira ¿por qué no vamos a comprar algodón de azúcar allí? — propuso/ordenó Tenten llevándose al Hyuuga a rastras.

— Sakura ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por la calle? — propuso el artista de cabellos negros.

— Seguro — aceptó la próxima líder Haruno caminando en otra dirección junto al artista con una de sus bellas sonrisas.

— ¡Shikamaru! ¡Vamos allá! — dijo Choji corriendo a un local con un estandarte que decía _"Todo lo que pueda comer en los primeros 5 minutos es gratis"_.

— Tsk. Qué problemático eres — dijo el ciervo siguiendo a su amigo al restaurante cuya bancarrota acababa de ser predicha.

— Yanagi-neechan, vamos por manzanas con caramelo ¿si? — preguntó Momiji a la de cabellos color olivo.

— Claro — apoyó Yanagi con una gentil sonrisa —. Ajisai, Sekoia ¿Vamos por una manzana acaramelada? — preguntó la olivo señalando un puesto de golosinas.

— Claro — dijo Sekoia asintiendo amigablemente.

— ¿Por qué no? — dijo en modo de respuesta la de cabellos azules caminando junto a Yanagi, al de cabellos naranjas y al castaño.

— Ya que todos se están separando ¿Quieres ir a los juegos, Hinata-chan? — preguntó Naruto a la Hyuuga.

— Esto… a-ah… sí — dijo al final Hinata caminando con el Uzumaki.

— Bueno, vamos a dar una vuelta Ren — dijo/ordenó la amatista.

— Supongo que mejor eso que nada — respondió resignado el rubio.

* * *

— ¡Eso es! ¡Que se sienta la llama de la juventud! — exclamó Lee desde un local, apoyando al Inuzuka quien lanzaba kunais a unos globos atados al muro para ganar uno de los premios que ofrecían en el recinto.

— ¡Cállate de una buena vez, cejotas! — gritó enfadada Ino — Todos nos van a voltear a ver.

— B-bueno — dijo desilusionado Lee.

— ¡Eso es! — exclamó el Inuzuka después de conseguir uno de los premios — ¡Jajaja! ¡Ésto no es nada para un gran ninja como yo! — dijo orgulloso Kiba al voltearse para festejar.

— Bien hecho, Kiba — dijo Lee levantando su pulgar en una pose _cool_.

— Aquí tiene su premio, joven — dijo el que atendía el local extendiéndole a Kiba el dicho premio.

— Gra... — el Inuzuka se quedo congelado al ver que lo que le daban era un enorme oso de felpa rosado, con un lazo fiusha — Ésto… no es lo que esperaba… — murmuró al tomarlo.

— ¡Es una lindura! — exclamó asombrada la Yamanaka. A sus ojos, al contrario de los de Kiba, el animal era realmente adorable.

— ¿Lo quieres? — preguntó el Inuzuka extendiendo el animal — Porque no hay manera de que yo me quede con esto.

— ¿Sí me lo darías? — preguntó ilusionada la rubia.

— Si lo quieres — dijo el canelo extendiendo el oso de felpa y mirando al lado opuesto.

— Gracias, Kiba — exclamó la Yamanaka tomando al oso en sus brazos.

— Lo que sea — dijo el Inuzuka aún sin mirar a la rubia —. Vamos a buscar un puesto donde den un premio de verdad.

— ¡Si! — dijo Lee.

* * *

—Hinata-chan, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ése de allá? — preguntó el rubio señalando otro juego.

— E-el que quieras está b-bien, Naruto-kun — dijo amablemente la heredera de los Hyuuga.

— En ese caso vamos — dijo feliz el Uzumaki tomando la mano de la de ojos aperlados para guiarla hasta el nuevo juego.

* * *

—Tenten, déjame ir, ¡Ése desgraciado está tomando de la mano a Hinata-sama! — exclamó el Hyuuga atado con una de las cadenas de la maestra de las armas, mientras veía al Uzumaki tomar de la mano a Hinata y guiarla a quién-sabe-dónde.

— No — dijo seca la castaña.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Neji con cara de pocos amigos.

— Porque no es justo que por tus malditos celos de hermano mayor, le arruines la noche a Hinata-chan — respondió Tenten.

— No son celos de hermano mayor — masculló el Hyuuga.

— Aun así, no irás — dijo la maestra de las armas.

— Hmph — musitó Neji. Tentenrodó los ojos y siguió su camino arrastrando consigo al Hyuuga del Bouke.

* * *

—Y, baka ¿a dónde vamos ahora? — preguntó aburrida la amatista.

— Huh, pues, no sé — balbuceó Rengyo — ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal ahí? — propuso señalando una especie de casa que portaba un letrero que decía algo así como "Templo de la sabiduría" y otro que decía "Descuento por las festividades".

— Serás imbécil — dijo la amatista rodando los ojos —. Si tantas ganas tienes de ir, ve tú solo — agregó empujándolo dentro del recinto. "_Como si me fuese yo a meter en una cosa así, jaja, si claro,_" pensó. "_Bueno, ya casi han de ser las 10, creo que iré a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad y después a las afueras para ver los fuegos artificiales, se veían muy bien desde ahí,_" recordó Kiri. Ella iba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que no notó a alguien que se aproximaba a ella y, en consecuencia, chocaron.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento — murmuró la otra persona poniéndose de pie y haciendo muchas reverencias.

— N-no hay… problema — murmuró la Haruno sin aire y soportando el dolor tan agudo que se encontraba en su abdomen.

— Déjeme ayudarle — ofreció la persona tomando la mano de Kiri para ayudarle a levantarse.

— Sí, claro — dijo la amatista haciendo un poco de esfuerzo para ponerse en pie.

— ¡Ah, usted es Kiri-sama! — dijo la persona soltando la mano de la Murasaki y dejándola caer de nuevo. Kiri soltó un quejido debido al dolor — ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! — exclamó de nueva cuenta la persona.

— Sí, yo también lo siento — murmuró Kiri aguantando el dolor y poniéndose de pie, para mirar bien a la persona. Era una mujer, de cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes limón. Vestía un kimono anaranjado con detalles de flores en amarillo y un obi de ese mismo color, pero con el símbolo del clan Haruno en el obi —. Huh, no sé cómo no me imaginé que fueses tú, Kabocha ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me han mandado como mensajera esta vez, es un recado para usted — dijo la de cabellos naranjas haciendo una leve reverencia a la de cabellos morados.

— No hagas eso aquí, nos miran — dijo la amatista enderezando a Kabocha, después de notar todas las miradas —. Mejor vamonos a otro lugar ¿sí?

— Claro, como usted diga, Kiri-sama — accedió Kabocha.

— Sí, lo que sea — masculló Kiri rodando los ojos —. Anda, ven.

* * *

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Feita linda? — preguntó amablemente el artista.

— Mm, ¿Qué tal si vamos por algodón de azúcar? — propuso la Haruno señalando el puesto de al lado.

— Claro, a mi también me encantan — dijo sonriendo Sai al ver la sonrisa de la cereza —. Disculpe, me podría dar un algodón de azúcar por favor, señor.

— Claro — dijo el tendero sacando uno de los mencionados del estante que los separaba —. Serían 300 ryo.

— Bien — murmuró Sai cambiando el dinero por el algodón —. Aquí tienes — dijo Sai sonriendo mientras le extendía el algodón a Sakura.

— Gracias — dijo la pelirosa al tomar el algodón —, pero no hacía falta que me lo compraras, yo también tengo dinero ¿sabes?

— Sí, lo sé — dijo el artista —. Pero aún así, leí que es un buen detalle comprarle cosas a la chica que te acompaña.

— Pero eso es cuando se está en una cita ¿o me equivoco? — argumentó Sakura.

— Sí, pero aún así, me estás acompañando ¿no es verdad? — dijo el pálido chico de cabellos y ojos negros.

— De acuerdo, me rindo — dijo burlona Sakura —. Es imposible ganarte cuando no tienes en mente perder.

— ¿Pero de que hablas, Feita Linda? — preguntó Sai con una sonrisa inocente.

— No te hagas, Sai — dijo Sakura entre risas —. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero ¿qué no?

* * *

— Hmph — masculló Sasuke. El ver eso lo irritaba. No, el simple hecho de ver a ese bastardo al que llamaban Sai lo irritaba. Quizá él se había ido un par de años y lo habían considerado un traidor desde entonces. Pero aún así, ese idiota no tenía derecho a quitarle lo que le pertenecía, y estaba harto de repetírselo. Porque, el lugar en el equipo 7 le pertenecía por derecho a él, aunque no lo quisiera. El ser candidato a Sannin era un titulo que merecía él, no el bastardo ese. Sakura era _suya_, no de ese imbécil.

— Sasuke-kun, vamos por una manzana de... — Karin se vio interrumpida por el Uchiha.

— No — dijo cortante.

— Pero… — repeló la de cabellos rojos.

— No es no — repitió el Uchiha y escuchó como Suigetsuse reía y comenzaba una pelea entre ese par, con Juugo intentando detenerlos. Vaya que si eran molestos. Entre estos y el bastardo de Sai, las continuas estupideces de Naruto quien no dejaba de molestar, y la actitud tan poco cooperativa de la Haruno; se estaba volviendo loco.

— Buenas noches, Uchiha-san, Hebi-san — saludo con fingida amabilidad Sai, refiriéndose con lo último claramente a Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu —. Hace mucho que no los veía.

— Hola — saludaron Juugo y Suigetsu. Karin simplemente giró su rostro.

— Hmph — fue la respuesta del menor Uchiha.

— Te dije que hablar con él era caso perdido, Sai — dijo Sakura, quien estaba a su lado. Sasuke no comprendió cómo no la vio antes, es decir, ese cabello en verdad que resaltaba.

— Hn — musitó de nuevo Sasuke.

— ¿Qué traes ahí, niña chicle? — dijo burlona Karin — ¿Tus nuevas extensiones?

— Tch — masculló Sasuke en señal de molestia.

Sakura rodó los ojos — Sí, bueno — dijo mientras tomana del brazo a Sai —, en ese caso, creo que nosotros nos vamos yendo — dijo Sakura dando media vuelta.

Sasuke la tomó rapidamente del brazo, haciendo que safara su agarre con Sai — Tenemos que hablar — informó antes de desaparecer con ella en una nube de polvo.

— ¡Ush! ¡Siempre la niña chicle! — chilló Karin.

— Ya cállate, bruja — dijo Suigetsu, aunque eso no paró los berridos de la pelirroja.

Sai comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en una dirección que ni el sabía exactamente. Sólo quería encontrar a Sakura antes de que el Uchiha le hiciese cualquier cosa.

* * *

— ¡Kana-neechan! — gritó el pequeño Haruno de cabellos naranjos al ver a la Akai en una de las calles de Konoha.

— ¡Momiji! — llamó feliz la pelirroja al momento de abrazar al más pequeño de los Haruno en Konoha.

— Kana-neechan, te extrañe mucho. No había nadie con quien hacer travesuras porque, ya vez, Kiri-neechan está herida — dijo Momiji un vez se disolvió el abrazo.

— Cierto, ¿Cómo siguió? — preguntó Kana.

— Uh, ahí va — dijo el naranjo —. Ya está en casa, pero aún tiene dolores. Yanagi-neechan dice que quizás con un poco más de tratamiento de Sakura-oneesama se podría re-adaptar a la vida ninja dentro de poco.

— Me alegra — dijo Kana — Nee, Momiji-chan, vamos a dar una vuelta por aquí ¿si?

— Seguro, Kana-neechan — accedió el menor.

— ¿Y los demás? — preguntó extrañada Kana — Tú no eres de los que se están solos.

— Ah, los demás, estaban por aquí — dijo el pequeño de ojos verdes volteándose y buscando a Yanagi, Ajisai y Sekoia con la mirada.

— Mira, allí esta el cabello azul de Ajisai-chan — dijo Kana señalando una mata de cabello azul entre la multitud que se encontraba en uno de los establecimientos de la calle.

— Vamos — dijo Momiji tomando el brazo de Kana —. Se van a sorprender de verte aquí, Kana-neechan.

— Espera, Gaara-san ¿vienes también? — preguntó la escarlata mirando hacia atrás, a un pelirrojo vestido con kimono y hakama, además de traer consigo una calabaza de arena atada en la espalda.

— Lo que sea — respondió el pelirrojo caminando hacia ella, seguido de una mujer de cabello rubio hasta los hombros y sujetado por un pequeño broche quien vestía un kimono, y de un muchacho castaño con un hakama y kimono.

— Kana-neechan ¿Quiénes son? — preguntó Momiji.

— El Kazekage de Suna, y sus hermanos Temari-chan y Kankuro-chan — dijo señalándoles conforme les presentaba.

— Hola — saludó Kankuro con un gesto de la mano.

— Mucho gusto — dijo Temari saludando al de cabello naranja y luego mirando a todos lados, se podría decir que buscando algo.

— Si bueno, ¿Vamos con los demás, Kana-neechan? — preguntó Momiji.

— Uh, bueno, pero es que le estaba ayudando a Temari-chan a buscar a... — Kana fue interrumpida por la mano de la rubia.

— Algún puesto donde vendieran abanicos ¿Verdad, Kana? — completó Temari algo nerviosa, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a su hermano menor. Kana asintió — Bueno, no te preocupes, yo lo busco sola. Nos vemos luego — dijo antes de irse corriendo a otra dirección.

— Bueno, vámonos ¿sí? — pidió la escarlata jalando de las mangas a Kankuro y a Gaara, quienes miraban como Temari se alejaba. Tenían un mal presentimiento.

— Voy por ellos antes de que se vayan — dijo Momiji, aunque nadie pareció notarle. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con los demás.

— Kana, no creo que sea lo correcto estar abrazando así al Kazekage — dijo Ajisai denotando la familiaridad de la pelirroja con el Kage.

—¡Pero si a mi me gusta Gaara-san! — exclamó la escarlata inflando un poco sus mejillas. Ninguno de los hermanos de la arena se inmutó, la Haruno había estado repitiendo ésa línea desde hacía un tiempo en Suna.

— ¿Qué te qué? — preguntó sorprendido Sekoia — Oh, Kami, se le deja un tiempo a esta niña y sale con cada cosa — murmuró con la mirada baja y meneando la cabeza.

— Aún así, Kana, no es correcto — dijo Ajisai colocando una mano en su frente —. Ven acá — dijo tomando a la pelirroja y separándola de Gaara. Sekoia tomó a la pelirroja de los brazos de Ajisai —. Siento las molestias, Kazekage-sama — dijo Ajisai haciendo una reverencia.

— Hmph — masculló el Kazekage.

— Jeje, no lo malinterpretes — dijo Kankuro poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su hermano —. Es que Gaara no sabe muy bien como expresarse — agregó resibiendo un discreto golpe en una de sus piernas con la arena de Gaara.

— Ah, se que quizás no es el momento pero ¿Y Yanagi-neechan? — preguntó Momiji a Sekoia.

— Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue — contestó el castaño.

— ¿Yanagi-chan tiene una cita? — preguntó escandalizada Kana.

— No creo que se trate de eso, Kana — dijo Sekoia con una gota en la nuca.

* * *

— Suéltame ya, Uchiha — ordenó Sakura forcejeando para que el azabache la liberara.

— No — contesto —. Te dije que tenemos que hablar ¿estás sorda acaso?

— Bueno, Uchiha, que yo recuerde no tengo nada de que hablar contigo — dijo la Haruno con evidente enfado —. Así que, si me sueltas.

— Hmph — musitó el moreno en contestación.

—¡Arh! — se quejó la de cabellos rosas por su desesperación. El Uchiha se detuvo en seco y soltó a la pelirosa. Ésta miró a los alrededores con atención por primera vez. Ya estaban a las afueras. ¿Cuánto tiempo se habría estado quejando para haber llegado hasta allá sin notarlo?

— ¿Qué tiene? — preguntó el Uchiha quien se hallaba dándole la espalda a la Haruno.

— ¿Qué? — repitió la pelirosa sin entender y sobándose la muñeca debido a la molestia del agarre anterior.

— _Él_ — dijo Sasuke.

— No soy adivina, Uchiha — dijo Sakura — ¿Quién es "_él_"? — preguntó haciendo unas comillas aéreas.

En un parpadeo, Sasuke la tenía contra el tronco de un árbol, sujetándole fuertemente las muñecas y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con esa penetrante y fría mirada suya. Sakura lo sabía, le quería. Y mucho. Quería desaparecer de ahí, si no lo hacía, podía terminar cediendo ante lo que tanto le había costado sobreponerse, y, mucho más que obviamente obtendría la misma respuesta de cuando eran niños. Le diría molestia y la dejaría ahí.

— ¿Qué tiene Sai que lo prefieres? — preguntó con notorio enojo.

— ¿Sai? — balbuceó sorprendida la pelirosa ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al Uchiha?

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio estás sorda?

— ¿De qué vas, Uchiha? — preguntó la pelirosa, sólo ganando que el moreno apretara más sus muñecas y que la mirara con mayor frialdad.

— ¿Qué tiene él? — repitió.

— No entiendo de qué me hablas — dijo la Haruno tratando de sonar seria.

— Te dije que eras mía — le recordó el Uchiha susurrándoselo en el oído —. Pero parece que disfrutas más el tiempo con él.

— Yo te dije que no le pertenecía a nadie — dijo la Haruno entre dientes —. Además, ¿qué si me gusta pasar tiempo con Sai, o con Naruto, incluso con Neji o Kiba? No es tú problema con quien esté ¿Qué no era una molestia? ¡No tiene sentido que te preocupes de esta forma por una mi! — Quería oírlo. Quería oír eso que necesitaba que el Uchiha dijera — ¡Si soy una molestia déjame en paz y ganamos los dos!

— ¡No! — dijo aún más enojado el azabache, ira que aumentaba al no saber la razón de la misma.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó la cereza con ojos cristalinos.

— ¡Porque no! — gritó Sasuke.

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido! — gritó Sakura — ¡Tiene que haber una razón! ¡Si no, déjame ir!

— ¡Es que si la hay, no la sé! — respondió Sasuke con enojo, para después soltarla. Sakura cayó al suelo.

— Te diré algo, Uchiha — dijo la cereza después de unos minutos de silencio. Sasuke dejó de lado sus discusiones e insultos mentales para ver a la Haruno que se encontraba de rodillas, con los brazos extendidos — Odio esto.

— ¿Ah?

— Me odio a mí —dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a Sasuke e hizo que el también bajara hasta ponerse a su altura —. Y he de admitir que odiarme, me hace odiarte a tí… pues tú eres quien causa todo esto.

— Sakura — murmuró Sasuke extendiendo una mano, para tocar el hombro de la Haruno, pero el manotazo que le propinó Sakura se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué el sordo eres tú? ¿No me oíste? — gritó con rabia la Haruno — ¡Te odio, Uchiha!

Sasuke tomó la muñeca del brazo que había usado Sakura para evitar que su mano la tocase y la jaló hacia él, dejando a Sakura muy sorprendida ¿Qué rayos tenía el Uchiha esa noche? — Hmph — musitó con un tono burlón Sasuke, abrazando la espalda de Sakura con su brazo libre —Qué mal, por que eres _mía_ y vas a tener que soportarme por mucho, mucho tiempo más.

— Te odio — murmuró Sakura escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del vengador, y correspondiendo al abrazo.

— Hmph, ¿en verdad? — respondió Sasuke dejando a la pelirosa callada.

— Con toda mi alma — soltó la Haruno después de unos momentos. El Uchiha le soltó la mano, y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Sabía que haber permanecido ahí había sido una idea terriblemente estúpida.

* * *

— Tsk, ésto es malo — murmuró Kiri mientras caminaba de vuelta a la ciudad —. Debería de avisarle a Rengyo, el pensaría en que podemos hacer…

Para hablar con Kabocha, Kiri la había llevado a las afueras de Konoha, y el mensaje que la chica de cabellos naranjas le había dado no había sido para nada bueno. Tenía que hablar con los demás y decidir que iban a hacer. Ésto era serio, y tenían que actuar rápido, no sólo por el bien se Sakura, o del Clan… por el bien de la vida de diversos ninjas ahora.

— Tch, ese Daiki esta loco — dijo Kiri. Lo odiaba, odiaba a Daiki.

— Wah — descargó su ira en un árbol inocente que se encontraba desgraciadamente en su camino — Guh — se quejó mientras se abrazaba el abdomen. Odiaba que le doliera así.

— Con tu estado no es buena idea que golpees árboles así como así — dijo alguien detrás de ella. La amatista se giró y vio al ninja de la máscara con un kimono, un hakama, y, obviamente, leyendo el mentado libro.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? — preguntó Kiri soltando su estómago.

— A las afueras de Konoha hay un gran lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales del año nuevo — dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa —, y ya casi es la hora.

— ¿Ya casi son las doce? — preguntó Kiri sorprendida. ¿Cuánto tiempo le habría tomado hablar con Kabocha?

— Falta menos de media hora — dijo Kakashi continuando su camino.

— Eh, espera — dijo Kiri, deteniendo a Kakashi, quien la volteó a ver con su único ojo visible, puesto que había sido de los pocos ninjas que se habían dejado la bandana esa noche. Kiri se estremeció, no se sentía así desde… ugh, mejor no pensar así —. Gracias por lo del hospital, ya sabes, explicarme lo que ocurrió en la misión y… emm, si bueno, eso.

— Ah, por nada — dijo el de cabellos grises al siguir su camino.

"_Uhh, espera_" pensó la amatista _"¿Por qué estaba tan enojada…?" _Ah, ya lo había recordado, tenía que hallar a Rengyo cuanto antes, era grave el asunto.

Ugh, cómo odiaba a Daiki por arruinarle cada uno de los momentos alegres que tenía, cómo lo odiaba por haberle hecho tantas maldades a su madre, hasta el punto de matarla. Cómo odiaba a su padre.

* * *

— Dijo que estaría aquí antes de las doce — murmuró Yanagi.

Se encontraba en la entrada principal de Konoha. _Él _le había dicho antes de que ella viniese a Konoha hace algunos meses que, pasara lo que pasara, estaría allí en el año nuevo, antes de las doce. Y, como cada cosa que _él_ le decía, ella le creía, precisamente por eso, allí se encontraba.

No había nadie. Los ninjas que cuidaban la entrada estaban festejando hoy, por tanto todo estaba callado. El sonido que llegaba a la olivo era el del festival, pero se oía tan lejano. Los grillos cercanos que le cantaban a la luna y el sonido de los hermosos árboles de la entrada de Konoha al ser agitados por la brisa invernal era lo que más le llamaba la atención ¿Cómo algunas personas podían ignorar tales maravillas cuando se encontraban en una situación como la de ella? Bueno, ésa era una pregunta que no podía responder. La noche era hermosa, y, sin contar el tremendo frío causado por la estación, era ideal para la celebración que hacía Konoha en ese momento.

La olivo se deslizó por la pared donde estaba recargada y se sentó en el piso. Hacía tanto que no lo veía. Quería verlo y hacerle notar los pequeños cambios que él había tenido durante los meses que no se habían visto. Lo amaba. Mucho. Sabía que ella podría dar su vida felizmente si así salvaba la de él. O simplemente… si el así fuese feliz. La pequeña de ojos limón y cabello olivo rió bajo. Aún recordaba a vez que le dijo eso a _él_. _Él_ había fruncido el seño y la había mirado seriamente, diciéndole que era una desquiciada, y que como rayos se le ocurría que de esa forma lo haría feliz.

El sonido de hojas y ramas al ser pisoteadas la apartó de sus recuerdos. Alzó la mirada y vio a lo lejos una figura. Aunque estaba oscuro, la figura se hallaba lejos y no la podía ver bien, sabía quien era. Era _él_. No había dudas. La olivo se paró lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a correr hacia la figura. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca apoyó su cara en su pecho y lo abrazó. Escuchó como la figura reía un poco y suavemente y la abrazaba también.

— Bienvenido, Itachi.

* * *

— ¿I-ino? ¿Qué es todo eso? — preguntó Tenten al ver a su amiga sentada en una mesa con muchas figuras de felpa, de distintos colores y formas a su lado.

— Kiba me los ha dado — dijo la rubia muy feliz.

— ¿Todos? — preguntó sorprendida Tenten.

— Malditos juegos con premios de mierda…— murmuró Kiba, con un ladrido de Akamaru en señal de aprobación.

— ¡La llama de Kiba arde con gran fuerza, Tenten! — exclamó Lee con fuego detrás de él — ¿Y qué le pasa a Neji? — dijo al verlo amarrado.

— Celos de hermano — dijo Tenten mientras Neji gruñía con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Qué no es eso! — exclamó el Hyuuga.

— Si, claro — dijo Tenten rodando los ojos —. En fin, Lee, toma a Neji mientras Ino y yo vamos a ver esa tienda de ahí, por favor — dijo Tenten extendiéndole la mano con la cadena que ataba a Neji y con la otra señalando una tienda con espejos y algunos cosméticos.

— Eh, de acuerdo — dijo tomando la cadena.

— Gracias, Lee — dijo Tenten —. Vamos, Ino.

— Si — murmuró la rubia al ponerse de pie —. Ah, y gracias por todo esto, Kiba — dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Loca — murmuró Kiba, poniendo su mano en la mejilla.

* * *

— ¡Rengyo! — exclamó Kiri al verlo al fin, aunque estuviese en ese lugar raro, le tenía que decir que sucedía y que mejor lugar que aquel donde no había nadie a parte de ellos.

— Ah, pequeña Kiri — dijo Rengyo mientras se giraba al verla — ¿Por que estás tan agitada?

— Hay malas noticias — dijo Kiri.

— Ah, pequeña — dijo Rengyo y Kiri le miró con unas ganas tremendas de matarlo si le volvía a llamar 'pequeña' —. No hay buenas o malas noticias… sólo noticias.

— Bueno, Daiki decidió quiere que vayamos para allá, porque dice que tiene una noticia que darme y que quiere, a parte, hacer una alianza con Kumo e Iwa contra Konoha — dijo Kiri —. Y quiere que nosotros le ayudemos, porque al parecer al 'Gran Señor' le preocupa la alianza que Konoha tiene con Suna.

— De acuerdo, esas son malas noticias — dijo sorprendido Rengyo.

— No creo que todos estén de acuerdo en eso, Ren — murmuró Kiri —. Quizás, si vamos y hablamos con los demás podríamos convencerles, ya sabes, de bajarle a Daiki sus humos.

— Quizás — repitió Rengyo —. Aunque nos va a costar mucho. Incluso si aceptan eso, lo difícil será hacer que acepten a Sakura-sama. Pese a que ha madurado mucho, tiene grandes habilidades y es una digna rival para Tsunade en la medicina, no creo que la acepten así de sencillo. Los del consejo son unos ancianos y los sabes.

— Sí, lo sé, sólo nosotros y Ajisai aceptamos a Sakura — dijo Kiri poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Y eso nos pone en un cuatro contra tres, ya que ni el Shiro, Kuroi o Pinku cuentan.

— Bueno, ya pensaremos en algo — dijo Rengyo —. Por ahora no digamos nada y actuemos normales.

— Ese será un problema para ti ya que no eres normal — se burló la amatista.

— Serás cabrona…— murmuró Rengyo.

— Bueno, vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales ¿si? — propuso Kiri — No he podido disfrutar nada, al menos quiero ver los fuegos artificiales.

— Huh, aún eres una niña — dijo el rubio mientras salía con ella a ver cuando comenzarían los fuegos artificiales.

— Quizá a veces es mejor no madurar — murmuró Kiri.

* * *

**NOMBRE:**Haruno Rengyo.

**EDAD:** 33.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:** 7 de marzo.

**SIGNO:**Pisis.

**ALTURA:** 187cm.

**PESO:**96 Kg.

**RANGO:** Jônin.

**ALDEA:** Konohagakure no sato.

**PAIS:** País del Fuego.

**CLAN:**Haruno.

**COSAS QUE LE GUSTAN:**Pelear con Kiri, los gatos, correr, pelear con kiri, cocinar, las personas valientes y la sabiduría.

**COSAS QUE ODIA:**Kiri, perros, la "comida casera" de Kana, a los cobardes.

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **Uiru, Meronpan.

**LEMA:** "Las grandes almas tienen voluntad; las débiles solo tienen deseos".

**MAYOR INFLUENCIA:**Haruno Ononi.

**MAYOR CUALIDAD/ES: **Tiene gran poder de convencimiento que usa con Daiki, el líder del clan, buena memoria y concentración.

**MAYOR DEFECTO/S:** Muy sabelotodo, se pasa de responsable y suele hartar con sus "normas y reglas" en casa, es machista y le gusta la filosofía.

**INVOCACIONES: **Camaleones.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Naruto (c) Kishimoto.

* * *

Aún no le cabía en la cabeza. Aún no entendía como pasó. Se sentía morir. Quería borrar ese beso que ocurrió la noche anterior con el Uchiha. Si sabía que el permanecer ahí le iba a hacer terminar mostrando su lado débil de nuevo. Si sabía que iba a terminar cediendo ante el Uchiha. Si sabía que su barrera se derrumbaría. Si sabía que todo su trabajo se iría al caño. Si sabía todo eso. ¿Por qué permaneció ahí si sabía que su fuerza sobrenatural lo pudo haber sacado en cuanto quisiera? No lo sabía. No, si lo sabía. No quería aceptarlo que es diferente.

¿Por qué después de tanto trabajo que le costó dejar de preocuparse por él de nuevo se encontraba como al principio?

"_No_" pensó Sakura al levantar la cabeza de su almohada. No estaba como al principio. Esta vez tenía su dignidad como prioridad ante el Uchiha. Esta vez _no_ se dejaría vencer por él. Esta vez ella estaba a su nivel y era hora de que ella misma lo entendiera. Esta vez tenía a Naruto más que en ese entonces, para apoyarla siempre. Esta vez ella vencería. Pero… ¿Vencer en qué?

La cereza se levantó de su cama, eran las diez de la mañana. Muy tarde para ella, pues se levantaba a las siete y se encontraba en el hospital a las ocho. Ser una ninja medico era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Entrenar con Tsunade, Sannin legendaria y Hokage de Konoha, la había acercado más que nunca al nivel de sus compañeros de equipo, Naruto y Sasuke, y se lo agradecía mucho. También, el ser medico le daba ingresos extra por los turnos que hacía en el hospital.

Caminó hasta la puerta que daba a su baño, la abrió y entró. Se acercó a la tina blanca y abrió la llave del agua caliente. Estaba pensando mucho y eso seguramente la tranquilizaría. Comenzó a desabotonarse la pijama y al momento en el que llevaba dos botones, se encontró con su mirada en el espejo redondo que estaba sobre el lavamanos. Abandonó su tarea y se acercó más al espejo, para verse mejor. Había cambiado. Sus facciones eran más maduras y sus ojos estaban recuperando el brillo de alegría que antes tenían, y que Sasuke le robó hace tiempo. ¿Hacía cuanto que no se miraba al espejo para verse a ella en sí, y no el si simplemente lucía bien para ir al hospital? Mucho, demasiado seguramente.

¿Qué había sido de la pequeña niña que sufría? ¿Ahora era una mujer que sufría acaso? Miró sus labios, y por inercia se llevó una de sus manos a ellos, acariciándolos levemente con dos de sus dedos ¿Qué iría a pasar ahora? ¿Qué haría Sasuke? Pff, ¿En qué pensaba? Esa respuesta era más que obvia. Lo olvidaría y/o fingiría que nada pasó.

"_Aunque_" pensó la kunoichi mientras volvía a la realidad y seguía deshaciéndose de sus ropas. Aún quedaba eso que Sasuke le había dicho la noche anterior, una vez rompieron el abrazo y segundos antes del beso "_…pero, esta vez lo haremos a tu modo_" Era la primera vez que pensaba en ello. Se refería a lo que ella creía ¿no? Se refería a que dejaría de ser un cruel déspota desalmado, y haría lo que ella quería para que ella fuese la madre de sus hijos ¿no? Sonaba horrible cuando lo decía así. Ella siempre había querido ser quien le quitara esa amargura al moreno y lo volviera alguien… no, alguien no. Regresarlo a su yo, aquel que había abandonado el día en el que Itachi masacró el clan. El pequeño Sasuke, inocente, tranquilo, inteligente, quien buscaba mejorar para enorgullecer a su padre, no para matar a su hermano. Aquel niño que conocía de la academia, había sido la mejor vista de Sasuke que recordaba.

Cerró la llave de agua, puesto que la tina estaba lo suficientemente llena y entró en ella una vez estuvo desnuda.

* * *

— ¡Joder! ¿Cuándo va a llegar Tsunade? — preguntó Kiri. Ella, Rengyo y Ajisai se encontraban fuera de la oficina de la Hokage, esperando por ella.

— Algo estará atendiendo — dijo Ajisai con la mirada detrás de su libro.

— Es evidente que tiene resaca — corrigió Kiri —. Ayer fue año nuevo, así que seguro que tomó a lo grande.

— Quizás — murmuró Rengyo —. De cualquier modo, esto es importante…

— Tenemos que tratarlo cuanto antes — murmuró Kiri.

— Están concientes de que si no convencemos a nadie, nos veremos como traidores ante el clan, y, probablemente, seremos asesinados por Daiki ¿verdad? — dijo Ajisai como la cosa más normal del mundo.

— Sí, estamos concientes de ello — afirmó Rengyo —. Aunque eso no quiere decir que nos agrade la idea.

— No quiero verme como traidora ante el clan… pero prefiero el bienestar de la aldea, de Sakura y evitar una guerra — murmuró la Haruno del Murasaki.

— Sólo quería asegurarme de que lo supieran — dijo la de cabellos azules.

— Yo quiero aclararles algo de una vez, en caso de que se desate algo — dijo la amatista —. Yo aborrezco a esa persona, así que, espero ustedes no duden en matarlo… yo no lo haré.

— Kiri — murmuró Rengyo —. Comprendo como te sientes, pero lo que dices es-

— No lo haces — exclamó la amatista —. No tienes idea lo horrible que me siento ahora… Es algo que-

— Joder con ustedes, ¡No griten! — dijo la Hokage entrando a su oficina.

— Discúlpelos, Hokage-sama — dijo Ajisai haciendo una reverencia y entrando en la oficina al igual que Kiri y Rengyo.

— Lo que sea — masculló Tsunade —. Por cierto, Rengyo, esto es por tu salud: te recomiendo dejar de mandar ya tantos papeles así de seguido… no puedo con todo.

"_¿Qué no Shizune es la que hace todo el trabajo de Hokage ahora? ¡Ella solo tiene que leer!"_ pensó el rubio, sin embargo, asintió.

— En fin, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenían que decirme? — preguntó la Godaime.

— ¿Cómo empezar? — murmuró Kiri bajo la mirada de la Quinta.

* * *

— Será bastardo — murmuró Sakura mientras se ponía una blusa verde claro, que combinaba con sus ojos. Había resuelto que sería ella quien fingiría que nada pasó, a menos que Sasuke no mostrara señas de tener esa intención —. Aún así… — siguió diciendo mientras tomaba una cepillo y se comenzaba a cepillar su corto y rosado cabello — fue _interesante_ lo de ayer…- murmuró recordándolo. "_¿Qué tiene Sai que lo prefieres?_" Abrió la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

— Sakura-sama, no tiene muy buena pinta esta mañana — murmuró preocupada Yanagi desde la estufa una vez que Sakura entró a la cocina en busca de alimento.

— Estoy conciente de ello, gracias — murmuró Sakura desganada sentándose en la mesa que estaba ahí y desplomándose en ella.

— Aquí tiene su desayuno, Sakura-sama — dijo la olivo al ponerle en frente un plato con un par de panes calientes con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa, y una taza de chocolate caliente a un lado.

— Gracias — murmuró nuevamente desganada la cereza sin levantar la cara de la mesa.

— Sakura-sama-chan ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó Kana entrando a la cocina, seguida por Momiji.

— No quiero hablar de eso — dijo Sakura.

— De acuerdo — dijo Kana como si nada sucediese y se acercó a Yanagi —. Onee-chan ¿Ya están nuestros chocolates calientes?

— Si — dijo la olivo extendiéndoles un par de tazas con un liquido café muy sabroso, sobretodo para cuando hace frío, como en esos días —. Procuren no manchar nada, por favor. Y tengan cuidado que está caliente.

— De acuerdo — canturrearon los Haruno menores al salir de la cocina con su desayuno.

"_Bueno, mejor desayunar"_ pensó la cereza al momento de comenzar comer de su plato.

— Sakura-sama — llamó Yanagi captando la tención de la de cabellos rosados que seguía comiendo — Por favor perdone mi osadía pero... ¿No le molestaría que se quedase alguien con nosotros unos días? Es que… por ahora no puede hacerlo en su casa.

— Uh, supongo que está bien — accedió la médico. En esos momentos no le importaba ni preguntar quién sería.

— Gracias — dijo la olivo sonriendo —. Siento no habérselo dicho antes, se ha quedado ayer también. Pero, no se lo dije porque ayer también tenías una pinta horrible.

— Si, lo sé — dijo de nuevo con desgano la cereza.

— Veo que ya tienes una mejor pinta, Sakura-san — murmuró alguien en la puerta de la cocina. Sakura se giró para mirarle, asumiendo que él sería quien se quedaría en la casa.

— ¿I… Itachi? — exclamó la de cabellos rosados soltando el pan que se estaba comiendo unos segundos antes.

* * *

— Esto es serio — murmuró la Godaime — ¿Por qué no me lo han dicho antes?

— Usted llego tarde — dijo la amatista —. Nosotros tenemos aquí desde las ocho de la mañana.

— A callar — reprendió Tsunade —. Aún así… ¿Qué piensan hacer? Irán me supongo.

— Es correcto — afirmó Ajisai.

— Iremos y hablaremos con los demás para convencerles de aceptar a Sakura como líder, y de paso bajarle los humos a Daiki — dijo Kiri resumiendo todo.

— Ya veo — murmuró Tsunade — ¿Y quienes irán?

— Nosotros tres — dijo el rubio.

— ¿Sólo ustedes? — repitió un poco sorprendida la Hokage — ¿Qué pasaría si Daiki les intentara asesinar?

— Tenemos considerada esa posibilidad — comentó Ajisai —. Pero tampoco somos fáciles de vencer, Tsunade-sama.

— No los pongo en duda, pero Kiri está herida y no puede luchar. Y, en caso de que efectivamente intenten algo en contra de ustedes, serían mínimo 50 contra dos ¿o estoy en un error?

— ¡Lo sabemos! — exclamó Kiri — Pero ¿Qué más podemos hacer? ¡Tenemos que intentar cualquier cosa antes de que se inicie otra guerra!

— ¡Cualquier cosa no incluye estupideces donde ninjas pierdan la vida sin sentido alguno! — dijo la quinta alzando también la voz.

— Hokage-sama — nombró Ajisai —. Si lo que quiere es evitar que vayamos-

— No pienso evitar que vayan — aclaró Tsunade.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Rengyo.

— Quiero evitar muertes sin sentido, eso es lo que quiero — dijo la Quinta. Apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y se frotó la sien con sus dedos; después soltó un susprio — Irán, pero llevarán a otros jonin con ustedes.

— Niñeras — susurró desganada la amatista.

— Llamaré a Kakashi para que elija a otros 3 jonin para que vayan con ustedes — informó Tsunade —. Sólo actuarían en caso de que haya violencia y sea necesario.

— Entendido, Hokage-sama — dijo Ajisai.

— Me parece buena idea — dijo Rengyo —. Pero nosotros procuraremos evitar a toda costa usar la violencia.

— Nosotros, _ellos_ no dudarán en usarla — recordó Kiri —. Si ellos, mejor dicho, si Daiki lo ve "necesario" pasará lo que Tsunade ha dicho. Fácilmente, unos 50 ninjas nos atacarían, y no creo que se detengan a dudar por el hecho de que somos del mismo clan.

— Bien — dijo Ajisai —. Entonces, Hokage-sama, le estaríamos muy agradecidos si pudiese hacer lo que ha propuesto ya.

— Bien, así se hará — dijo la Quinta recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento — ¿Cuándo saldrán?

— Tenemos que salir mañana a primera hora — informó Ajisai.

— Entendido — dijo Tsunade —, procuraré que Kakashi y los demás jonin estén ahí a esa hora.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias, Hokage-sama — agradeció Ajisai haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— Si — apoyó Rengyo —. En verdad, muchas gracias — añadió dando una reverencia también.

— Siento no poder hacer reverencias aún, pero lo agradezco — dijo Kiri.

— Si, bueno, no hay problema — dijo Tsunade —. Cuando salgan, háganme el favor de pedirle a Shizune que entre ¿Si?

— Si, Hokage-sama — dijo Ajisai mientras que junto con los demás avanzaba a la salida.

* * *

— Uh, así es, Itachi-kun es quien necesita quedarse — dijo Yanagi.

— ¡P-pero! — exclamó un poco escandalizada la cereza poniéndose de pie — ¡Itachi es un criminal de clase S! ¡No se puede quedar! ¡Seríamos cómplices! ¡Y peor aún, traidores!

— No es así, Sakura-san — dijo el chico de cabellos negros.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que es así! — repeló Sakura — ¡Si te quedas aquí será lo mismo que si te estuviéramos escondiendo!

— No digo eso — repuso el mayor de los Uchiha —. Supongo que no habrá más que decírtelo ¿cierto?

— ¡Obviamente! — exclamó Sakura.

— Bueno — murmuró Itachi acercándose a la mesa. Sakura tomó pose de defensa y se podía notar como juntaba chakra en sus manos —. Tranquila, Sakura-san. No tengo intenciones de atacar — dijo para tranquilizarla un poco mientras tomaba asiento en una de las cabeceras de la mesa.

— Más te vale — murmuró la chica de los cabellos rosados sentándose despacio sin bajar la guardia.

— Bueno — dijo Itachi —. Supongo que al igual que todos en Konoha te han dicho que yo asesiné al clan Uchiha.

— Uh, si — afirmó Sakura sin entender a donde quería llegar, ¿Qué no era esa la verdad?

— Bueno, en parte — comenzó el Uchiha mayor.

* * *

— _Jutsus de Tierra I, Jutsus de Tierra II, Jutsus de Tierra III —_ murmuraba la Haruno del Aoi mientras buscaba algún libro de jutsus un poco más avanzados por si le hacían falta si les llegaban a atacar —, _Jutsus de Tierra XII Avanzados_, éste puede servir — dijo sacando un libro de fácil unas 500 páginas.

— Ah, Ajisai-san ¿cierto? — murmuró alguien detrás de la Haruno.

Ajisai se volteó para mirar al poseedor de una voz que le resultaba familiar — Uh, así es. Buenos días, Sai-san.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó el artista de cabello negro.

— Buscaba este libro — dijo alzando un poco el escrito que acababa de tomar —. Mañana salimos en algo así como una misión y creo que aprender un poco más de esto me sería de utilidad en ella.

— Precavida ¿huh? — dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

— Algo así — murmuró la chica — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Busco un libro — dijo el artista con obviedad.

— ¿Su nombre? — preguntó curiosa la Haruno.

— Uh, _Tsuki no hana_ (La flor de la luna) — respondió Sai.

— Oh, un gran romance, si me lo preguntas — opinó Ajisai —. Aunque noté el drama un poco forzado, quizás el autor estaba estresado y no sabía que escribir… Sin embargo, la trama en sí, es muy buena.

— Puedo suponer que lo has leído ya — inquirió Sai.

— Efectivamente — dijo la Haruno —. Leer es una de las cosas en las que más me gusta gastar mi tiempo. Es simplemente increíble el como puedes estar en lugar totalmente distinto, sintiendo lo mismo que el protagonista siente en el momento en el que lo lees.

— Cierto, aunque no creo que en ese libro encuentres una emoción así — dijo Sai señalando el libro que la de cabello azul llevaba en brazos.

— Hay libros de todo tipo y para toda necesidad ¿no? — dijo Ajisai — Éste es simplemente para informarme un poco más. Bueno, nos vemos luego, Sai-san — dijo la de cabello azul haciendo una leve reverencia.

— Claro, nos vemos, Ajisai-san — dijo el artista imitando la acción de la de cabellos azules.

La Haruno descendiente del Aoi caminó hasta la salida de la librería, para luego perderse entre la gente.

* * *

— No me esperaba algo así de los miembros del concejo — dijo atónita la cereza cuando terminó de escuchar al Uchiha mayor.

— Al contrario, era de esperarse — corrigió el Uchiha —. Es lógico que si ven que algo pudiera llegar a formar parte de una gran amenaza quieran destruirlo ¿No es verdad?

— Si lo miras así — murmuró Sakura ya relajada —. Aunque, matar a tantos por eso… es… despreciable.

— No me dejaban alternativa, lo único bueno ha sido que le permitieran a Sasuke seguir con vida, aún sabiendo que yo lo debía de eliminar — dijo Itachi —. Pero — murmuró — es que… simplemente no podía… no pude matarlo — dijo seriamente, aunque más parecía que con tristeza.

— Uh — musitó Sakura.

— Bueno, pues… eso es lo que suscedió — dijo Yanagi al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de volver a hablar —. Tsunade-sama ya estaba enterada, así que no eres cómplice de nada, Sakura-sama.

— Ah, ¿¡Tsunade-shishou ya lo sabía! — exclamó alterada la Haruno descendiente única del Pinku "_¿Y no me lo dijo?" _— Uh, perdona la pregunta pero… ¿Por qué has vuelto a Konoha, Itachi?

— Como seguro sabes, los últimos dos miembros más viejos del consejo de Konoha murieron hace unos meses.

— Si, me enteré — dijo Sakura.

— Vine a hablar con Tsunade-sama — dijo el Uchiha —. Según tengo entendido, los únicos que se oponían a que volviera a Konoha Gakure no Sato eran ellos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Así que ahora seguro que te quedas! — inquirió Sakura.

— Al parecer — dijo Itachi.

— Pues me alegro — confesó la Haruno —. Si todo lo que me has dicho es verdad, quiere decir que en verdad que eres una gran persona, Itachi.

— Gracias por dejarme quedar, serán solo unos días. Hasta que encuentre un departamento o que Sasuke no sienta deseos de matarme en cuanto me vea.

— Eso… podría tardar — dijo Sakura con una gota en la nuca.

— Estoy conciente — dijo Itachi.

— Bueno, creo que yo voy de salida — avisó Sakura levantándose de la mesa —. Espero estes cómodo Itachi.

— Si, gracias — dijo el Uchiha mayor —. Por cierto, linda casa la que tienen. Siempre me han gustado los jardines de aquí, aunque ahora no tengan tantas flores ni hojas. Pero, seguro que empezando la primavera se pone hermoso de nuevo.

— ¿Uh?— musitó Sakura.

— Sakura-sama, si va a salir ¿Podría comprar ésto en el mercado?— pidió Yanagi —Se nos ha acabado hace poco y no he tenido tiempo de comprarlo.

— Ah, claro — dijo Sakura sonriendo y tomando el papel.

— Sakura-sama, llévese un abrigo. Hace mucho frío y seguro que empieza a nevar en un rato — previno la olivo.

— Claro, muchas gracias por el desayuno, Yanagi — dijo la cereza.

— Por nada, Sakura-sama — dijo Yanagi haciendo una reverencia.

— Nos vemos luego, Itachi — se despidió Sakura.

— Seguro, Sakura. Que te vaya bien — dijo el Uchiha mientras que la de cabellos rosados se comenzaba a irse de la cocina.

— Vuelvo luego — fue lo último que dijo Sakura antes de salir por la puerta principal.

— Si parece ser muy madura, como has dicho — dijo Itachi mientras miraba a Yanagi. Hacía mucho que no la veía así. Con un delantal de cocina blanco, con una camisa de cuello alto y mangas largas color verde oscuro y con un pantalón blanco.

— Así es, Sakura-sama ha tenido que madurar y fortalecerse mucho en muy poco tiempo — dijo dándole la espalda a Itachi y comenzando a servir chocolate caliente en un par de tazas —. Aunque no creí que tuviese la madurez que ya tenía cuando llegamos. Sakura-sama ha tenido que crecer muy rápido.

El Uchiha rió un poco captando la atención de la olivo.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? — preguntó con una sonrisa cuando le extendió una taza con el chocolate y se sentó en una silla que quedaba junto él.

— Pareces una auténtica ama de casa — dijo entre risas el Uchiha.

— Supongo que gracias — dijo la Haruno sosteniendo su sonrisa.

— Como era de esperar, está delicioso — dijo el Uchiha después de dar un sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente.

— Muchas gracias, Itachi-kun — agradeció la olivo. Después de unos momentos de silencio, la Haruno decidió romperlo —. Te extrañé mucho, Itachi — dijo la olivo.

— Igualmente — susurró Itachi.

* * *

— Pan, leche, queso, chocolate y carne — repasó la cereza mientras recorría la avenida comercial de Konoha, viendo como, pese al frío, muchos de los habitantes terminaban de quitar los adornos que habían quedado de la fiesta del día anterior —¡Si que hace frío! — se quejó la Haruno al abrazarse a si misma. Llevaba puesto un suéter rosa pálido y una falda blanca, con unas botas de ese mismo color con piel por dentro para no tener mucho frío. Un sombrero blanco tejido y su cabello estaba atado en dos colitas bajas. Sakura se exaltó al notar que el menor de los Uchiha se acercaba a ella. Aún habiendo pensado en como reaccionar, era muy diferente teniéndolo ya frente a ella.

— Si sales con eso puesto en este frío te vas a enfermar — dijo Sasuke mirando a otro lado y deteniéndose frente a ella. Sakura lo miró. Llevaba una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones blancos.

— Soy médico, estoy conciente de eso. Sólo vine a comprar unas cosas que me pidió Yanagi, así que no hay problema — dijo Sakura secamente, aunque por dentro pensaba en el tono que el Uchiha había usado.

— Hn — musitó el azabache para después ambos quedarse callados unos momentos, puesto que ninguno sabía que decir.

— Bueno, creo que yo voy siguiendo — dijo Sakura al comenzar a rodear al Uchiha para seguir con las compras.

—… Te acompaño — dijo entre dientes el Uchiha y sin mirar a la Haruno a la cara.

— ¿Q… qué dijiste? — preguntó sorprendida la Haruno.

— ¡Que te acompaño! — repitió el Uchiha — Eres tan débil que seguro que no podrás sola con las bolsas — dijo quitándole las que llevaba en las manos —. Las llevo yo.

— De acuerdo — dijo Sakura asumiendo que no podría pelear contra él. Que extraña era la amabilidad del Uchiha —. Bueno, ya compré el queso y la carne… me falta la leche, el pan y el chocolate. Así que vamos a la tienda de Tachibana-san… — murmuró la cereza señalando cierta dirección.

— Hmph — masculló el azabache pasando ambas bolsas a una de sus manos y cargándolas detrás del hombro.

"_Esto no me lo esperaba… No parece importarle lo de ayer pero… tampoco está como antes"_ pensó la cereza _"En serio… ¿Si pretende hacerlo "a mi modo" o que le sucede?"_

— Hn — musitó el Uchiha al notar la mirada de la chica en él. Suficiente había sido la lucha contra su orgullo cuando se ofreció a acompañarla, como para que ahora Sakura se burlase de él.

— Lo siento — susurró Sakura, pero debido al buen oído de Sasuke, este la escucho.

— ¿… De qué hablas? — preguntó en un murmullo Sasuke.

— Parece que… estas haciendo un esfuerzo… así que… — murmuró Sakura.

— No importa — dijo Sasuke con una sonrísa ególatra en su rostro —. Lo has compenzado con el beso — añadió con un susurro en su oído. La cereza sintió un escalofrío y sintió el calor golpeando su nívea piel de las mejillas.

Caminaron un par de minutos en silencio. "_Vaya incomodidad"_ pensó Sakura llorando por dentro — No hacía falta que me acompañaras hasta acá — dijo la Haruno estando a unos metros de la puerta de su casa.

— Hmph — masculló el Uchiha.

— En serio, si quieres dame las bolsas y-

— Que no — dijo Sasuke apartando las bolsas de la cereza, quien parecía tener intención de recuperarlas.

— Pero... — se quejó.

— Cállate ya — dijo Sasuke —. Estamos en tu casa, ¿qué más da un par de metros?

"_Da mucho"_ pensó la cereza recordando el inquilino que seguro estaba en la casa. Después de algunos intentos por hacer que el Uchiha menor no pasara a la casa desistió al verlo imposible y al notar que la comenzaba a ver extraño.

— Estás rara — dijo Sasuke cuando comenzaron a caminar por el jardín delantero a la casa, el cual se hallaba totalmente nevado, dándole un toque invernal.

— N-no estoy rara — reclamó la cereza.

El Uchiha se puso frente a ella y acercó su rostro al de ella. Sakura se puso nerviosa ya no solo por el hecho de tener a Itachi, la persona a la cual Sasuke más odiaba en el mundo, injustamente según ella, en su casa; sino por el hecho de la cercanía del azabache — Sí lo estás — dijo antes de seguir caminando como si nada.

"_¡C-cabrón!"_ lloriqueó Sakura en su interior.

— ¿No vas a abrir? — preguntó Sasuke estando en la puerta.

— Ah, sí — contestó Sakura alcanzando al Uchiha. Con nerviosismo acercó la llave a la puerta y después giró la perilla.

— ¿Qué tienes? — volvió a preguntar el Uchiha antes de que Sakura abriera la puerta por completo — Haz estado muy rara hoy.

— N-no es nada — respondió la Haruno sin mirarle, seguía con la vista en la puerta. Cuando la abrió completamente pudo ver que no había nadie. Ni señales del mayor de los Uchiha y supuesto criminal de clase S. Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio. Por ahora podía estar más tranquila.

— Estarás loca — dijo el Uchiha cuando entró y dejó las bolsas en el suelo para poder quitarse el calzado.

Sakura rió nerviosamente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. _"¡Claro! ¡Itachi es muy inteligente! Seguro sintió el chakra de Sasuke y se ha ocultado para que no lo viese. Nota Mental: ¡Itachi en verdad que es un genio!"_ pensó emocionada la cereza.

— Sakura, bienvenida — dijo un hombre desde la cocina.

"_Nota mental: Itachi es un cabrón imbécil"._

— Ah, Sasuke — dijo el mayor Uchiha reparando por primera vez en su hermano.

— ¡No me jodas! — gritó Sasuke lanzándose en contra de su hermano.

**

* * *

**

**NOMBRE: **Haruno Momiji.

**EDAD: **17 años.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: **21 de Septiembre.

**SIGNO: **Virgo.

**ALTURA: **1.53m. (Si, ha crecido).

**PESO: **45kg.

**RANGO: **Chuunin (Lo cambié por que he pensado que está un poco joven e inmaduro para ser jonin aún).

**ALDEA: **Konoha Gakure no Sato.

**PAIS: **País del Fuego.

**CLAN: **Haruno.

**COSAS QUE LE GUSTAN: **Dulces, estar con su Kana-oneechan, jugar, hacer travesuras, hacer misiones que no requieran de mucho esfuerzo.

**COSAS QUE ODIA: **El brócoli, a Gaara por quitarle a Kana (aunque el otro no haya hecho NADA), hacer grandes esfuerzos, a Rengyo.

**LEMA: **"El humor, la razón cuando se ha vuelto loca".

**MAYOR INFLUENCIA: **Haruno Benikaname/Kana.

**MAYOR CUALIDAD/ES:** Tiene mucha energía aunque no le guste usarla, y tiene un gran ingenio y astucia, aunque sean mayormente usados en travesuras.

**MAYOR DEFECTO/S: **Es celoso y envidioso con sus cosas y con las personas que él considera cercanas.

**INVOCACIONES: **No tiene.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto (c) Kishimoto.

* * *

— ¡Sasuke, no! — le gritó Sakura en vano para tratar de detener al menor de los Uchiha.

— ¡Itachi! — gruñó el Uchiha menor mientras corría contra el supuesto criminal — Esta vez si te mataré.

En unos momentos el suelo de rompió, para dejar paso a unas grandes ramas que atraparon las extremidades de Sasuke, dejándolo sin movimiento. Las ramas eran muy duras, demasiado, no las podía romper.

— Sasuke-san, le pido que no arme un alboroto dentro de la casa — dijo Yanagi con unos ojos verde olivo, aunque aún parecidos a los limón que siempre tenía —. Y que no amenace a nuestras visitas.

— ¿Visitas? ¡Este tipo es un homicida! — gruñó Sasuke — ¡Los podría matar a todos en cosa de minutos, tal como lo hizo con nosotros!

— Uchiha — llamó Sakura al notar que Itachi miraba hacia otro lado. No es que supiera exactamente o con claridad que al mayor de los Uchiha le dolía lo que Sasuke decía, pero, después de todo, eran hermanos. Ella sabía que Sasuke reaccionaba de manera parecida cuando le decían algo que le dolía o molestaba. El menor gruñó y giró la cabeza. Éso le dolió a Sakura, seguramente la amabilida de hacia unos minutos no la volvería a ver — Yanagi, Uchiha ya se estaba yendo- dijo la cereza.

El menor de los Uchiha la miró, no parecía enojada, pero aún así prácticamente lo estaba corriendo de manera educada. ¿Estaba enojada? Es decir, realmente después de que le hiciera el favor de acompañarla, ¿se había enojado con él por eso? ¿Sólo por tratar de matar a quien ella toda la vida ha sabido que lo que él más quiere es matarlo? Y luego dicen que no es molesta.

— En seguida, Sakura-sama — dijo la olivo, y en dos segundos el ya estaba libre de las ramas que se habían encogido de la misma manera en la que crecieron. Ahora solo quedaba un agujero por donde habían salido las ramas de Yanagi.

— Uchiha, conoces la puerta — dijo mirando con cierta frialdad al recién liberado Sasuke —. Itachi ¿puedes entrar en la cocina? — El mayor obedeció rapidamente la petición de la Haruno, y fue seguido por la olivo.

— Hmph — masculló Sasuke en contestación mientras se giraba a la puerta y comenzaba a caminar. A él le llamaba "Uchiha" y al asesino por su nombre ¿Qué diablos?

— ¡Volví! — dijo la amatista después de abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa — Hola, Sakura-chan — dijo sonriéndole a la cereza —. Hola — dijo seca al Uchiha menor.

— Hnn — masculló el azabache al cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

— Hola, Kiri — dijo Sakura —. Oye, um… Escucha, vamos a tener a Uchiha Itachi un tiempo en la casa, sólo unos días.

— ¿No era un asesino clase S? — preguntó la amatista — ¿Y un traidor también?

— Uh, no — respondió la cereza simplemente.

— Ah, de acuerdo — dijo sin mucha importancia Kiri —. Voy a mi cuarto a hacer las maletas para la misión.

— ¿Te hablamos cuando la comida esté lista? — preguntó Sakura.

— Seguro.

"_Algo debe de estarle sucediendo,"_ pensó Sakura. "_Recuerdo que cuando algo le preocupaba, se ponía con una actitud muy, muy vaga y no tomaba lo demás con importancia hasta que lo que le preocupaba se solucionaba". _Sakura suspiró, en el fondo esperaba que Sasuke no se hubiera enojado mucho, aunque la verdad era que nunca se lo diría como un "Sasuke, no te enojaste ¿Verdad?" o "Sasuke, no te enojes" o algo por el estilo. Ya se había retractado de su palabra lo suficiente. No haría eso, además, si él fuese a cumplir su palabra, procuraría no enojarse por eso ¿No?

— Itachi, ¿tú estás bien? — preguntó Sakura al Uchiha al entrar a la cocina, pues lo vio sentado en la mesa, con la cabeza algo gacha.

— Uno se acostumbra — dijo en respuesta Itachi.

— A ser odiado por su hermano — dijo con algo de ironía la de cabellos rosados al sentarse en la mesa, frente al Uchiha.

— Supongo — dijo Itachi cruzando sus brazos en la mesa y escondiendo la cabeza entre ellos.

La de cabellos olivos pasó una de sus manos por los hombros de Itachi y se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura — Tranquilo — murmuró la Haruno con voz reconfortante —. Ya verás que dentro de poco te va a perdonar — dijo cuando el Uchiha levantó un poco la cabeza, mejor dicho, asomó uno de sus ojos para ver el rostro de la Haruno de cabellos olivo, quien le sonrió amablemente —. Pero tenemos que ir a con la Hokage después de comida. Si ella informa a todos que nunca fuiste un traidor, tarde o temprano te aceptarán de nuevo como ninja y como habitante.

— Lo sé… o por lo menos es lo que espero — susurró Itachi volviendo a esconder su cabeza.

— Tranquilo — murmuró Yanagi otra vez.

Sakura se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, es decir, se sintió algo incomoda, como si se encontrara interrumpiendo algo. No es que no le asustara el hecho de que su prima estuviera al lado de un hombre considerado criminal, y uno clase S para empeorar el asunto. Pero, lucía tan bien el hecho de que un Uchiha no fuese tan frío y cerrado como siempre había visto a Sasuke. Le hacía sentir la esperanza de que quizás en algún momento Sasuke sí podría llegar a cambiar para bien, o sea, a mostrar sus emociones, aunque no fuese tan explicito o que lo gritara y anunciara a todos. Pero le agradaba el hecho de que quizás ella sí le podía ayudar a cambiar, tal y como deseaba de niña.

— Voy a mi habitación — anunció la chica de los cabellos rosados para que los otros no la tuviesen como una intrusa ahí metida. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

— ¡Sasuke-teme! — gritó Naruto desde la tienda de ramen. El Uchiha estaba tan ensimismado que se había olvidado de 2 cosas importantes: Que había tomado el camino por donde se cruzaba con la tienda de ramen, y que el bastardo usuratonkachi _siempre_ iba a la tienda de ramen a la hora de la comida — ¡Sasuke-teme, ven! — invitó el rubio.

Sasuke suspiró resignado pero terminó entrando a la tienda, dándose cuenta de que dentro del puesto estaban Kiba, Neji y Sai. Quienes lo saludaron aunque el sólo respondiese con sus típicos "hmph". Sasuke notó que, para variar, Naruto iba ya por su 7 plato, y que los demás estaban comiendo. Dado que también tenía hambre, imitó a los demás y ordenó algo.

— Bueno, como te decía, Naruto-kun — dijo Sai. Seguramente habían dejado algo pendiente en lo que el Uzumaki llamó a su antiguo compañero de equipo —. Te han llamado a ti también para la misión de Kakashi-san ¿no?

— Huh, Sgi, gyoo tambhién vgoy — medio dijo Naruto, ya que como estaba comiendo no se le entendía muy bien lo que intentaba decir.

— ¿Kiba-kun? — preguntó Sai al descendiente de la familia Inuzuka.

— Uh, si, dijo que me la han asignado — comentó Kiba —. De hecho, de aquí iré a preparar el equipaje ¿A dónde dicen que irémos?

— A Taki — dijo Sai —. Y parece que todas las divisiones de la familia iban a ir, aunque no estoy seguro.

— Kgakgashi no dyo muchos detgalles — dijo Naruto.

— Naruto-kun, traga antes de hablar — dijo Sai con una gota en la nuca.

Naruto tragó — Que Kakashi no dio muchos detalles — repitió el rubio.

— Ah, es cierto — dijo Kiba — De cualquier modo, haré lo que puede para ayudar a Sakura-chan a liderar su clan — informó levantando su puño en señal de decisión y Akamaru lanzó un ladrido en apoyo.

A Sasuke casi se le atora lo que comía en la garganta, pero lo disimuló con una leve toz ¿A Sakura? ¿De qué iba esa misión y quién rayos iba a ir?

— Sakura y los demás no irán ¿cierto? — dijo Sai — Sólo Kiri, Ajisai-san y Rengyo-san ¿qué no?

Sasuke suspiró con alivio.

Naruto tragó y volvió a hablar — ¿Qué Sakura-chan no iba a ir a hablar con los demás repres y hacerles ver que ella era capaz de hacerse cargo del clan o algo así? — preguntó.

Sasuke se volvió a alarmar.

— Según yo era así — dijo el joven Inuzuka ahora un poco confundido —. Pero si Sai dice que no, entonces quizá escuché mal — dijo algo pensativo Kiba.

Sasuke se volvió a relajar, aunque se estaba comenzando a molestar por el hecho de que no sabía si Sakura se iba a ir de misión con esos patanes y el pervertido de su ex-sensei. Y porque además, eso significaría que no la vería por un tiempo, y que, para agravar la cosa, ella vería al artista bastardo sin talento todo el tiempo.

— Pero ¿escuchamos los dos mal? — preguntó Naruto desconfiando un poco de el hecho de que solo Sai diga que Sakura no iría. A parte, él quería que fuese Sakura, quería hacer enojar al Teme Mayor haciéndolo pensar que Sakura se la pasaría con el Teme Menor. En resumen, Sasuke ahora quería asesinar a su amigo rubio e idiota, otra vez.

— Bueno, Cara de Zorro, nunca te has distinguido por poner mucha atención — dijo el castaño.

— ¡Calla, Cara de Perro! — exclamó el Uzumaki — Según yo Sakura-chan sí va a ir… aunque… pues es verdad que pude no haber escuchado muy bien que digamos…

— Ya sabemos que eso es prácticamente un hecho, Naruto-kun — dijo Sai con una de sus sonrisas que muestra en todo momento, aunque no tenga motivos por los cuales reír. Y Kiba, por su parte, se rió a lo grande —. Lo mismo va para Kiba-kun, claro está — la risa del Inuzuka paró y miró a Sai con odio. Claro que ahora era la carcajada del Uzumaki la que sonaba más fuerte. Neji hizo una sonrisa entre sarcástica y burlona, y Sasuke se sentía con ganas de asesinar a todos ahí mismo. Si bien ya estaba enojado antes, ahora su furia había aumentado mucho, con eso de la misión de Sakura que no sabía si la de cabellos rosados cereza iba a ir, o no.

— ¡No te rías! — gritó el Inuzuka.

— ¡Tú te reíste primero, Cara de Perro Pulgoso! — gritó Naruto.

— Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun ¿Por qué están tan callados? — preguntó Sai ignorando la creciente disputa entre sus otros dos amigos.

— ¡Eso no te da derecho a reírte de manera tan molesta, Cara de Zorro Sarnoso! — gritó Kiba.

— Me contengo para no matar al idiota de Naruto por lo de ayer — dijo Neji recordando que la noche anterior Naruto y Hinata se habían ido a pasear por el festival y que la heredera Hyuuga no regreso a casa si no hasta las 3 de la mañana. Cosa que le enfadaba tanto como a un hermano mayor le enfadaría.

— ¡Vete al jodido demonio, Perro Callejero! — gritó Naruto.

Sai rió — Entiendo… tienes celos de hermano mayor ¿No es verdad?

— Mejor salgamos para arreglar esto — propuso Kiba.

— No, no los tengo — dijo Neji.

— Bien — dijo Naruto.

— No sean imbéciles — dijo Neji deteniendo a los otros dos jonin que ya estaban saliendo del local de ramen, quienes lo voltearon a ver con cara de pocos amigos —. Ambos se rieron, ambos tienen la culpa — resolvió el Hyuuga prodigio — Ahora se sientan a comer y cierran el maldito hocico los dos. También se van a olvidar de que están enojados como siempre lo hacen, par de tarados.

Como si fuese una orden de la Hokage, ambos obedecieron y se sentaron tal como había dicho Neji.

— Nee, Teme Mayor — dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a Sasuke, el cual lo miró con una cara de pocos amigos, pero a la que el Uzumaki estaba ya acostumbrado — ¿Por qué estás más callado que de costumbre? — preguntó para hacerlo hablar un poco más.

— Por la misma razón por la que estás más molesto e idiota de lo usual, me supongo — soltó el menor de los Uchiha en un intento por quitarse algo de la furia que tenía en ese momento.

— Serás… — comenzó el Uzumaki, aunque tanto él como todos los demás presentes, sabía que no lo terminaría.

Era curioso, pero Sasuke había notado que todas las reuniones entre los que lo consideraban su amigo, y que él, aunque no lo dijese, consideraba sus amigos, eran iguales. Todos siempre estaban gritando y era un completo caos a sus alrededores. Todos se insultaban y, si estaba presente Lee, junto con Naruto y Kiba, gritaban estupideces al azar. Era un completo circo, con maroma y teatro incluidos también. Pero esa era la clase de amistad que ellos tenían. Y eso lo hacía sentir en casa, casi tanto como el hecho de estar con la Haruno de cabellos cerezas.

* * *

— Sakura-chan irá — dijo Kiri hincándose delante del cojín que usaba como silla y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, provocando un ruido sonoro y que la paciencia del de cabellos rubios se fuera por el caño.

— ¡Sakura-sama no irá! — dijo Rengyo con voz autoritaria — Sólo la pondríamos en riesgo de que el idiota de tu padre pierda la poca sapiencia que le queda y mande asesinarla, dejando de lado, claro está, la posibilidad de que lo haga el mismo.

— Pero — reclamó la amatista de orbes verdes — Sakura-chan merece la oportunidad de hablar con los demás representantes de las familias y convencerles de que es lo suficientemente madura y responsable como para poder hacerse cargo de todo el clan.

— Comprendo tu punto y reconozco que sería una gran idea, en verdad que lo hago — dijo Rengyo después de unos segundos de meditarlo. Se sentó de nuevo en el cojín que estaba al lado de una de la mesa pequeña que estaba en la habitación de la amatista — Pero lo que te estoy diciendo, lo digo por el hecho de que si va con nosotros corre el riesgo de perder la vida, Kiri.

— Él tiene un punto — dijo Ajisai, que se encontraba sentada en el cojín, con toda la calma guardada y sin intención visible de ponerse de parte de alguien —. Y deberías de recordar que la vida de Sakura-sama es lo que más interesa preservar. De lo contrario, aún quitando a Daiki del poder, no tendríamos a nadie que ocupase el cargo, y el clan se sumergiría en el caos, dejando la reputación de todos sus miembros fuertes en la ruina. Esto causaría un gran golpe al orgullo de muchos, incluidos nosotros.

— ¡Deja de mirar todo de una manera tan fría! — exclamó Kiri — En el caso de la muerte de Sakura-chan… el problema es ése, que muere. Nada más importaría, solo el hecho de que ya no estaría con nosotros debería importarles — dijo —. Además de que el Clan ya es un caos total.

— Kiri — llamó Rengyo con voz firme —. Tienes ya 29 años, deberías de ser capaz de mirar todo esto de una manera fría y sin inclinaciones a ninguno de los lados, de ver por el bien general — dijo haciendo reaccionar a la amatista y haciendo que se sentara de nuevo en el cojín —. También debes dejar de tomar decisiones porque te parece lo mejor a ti. Debes de madurar y tomarlas por lo mejor para _todos —_ siguió –. Se supone que sabías que deberías de hacer todo eso cuando aceptaste convertirte en una representante de Rama y que permitiste que te aplicasen el jutsu de aumento.

Kiri se tomó el hombro derecho con una de sus manos y apretó el seño al mirar a otro lado — Lo sé — murmuró, para luego pasar su vista a los ojos verdes del rubio Haruno —, pero desde antes del principio, todos y cada uno de los bastardos que forman el Consejo del Clan sabían que si llegaba a ver a Sakura una vez más, iba a apoyarla y respaldarla hasta que quitaran a ese jodido bastardo del puesto como Cabeza del Clan.

Los otros dos se quedaron callados, sabían que tenía razón, ellos y todos los demás del Consejo, supieron desde el principio esa posición de la representante de la familia Murasaki.

— Además — dijo la de cabellos amatistas —, saben que Sakura-chan ya es más que capaz de cuidarse por si misma de unos 20 miembros del clan en la primera fase.

— Eso es verdad — dijo Ajisai —. Sakura está comenzando a despertar por si misma gran parte de su poder.

— Si… sólo espero que aún le falte más tiempo para que lo despierte por completo — dijo Rengyo seriamente —. Ahora no está en una muy buena situación emocional ni física para siquiera comenzar a soportarlo, y nosotros no pararíamos lo que le pudiese suceder… tiene que esperar un poco.

* * *

Sasuke no podía dormir, pese a que fuera tarde y que tenía sueño, había algo que no lo dejaba aún. Y era sentido común para el saber que Uchiha Itachi, la persona que más odiaba en el mundo y quien más deseos tenía de asesinar, estaba en la aldea, y, para empeorar un poco el asunto, estaba quedándose en la casa de Sakura, la que él quería para ser su esposa.

_Eso_ era lo que no lo dejaba dormir. A parte, también, estaba el hecho de que quizás la Haruno de cereza se iría a una misión acompañada por el Idiota, el artista bastardo, el chico perro y el ex–maestro pervertido. Tenía unas ganas enormes de golpearles a todos ellos. Pero bueno, no lo haría ya que después la cereza diría que no confiaba en ella o algo.

Sasuke gruñó después de unos minutos de estar en silencio, ¿Cuánto más faltaba para que la chica de cabellera rosada estuviese a su lado? Ya la quería con él, pero ella no parecía estar dispuesta a ceder tan pronto. Esta vez el Uchiha menor sonrió, la Haruno ya estaba cediendo, aunque fuese un poco. Las expresiones que había hecho esa tarde mientras la acompañaba en sus compras y en el camino a su casa eran iguales a las que hacía cuando era niña y hacía todo lo que podía para que él notase su presencia o la valorara como ninja. Claramente ahora el ya hacía ambas cosas, aunque claro que, como todos sus sentimientos en general, no lo decía.

Aunque se dijese a si mismo que Sakura estaba a punto de ser finalmente suya, sabía que lo que en verdad ocurría era justamente lo opuesto.

* * *

**NOMBRE: **Haruno Benikaname - Kana.

**EDAD: **17 años.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: **31 de Octubre.

**SIGNO: **Libra.

**ALTURA: **1.51 m.

**PESO: **45 kg.

**RANGO: **Jonin.

**ALDEA: **Konoha Gakure no Sato.

**PAIS: **País del Fuego.

**CLAN: **Haruno.

**COSAS QUE LE GUSTAN: **Gaara, matar a las personas malas, el color rojo, los zapatos de tacón alto, los perros y las aves en general, la sangre y los dulces.

**COSAS QUE ODIA: **El picante, Kankuro, las mariposas, los zapatos sin mucho tacón, a los aguafiestas, a los fanáticos de las reglas, a los que son siempre puntuales, el arroz con leche, las abejas porque es alérgica a ellas.

**LEMA: **"Aunque digan que es mejor llorar con la verdad, que mentirles con una sonrisa… todos sonríen cuando sonríes, pero se preocupan y lloran cuando lloras"

**MAYOR INFLUENCIA: **Haruno Kiri.

**MAYOR CUALIDAD/ES: **Nunca duda a la hora de matar a alguien, es leal a Sakura, tiene una mente simple, al igual que sus razonamientos.

**MAYOR DEFECTO/S: **Su mente simple hace que muchas veces no pueda entender las cosas, no ha madurado mucho, y no parece planear hacerlo pronto, se distrae muy fácilmente y muy seguido.

**INVOCACIONES: **No tiene, pero espera poder llegar a tener una algún día.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto (c) Kishimoto.

* * *

— ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar? — preguntó Haruno Kiri con una voz parecida a la de una niña pequeña que se encuentra haciendo un berrinche, mientras hacía una mueca que empataba con dicha voz.

— No lo sé — dijo Kiba ya con una vena resaltando en su frente. Era cerca de la quinta vez que repetía lo mismo.

— Es decir ¡incluso Kakashi está aquí! — gritó la amatista con histeria mientras señalaba al susodicho, quien no pareció ni inmutarse ni interrumpió su lectura.

— Lo sé, es extraño que Sakura-sama no se encuentre presente aún — dijo Rengyo con una voz seria —. Cuando salimos esta mañana ella estaba casi lista, me pregunto que la habrá retrasado tanto — murmuró con la mano en el mentón y una expresión seria, hablando más que nada para sí mismo.

Kiri gruñó en señal de desesperación. Se supone que saldrían de Konoha hacia Taki al amanecer, pero ya eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y ellos seguían en la entrada principal a la capital del país del Fuego — ¡Sakura! — gritó la amatista.

Kakashi suspiró y salió de su lectura, miró a la chica de ahora corto cabello lila, quien le daba la espalda, y cerró su libro. Caminó un par de pasos hasta llegar a donde ella y colocó su mano en su hombro. Ella se tensó por un instante ante el contacto y luego volteó la vista hasta que sus ojos dieron con la única parte visible del rostro del ninja copia, quien parecía sonreírle — Deja de gritar como una histérica, no ha de tardar en llegar.

Entre indignada y ofendida la chica giró su cara con una mueca de niña regañada y movió su hombro para que el hombre de cabellos blancos alejara su mano de ella. Al presentir que la amatista se encontraba muy indignada como para seguir gritando, el ninja de la máscara caminó unos pasos atrás, para llegar a donde él se encontraba en un principio. Volvió a abrir el libro y continuó con su lectura mientras la de cabellos lilas y ojos de esmeraldas lo maldecía por dentro.

— Si me hubieran avisado que Sakura-chan se demoraría tanto, mejor hubiera seguido dormido un buen rato en mi cama — dijo el rubio Uzumaki con pereza, puesto que la noche anterior no había sido muy buena. La imagen de una chica de cabello azul oscuro y de orbes de perlas no le concedió el favor del sueño, sino hasta entrada la madrugada.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Esta vez estoy taaan de acuerdo contigo! — exclamó el descendiente del clan Inuzuka después de dar un gran bostezo.

— Rengyo-san, Kiri-san, Ajisai-san — llamó Sai con una voz seria pero con su clásica sonrisa con un deje de falsedad en ella — ¿Están completamente seguros de que Sakura-san efectivamente nos iba a acompañar en esta misión?

— Si — respondió Ajisai mirando al artista.

— ¿No existirá la probabilidad de que decidiera quedarse aquí en Konoha, en lugar de ir a la misión? — sugirió el ninja con habilidades artísticas.

— Lo dudo — contestó Ajisai — Sakura-sama habría avisado, y en dado caso, no se hubiera levantado ni alistado, como lo hizo.

— Entiendo — finalizó Sai con una sonrisa. La de cabellos azules frunció un poco el seño y regresó la mirada al libro que se encontraba leyendo. "_Flower Paradise_", una novela sobre una chica que buscaba el jardín perfecto. No era el libro que más le interesaba leer en ese momento, pero fue el primero que vio al revisar la estantería de su cuarto, y como iba en prisas, pues lo tomó. Lo había leído ya hace unos 6 meses, era bueno, pero muy ficticio.

— Bueno — pronunció Rengyo después de carraspear un poco —. Mientras Sakura-sama hace acto de presencia, deberíamos pasar lista — dijo con voz firme, parecida a la de un maestro.

— Serás bruto — murmuró Kiri —, no estamos en la Academia como para que te pongas a pasar lista ¿entiendes eso? — dijo con un tono un tanto burlón — No hay necesidad de…

— Naruto-kun — nombró Rengyo mientras ignoraba a Kiri olímpicamente.

— ¡Presente! — exclamó el rubio con algo así como una inexplicable, para los demás, emoción. Acto seguido el rubio de ojos verdes palomeó el nombre del Uzumaki en la lista.

— Kiba-kun — volvió a nombrar.

— Ah… Presente — dijo con una gota en la nuca. Eso era lo más ridículo que haría en el día, estaba seguro.

— ¡Hijo de tu...! — gritó Kiri antes de intentar abalanzarse hacia el miembro de la familia, pero fue detenida por Sai — ¡Sai, traidor desgraciado, suéltame!

— Kakashi-san — prosiguió Rengyo sin tomar en cuenta a la amatista, cuyos deseos de asesinato aumentaban cada vez más.

— Aquí — dijo sin desviar su mirada del libro, simplemente levantando la mano. No estaba interesado en el teatro que los demás se encontraban montando en ese momento.

— Sai-kun — nombró Rengyo.

— Ah... Presente — dijo el nombrado quien no había soltado aún a la amatista, con la misma sonrisa en el rostro que no parecía poder borrarse.

— Ajisai — continuó el rubio de orbes esmeralda.

— No le encuentro el sentido a eso, no te apoyaré — murmuró la de cabellos azul rey sin despegar su mirada del libro que estaba en sus manos.

— Lo que significa que estás aquí — concluyó Rengyo para después palomear su nombre —. Yo estoy presente — se murmuró el rubio, para después marcarse a sí mismo en la lista —. Y Kiri… am, bueno, ella no importa — dijo Rengyo sonriendo.

A la amatista se le resaltó una vena en la frente al mirar con rabia al rubio —¡Tu mamá, cabrón, tu mamá!

— ¡En verdad siento mucho la tardanza! — gritó una chica de cabellos rosados, atados con un lazo verde limón a lo alto de su cabeza, mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad.

— ¡Sakura! — gritaron Kiba y Naruto con mucha emoción, al fin ya se podrían ir a la misión.

— ¡Lo siento tanto, chicos! — se disculpó de nuevo la Haruno — ¡Se los juro que estaba lista a la hora adecuada! Pero tuve un pequeño percance que me robó un par de horas — dijo con una cara de amargura mientras miraba de manera acusadora al chico que acababa de llegar junto con ella, quien claramente se molestó ante las palabras de la chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes.

— No me llames "pequeño percance", Sakura, suena patético — farfulló el Uchiha menor mientras la miraba con fastidio.

— ¿Te suena patético? — preguntó con ironía la de cabellos rosados — Después de tu escenita con las esposas no estás para hablar del tema — dijo de manera acusadora mientras levantaba su mano izquierda, la cual estaba esposada a la derecha del azabache.

Todos los miraron sin entender nada, Sasuke, al notarlo, se sonrojó levemente y volteó su cara para esconderlo — Hmph — fue lo único que sus labios dejaron escapar.

— …Ah… Sasuke — llamó Naruto con duda, después de acercarse a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

— ¿Qué? — dijo secamente el azabache sin mirar al portador del kyuubi.

— Más o menos… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — dijo el ninja rubio mirando con un poco de desconcierto a las esposas que ataban a la Haruno y al Uchiha.

— Hmnh — musitó Sasuke, dándole a entender que no tenía intensiones de responderle.

— Si el amable joven no quiere comentarlo — dijo Sakura nuevamente con ironía y mirando de manera acusadora al Uchiha, ganando una mirada de desaprobación del azabache. Acción seguida ella le puso los ojos en blanco —, yo te explico, Naruto — sugirió la cereza, a lo que el Uzumaki asintió —. La cosa estuvo así. Salí de mi casa, con intenciones de venir aquí, me topé con éste — dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "éste" mientras miraba, de nuevo, acusadoramente al Uchiha — de camino hacia acá y no me dejó avanzar, discutimos un rato y me dejó así — dijo levantando la mano que la tenía esposada al azabache.

— Si no hubieras insistido en venir, nada de esto estaría pasando — susurró el azabache y solamente Sakura logró escucharlo. Ésta soltó algo parecido a un gruñido debido a aquellas palabras. Ella quería estar ahí, ella quería asistir a la misión, ella quería ir a Taki y ella quería aclarar las cosas con su clan personalmente. Pero el Uchiha el permitírselo no parecía encontrarse dentro de los planes del menor de los únicos dos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha. Sakura reunió chakra en su pie, y después, en un discreto movimiento, le dio un pisotón al Uchiha. La Haruno hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible por contener la risa que le provocaban las caras que hizo el Uchiha después de aquel pisotón que ella misma le proporcionó.

— En fin — dijo Sakura una vez Sasuke paró de hacer sus caras —, ¿no nos estábamos yendo ya?- preguntó a los demás, quienes la veían con cara de no entender nada de lo que había pasado en el último par de minutos.

— Ah, cierto — dijo el rubio de orbes verdes descendiente de la familia Haruno después de lograr reaccionar.

— Bien — dijo la Haruno amatista — ¿no querrás tomar li…

— Bueno, aparentemente se agregó a Uchiha Sasuke a la misión, ¿está eso autorizado? — preguntó Rengyo a Kakashi, el líder asignado de la misión, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin despegarla del libro; y de paso, ignorando a Kiri nuevamente.

— ¡No es divertido! — gritó la de cabellos lilas y orbes esmeralda, quien, de nuevo, tuvo que ser sostenida por Sai.

— Bueno, me parece que si todo está en orden deberíamos ir saliendo ya de la Aldea — sugirió Rengyo a los demás.

— ¡Si! ¡Al fin! — gritaron Kiba y Naruto al unísono con mucha emoción.

— Uh, de acuerdo — murmuró Ajisai desde su lugar, guardando el libro "_Flower Paradise_" en la mochila que había llevado para aquella misión. Acto seguido, la de cabellos zafiro se dispuso a levantarse, puesto que se hallaba sentada en el suelo. Al notarlo, Sai le ofreció una mano, en señal de ayuda. Ajisai lo miró extrañada, ella no estaba acostumbrada a alguna clase de intención de ayuda, pero en silencio aceptó la mano del artista, quien, amablemente, la ayudó a levantarse.

— Bueno, pues si no hay nada más que esperar, vámonos ya — dijo Kakashi, para desaparecer en el bosque que se hallaba delatante de ellos, seguido de Kiri, Kiba y Naruto, quienes tomaron la delantera en cuestión de segundos, y poco después por Ajisai y Sai. Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron de últimos.

— Espero estés feliz — dijo con antipatía la cereza.

— Algo — confesó Sasuke con una sonrisa pretenciosa. Y no había mentido, ni lo había dicho en broma. Estaba feliz porque ni Sai, ni Kiba, ni Naruto, ni nadie se le intentaría acercar a Sakura durante esa misión.

— Me alegro que lo estés — dijo Sakura con la misma antipatía y con un poco de sarcasmo incluido.

La de cabellos cerezas le dio la espalda al Uchiha, en un vago e inconsciente intento para que el notase que se encontraba molesta por su culpa. Sasuke se acercó a la heredera Haruno y la abrazó por la cintura, y posó su cabeza en el hombro de la sorprendida chica — Tómale el lado bueno — le susurró al oído con voz ronca —, no tendrás que extrañarme, Sakura — concluyó con un tono de superioridad.

— S-Sasuke ¿De qué diablos… ¡ah!— suspiró levemente la cereza después de que el azabache le besara suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja en la que momentos antes le había susurrado.

— Hueles a cereza — susurró el Uchiha menor mientras se separaba de la chica y caminaba un poco hacia delante. La Haruno se quedó estática por algunos momentos, luego el azabache regresó la mirada para verla. Era hermosa. Estaba quieta, aún sorprendida, sonrosada, parecía no creerse que aquel gemido había escapado de sus labios. Lucía tierna e inocente. Sasuke parecía absorto en la imagen que tenía justo frente a él, pero cayó en cuenta de que se estaban comenzando a atrasar cada vez más, y le dio un pequeño tirón, para que ella también saliera de sus pensamientos. Sakura volvió a la realidad y siguió al Uchiha, quien se encontraba saliendo de la aldea.

La cereza se llevó una mano a la boca. Aquél sonido ¿fue ella en verdad?, ¿Sasuke provocó que ella…? No, seguramente había sido sólo a causa de su imaginación.

* * *

El ambiente con la familia Sabaku No, siempre era callado, rara vez había una gran conversación, más que nada, cuando Gaara se encontraba presente. Era más común que Temari y Kankuro hablaran entre ellos, aunque fuese más que nada para regaños y discusiones. Pero cuando se trataba de los tres, el silencio reinaba sobre la conversación. No era que ninguno se quejara de aquello, puesto que se encontraban acostumbrados a dicho ambiente, inclusive ya les parecía confortable.

Llevaban ya más de 2 días de travesía, se encontraban a punto de llegar a la Konoha Gakure no Sato. Temari miró a su lado, solamente se encontraban sus hermanos, después, el inmenso bosque de las afueras de Konoha Gakure, que contrastaba tanto con los áridos e interminables desiertos que se encontraban rodeando Suna Gakure. No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que ellos tres habían cambiado con los años. Recordaba como cuando tenían 12 incluso intentaron destruir Konoha, claro que ahora agradecía inmensamente a Naruto por detenerlos, no se hubiera podido perdonar ahora si aquello hubiera sucedido en verdad. Es decir, si Naruto no hubiera despertado a Gaara, éste hubiera seguido bajo la influencia del Shukaku que llevaba dentro de sí, y seguramente Konoha sí hubiera sido aniquilada. De ese pensamiento, pasó al recuerdo del rubio Uzumaki salvando, una vez más, a Gaara. Recordó cuando Akatsuki lo secuestró y lo dejó morir una vez hubieran extraído el Ichibi Biju, Shukaku, que se hallaba en el interior de su pequeño y sanguinario hermano menor.

Temari sonrió, todo eso y más la llevaba a pensar en que ella también, en nombre de Gaara, le debía bastante al portador del Kyuubi. No solo lo había salvado ya dos veces, sino que también le servía a Gaara como amigo y como apoyo, puesto que ambos habían pasado por una infancia demasiado similar. El optimismo con el que Naruto tomaba su pasado, y la manera en la que sacaba todo lo positivo que podía del mismo; era, principalmente, lo que le ayudaba al chico que alguna vez tuvo al demonio de una cola dentro de sí. Lo hacía sentir que si Naruto pudo, el también podía. Temari lo podía ver, era claro. Obviamente no porque Gaara se lo dijera alguna vez, Gaara nunca se lo diría, antes muerto, sino que ya lo conocía bastante bien, sus reacciones, los más mínimos indicios de algún sentimiento, algo tan pequeño que cualquiera bien podría pasarlo por alto, era como si Gaara le estuviese gritando lo que sentía. Kankuro, por otra parte, parecía ser de las personas que no notaban los sentimientos del pelirrojo Kage de la Aldea de la Arena.

Después de unos minutos más de estar andando en el bosque, lograron ver en el horizonte la gran muralla que sostenía la puerta principal de Konoha Gakure. La chica rubia de Suna Gakure no pudo evitar que la idea de que el Nara los estuviese esperando en la entrada a su Aldea, más específicamente, y aunque no lo fuese a reconocer, la idea más concreta era la del chico problemático esperándola a ella en la entrada a Konoha.

"_Nara Shikamaru…" _pensó la Sabaku No. ¿Cuánto hace que no lo veía? ¿Estaría ahora en la aldea, o habría salido a alguna misión fuera de las murallas de la ciudad? ¿Regresaría pronto? ¿Podría verlo? La rubia de Suna no lo admitiría ante nadie, no lo mencionaría, ni daría indicios de nada, no lo demostraría, y nunca se lo diría; pero quería a aquel ninja problemático. No solo como amigos, ni como hermanos, o algo así, ella realmente quería al Nara. Era un sentimiento más fuerte que simplemente "gusto" por el genio más perezoso sobre la Tierra, pero no creía que fuese algo tan intenso como para llamarle "amor". Ella no estaba enamorada del Nara, solo lo quería. En verdad, no estaba enamorada del Nara… no lo estaba. No.

— Al fin — dijo Kankuro al aterrizar en la puerta de Konoha, al fin descansando después de aquel viaje que acababan de concluir —, ya me había comenzado a aburrir de tantos árboles.

— Deberías disfrutarlos, tarado — dijo Temari con algo de reproche y meneando de un lado a otro la cabeza —, no tenemos nada como ésto allá en Suna, en realidad deberías disfrutarlo mientras lo puedes ver.

— Sí, de acuerdo. Árboles, lindo, muchos, muchos árboles, mucho más lindo — dijo con voz monótona y con rostro vago Kankuro antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su molesta hermana.

— ¿Sabes algo? mejor olvídalo — murmuró la chica de las cuatro coletas —. Es simplemente imposible pedirle a alguien con tu inteligencia la admiración de una linda clase de vegetación.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó con enojo el titiritero de la Arena.

— Silencio — ordenó el Kazekage al momento de dirigirles una mirada seria, a lo que los shinobi obedecieron en un segundo. Aún así, se dedicaban unas miradas de odio entre ellos.

— Ésto no ha acabado — gruñó el castaño de maquillaje morado.

— Nunca dije que lo hubiera hecho — dijo con una sonrisa socarrona la kunoichi del gran abanico en la espalda y de la cuatro coletas en la cabeza.

— Silencio he dicho — dijo con un deje de enojo en su voz el Kage, lo que hizo que ambos se silenciaran en un instante. Hacerlo enojar, no era una buena idea en verdad.

Caminaron un poco más, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los ninjas que resguardaban la entrada a Konoha Gakure no Sato, quienes, al reconocer a la familia del Kazekage, se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia, al momento en el que decían "Kazekage-sama, bienvenido a Konoha". Gaara simplemente se limitó a dedicarles una mirada fría — Gracias — les dijo con indiferencia. Los shinobis que cuidaban el tráfico de personas que cruzaban por la puerta principal de Konoha registraron la visita de la familia de la arena.

— Qué raro — murmuró Temari más para sí misma que para nadie —, normalmente hay alguien aquí que nos esté esperando.

— Quieres decir, normalmente aquí está el Nara esperándote — sugirió el titiritero de la arena.

La rubia de las cuatro coletas musitó algo parecido a un gruñido mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada — Hmph — masculló simplemente la chica, al momento de cursarse de brazos y darle la espalda. Para sus hermanos el sentimiento que ella tenía hacia el genio Nara no pasaba desapercibido para nada. Pero el único que lo usaba para molestar a la única mujer en los hermanos Sabaku No, era el titiritero; Gaara no estaba del todo interesado ni en esa clase de información, ni en esa clase de sentimientos. Lo que su hermana hiciera o dejara de hacer, mientras no afectara a la villa de la arena, no era de vital importancia para el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina de la arena.

— ¡Tema-chan! ¡Kankuro-chan! — se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos — ¡Gaara-san!

— Esa mujer… —murmuró Gaara con algo de pesadez al ver a la pelirroja Haruno acercarse montada sobre los hombros del Nara que caminaba con pereza y con una cara de molestia más notable que la de costumbre, gracias al peso extra que se sujetaba a él.

Kankuro rió por lo bajo al ver cómo, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, la Haruno se paró en los hombros del Nara y saltó, aterrizando justo frente al pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Acción que tensó, casi imperceptiblemente, al Kazekage, pues no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía o a la invasión de su espacio personal.

— Buenas tardes, Kazekage-sama — dijo con una sonrisa.

Gaara dio un paso atrás, tratando de recuperar su espacio —…Buenas tardes, Haruno-san — dijo el pelirrojo desviando la mirada.

— Kana-chan, hola — saludó Temari a la pequeña.

— ¡Temari-neesan! — llamó la pelirroja antes de abrazar a la rubia. Poco tiempo en Suna, pero había conseguido el afecto de la rubia, y la rubia, el de Kana.

— Kana… no molestes a las visitas, por amor de Dios... — dijo con flojera el chico de la coleta mirando la mata roja de la chica — Uh… que problemática eres — agregó con aún mayor pereza, luego posó su vista en los Sabaku No —. Buenas tardes, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro, Temari — saludó el Nara —. Bienvenidos — dijo finalmente.

— Buenas tardes, Nara — saludó el pelirrojo.

— Hola, Shika — saludó Temari, una vez Kana dejó de abrazarla.

— Asistirán con la Hokage, me supongo — inquirió la Haruno.

— Efectivamente — respondió el pelirrojo sin mirarla.

— Sólo asegurándome — expresó ella con una sonrisa.

— Kana — nombró el Nara con pesadez en un cierto modo de regaño. No comprendía por qué ella había insistido tanto en asistir al recibimiento del Kazekage y sus hermanos. Inclusive, pese a que él se había negado, ella igual fue — Tsunade-sama está esperándole en estos momentos, Kazekage-sama.

— Comprendo, me reportaré con ella — informó el líder de la Suna Gakure no Sato.

— Perfecto — dijo Shikamaru mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage, seguido por la familia Sabaku No, y por Kana, quien se colgaba del brazo del pelirrojo —…Kana.

La pelirroja simplemente le sacó la lengua y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, quien rodó los ojos, pero no hizo nada para quitarla de ahí.

Temari rio. Aquella chica le agradaba.

* * *

— Itachi-kun — llamó la olivo con su clásica voz tranquila —. Todo estará bien, no hay necesidad de estar nervioso — dijo con una sonrisa al notar una pequeña tension en los musculos del Uchiha.

Itachi rió, de manera queda, un poco — Lo sé... pero es simplemente inevitable — admitió.

La chica de los cabellos olivos le tomó la mano y lo miró a los ojos — Todo estará bien — repitió antes de sonreirle.

El Uchiha suspiró y empujó la gran puerta que daba paso a la oficina de la Hokage, quien se encontraba extrañamente trabajando detras de su escritorio, firmando toda clase de papeles que Shizune traía y apilaba en una enorme montaña de papelería; también se encontraba, para variar, con un vaso de sake a su lado, junto con una botella llena con su presiada ambrosía. Itachi entró delante de la Haruno olvio. La Godaime levantó la vista para verlos mejor. Luego dejó sus papeles de lado y le dedicó una mirada más seria a la pareja recien ingresada, una vez se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

— Uchiha Itachi — nombró la voluptuosa rubia, consiguiendo erguir al Uchiha y una mirada aún más atenta. Luego suavisó un poco la mirada — Bienvenido — dijo ella.

— Gracias... — musitó el hombre de cabellos negros.

— Haruno... ah.. ¿Yanagi? — nombró dudosa la Godaime.

— Sí — murmuró la olivo, con una mirada tristona de que no recordaran su nombre.

— Supongo que no te recuerdo por el corto periodo de tiempo que tienes en Konoha, y por el hecho de que no te he mandado a misiónes tán amenudo... — trató de justificar la Hokage.

— No hay problema — dijo con una sonrisa Yanagi.

— En fin — dijo la Hokage restándole importancia al asunto **—,** la pregunta iba a ser si no te molestaba que ella estuviera presente — informó la quinta —, pero me parece que eso se resuelve por sí sólo — dijo señalando las manos entrelasadas de los shinobis.

— Ah — escapó de la boca de la olivo mientras un leve sonrojo cubría una pequeña parte de sus mejillas. Luego liberó la mano del Uchiha de la suya.

— Bueno, sé a lo que vienes, obviamente — dijo Tsunade mientras pasaba por alto aquel gesto y se recargaba en la silla dónde se encontraba, se estiraba y luego apoyaba los codos en la mesa, entrelasando las manos y colocando su mentón entre ellas —. Asumo que sabes la gravedad de la situación en la que te encuentras. Todo Konoha, al parecer con la excepsión de la Casa Haruno, piensan que eres uno de los peores criminales en la historia del País del Fuego. Piensan de ti como alguien que asesinó a su familia, y como un traidor, criminal clase S... Piensan de ti como lo peor de Konoha Gakure desde la muerte de Orochimaru.

— Lo sé — murmuró quedo el Uchiha. Todas las acusaciones eran, errónea e injustamente, las que él cargaba para las personas que habitaban en su ciudad natal.

— Yo daré aviso público de las equívocas acusasiones que cargas, de las verdaderas causas y de todo eso — dijo la Hokage moviendo una mano en círculos en señal de monotonía —. También te daré una bandana nueva, una que no esté rasgada — dijo la Quinta regresando a su postura normal —. Te daré un par de semanas para que encuentres un lugar en el que puedas instalarte, un departamento, una casa, no sé dónde rayos quieras vivir; después de eso, comenzarás a tener misiónes para Konoha Gakure una vez más — explicó Tsunade al mayor de los Uchiha —. La confianza delas personas dentro y fuera de la villa, apaciguar el estúpido y desesperante deseo animal por tu sangre que tiene tu hermano, y demás cosas agenas a la vida ninja, es cosa tuya; yo no haré nada ahí.

— Entiendo — respondió el de cabello negro.

— Fuera de eso, me alegro tenerte como ninja aliado de Konoha, y no como enemigo — admitió la rubia —. Cierto es que cuando recibí la carta dónde explicabas lo sucedido y todo lo demás, no me sorprendió que Danzou y los demás viejos del consejo no me hubiesen contado nada sobre la misión que te encomendaron hace tantos años... Esos bastardos — murmuró ella — Estoy segura de que a varios de los habitantes tampoco les sorprenderá... Los rencores son difíciles de superar, pero, me parece que dentro de poco tiempo estarás nuevamentre integrado de manera correcta en Konoha una vez más, tanto con ninjas como con civiles — dijo Tsunade —. Uhh, ¿Qué más? Ah, sí... te pido paciencia con algunos de los ninjas que seguramente intentarán atacarte y traérte ante mí, puesto que seguramente habrá un cuantos que lo harán. Y te informo que mandaré una carta a los demás paises para que sepan que una vez más estás con Konoha, así no te perseguirán ni te atacarán.

— Se lo agradezco, Hokage-sama — dijo el Uchiha haciendo una leve reverencia.

— Itachi — llamó la Hokage.

— Diga — contestó Itachi mientras se erguía.

— Calma a Sasuke — advirtió la quinta —. No quiero más problemas, y menos internos... suficiente tuve con Danzou y todos sus intentos de sabotaje- recordó mientras masajeaba su sien.

— Intentaré — murmuró.

— No quiero intentos, Itachi — dijo ella —. Todos sabemos ya lo que tu hermano es capaz de hacer por verte muerto. Habla con él, pelea con él, no me interese lo que hagas, pero lo quiero tranquilo.

— Entendido — dijo el Uchiha.

— Bueno, si ya no tienen nada más que estar haciendo aquí, largo — dijo la Hokage —. Tengo demasiado trabajo como para estarles atendiendo.

— De acuerdo, Hokage-sama — dijo el Uchiha mientras, él y la olivo hacían una leve y rápida reverencia. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada de la oficina.

_"Con el modo en el que éste Uchiha acata las ordenes, no me sorprende mucho el que haya terminado aniquilando su clan..."_ pensó la Quinta.

El Uchiha y la Haruno estaban por salir de la oficina, pero la cabellera roja del Kazekage les detuvo. El Sabaku No les miraba fijamente, con alerta. Sus hermanos tomaron una pose más defenciva al notar la precencia de Itachi. Gaara pasó su vista a la Hokage. Kana miraba curiosa al Kazekage y sus reacciones ante el inquilino de la Casa Haruno, y Sekoia simplemnte se limitaba a observar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Gaara-san? — preguntó finalmnte Kana — ¿Tema-chan? ¿Kankuro?

— Uchiha Itachi — murmuró Gaara.

— Kazekage-sama — respondió el Uchiha.

— Dejenlo ir — dijo la Quinta desde su escritorio —. Es aliado de Konoha una vez más — explicó.

— Entiendo — contestó el pelirrojo de ojos aquamarina sin despegar la mirada del poseedor del Sharingan.

La Hokage suspiró al ver como, pese a lo que ya había dicho, no había cambio alguno en la escena — Gaara, en un momento se lo explico con mayor detalle, pero Itachi es nuevamente un ninja de Konoha.

Gaara cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió veía a la rubia — Bien — se limitó a decir, a la vez que caminaba dentro de la oficina. Itachi y Yanagi continuaron su camino.

— ¡Nos vemos en la cena, Yana-neechan! — se despidió Kana.

— La cena es a las ocho en punto, Kana, Sekoia — informó la olivo —. No llegen tarde o se enfriará.

— Entendido — dijo Sekoia.

— Si — canturreó Kana.

La pareja desapareció entre los pasillos del edificio de la Hokage después de la pequeña charla, dejando a los demás en la puerta de la oficina de la quinta.

— Kazekage-sama, nosotros le esperaremos fuera — informó Sekoia, luego pasó su vista a la pequeña mata roja que se encontraba pegada al brazo del Kazekage. Sekoia suspiro. El castaño, después, introdujó su mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño caramelo de cereza, con lo que consiguió tener a Kana lo suficientemente cerca como para cargarla y sacarla de la oficina. Temari cerró la puerta una vez los Haruno salieron.

— ¿En realidad son parientes de Sakura-san...? — murmuró la rubia de las cuatro coletas.

— Bien, supongo que ahora sí podremos hablar mejor — dijo, con su potente voz, la Godaime Hokage.

* * *

Tenten estaba bastante apurada y fastidiada. Se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro en su recamara, provandose una cosa, desechándola, provandose otra, y desechándola también. Nada era bueno. Nada era lo suficientemente bueno. Aquel dia era algo especial, ese día, Hyuuga Neji iría con ella a comprar un par de armas nuevas en una tienda que recientemente se había vuelto muy popular, y al que Tenten tenía bastantes ganas de ir desde hace ya algún tiempo.

— Ésto no — murmuró tirando al montón de ropa una blusa color rosa palido.

No había sido algo sencillo convencer al Hyuuga de acompañarla, le tomó más de dos semanas, y quizás lo había hecho sólo para callarla. Pero nada de eso le importaba, ella estaría con Neji toda esa tarde, sin la intervención de Gai, o de Lee. Y agradecía más que nada eso último.

— ¡Esto tampoco! — dijo al tirar una blusa azul sobre la rosa que momentos antes había lanzado.

No recordaba haber estado más nerviosa antes. Quizás en el exámen chuunin la primera vez, dónde eso parecía el reto más horrible, espantoso y difícil del mundo. Pero, una especie de "cita" con Neji le aterraba más. No por no querer, sino por los nervios que aquello le acarreaba.

— Supongo que esto es lo mejor que he encontrado — se dijo a sí misma Tenten mientras se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba colgado en su pared. Vestía una blusa blanca estilo chino, con detalles en color azúl rey, unos pesqueros del mismo azúl, y unas botas ninja negras. Tenía su castaño cabello suelto, así que se sentó en una silla y se lo comenzó a amarrar en unos moños altos. Suspiró y se volvió a mirar al espejo. Estaba bien. Tampoco quería parecer demasiado emocionada con el asunto, pese a que lo estubiera. No quería parecer una tonta emocionada ante Neji. Se levantó una vez su cabello estuvo bien sujetado, y se dirigió a la entrada de su cuarto, tomó un pequeño monedero blanco con un bordado de flores verdes antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y tomó un abrigo blanco que colgaba en el perchero cercano a la entrada de la casa. Supuestamente se encontraría con Neji a las tres de la tarde, en un café de la calle principal de Konoha. Eran las dos y media, pero quería llegar lo más temprano posible, quería ver a Neji.

La kunoichi especialista en armas y ataques de precisión se estremeció ante el cambio de temperatura. Podía ver su propio aliento. Después de estar parada por un par de segundos frente a la puerta de su casa, mirando el paisaje invernal de Konoha, Tenten reaccionó y comenzó a caminar en dirección al café dónde vería a Neji. Konoha estaba muy tranquila debido al frío, no había posibilidad de comparación a cuando se encontraban en primavera o en verano. No había niños jugando, no había tantas personas comprando. Los árboles se encontraban algo nevados en las copas, y no tan frondosos como normalmente estaban. Tenten no era fanática del frío, pero el paisaje que había en el invierno le agradaba. Le recordaba a la fría personalidad de su compañero de equipo, el más normal y que no usaba traje verde. Neji.

Neji. Hacía ya un par de años en los que el Hyuuga de la rama secundaria consumía más de la mitad de sus pensamientos, en el resto se encontraba incluido. Ella estaba enamorada del Hyuuga, perdidamente. No recordaba el momento exacto en el que se percató de la atracción que sentía hacia el de los ojos perla, pero sabía que la sentía. Le agradaba estar cerca de Neji, le agradaba ser la única chica, fuera de Hinata y Hanabi, que etuviera cerca, lo suficientemente cerca, del castaño Hyuuga. No era ninguna cosa de niños, ella estaba enamorada, realmente. Lamentablemente no sabía lo que pasaba en el otro lado. No sabía si Neji sentía lo mismo. Problablemente, y lo más seguro, no. Pero ella tenía la esperanza de que sintiera algo, lo más mínimo sería bueno, de esa manera lo podría aprovechar para hacerlo mayor. Hyuuga no era tan excesivamente cerrado como los Uchiha, pues aunque no hablaba con ellos, sabía por boca de Sakura lo cerrados que podían llegar a ser; por eso tenía la esperanza de que llegara a hacer que Neji la quisiera, o que tan siquiera le diera una oportunidad.

Faltaban quince minutos para las tres cuando Tenten llegó al café. No había rastros del Hyuuga, de modo que ella entró y ordenó un chocolate caliente. Una vez se lo dieron, la castaña le dió un pequeño sorbo que le calentó por dentro. Abrió la puerta para esperar a Neji fuera del lugar. Eran las tres con un minuto, y Neji ya estaba recargado en la pared del local. La castaña se perdió por un momento. Lucía tan bien. Tenía una abrigo verde opaco con detalles beiges, y unos pantalones del mismo beige. Su cabello se encontraba como siempre, pero aún así se veía espectacular.

— Tenten — nombró el Hyuuga a modo de saludo cuando le dirigió la mirada.

— Hola, Neji — saludó la de ojos chocolate con una sonrisa, Neji volteó el rostro.

— Vayamos de una vez — dijo Neji separándose de la pared y mirando nuevamente a Tenten, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras lo comenzaba a seguir.

— Gracias por acompañarme — agradeció Tenten mientras caminaban.

— No importa — respondió el de los ojos perla sin mirarla.

Tenten se sentía extraña en ese momento. Desde que salió del café y se encontró a Neji se había sentido así. No extraña en el sentido de que Neji estaba con ella y sentía mariposas ni ninguna de esas cosas de niña enamorada; sino extraña en el sentido de que sentía que alguien la miraba... no, no alguien, era más de una persona... eran varias. Miró atrás, pero no había nadie que los estuviese mirando. Se extrañó. Miró a sus lados, pero aparte de Neji no había nadie. Dio un sorbo a su chocolate una vez más, y con una expresión confundida.

— Si, nos miran — susurró Neji adivinando el pensamiento de la chocolate, quien lo miró.

— ¿Quiénes son? — preguntó la chica al ver como el Hyuuga activaba su byakugan.

La expresión de Neji cambió de una seria a una de fastidio y molestía — No importa — dijo.

— Neji — llamó Tenten en un modo demandante.

— Tenten, no importa —insistió Neji.

Tenten suspiró, no lo molestaría o nunca accedería a salir con ella de nuevo. Pero eso no le quitaba lo incomoda... sentía miradas, y no eran muy lindas. Aunque si Neji sabía ya quienes eran y no hacía nada, quería decir que no tenía por que preocuparse.

La tarde transcurrió de manera rápida, en menos de lo que esperaba, y en mucho menos de lo que quería Tenten, ya eran las seis de la tarde y se hayaban saliendo de la tienda de armas a la que Tenten quería ir. La chica salió con bolsas en ambas manos, al igual que el chico de los ojos perla. La castaña estaba demasiado feliz, puesto que no sólo consiguió un nuevo arsenal de armas, sino que había logrado estar sola con Neji toda una tarde. El chico no era muy animado, así que no fue el día más divertido de su vida, pero la simple presencia del Hyuuga le bastaba para estar felíz y contenta. Más por que no estaba entrometiendose Lee y su flama de la juventud.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — preguntó Tenten.

— No, gracias, estoy bien — respondió el castaño.

— ¿Algo de beber, entonces? — insistió Tenten.

— No, gracias — repitió el Hyuuga.

— Por favor, Neji — pidió la kunoichi de Konoha —. Me has acompañado todo el día, dejame compensarte con algo.

— Tenten — nombró el Hyuuga en señal de que no planeaba ceder.

— No lo tengo que comprar — dijo rápidamente la maestra de las armas —, puedo ofrecerte algo en mi casa si así lo quieres — propuso. Ella quería más tiempo con el Hyuuga.

— Tenten —repitió Neji con la voz más severa.

— ¿Por favor? — pidió la kunoichi mirando al Hyuuga, quien tenía la vista en otra parte. Tenten sintió nuevamente las miradas, pero de una manera aún más terrible, parecía que realmente la asesinarían ahí mismo — Neji... las miradas... — susurró Tenten mirando a los lados, buscando a los dueños de aquellos ojos.

— Tenten — nombró de nuevo Neji —. No seas paranóica. No importan.

— Pero... da la impresión de que atacarán cuando sea — siguió diciendo Tenten en voz baja.

— Tenten, no importa — insistió Neji.

— A mí si me importa, Neji — respondió Tenten con un puchero y susurrando —. Me ponen nerviosa, saber qué es me dejará más tranquila.

— Chicas — respondió el Hyuuga.

— ¿Ah? — respondió ella.

— Son chicas — repitió el Hyuuga mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo que se presentaba en sus mejillas, después de dejar las bolsas en el suelo.

— ¿Chicas?

— Chicas.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé.

— Sí sabes.

— Hmph.

— Lo ves.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo sabes.

— Uchiha.

— ¿Sasuke?

— Sí.

— ¿Que con el?

— Son sus fans.

— ¿Ah?

— Las fans de Uchiha.

— ¿Por qué nos sigen?

—...

— ¿Por qué?

—...

— Oh, te usan de remplazo ¿cierto? — inquirió la chocolate.

—...— Neji soltó algo parecido a un gruñido.

La del abrigo blanco tenía un tic en el ojo. Chicas siguiendo a Neji, eso la molestaba. Ella no era celosa, pero... un grupo de chicas siguiendo a quien quieres, no es algo que te alegre el día. Suspiró.

— ¿Tranquila ahora? — dijo más como un gruñido Neji sin posar aún la vista en Tenten.

Tenten tomó aire y compuso su expresión — Sí, gracias — susurró —. En fin — continuó —, vayamos a mi casa.

— De acuerdo.

Tenten sintió las miradas con aún más fuerza que antes, después desaparecieron. Tenten suspiró aliviada, estaba al fin tranquila.

— ¡Neji-kun! — fue la voz femenina y melosa que se esuchó después — ¡Neji-sama!

Tenten sintió un tic en el ojo cuando un montón de chicas se le avalanzaron sobre el Hyuuga. Luego se percató de que el de los ojos perla no hacía nada al respecto, más que poner una cara de molestia y fastidio... pero esa ya era usual en él. Fue entonces cuando ella cambió su expreción a una un poco más triste, dolida —...Neji — susurró la chica, no se le podía oír debido al bullicio creado por las chicas. Tenten sonrió de manera triste y tomó las bolsas que Neji soltó momentos antes. Giró y se fué.

Ser la mujer más cercana a Neji no significaba que tuviera derecho de propiedad.

Neji alcanzó a ver cómo la maestra de las armas se alejaba a lo lejos. Quería ir con ella, pero estaba atrapado. Las mujeres que lo rodeaban eran civiles, si intentaba safarse, lo más probable es que terminara haciendoles daño. Neji gruñó. Quería ir con ella. Quería estar con Tenten.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto (c) Kishimoto.

Wow, mucho tiempo para actualizar D: Espero ahora hacer capítulos más frecuentas, disculpen si son cortos xDD

**Aviso:** Edité los capítulos anteriores (_sí, todos D:) _si se quieren pasar a leerlos, adelante, pero no creo que sea demasiado necesario que lo hagan :P

* * *

— Entonces, con esto queda todo arreglado ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Tsunade mientras dejaba los papeles que tenía en las manos y apoyaba su peso en el respaldo del sillón. El Kazekage se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. La voluptuosa rubia sonrió, finalmente, después de todos esos años, se autorizaba llevar a cabo un torneo Chuunin en la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas.

— Tsunade… antes de discutir el tema del torneo, me has dicho que tenías algo que decir acerca de Sakura-san.

— Ah, verdad — recordó la Godaime —. Bien, si no mal recuerdo, estás más que al tanto de la línea de Sakura, su familia, y esas cosas.

— En efecto — afirmó el pelirrojo —. Además estoy consciente también de la situación actual con respecto a su familia. Al hecho de que no se le permite subir a la cabeza a causa del actual líder.

— Bien, en estos momentos se encuentran en una misión, están camino a la Casa Principal de los Haruno.

— ¿Para? — inquirió Gaara sin demasiada curiosidad tomando un sorbo del té que Shizune les había preparado momentos antes.

— Presuntamente habrá una amenaza de guerra — informó la Quinta —. El Clan de Sakura, los Haruno, pretenden unir fuerzas con Kumo y con Iwa en contra de Konoha — Gaara frunció levemente el entrecejo y dejó el té en la mesa nuevamente —. Y como ya sabrás, eso es una declaración de guerra contra Suna también.

— ¿Cuál es la causa de todo esto? — preguntó el Kazekage.

— No sabemos aún — confesó la quinta.

— Me atrevo a suponer que es por Sakura-san — opinó Gaara.

— Tendría sentido, a decir verdad — congenió Tsunade —. Pero preferiría no asumir nada antes de estar cien por ciento segura de la verdad.

— Para eso la dejaste ir a la misión — cuestionó, aunque era más una aclaración, Gaara.

— No — respondió la quinta, meneando la cabeza —. Bueno, quizá en parte — corrigió —. Lo que me parece más importante, es que Sakura haga ver a los representantes de su familia que es más que capaz de realizar cualquier tarea, incluso si ella es aún muy pequeña.

— La expones a un peligro innecesario, de cualquier modo — dijo Gaara.

— No será un peligro, estoy más que segura que no le pasará nada — contradijo Tsunade.

— No puedes asegurarlo — repuso el Sabaku No —. No sabes qué clase de personas haya en su familia.

— Bueno, quizá no las conozco del todo, pero Rengyo me ha informado un poco sobre…

— ¿Y si es un traidor? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

Tsunade rió — Vamos, Gaara, no creo que…

— Ahora nada es cuestión de "creer" — dijo el Kazekage —. No importa cuánto tiempo haya estado aquí ni qué tanta confianza puedas tenerle… ¿Qué pasaría si todo es una trampa?

—… Eres muy pesimista a veces — dijo Tsunade mirando extrañada al pelirrojo. Si Sakura confiaba en ellos, ella confiaría también. Además, Kakashi, Kiba, Sai, Naruto… aparentemente incluso Sasuke iba con ella. No había manera de que algo le pasase a Sakura. Estaba segura con ellos.

* * *

— ¿Tatsumaki? — llamó el Haruno de cabellos castaños sin respuesta alguna. Antes de la partida de Sakura, Rengyo y los demás, la amatista le dejó encargada a una de sus invocaciones, "Tatsumaki". Aparentemente se encontraba herida y Kiri quería que la llevara a la veterinaria del clan Inuzuka para que la revisaran — ¡Tatsumaki! — repitió el castaño, aún sin respuesta. Claro que las cosas no eran simples cuando se trataba de cuidar a los animales de la amatista, no para él, al menos. Tatsumaki era apenas una cría, y ya era todo un problema. Había destrozado dos sillones y asaltado el refrigerador. Era demasiado hiperactiva… costaba creer que en verdad estuviera herida.

— Seko-nii — llamó Momiji, quien le estaba ayudando a atrapar a la cachorra, desde la puerta del patio.

— ¿Momiji, qué sucede? — respondió Sekoia caminando hacia donde el de cabellos anaranjados.

— Creo que Tatsumaki se salió — dijo señalando el patio.

— ¿Pero porqué… — el patio estaba hecho un desastre, como si hubieran estado escarbando — ¡Por el amor de…! ¿Herida? ¡No jodas! — incluso él, siendo uno de los más tranquilos de los Haruno, tenía un límite.

* * *

El sonido de la tetera le sacó de su ensimismamiento mediante un brinquillo de sorpresa. Se levantó de su silla después de un monótono suspiro. No esperaba pasar el resto de la tarde de ésa manera, o por lo menos, no por las causas que se habían presentado. Tomó una taza de la repisa y la dejó junto a la tetera, para posteriormente tomarla y verter un poco de su líquido. El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta la sorprendió y provocó que se derramara té sobre uno de sus dedos. Después de un quejido y de dejar la tetera en el lugar correspondiente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, donde los golpeteos se hacían más fuertes e impacientes.

— ¡Ya voy! — exclamó un tanto desesperada. Al llegar a la puerta giró la perilla y dio paso a la imagen de un cabellera castaña y un par de ojos perla — ¿Neji? — nombró Tenten un tanto confundida.

— Hmph — musitó el Hyuuga como auto-defensa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó la maestra de las armas.

— ¿No me invitaste hace rato? — respondió el poseedor del Byakugan.

— Ah — soltó Tenten. Después cayó en cuenta de que no estaban las demás chicas detrás de él. Sacó la cabeza por la puerta y miró a ambos lados, buscándolas.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó Neji, quitándole sus intenciones de interrogatorio.

— Ah, claro — respondió Tenten, aún mirando hacia afuera. Neji puso sus ojos en blanco y caminó dentro de la casa —. Puedes colgar tu abrigo, si quieres — añadió señalando un perchero junto a la entrada.

— Gracias — murmuró el Hyuuga quitándose la prenda y dejándola en el lugar asignado por su ex-compañera de equipo. Dirigió su mirada rápidamente a la antes mencionada, quien acababa de cruzar el pasillo principal y giraba para ingresar a la cocina. Respiró hondo y la siguió.

Incluso habiendo sido compañeros por tantos años, quizá se podía llegar a decir que amigos, y pese a haber sido invitado en algunas ocasiones, era la primera vez que él entraba en la casa de Tenten. Debía admitir que había algo ahí que hacía que se sintiera bien, demasiado bien probablemente. Había algo en ése ambiente que le hacía sentir de una manera diferente a la que siempre sentía en su casa. La residencia de Tenten era pequeña, minúscula si se comparaba con la suya. Aunque claro, no era lo mismo tener de habitantes a sólo 3 personas, que a todo un clan. Además, había muchas cosas en las paredes, como retratos y cuadros, siendo que en su casa las decoraciones rozaban con lo minimalista. Realmente había muchos retratos, al prestarle más atención notó que prácticamente todos eran de Tenten, ya sea sola o con sus padres. Una nostálgica y mínima sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro al ver una fotografía de la maestra de las armas, de unos aparentes 6 o 7 años de edad, cuando aún iban a la Academia.

— Neji ¿Necesitas ay… — preguntó Tenten asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, sólo para toparse con el Hyuuga mirando las fotografías de la pared con demasiada atención para su gusto. Una ligera tonalidad rosácea invadió sus mejillas — ¡Neji, deja eso! — exclamó al notar que el Hyuuga tomaba entre sus manos aquel retrato. Rápidamente se acercó y retiró el cuadro de las manos del castaño — Sígueme — farfulló la pequeña de ojos chocolate al guiarlo a la cocina, asegurándose de tenerlo detrás de sí —. Puedes sentarte si quieres — dijo señalando una pequeña mesa que se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

— Gracias — respondió él moviendo una de las sillas, para posteriormente dejarse caer en ella.

— Me estaba sirviendo un poco de té ¿Quieres?

— Por favor.

— De acuerdo — murmuró ella. Abrió nuevamente las puertas de la repisa y tomó otra taza, la sirvió y llevó ambas a la mesa, colocando una frente al Hyuuga y una frente a ella.

— Gracias — musitó Neji en su tono usual, frío, serio. Tenten miró hacia otro lado y musitó un leve "de nada" un tanto desganado ¿Cómo podía pretender que nada pasó? Ella aún tenía algunas dudas respecto a lo que había sucedido antes y de cómo había llegado a su casa. Pero él… bueno, no podía esperar mucho de él.

— Ah, Neji — llamó Tenten — ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—… Seguro — murmuró el Hyuuga mirando hacia otro lado. No quería responder lo que seguía.

— ¿Qué pasó…? ¿Qué pasó con todas ellas? — preguntó la castaña.

— ¿Ellas quienes? — evadió él.

— Neji…

— Se fueron.

— ¿Así como así?

— Supongo.

— ¿Qué hiciste para que se fueran?

— Nada.

— ¿Nada? — preguntó Tenten arqueando una ceja y mirándolo un tanto acusadoramente.

— Nada — repitió.

— Neji…

— Les dije algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Algunas.

— ¿Como qué?

— Nada.

— ¡Hyuuga!

Neji la miró, ahora un poco asustado, claro que eso no se notaba. Tenten sólo le llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba _realmente_ molesta, y claramente, así estaba. Su entrecejo fruncido y su mirada clavada en la suya, y sus mejillas levemente infladas. Sólo ella podía tener una expresión así, incluso entando tan molesta — N-no es nada.

— ¡Neji!

— Sólo son cosas.

— Si sólo son cosas no deberías tener problema en decirme.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?

— Para estar segura de que no seré perseguida o algo así.

Mierda — No importa.

— A mí sí me importa.

— Pero…

— ¿Qué les dijiste, Neji? — repitió Tenten.

— Les dije…

—… ¿Les dijiste?

— Que… tenía novia — respondió mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Les dijiste que tenías novia? — repitió un poco extrañada. No era algo que se esperaría de él para quitarse a alguien de encima… claro que considerando las circunstancias…

— Si.

— ¿No preguntaron que quién era o algo así? — preguntó Tenten después de unos segundos — Esas personas son capaces de cualquier cosa…

— ¿En verdad crees que esto importe…?

— Neji.

— Si lo hicieron.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

Tenten gruñó, odiaba que el Hyuuga se pusiera a hablar así, incluso a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano ella descubriría qué pasaba — ¿Y qué les dijiste? — cuestionó con una sonrisa fingida.

— Tenten, no me parece que…

— Hyuuga.

— Les di un nombre y ya.

— ¿Y ya?

— Sí, y ya.

—… ¿El nombre de quién?

— El de una mujer.

—…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿El de qué mujer? — gruñó ella.

—…

— ¡Neji!

El Hyuuga suspiró — Les dije… que eras mi novia, Tenten — concluyó evitando la mirada de la castaña.

— ¿Ah? — musitó ella con la mirada un tanto confundida y sus mejillas más rosadas de lo usual.

* * *

— ¡Agárrala! — exclamó Sekoia intentando acorralar a la invocación de Kiri, Tatsumaki —¡Agárrala, agárrala, agárrala!

Momiji se lanzó contra ella, pero la invocación era demasiado rápida y lo evadió con facilidad — ¡Estate quieta! — lloriqueó el de cabellos naranjas, pues estaba lleno de raspones y tierra debido a la persecución.

— ¡Ven acá! — gritó Sekoia lanzándose él contra la creatura. Sin embargo, no obtuvo mejores resultados que el menor — ¡Momiji, ven! — ordenó el castaño y Momiji obedeció — Escucha — susurró con cuidado de que el can no los escuchase —, se está burlando de nosotros.

— ¡Ya lo sé! — lloriqueó Momiji — No es lindo…

— ¡No! ¡No lo es! — apoyó el mayor — Pero tengo una idea…

— ¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es?

* * *

— ¡Gaara-san! — exclamó Kana al ver al pelirrojo salir de la oficina de la Hokage.

—… Kana — respondió. La Haruno rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

— Kankuro-chan y Tema-chan se han ido ya — informó —. Parece que se quedarán en la casa mientras solucionan todo lo que tienen pendiente en Konoha — añadió, mas el pelirrojo no decía nada.

— E Itachi…

— ¿Ita-chan? — repitió la pelirroja junto a un par de parpadeos — ¡Ah! ¡Sí, el se está quedando con nosotros también! — comentó con una sonrisa. Gaara soltó algo así como un gruñido — ¿Uh, no te agrada?

— No confío en él — respondió.

— Pero no hay problema — dijo Kana con una sonrisa, Gaara la miró —. Si Yanagi-neechan confía en ella, no veo porqué yo no lo haría.

— Es un asesino.

La pequeña sonrió de manera satírica y lo miró con ojos carmín — ¿No lo somos todos?

Gaara se detuvo debido a la sorpresa, mas continuó casi al instante — Es diferente.

— ¿Qué excluye a quién? — retó la pelirroja.

— Es diferente, y ya — finalizó el de ojos aqua.

— Vale — rió la Haruno con ojos nuevamente limón. Salieron del edificio de la Hokage para darse cuenta de que la oscuridad de la noche había comenzado a tomar poder en la bóveda celeste. Kana miró al pelirrojo por el rabillo del ojo y rápidamente se abrazó de su brazo. Gaara soltó un pequeño gruñido, la pelirroja tenía una tendencia a ser encimosa — Gaara-san, te quiero — el Kazekage resopló y se zafó del agarre de la Haruno, quien lo miraba confundida — ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó confundida.

— No me agrada — gruñó Gaara.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que mientas así.

— ¿Que… que mienta? — repitió la Haruno extrañada, deteniéndose donde estaba — ¿De qué hablas?

— No soy idiota — dijo Gaara deteniéndose también —. Sé que es mentira — cosas como el cariño y el amor simplemente no estaban hechas para él. Pareciese que eran los lados opuestos de un imán, dado que se repelían cada que intentaban acercarse. Cualquiera que dijese profesarle cariño, hasta ahora no había sido nada más que mentira, salvo por sus hermanos, pero eso era diferente. Debido a eso, para él, el amor estaba ligado a la mentira. Y era por eso precisamente por lo que prefería mantenerse alejado, a una distancia segura, pues por experiencia podía decir que una vez te acercabas a aquél estúpido sentimiento, peor terminabas.

Kana se quedó fría — El cariño tampoco ha sido fácil para mí — confesó la pelirroja —. Mi padre asesinó a mi madre y me vendió a uno de sus amigos, y después se casó con otra mujer… y lo demás en mi vida no ha sido bonito ni me agrada recordar — Gaara miraba sus ojos, carmines como la sangre, fríos como el metal —. Vivir una vida envuelta en mentiras te vuelve paranoico y lo comprendo — añadió, acercándose al Kazekage —. Pero no te da derecho a juzgar a los demás — dijo mirándolo a los ojos —. Si te digo que te quiero, soy honesta — su entrecejo estafa fruncido —. Si a ti no te agrada que te mientan, a mi no me agrada mentir.

—…

— Sabes dónde queda la residencia — dijo Kana antes de caminar hacia otro lado.

* * *

— Hola, Yana. Adios Yana.

— Hola, Yana-nee. Adios, Yana-nee.

— ¿A-adiós? — murmuró Yanagi extrañada dándole paso a Sekoia y a Momiji para correr fuera de la casa con un saco en las manos. Miró dentro del recinto para toparse con las huellas de la persecución de las horas anteriores — ¿¡Qué?

— ¿Crees que Yana-nee se haya enojado? — preguntó Momiji un tanto preocupado.

— No hay tiempo para eso, Momiji — dijo Sekoia — Hay que llegar a donde Hana antes de que cierren la veterinaria, después nos preocuparemos por eso.

— Vale…


	14. Chapter 14

Soy un asco de persona por no actualizar frecuentemente. Yo sé que me odian, y yo me odio también :c Así que aquí les pongo un **resumen del capítulo pasado** para los que no lo recuerden (como yo antes de empezar shot):

Tsunade y Gaara arreglan todo para el torneo Chuunin que tendrá lugar en Konoha, además, la Hokage le cuenta a Gaara sobre la amenaza de guerra por parte de los Haruno que están bajo el control de Daiki (el líder actual del Clan). Luego Momiji y Sekoia tienen una pelea a muerte (o no tanto) con una de las invocaciones caninas de Kiri, Tatsumaki. En su batalla prácticamente destruyen la casa y le dejan la tarea de recogerla a una molesta Yanagi. Tenten es ahora pensada novia de Neji puesto que el Hyuuga le dijo eso a las fans del Uchiha que ahora estaban concentradas en él, para zafarse de ellas. Kana y Gaara discuten porque Gaara cree que Kana miente cuando dice que lo quiere.

**DE MISIÓN: **

Camino a Taki: Sakura y Sasuke _(actualmente esposados por culpa de los celos del Uchiha)_, Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi y Sai. OCs: Kiri, Rengyo y Ajisai.

Y creo que encontré la solución a mi falta de constancia (or so I hope): he escrito al fin ya prácticamente todas las historias que tengo en puntos importantes por capítulo (menos la de -man que estoy pensando en eliminar), y me he propuesto escribir cuando menos un capítulo a la semana. De cualquiera de mis tres (posiblemente dos después) historias, pero la cosa es escribir algo, para cuando menos actualizar una vez al mes.

En fin, espero disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

"_No sé porqué decidí seguirle el cuento_," pensó Tenten mientras caminaba del brazo del Hyuuga. No era que le molestase, para nada. De hecho le agradaba, _mucho_. Pero tenía que tener en cuenta que todo era una farsa para aparentar algo que _no_ eran frente a las fans del Uchiha, ahora fans de Neji. Tenten ahogó un suspiro. Sólo esperaba que se terminara rápido para salir de esa situación cuanto antes, pues aunque le agradaba, tenía mucho miedo de salir herida, _mucho_.

Si se veía desde un punto externo, sin embargo, la situación se veía de lo más común en una pareja. Tenten venía del brazo de Neji, que, pese a la fama de su temperamento, se podría decir que incluso parecía feliz. Esto, a decir verdad, alegraba un poco a las personas que los veían caminar. "Después de todo no es un amargado," "qué bueno que tiene novia, ahora no terminará de amargado," "ya se les iba haciendo tarde a esos dos," "era de esperarse." Claro que la "pareja" era una pareja de ninjas, por lo que claramente escuchaban lo que las "viejas chismosas", según Neji, hablaban de ellos.

"_Después de todo no fue una buena idea,"_ pensó Tenten.

— Lo siento —murmuró Neji muy quedamente.

— Ah, no… no te preocupes —respondió Tenten un tanto sonrosada—. Las personas pueden pensar lo que sea mientras nosotros sepamos la verdad.

"_¿Verdad?" _Claro que era en parte verdad, pero aún así algo molestaba a la castaña. Ella pedía desde lo más profundo de su ser el no olvidar que era una farsa. Que todo era una farsa. No es que ella fingiera lo que los demás veían, si no que ella tenía que fingir ante Neji nada más, para aparentar que aquella fachada que daban era solo eso. Que ella no ansiaba por más.

— Te invito un trago —propuso Neji. De alguna u otra forma tenía que tranquilizar su conciencia.

— No es necesario, Neji —explicó la castaña con una sonrisa—. Así está bien. No tienes que intentar tanto.

— Hemos ido por tragos aún sin ser… _esto_ —dijo el Hyuuga sin saber exactamente explicar su relación.

"¿_Esto?_"repitió su compañera internamente. ¿Aborrecía Neji la situación en la que _él_ los puso? ¿Entonces para qué molestarse en hacerlo desde un principio? Tenten suspiró— Si quieres, vamos.

Neji estuvo a punto de decir "si _tú_ no quieres, no vamos" pero seguramente ella le hubiese contestado con un "si _tú_ quieres" o le hubiera dicho que mejor no. Y Neji Hyuuga no se podía exponer a eso, debido a que él _sí_ quería.

* * *

— ¿Llegamos a tiempo, Seko-nii? —preguntó el pequeño Momiji viendo la veterinaria de los Inuzuka desde fuera.

— Espero que sí —respondió el mayor, intentando contener al inquieto animal dentro de la bolsa—. Momiji, voy a sacarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Se va a escapar y va a correr por toda la ciudad! —replicó el de cabellos anaranjados.

— Tú lo atrapas ¿de acuerdo? —continuó Sekoia sin prestarle atención a los reclamos del menor. Abrió lentamente la bolsa y salió cual rayo el perro de Kiri, pisoteando la cara de Momiji y usándolo como impulso para saltar, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Aunque, contrario a lo que Sekoia esperaba, el animal no se fue a cualquier lugar al azar, sino que entro a la veterinaria. El Haruno caminó hasta dentro de la tienda, seguido por el pequeño perteneciente a la rama Orenji que lanzaba insultos hacia el perro y el castaño. Al entrar, se percataron de que el animal estaba dando vueltas de felicidad alrededor de la Inuzuka que estaba a cargo.

— Ese hipócrita, traidor —mascullaba Momiji ante la escena.

La Inuzuka entonces los notó— ¿Vienen con Tatsu?

— ¿Le conoces ya? —preguntó Sekoia.

Hana rió— Sí, ya nos conocíamos. ¿Qué hacen ustedes con la invocación de Kiri, si se puede saber?

— Ah, Kiri y nosotros somos parientes —respondió el castaño —. Haruno Sekoia, y él es Momiji… ¿Un gusto…?

— Inuzuka Hana —respondió la castaña mientras Tatsumaki subía a la mesa para ser examinado.

— ¿Y tú cómo conoces a Kiri? —preguntó Sekoia acercándose un poco más. Momiji, por su parte, encontraba la situación bastante aburrida, por lo que en cuanto divisó a los hermanos Haimaru, fue corriendo hacia ellos para jugar— ¡No, Momiji! ¡Alto ahí!

— No hay problema —rió Hana—, a ellos también les gusta jugar.

— ¿Ves? —añadió burlón Momiji, haciendo que Sekoia se sonrosara un poco por la vergüenza.

— Vete ya a jugar —dijo Sekoia. Cualquiera pensaría que lo dijo naturalmente, pero para Sekoia, eso era estar molesto (en cierta forma). El miembro del Orenji no tardó en desaparecer hacia el patio de atrás.

— Respondiendo la pregunta —dijo Hana mientras revisaba las pupilas del animal—, Kiri y yo solíamos estar en el mismo equipo cuando nos graduamos de la academia.

— ¿Realmente?

— Sí, pero claro —siguió la Inuzuka— con tantas cosas que pasaron en su clan, se volvió imposible para ella el vivir aquí y no la volví a ver sino hasta hace unos días.

La veterinaria Inuzuka operaba hasta las ocho de la noche, pero eran pasadas las nueve y Hana seguía hablando con Sekoia. Hablaron desde Kiri hasta Daiki, sobre animales, sobre plantas. La noche había caído, pero no fue hasta que entró Momiji cubierto de polvo y con los cuatro perros (puesto que Tatsumaki había salido a jugar desde hace rato), que lo notaron.

— ¡Dios! ¿Tan tarde es? —se cuestionó Hana mientras revisaba el reloj. Sin duda, tarde.

— ¡Qué pena! —exclamó Sekoia— ¡Siento haberte quitado tu tiempo así!

— Ah, no —respondió la castaña con una sonrisa—. No es tu culpa para nada, yo también me quedé interesada en la plática —rió.

— Hagamos algo —propuso el Haruno—: te invito a cenar, como una disculpa.

"_Disculpa, sí"_ pensó sarcástico Momiji viendo la escena desde un tercer ángulo.

— Pero tendría que ducharme, me he ensuciado en el trabajo —dijo Hana—. Además tengo que alimentar a los perros.

— Tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo espero —dijo sonriendo el Haruno.

— ¿Estás seguro? Los restaurantes estarán cerrados.

— Algo tendrá que estar abierto —rió Sekoia.

Bien… espera un poco entonces —concluyó la castaña. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta del establecimiento, pero les dejó las luces encendidas a Momiji y a Sekoia. Después corrió detrás de la tienda, seguramente a donde conectaba con su casa, para arreglarse.

— "Pero algo tendrá que estar abierto" —se burló Momiji.

Sekoia se sonrojó y le tapó la boca al pequeño. Estaba fuera de práctica, _bastante_, y lo sabía, no necesitaba que un niño de 17 años se lo recordara.

* * *

Como si el gran Momiji fuese a quedarse ahí junto a esos dos haciéndose ojitos y todo eso. No. El gran Momiji no iba a estar ahí, aguantándose las ganas de vomitar. Por eso, en cuanto Hana regresó y abrió la puerta, tanto él como Tatsumaki (que habían terminado por entenderse y dejar a un lado sus diferencias gracias a los hermanos Haimaru), salieron a toda velocidad del lugar. No. Ni el gran Momiji ni su leal compañero Tatsumaki se iban a quedar ahí a empalagarse y a embarrarse de la miel de los otros dos. Y muy, _muy_ en el fondo, quizá lo hacía también para que Sekoia tuviese un poco de privacidad. _Quizá._

— ¿Ah? ¿Kana-nee? —balbuceó el joven al ver a la pelirroja vagando por la calle. Pronto se acercó a ella— ¿Kana-nee? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

— No… no estoy exactamente _bien_ en éste momento, Momiji-chii —dijo la Haruno de ojos limón—. Por eso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Kana suspiró ¿No le acababa de decir que no estaba bien? ¿Para qué pregunta, entonces?

— Aunque no me quieras decir, sabes que estoy para ti ¿verdad? —dijo Momiji tomando las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas— Sin importar si Kana-nee me quiere junto a ella, yo seguiré ahí. Aunque no sepa qué tienes, y aunque no me quieras decir, no te soltaría.

No era algo propio de Kana estar triste, o no estar _bien_. Cuando ella estaba así, era porque algo realmente había pasado, y era algo que realmente la había tumbado y dejado sin ganas de reír (cosa que por sí sola era muy difícil de lograr en Kana). Y Momiji amaba a Kana, tanto que no quería verla así. Quería estar a su lado y confortarla, aún sin saber porqué o de qué.

— Momiji —murmuró Kana con ojos enternecidos—. Gracias —añadió con una sonrisa brillante pese a su tristeza. Una sonrisa _realmente_ del corazón.

Kana decidió contarle lo sucedido con Gaara el día anterior. Podría parecer ante cualquiera que ella tomaba muy a la ligera el sentimiento del "amor" o el "querer", debido a la facilidad con la que se lo decía a Gaara. Pero no era así. Ella simplemente estaba emocionada, y ésa era su forma de expresarlo. Para ella eso del "amor" y el "querer" era algo completamente nuevo. Ella amaba a su familia, pero no se podían comparar _ese_ amor y el amor hacia el Kage de la Arena. Y era por esa misma razón, por la novicia de sus sentimientos, que el que Gaara pensara que era mentira la hirió más de lo normal. Claro que esto no se lo dijo a Momiji, se limitó a contarle los hechos, no sus pensamientos.

Y como demonio invocado, mientras Momiji le daba a Kana palabras de aliento y hacía una que otra broma para animarla, apareció Gaara entre la poca gente que quedaba en las calles.

— ¿Hana? —musitó el Kage al ver una melena pelirroja en la calle.

La Haruno dio un pequeño salto debido a la sorpresa y volteo a verlo— Gaara, buenas noches —saludo ella, demasiado propiamente, para lo que estaba acostumbrado el Sabaku No. Momiji gruñó ante su presencia.

— Kage-sama, ¿qué hace fuera a estas horas? —preguntó Momiji con veneno tangible en sus palabras.

— ¿Te molesta? —respondió el Kage con el mismo nivel de acidez.

— ¿Siendo sinceros? Sí, algo —dijo Momiji—. Y creo que usted sabe la razón —agregó colocándose frente a Kana.

Realmente Gaara _sí_ tenía idea de qué era lo que le molestaba al Haruno de cabellos naranjas, pues la misma Kana le había contado mucho de él. Seguramente estaba enterado de la discusión. No lo culpaba de su molestia, al contrario, la entendía.

— Probablemente —respondió el Kage.

— Le diré la verdad —comenzó Momiji—: no me agrada. No me agrada cualquiera que ponga triste a Kana.

— Momiji, no —dijo la pelirroja para intentar detenerlo, pues sabía lo que venía, pero no surtió efecto.

— Yo soy muy celoso con lo mío. No me agrada compartir, nunca, nada. Esté eso bien o mal, no me importa, así soy. Y creí que no importaría si le permitía a usted estar con Kana. Pero, como podemos ver, me equivoqué.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo Gaara, acercándose al dúo Haruno— Yo también celo lo mío. Por lo mismo no me agradas tampoco. Mujer —dijo dirigiéndose a Kana. Una mirada totalmente diferente a la fría que le había dedicado a Momiji—, te creo.

* * *

Ya no podía con ese día. Dos parejas. DOS. En menos de dos horas. Incluso el perro se había esfumado en cuanto vio a Gaara acercándose. Seguramente el perro también lo aborrecía. Serían alrededor de las diez de la noche, y Momiji no había cenado, por lo que entró a un restaurante, a uno de los pocos que quedaban abiertos, para saciar una de sus necesidades básicas. Se sentó en la barra y pidió algo de beber para por lo pronto engañar al estómago en lo que le traían algo comestible.

Una vez con vaso en mano dio un largo suspiro y se lo tomó todo de un trago— El amor apesta —le dijo a la joven de cabello oscuro que estaba sentada junto a él. Ella simplemente clavó sus ojos perla en el de cabellos anaranjados mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Poco sabía el Haruno que acababa de "entablar una conversación" con una de los Hyuuga con el peor temperamento. Hyuuga Hanabi.

* * *

Y fin! A partir del siguiente capítulo empieza lo más importante! *chan chan chan*! Un review, por favor? Quiero saber sus opiniones!


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

— Esa de ahí es la entrada —señaló Rengyo. Estaban escondidos entre los árboles que rodeaban la casa, claro que sabían que ya habían sido detectados, pero Ajisai utilizó un jutsu silenciador para que cuando menos no escucharan su conversación, pues aunque podía también esconder su presencia, sería sospechoso que aparecieran de la nada. Se veía que era una propiedad grande, pero la puerta medía unos dos metros de ancho, por unos cuatro de la altura del muro. A los lados de ésta, se encontraban custodiando dos guardias de cabello rojo—, los que la cuidan siempre parecen rudos, pero no son _tan_ fuertes.

— De cualquier modo, nos dejarán pasar —dijo Kiri.

— ¿Y dentro? —preguntó Kiba.

— Habrá unas… no sé… sesenta personas, cuando mucho —comentó Rengyo—. Todas de la familia. Además quienes sean que se hayan unido a estas alturas que no sean Haruno.

— De cualquier manera, una pelea no es inminente una pelea —interrumpió Sakura—, sólo es una posibilidad.

— Es lo más probable —dijo Kiri.

— Como sea que resulten las cosas —dijo Kakashi—. La orden prioritaria de la Hokage es regresar a Sakura a salvo.

— En caso de un ataque, deberíamos retroceder —opinó Sai.

— ¿Estás loco? —exclamó Naruto.

— No permanentemente, sino para informar de la situación y quizá pedir refuerzos —explicó el artista.

— Me parece bien —apoyó Sasuke, causando que los demás abrieran los ojos con algo de estupefacción.

— A-a mí también —secundó Kiba.

— Supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo —generalizó Kakashi y los demás asintieron.

— Entonces creo que debemos avanzar de una buena vez —dijo Naruto impaciente.

Los demás se levantaron, puesto que estaban en cuclillas, y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la entrada. Cabe mencionar que Sasuke, siendo él tan bueno y benevolente, había decidido liberar a Sakura de las esposas en algún momento durante el viaje. Misteriosamente después de ése suceso, Sakura dejó de quejarse y gritarle tanto y los demás también cesaron sus críticas hacia su persona. En fin, evacuaron la zona forestal para entrar al claro donde se situaban el HQ del Clan Haruno. Ajisai, Rengyo y Kiri entraron como si nada, aunque como era de esperar, los guardias en turno cruzaron las espadas que portaban para impedirles el paso a los demás.

— Identifíquense —exigió uno.

— Uzumaki Naruto —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Uchiha Sasuke —gruñó el azabache.

— Hatake Kakashi —respondió el mayor.

Los demás no necesitaron presentarse. Los guardias reverenciaron a los tres, debido a su fama como poderosos ninja y por lo mismo les otorgaron el paso a los demás. Los ninjas de Konoha fueron guiados a través de un pasillo largo, que parecía no tener fin. A unos diez, quince metros de la entrada el pasillo se dividía hacia los lados, pero ellos siguieron de frente. Más adelante se encontraban dos puertas, y al final del pasillo se encontraba el jardín central. No era excepcionalmente grande, tenía un algunos árboles hacia el norte y un par de bancas, más cercano a los ninjas había un lago y un puente, el cual cruzaron. Los shinobis del país del fuego tomaron la salida hacia el Este y cruzaron un pasillo igual al anterior.

Al salir se toparon con otro jardín, mucho más grande. Era más bien el bosque en el que habían estado antes, notaron. Después ingresaron a otro edificio, era algo así como unos dormitorios. A cada uno se le dio una habitación para que descansaran de su viaje y se cambiaran a ropas más apropiadas para la ocasión: unas yukatas blancas previamente dispuestas por los sirvientes del lugar. Para Kiri, Rengyo y Ajisai, estaban preparados unos Kimonos con los respectivos colores de sus ramas.

Después de cambiarse, se reunieron todos en una de las salas comunes del edificio. Era simple, piso de madera, paredes blancas, ventanales grandes con cortinas blancas en una de las paredes, en otra la puerta y círculos morados en las paredes restantes. El símbolo del Clan. También había sofás cafés, donde estaban todos sentados.

— Daiki no se encuentra aquí —comentó Kiri.

— ¿Cómo la sabes? —preguntó Kakashi.

— Uno de los sirvientes me lo mencionó cuando me mostraron mi habitación —dijo la amatista.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra, entonces? —preguntó Naruto.

— Está en uno de los poblados vecinos —respondió Kiri.

— ¿Y qué tiene que hacer en otro lugar? —preguntó Kiba ésta vez.

— No sé, meter miedo quizá, o exigir dinero o algo —respondió Kiri —. Pero dijo que seguramente ya vendría de regreso y no tardaría.

— Cuando llegue —comenzó Rengyo— lo más seguro es que solicite una reunión con los representantes y-

— Nufufu, sin duda —rió un hombre desde la puerta. Era alto, de la misma estatura que Rengyo, con cabello morado, casi negro, largo y atado en una coleta alta. Tenía un apartado de zigzag y su fleco se dividía en el centro, dejando un mechón de cada lado. Tenía una sonrisa algo falsa, pero eso en él era natural —. Hola a todos.

— ¡Mokuren! Nos dijeron a _los dos_ que viniésemos a recibirlos, no a _ti_—interrumpió un sujeto más bajo que Mokuren. Tenía el cabello corto, alborotado y de color vino.

— Mokuren —masculló Rengyo. Tenía el ceño algo fruncido.

— ¡Mokuren! ¡Fuji! —exclamó Kiri, acercándose a ellos para saludar. Después se volteó hacia los demás— Ellos son Mokuren y Fuji, miembros del Murasaki. Se podría decir que somos amigos desde hace tiempo. Y ellos son-

— No hay necesidad de que nos presentes a los demás, todos son bastante famosos, nufufu —rió Mokuren.

— ¡Usted debe ser Sakura-sama! —exclamó Fuji, quien se apresuró a su lado y con una leve reverencia le tomó la mano— Esté consciente de que estoy a su pleno servicio, Sakura-sama.

El Uchiha, quien estaba sentado al lado de la Haruno, rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— Ah, gracias —sonrió la Haruno.

— Bueno, a lo que venimos —dijo Fuji mirando nuevamente a Kiri—. Daiki llegó y requiere de sus presencias en sus oficinas.

— Sólo a los representantes —dijo Mokuren con una sonrisa al notar que todos se levantaban.

— Sakura, no te vayas a mover de aquí —pidió Kiri antes de salir.

* * *

Caminaron de vuelta a la construcción principal y entraron a una habitación enorme, en todo el sentido de la palabra. De la puerta al final del salón se encontraban 8 cojines, separados por aproximadamente dos metros entre cada uno. Los cojines eran del color de las ramas y sobre ellos estaban los representantes de cada una. Al final de la habitación se encontraba una especie de tarima, y en el centro de ésta había un cojín blanco, y Daiki estaba sobre él.

El hombre ya estaba entrado en años, tendría unos cincuenta, o quizá estaba al final de sus cuarenta. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Kiri, y aunque su cabello era morado, estaba tan decolorado por la edad que era casi blanco. Él llevaba puesto un kimono blanco.

Los recién llegados tomaron sus lugares. Detrás de cada uno de los representantes, se encontraban dos o tres miembros de cada rama. Seguramente los de más confianza de cada uno. Detrás de Kiri estaban Mokuren y Fuji, detrás de Rengyo un sujeto de cabello liso y recogido en una coleta alta, de mirada dura y una mujer de cabello corto, ondulado y con el fleco hacia atrás. Detrás de Ajisai estaban dos gemelos de cabello corto y azul marino.

Un hombre de cabello café se colocó en el centro, mirando a Daiki— Chairo Sugi —dijo y el representante de la rama café, el Chairo, hizo una leve reverencia. El hombre se veía incluso más grande que Daiki—, Aka Ichigo —él era un hombre que apenas estaría entrando a sus cuarenta, seguramente y que repitió la acción del hombre llamado Sugi—, Orenji Orenji —era un hombre también de edad avanzada—, Kiro Rengyo, Midori Mosochiko —ella era una mujer de unos treintaicinco años—, Aoi Ajisai y Murasaki Kiri.

Una vez terminada la misión de aquél hombre, hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta y se colocó del lado derecho de la puerta principal de la habitación.

Todos guardaron silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Daiki lo rompió— Así que —comenzó con una voz grave, mirando a Kiri con intensidad— ¿Han estado en Konoha?

Kiri tragó duro— Sí.

— ¿Y cómo están las cosas por allá?

— Bien.

— ¿Y Sakura? ¿Cómo está ella?

Kiri inhaló profundo. Aquí venía— Ella creció. Bastante. Fue entrenada por la Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, como ninja médico y le enseñó también cómo controlar su chakra para emplearlo en una batalla. Sus relaciones en la aldea son óptimas no sólo por esto, sino por su estrecha amistad con Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los últimos Uchiha y Uzumaki Naruto, el portador del Kyuubi. Además mantiene amistades con los herederos del Clan Hyuuga, del Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka y muchos más. Sakura es muy apreciada y tiene un fuerte peso en la aldea y sus habitantes. La Aldea escondida entre la arena también aprecia mucho a Sakura, es una de las amistades íntimas, se podría decir, del Kazekage y su familia. También es considerada como uno de los tres próximos Sannin legendarios de Konoha—pausó un segundo y miró a Ajisai y a Rengyo—. Sakura-sama está lista para tomar el lugar que le corresponde.

Daiki frunció el entrecejo— ¿Alguna otra cosa que deseen añadir? ¿Rengyo? ¿Ajisai?

— Sakura-sama ha completado con éxito el entrenamiento básico, intermedio y avanzado del Chikyuugan, además de las normas, costumbres y juutsus del clan —agregó Ajisai con mirada seria—. Concuerdo con que Sakura-sama está lista para ejercer.

— También aprendió a invocar y a usar su espada. Todo en dos meses. Por lo que yo también pienso que se encuentra lista. Sakura posee una habilidad para aprender sorprendente —dijo Rengyo.

— Ya veo —murmuró Daiki con voz fría y ronca. Lentamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el centro de la habitación. Deteniendo su mirada en cada uno de los representantes, como estudiando sus reacciones ante lo que se les acababa de informar. Con una seña hizo que uno de sus asistentes se acercara y le diera su espada, al activarla se volvió una especie de bastón como los que usaban los antiguos monjes guerreros—. Entonces… ¿consideran que Sakura, una ninja ajena a nosotros, debe tomar posesión del lugar que yo he cuidado por tantos años? ¿Ella, que no conoce a quienes son miembros, más que a ustedes? ¿A una niña que acaba de aprender un par de cosas? ¿En serio?

— Padre —dijo Kiri —, yo-

— ¡A callar! —mandó el líder del Clan y la amatista no tuvo otro remedió que ahogar sus palabras en un quedo gruñido— Ajisai —llamó Daiki y la de cabellos azules levantó la mirada. El hombre ya estaba a medio metro o menos frente a ella—, te lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿Consideras que Sakura está lista para asumir su posición?

Ajisai inhaló hondo y respondió sin titubear— Efectivamente.

Daiki asintió levemente con la cabeza —Entonces, se podría decir que tu lealtad se encuentra con la niña de la aldea de la hoja. ¿O pienso acaso mal?

— Mi lealtad está con la heredera legítima, es verdad —respondió Ajisai.

El líder tomó entonces con más fuerza su arma y golpeó el estómago de la representante del Aoi. La mujer fue lanzada hacia atrás y escupió algo de sangre. Daiki caminó entonces hasta estar frente a Rengyo— Misma pregunta, Ren ¿Sigues considerando a Sakura como lista para ser líder?

— Sí —respondió.

— ¿Tu lealtad está con ella también, verdad?

— Sí .

Daiki desapareció y apareció tras Rengyo para golpearlo justo como a Ajisai, pero en el hombro izquierdo por detrás. El rubio estrelló su rostro y su hombro contra el piso a causa de la fuerza del golpe, y por la misma lo rompió. La mujer de cabello corto que estaba sentada detrás de él se apresuró a su lado mientras el líder avanzó hasta Kiri.

— No preguntes lo que ya sabes —gruñó la amatista desviando la mirada.

Sin perder tiempo, Daiki la golpeó en el hombro derecho, haciendo que por el impulso cayera hacia atrás, pero fue atrapada por Fuji. Daiki avanzó nuevamente hasta tenerla cerca y con el mismo bastón la golpeó en la cara— Vaya hija que fui a tener —se quejó mientras regresaba al centro del salón— ¿Alguien más considera a Sakura como líder? — Ichigo del Aka y Mosochiko del Midori mordieron levemente sus labios. Pero nada más ni nadie más— ¿Nadie? Mejor así. Que quede claro que desde ahora, Haruno Ajisai, Haruno Rengyo y Haruno Kiri son traidores y desertores del Clan Haruno —luego miró a los guardias que estaban tras él y señaló a donde se encontraban los recientes renegados—. Quedan bajo arresto según las normas del Clan.

Los guardias caminaron para arrestarlos, les recogieron bruscamente del suelo, siendo inútiles todas sus acciones para rehusarse.

Uno de los asistentes de Daiki frunció el entrecejo y junto las manos— ¡Kai! —exclamó y ni los tres desertores, ni ambos guardaespaldas de Kiri, ni la chica de cabello rubio de los guardaespaldas de Rengyo se encontraban en la habitación.

— ¡Un genjutsu! —gruñó el líder.

— Daiki-sama, aún deben de estar dentro del edificio —opinó uno de los guardias haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡Búsquenlos! —ordenó— ¡Todos ellos son traidores!

* * *

— Eso nos conseguirá un poco de tiempo —dijo Mokuren, en quien Ajisai se apoyaba para correr junto con los demás.

— Tenemos que llegar a las habitaciones y sacar a Sakura y a los demás de ahí —dijo Rengyo.

Una rama rompió el piso frente a ellos e intentó atrapar a Fuji, quien saltó para evitarlo. Miraron detrás de ellos y ya venían seis de los guardias junto con un miembro del Aka siguiéndoles. Ya se divisaba el cruce de pasillos cerca, solo tenían que girar a la derecha y salir para llegar a las habitaciones, de ahí en más, era sencillo escapar teniendo a Mokuren.

— Yo me encargo de ellos —dijo Fuji. Se mordió el pulgar e invocó su espada, aunque era más bien como una pequeña navaja. Una vez activada, se convirtió en varios cuchillos que parecían levitar alrededor de Fuji. Éste se giró, aún corriendo, y los lanzó hacia sus perseguidores, quienes fácilmente los evitaron. Fuji movió sus brazos y los cuchillos regresaron y se clavaron en sus espaldas.

Alcanzaron el cruce de pasillos y lograron salir del edificio principal, y frente a ellos, en el patio, encontraron a los demás peleando con otros de los guardias del lugar. Además se hallaban dos miembros del Aka con ellos. Seguramente les habían dado la orden de arrestarlos a ellos también, y los del Aka optaron por defender a Sakura.

— Mokuren —llamó Kiri con una mirada seria.

— Nufufu —rió el chico alto—. Voy un paso adelante —murmuró y Kiri notó que los guardias peleaban entre ellos, ya habían caído en uno de los genjuutsus de Mokuren.

* * *

Y así acaba el capítulo 15 y comienza la cuenta regresiva para el final del fic! Quedan sólo 5 capítulos más!


End file.
